Milo, the Genjutsu God
by jbattag115
Summary: Milo was just your average straight A college student; good grades, good steady job, loving family, but that all changed for him recently. Unfortunately, the gods, being's that are older than creation itself, tend to get bored rather quickly and decided that he (Milo) is going to be their new source of entertainment. How will he survive in a world of shinobi? Gamer FIC / Crazy OC
1. Chapter 1

Milo was just your average straight A college student; good grades, good steady job, loving family, but that all changed for him. Unfortunately, the gods, being that are older than creation itself, tend to get bored rather quickly as decided that he (Milo) is going to be new life's entertainment. How will he survive in a world of shinobi?

* * *

'Why do I feel dirt and… wet grass? I don't remember sleeping outside, that would be seriously uncomfortable.' was the first thought that came to Milo 's mind when he left the dark depths of sleep and returned to the land of the wakeful. He closed his hands feeling something small and granular gather up in his hand.

Idly he rubbed his fingers over the dry substance and felt it sift through his fingers, 'Definitely dirt.'

He opened his eyes, expecting the dim light of his college dorm room but was instead by the light of a noon day sun. The molasses of sleep that had been gumming his mind evaporated like the morning dew in a desert. He shot up into a seated position while saying, "Oh Shit! I over slept, oh damn I'm in so much... what?"

He stopped in mid rant when he saw that he was not in his dorm room at the University of his Home Town. He was instead sitting in a clearing of trees, trees that oddly enough were too tall and too wide to be classified as normal with the noon sun beating down on him if he judged the shadows correctly.

Confused, disoriented, and wondering just where the hell he was, he got to his feet and noticed that he was not wearing his pajamas bottom's either. Instead he was wearing an old worn out pair of blue jeans, his black converse, a white t-shirt and a forest green army jacket, the last he was thankful for when he noticed just how chilly is was here and for the camouflage from unwanted predators that might be lurking about. That didn't make any sense either for as far as he knew it was the middle of July. It shouldn't be feeling like fall. "Just what the hell is going on around here and where the hell am I?" he muttered to himself once he was finished zipping his coat up.

As he did a quick pat down on his person for anything that might lead to a clue explaining his new found situation. He discovered two things while doing this: first was spotting a piece of paper tucked into one of the pockets of his coat, second was how freakishly small his hands were, like a child's. He knew they were his as he done a quick proportion check and noticed how _small_ he was. It unnerved him greatly, more so then being dumped in god knows where.

Hoping the paper had some answers for his unspoken questions; he quickly took the paper out and began to examine it. To his relief, there was a note written on it, but in hand writing that he didn't recognize though was perfectly legible. He only read a few lines though before he stopped. His eyes widened in shock and lost focus as he began to panic. Any sense of relief he had previously felt like smashing a rock upside the man turned boy's head.

Not wanting to believe what he just read, hoping that he was just dreaming and that this would all go away if he just woke up. He closed his eyes and counted to ten, but when he opened them, he was on the same forest clearing and was looking at the same note, the same collection of damning words written on it.

Slowly, haltingly he forced himself to read the entire note, hoping that there was some sort of answer or maybe a 'fooled you, you stupid little monkey' at the end of it. As he read he muttered the words out loud, not really noticing as he did so.

"Good morning pitiful mortal. Stand tall and behold the glorious sights of Elemental Nations, more specifically, about a couple miles west from a city called Konohagakure in Hi no Kuni or the hidden village of the leaf (don't ask me why they call their city a village just go with it) in the center of the land of fire about a year before the one of the main protagonist takes his first steps to start his ninja career. who that is you might say? I don't think I'll tell you, it's more fun that way. Now the reason why I basic kidnapped you, and yes I did say kidnapped (in case don't know why, look at your hands), is because I have a job for you to complete before I would be able to send you back (well i can, but i won't): is the prevention of stolen goods to a organization of mostly over powered cut throats called the Akatsuki (literally means dawn or daybreak, I know a little ironic if you ask me, (and if you don't, wait a couple years) who knew bad guys had a sense of humor). Sound fun right, well note those stolen goods that I mention just happen to be 9 massive sentient constructs of raw life energy called **Chakra** that represent the level of strength one has by the number of tails called the **Bijuu** or quite literary the tailed beast **.** If they combine all nine within a demon statue they posses called the **Gedo Mezo** and that will reform the original, and when that happens, bad things will happen.

What those bad things are, I'm not going to say, but I'd like to encourage you to use your imagination. Now I know what you must be thinking: how the hell am I going to protect all nine, 100+ feet tall chakra monsters that would be more than happy to eat me (you), from a group of from a bunch of evil dudes who exhibits megalomania on a daily basis and who are surprisingly humorist when I just so happen to be a weakling? Well the first part is easily solved; see, the construct's are sealed into nine genetically gifted individuals to hold the said construct's excess chakra are called **jinjuriki** that literally means the power of human sacrifice, morbidly accurate I know, and some even better news, the one who hold the nine tails and the mentioned protagonist lives in _Konoha_ , your new home and hopefully home to your military employer for the feasible future. The second is easy in planning, but execution, not so much, good thing you have about ten years to work everything out; just get even more stupidly powerful, and before you ask, of course I'm not going to leave you totally out in the cold after all, you aren't the baddass cop John McClain and this isn't your typical Die Hard movie… because, well it's real… if that wasn't cleared up earlier when you touched yourself; because I am such a nice guy, I will do you two favors. First; Chakra, that's a must (you'll know it when you see it), and second, well, you'll just have to find out now won't you? Now I'm not your mother after all (or am I... no, no I'm not, but I could) so I don't have to tell you everything. So have fun, enjoy yourself, and remember it goes Rape, Pillage, and then plunder.

Your friend and overlord _

P.S.

 **if you're still wondering what the hell I'm talking about, here's a hint, just repeat after me...Status.**

Repeating the last word, against my better judgment and not expecting anything to happen. Boy was I wrong, a red two dimensional rectangle appeared out of thin air was the boy's name on it and a list of stats.

'Must be crazy, that's it, I must be crazy I mean this doesn't normally happen to anyone, but you also don't just wake up in the middle of a forest surround by trees the size of skyscrapers,' he thought glumly and decided to humor the ROB (Random Omnipotent Being) and went through the ever changing list.

 **Name: Milo**

 **Title: Gamer**

 **Age: 9**

 **Level: Lvl1 0/300 EXP**

 **HP: (400 + 50) = 450**

 **CP: (400 + 100) = 500**

 **MP: (1950 + 150) = 2100**

 **STR: 3**

 **VIT: 4**

 **DEX: 9**

 **CKR: 4**

 **CKRC: 2**

 **INT: (24 + 5) = 29**

 **WIS: 35**

 **POINTS: 0**

 **HP Regen= 4.5 per hour (1% of Max HP)**

 **CP Regen= 22 per hour (4% of Max CP + CKRC)**

 **MP Regen= 404.25 per hour** _ **(1% of max MP x 0.5 WIS) + 10%**_

 _ **Status Effect:**_

 **[Gamer Mind (Passive) LvlMAX]**

Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through.

Allows peaceful state of mind.

Immunity to psychological status effect.

 **[Gamer Body (Passive) LvlMAX]**

Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game.

After sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP and removes all negative status effects.

 **[Spirit of Anima (Passive) LvlMAX]**

The summon eon from the Final Fantasy Ten game is in your mind; an ideal place for it (its Latin for spirit, but focuses on the mind).

Passive: permanent status buff(s)

Max HP + (50 x Level)

Max CP + (100 x level)

Max MP + (150 x level)

Increase INT by (4 + level)

+10% Mana Regeneration

+20% to all Illusion and Mana based techniques Effectiveness.

' _ **The window in front of you is your status screen. It's used to view and adjust your status growth.**_

 _(HP)=heath points, if these points reaches zero, you die there and there's no do over's._

 _(CP)=Chakra points used for jutsu's and are the same as HP but whereas once it reaches zero you pass out._

 _(MP)=Mana points, used to cast spells, illusions, or any reality bending techniques. you won't die or faint if this runs out, just lightheaded, so you're good there._

 _(STR)=strength, how much raw physical damage output you can do and weight you can lift and carry._

 _(DEX)=Dexterity, measures the speed of your reflexes, evasion, flexibility, accuracy and acceleration._

 _(VIT)=Vitality, stamina, and endurance; the higher the number is how far you can keep going without tiring out, or die_

 _100HP=1VIT and Heath Regeneration= (1%of Max HP per hour)_

 _NOTE: once you passed 10 VIT points, every VIT point is decrease by 50%_

 _(CKR)= Chakra Capacity, self explanatory. (100CP=1 CKR)_

 _(CKRC)= Chakra Control, again self explanatory._ _(4% of Max CP + CKRC) per hour_

 _(INT)= Intelligence, determine how smart you are. For people who can use magic (the mental aspects of reality), magic damage and Mana capacity_

 _100MP=1INT_

 _NOTE: after 10 INT, your every point from there on out is 50._

 _NOTE: for everyone who is not you, once over 10 INT, the mana value goes from100 to 25._

 _(WIS)=Wisdom, determines how much knowledge you retain and use for everyday life. Used for Mana control, magic defense, effectiveness, and regeneration._ _(0.1% of max MP x 0.5 WIS)_

'Holy crap, my attributes are numbered and my strength, vitality, and Chakra Control are shit! Granted I haven't done anything with chakra before (not to mention it's not so easily assessable were I'm from), and the fact that I apparently de-aged by about seventeen years doesn't help at all. The only thing going for me physical wise is my Dexterity and that's only because of my skinny frame and being slightly taller than average at that age range is a plus. It seems the only noticeable stats that you could see are the massive over all stats from the INT and WIS. Well that's a given, considering that when I went to bed last night I was 26 and in a whole different world where technology ruled the world powerhouse and not the supposed mythical energy (yes I accept the fact that I'm in a different plane of existence and the only way to go home is to do some god's dirty work for them. The only reason why I'm not crazy and somewhat on board with this plan must be from the **Gamer Mind** perk I received. Well MR. R.O.B. you sure aren't making any friends with this guy anytime soon), and the fact that I now am, even though it's a secret, classified as a one of those jinjuriki is pretty baddass. I mean the **Spirit of Anima** (a little redundant once you get around to it, i know) is a serious buff for my play style of any RPG platform, and I played a lot of Final Fantasy ten to know that Anima is a monster, both in appearance and attack power. I'm a little hesitant on what to do when it come to magic though, the fact that my mana and chakra pool's are separate leads me to believe that they have different signatures so I'm not entirely sure how the natives will react when I'm casting fireball's left and right to beat a enemy or heal a ally with a well place **Cure**. Not a good one if the witch hunts that happened in Salem are anything to go by, and as the old saying goes "humans will fear what they cannot comprehend". I need to keep what I have secret for now and use it when it's absolutely necessary.'

 **|Ding!|**

 **Due to your habit of making intelligent decisions, your WIS went up by one.**

'Really, oh cool, so I don't need to level up to increase my attributes, by doing every day stuff? If so I am going to abuse the shit out of this, Heheh.'

 _Bump!_ Not really watching where he was going, Milo bumped into a really sturdy tree. 'Ouch!'

 **(-3 HP)**

 **|Ding!|**

 **Through continues hurt, a new skill has been creative "Physical Resistance"**

 **[Physical Resistance (passive) Lvl1 EXP: 0/5]**

A skill that makes the body's durability increase, reducing damage taken.

Passive: resistance

(skill level)% decrease in damage taken by physical attacks.

'Uh huh if I gain a skill every time I hurt myself, this will take awhile.' The boy thought sarcastically.

 **|Ding!|**

 **Due to your habit of being an ass your INT decreased by one.**

'Oh gods damn it'

* * *

 _Time skip_

 **|Quest Alert!|**

 **[Main Quest A: all it takes is one step]**

Reach Konohagakure unharmed and get citizenship and place of residence.

Reward: 1000 EXP, 200 AP, and an apartment key

Bonus: earn enough trust in the Hokage to allow you into the ninja corps.

Bonus Reward: 500 EXP and the admittance slip to the Academy.

Failure: upset an immensely powerful being, which if you are mortal you do not want to do.

Wow! I got my first quest, but I was already planning on living in Konohagakure so says Mr. r.o.b., though the free experience point is a pretty nice consentive to finish it. I'm pretty sure I could gain at least two levels alone, but I'm not sure how I would go about getting the village leaders, assuming that's what a fire shadow means, trust. Oh well ill just with that little problem when the time comes with all my interviews I perform, just sell the crap out of me.

So without further delay, I started the long and albatross path towards Konoha in what I thought was west (it's still noon so it's hard to tell sometimes).

About 3 miles, 2 hours and 2 VIT gained later; my stamina was running low, so deciding to take rest stop to catch my breath sedate my thirst with the river just a couple of meters to my right. Content, and no longer thirsty (was a little surprised that I gain CP from drinking it, but it makes sense. Consumable items and all), the boy went to sit down in the shade that the trees provide mostly so to bolster his already adequate camouflage that his jacket provided.

 **|Ding!|**

 **Through continues sneaking, a new skill has been creative "Stealth"**

 **[Stealth (Active) Lvl1 AP: 0/40]**

The art of being unnoticed. This skill allows the user to blend in crowds or shadows on to intercept your enemies.

Active: enter sneak mode by crouching

Increase sneaking effectiveness by 5% x skill level =

Natural or artificial cover triple sneaking effectiveness

While running in sneak mode, brings the effectiveness down by 75%, that is until you are a stronger level in this skill.

Neat that was pleasant surprise, but not what I originally planned. Since my life is now an RPG then that means… **inventory**.

And sure enough time stopped and there was another box that popped up and said the name of it at the top; I frowned in thought at what I saw.

 **[Inventory]**

Another shape appeared and it listed what I was wearing with equipment slots and it also looks like I have a 10x10 grid to store items and such. Even a currency counter; good old R.O.B. had the decency to supply me with 50 US dollars worth of ryo. For those that do not know, ryo is the same as yen, which means that 1,000 yen = 1 usd, so I'm starting out with 50,000 ryo.

'Sweet, but enough **inventory** searching let's check out **skills.'**

 **[Skill Window]**

Strangely enough there was an ability point counter across the top corner of the **skill window** that was currently, for obvious reasons, at zero.

 **[Gamer Mind (Passive) LvlMAX]**

Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through.

Allows peaceful state of mind.

Immunity to psychological status effect.

 **[Gamer Body (Passive) LvlMAX]**

Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game.

After sleep in a bed he restores HP, CP, and MP and removes all negative status effects **But Not Curses,** you have to see a specialist or take a special item to get that removed.

 **[Spirit of Anima (Passive) LvlMAX]**

The summon eon from the Final Fantasy Ten game is in your mind; an ideal place for it (its Latin for spirit, but focuses on the mind).

Passive: permanent status buff(s)

Max HP + (200 x level)

Max CP + (400 x level)

Max MP + (600 x level)

Increase INT by (4 + level)

+10% for Mana Regeneration

+20% to Illusion and Mana based techniques Effectiveness

 **[Physical Resistance (passive) Lvl1 AP: 0/5]**

A skill that makes the body's durability increase, reducing damage taken.

Passive: resistance

(skill level)% decrease in damage taken by physical attacks.

 **[Anima's Eye (Active/Passive) Lvl1 AP: 0/110 | MP: 2000]**

A gift given to you by [The Spirit of Anima]. The user can create, shape and manipulate illusions by using eyes as a medium. Stronger levels can make more complex illusions and harder for detection.

Active: create eye based illusion's

Cost depends on illusion and people or person who is affected by said illusion.

MP: (200 + (10 x SLVL)) per minute after the initial minute.

Illusion effectiveness: (5% x SLVL) + INT

NOTE: once activated the users iris's become intense glowing teal color with he Sigil in the middle.

Passive: detect and cancel eye based illusion's

Detection chance increases by (1 x SLVL) + WIS

Cancellation depends on (1 x SLvl) + 50% of WIS

lets you cast _all_ illusion base techniques silently

 **[Stealth (Active) Lvl1 AP: 0/40]**

The art of being unnoticed. This skill allows the user to blend in crowds or shadows on to intercept your enemies.

Active: enter sneak mode by crouching

Increase sneaking effectiveness by 5% x skill level =

Natural or artificial cover triple sneaking effectiveness

While running in sneak mode, brings the effectiveness down by 75%, that is until you are a stronger level in this skill.

 **[ID Create (Active) Lvl1 AP: 0/20 | MP: 1000]**

Create an illusory dimension. Stronger illusory dimensions may be created at higher levels and so two des the chance of enemy detection and breaking illusion decreases.

Empty ID – MP: 0

 **[ID Escape (Active) Lvl1 AP: 0/20]**

Escape from an illusory dimension. Stronger chance to break out of dimension may be created at higher levels.

Empty ID – 100% Chance

 **[Scan (Active) Lvl1 AP 0/10]**

A skill given to us by your new set of eyes; it's a skill to find the target's information and location.

More info is revealed once the skill levels up.

With a (2 x SLvl) meter range

'*whistle* those have got to be some of the best starting skills I have ever gotten on any games I played' he thought sarcastically while closing out of the menu and resuming time. 'Mr. ROB sure doesn't want me to fail considering most of these skills are ether evasive, or for reconnaissance which is a good thing to have if one doesn't plan on dying any time soon.'

Resting long enough I decided to keep on trekking to the village and hopefully get there by nightfall. Wanting to conserve as much energy as possible (in the possibility of a 'fight or flee' situation raises with every hour passes) went into a light jog.

* * *

 _Time Skip…_

The starry night has made an appearance by the time we finally made to the out skirts of hopefully my new home, and I have to say the name of the village is very ironic; the walls are as tall as the trees. As Milo was getting close to the west gate entrance something happened that he didn't expect would happen.

He found a rock inside of the wall near the closed entrance to the city (looking at this massive wall concluded that It's a small city, naming it that way be damned), and it looked totally out of place…

'*gasp* I know what this is (Please be a secret entrance, please be a secret entrance), but just to make sure. **Scan.** '

 **[Weird rock]**

A man made rock with a mechanism inside when pulled a man size door appears on the wall, but is disguised so that anyone who look upon it will think it just an ordinary rock.

'Score; A hidden door'

Pulling on the rock with all my tiny hands could muster, managed to activate the switch and quickly had to jump back in fear that the sudden stone made door swung itself open. After going through the door he was a little peeved that he was in another forest, but luckily this one seem to be shorter than the previous one. Just then a pop up appeared over the boys head.

 **|Ding|**

 **[Main Quest B: save the mystery kid]**

Today is the day where the denizen of the village celebrate in the kyuubi's 'defeat', through some celebrate a little overboard (most civilians and some shinobi) in that they terrorize and seriously abuse the warden of the beast.

Objective: use all your skills to find and protect the child till help comes.

Reward: 1000 EXP, 200 AP, mystery kid's appreciation, Hokage's appreciation.

Failure: Your sentenced to jail for trespassing, Hokage's suspicion of you rises

"Well, shit." Milo says as started to run and spam **Scan** as much as possible in hopes of find the kid via ether his/her status of a jinjuriki or the massive well of chakra points.

* * *

 _Council room_

Sarutobi was bored out of his degrading old mind because he had to sit in yet another boring council meeting that seemed to have nothing to do with him or his shinobi.

He looked around the room specifically the civilian council. Comprised of thirty of the most annoying people in the whole nation; they were just talking about the civilian affairs and how to improve them, nothing to remotely do with the shinobi in the room, him included. Those being the heads of all the shinobi clans that made the other half of the council: the Aburame, Akimichi, Hyuga, Inuzuka, Nara, Yamanaka, and of course his own clan.

Then there were the village elders and his advisors from time to time: Homura, Koharu, and Danzo, his old teammate and former best friend. Over the years they have became more distant to each other, they still talked, but it was purely professional.

It was then little red flags danced through the wisen mans head as all of the civilian side of the council seemed to grow increasingly nervous. He picked up a few things here and there like the way that some of them kept looking from the clock to him, the nervous whispers between two or three council members and the fact that they all seemed to be sweating.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

Oh it hit him alright, and everyone involved would suffer for it.

The room suddenly became deathly quit. All eyes shot to the old Hokage so quick in silent terror as the killer intent that permeated off of the third like sweat, which in itself was so palpable a dark aura that little light shine through surrounded him. safe to say that the Hokage was not mad, he was furious. The ruler of Konoha then slowly rising from his seat, head still lowered.

"What have you done?" he asked, barely a whispered but everyone heard him perfectly.

Everyone in the room was quiet; nobody wanted to feel the full wrath of the third Hokage's ire.

Not used to this terror, a middle-aged portly man with short brown hair, brown eyes and in a regal purple Kimono from the civilian council side shakily stood up on shaky, stubby legs and stuttered out. "W-w-what d-do y-you mean lord Hokage?"

"…did you think _I_ wouldn't have noticed? ME, THE HOKAGE; I may be old but I'm sure as hell not senile yet so. Tell. Me. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" By the end of Hiruzen's mini rant he has gone from softly emphasizing himself to a rage filled bellow. Standing at his fullest he tipped his hat so that everyone could see his eyes burning with righteous fury, leering down terror stricken ones from across the council room.

The advisors looked to their old friend in both fear and surprise. Never have they seen their calm and collective Hokage in such a state, it's quite a scary sight for them to be honest.

Finally, after a few moments that felt like they would go on forever, Koharu spoke up, trying to coast her friend back to some semblance of normalcy.

"Hiruzen-kun, what's wrong?"

When the Hokage spoke, his voice was so cold, it physically lowered the temperature in the room.

"Why are _we_ here?" he said coolly, "Why are we all here if these aren't shinobi matters. So far we have heard nothing that justifies me being here. Not to mention your audacity for _demanding_ my presence, you do not demand anything from me. This is not a democracy, this is a dictatorship. I am your dictator. So I ask you again and you better give me a straight answer. Why are we here?"

Nobody spoke, they were to frighten to speak, to move… to breath. It was at last he asked a simple question, a question that every civilian seem to glaze over, a question that drove the last nail into the imaginary coffin.

"What is today's _Date_?"

Those four words brought a sudden realization to everyone except for those who were involved, namely the civilians, in whatever they have done.

When realization hit, the shinobi clan heads and the elders head shot up, widen their eyes, before squinting and brought their killing intent down onto the squeamish civilians. Not having the strength, or mental capacity, to counter all that killing intent, a woman in her late twenties with black hair and an expensive looking black Kimono that had sakura blossoms on the bottom stood up and hysterically confessed what they did.

"WE DID WHAT YOU WERE TO CHICKEN SHIT TO DO IN THE FIRST PLACE!" she screamed at the top of her head fearful, then laughed manically, "AND NOW, IT'S TOO LATE, YOU PISS ANTS! THE DEMON WILL BE PURGED FROM THIS SACRED VILLAGE AND ALL THE PEOPLE THE DIED HAS BEEN AVENGE—"

It was then a VERY pissed of Inuzuka Tsume shot to her feet practically frothing at the moth, shut the women up with a nice claw swipe to the jugular, spraying blood everywhere, some even went to her face giving her a more feral and deadly look.

"You FOOL'S! Don't you realize what you just DONE!?" She screamed at them, "You actually think that a seven year old boy, A FUCKING CHILD, is the Kyuubi? If that was true, and it is CERTAINLY as hell ISN'T, then WE'D ALL BE DEAD BY NOW!"

At those words some of the civilians eyes widen tremendously and looks of absolute horror have cross their faces at the atrocities they have committed.

Before anything else happened Nara Shikaku, with a strangely serious face plastered on his usually bored faced marched to the wooden door, "Enough of this, we don't have much time for this petty morel debate, we need to try and stop this before it's too late."

That was all it took for the clan heads, the elders, and Sarutobi himself to snap at attention realizing they have a defenseless boy to save and headed to the door, but before the Hokage pushed opened the door, he paused.

"ANBU!" he shouted

To the call of the 'god of shinobi' four snarling animal masked ninja appeared bowing next to him, awaiting their new orders.

"Make sure all of them are tried for an attempted assassination and let Anko have extra fun with them." they saluted.

With the now treasonous council taken care of, he pushed open the door, only to be stop dead in his tracks as with everyone in the room. A blood curtailing inhuman _**Roar**_ filled everybody's ear drums and follow by wails of hysteria all for them to just stop completely in dead silence.

Realizing that someone must have put a silencing seal on the door, he ran at top speed with reckless abandoned toward the sounds and fearing for the worst, in hoping that his surrogate grandchild was still alive and not part of that horrible sound.

* * *

 _Minutes earlier- somewhere in Konoha_

" ** _Hah_** … hah… hah…"

Naruto panted heavily, his orange jacket torn, unable to catch his breath. He was currently running away from a mob of villagers that wanted his head. Though he did not know why they abuse and starve him so he has a stunted growth at age 7, he knows that every time this year, the Kyuubi festival which is coincidently his birthday to be exact, the attacks become more frequent and more deadly every year past.

Passing through the alley to avoid the main street seemed ideal as going through the main street only served to draw more attention to the boy. He was hoping his ANBU protectors or his jiji would save him before the crowd catches up to him. Under normal circumstances, the blonde was always protected by the Anbu, he never saw them in person except for an intervention for they lurked in the shadows, only seen when they chose. Unfortunately the Anbu were so few in number so it was so hard to notice if they were watching after him at all, and today seems to be that day.

"Die you filthy demon!" a villager seethed with malice who hurled a pitchfork at the boys exposed calves which grazed him leaving a good sized gash that was bleeding profusely.

"Ahh it hurts!" the boy cried in pain. Running now with a limp like the devil himself was on his tail, which was not far from the truth.

After a few minutes of running and evading attacks from the demon in human flesh, pun intended, the blonde he finally lost them. Naruto knew that his respite from the chaos wouldn't last long, not with the bad ninja chasing him too, but still he caught his breathe. The only good thing that has happened is the bleeding has stopped and the gash closed halfway. He still doesn't know why he heals really fast, but Hokage-jiji always called him special when he mentioned his miraculous healing factor.

"Hey, are you alright?" a voice asked. Naruto looked up to find someone there who wasn't there before.

Out of reflex alone, the orange fanatic scrambled backwards to put distance between him and the voice. He raised his hands to protect his face, expecting to be struck down in a moment's notice. When it didn't come, he peeked through open fingers and saw a tall red haired, emerald eyed boy that looked about two years his senior looking genuinely worried for him.

Looking at his newly assigned charge after what seemed like forever trying to track him down with the limited tracking ability of the Lvl1 **Scan** , Milo found him by the trail of blood he left behind and by the volume of the drops he saw, only encouraged him to find the fox-like boy faster. The gamer raised his hands slowly, not trying to scare him off, "its okay, I'm not here to harm you I only want to help."

Naruto eyes widened at that, never had he met someone in his age group who was willing to help him; the only ones so far being the ANBU, Ayame, Teuchi, and his jiji, the Hokage. His heart filled with a new found hope for the stranger, but at the same time he was hurt too many times before to let his guard down.

"I'm Milo and I'm a friend, what's yours?" the boy asked with an outstretched hand.

Milo already knew what the boys name was without him even uttering it out load, but he was raised to be polite in meeting new people, 'still though **scan** for the win.'

"U-umm, Uzumaki… Uzumaki Naruto." Safe to say that Naruto was shocked, everyone in the whole village knew who he was… or at least what the villagers say about him. If he didn't know who he is then it's safe to say that either he was homebound or not from Konoha entirely if he didn't know through indirect means, and judging from the foreign name and the fact that he's not here to kill him, he was thinking the later.

Milo nodded and grabbed the boy's hand, "C'mon, let's get out of here and get you some help, but here… this will help with the bleeding." He said ripping part of his tee shirt, forgoing his jacket and tying the cloth tight around the wound, stopping the bleeding for now. When that was done, the red head was continually using **Scan** to find any cover or to hide in while in the newly dubbed **Stealth Mode** utilizing his **stealth** ability.

* * *

 _Time skip_

"Hold on." The nine year old said as they came into a dead-end alley with a dumpster big enough to hide one person in it if he would have to guess. Turns out, that an un-upgraded **Stealth** and the god awful orange jacket his comrade was currently wearing are dead giveaways for people who are literally out for blood. 'It's a miracle that they're slow, but that won't last long,' the game enthusiast thought grimly.

"Quick, Naruto hide over there," Milo pointed to the trash cans, "I'm going to do something to lure them away from you, so no matter what, do not get out for anyone except for myself, or other help. Do you understand?" the scared little boy nodded dumbly, "Good, now go and hide, quickly." He said, shooing the blonde.

Naruto, for his part was confused a little suspicious about the other boys' request, but he does seem to be just as scared of the mob as he was, so he took a chance with him, after all he does seem to have a plan and exactly what choice did he exactly have?"

After seeing him climb into the dumpster without making a sound, the mob finally caught up to us, staggering a little in their drunken state.

"Hey you, where is the demon child, so we can end this once and for all." The designated leader demanded followed by a chorus of shoats and derogatory names directed at both boys.

"What give you the right to call him that? Is it the birthmarks?" I asked placing three fingers on each cheek indicating whiskers. "Cause if that's it, then you people has some serious problems."

"Shut up! You don't know want it was like seven years ago, on the day that, that… monster attacked our village and murdered our families, so where is the Kyuubi so we can finished what the fourth started." The man said, the mob itching closer to the boy.

"This wouldn't happen to be a 100ft tall mass of chakra would it?" some of them nodded. I nodded to in understanding, "Okay, if you are looking for that, then why are you hunting a child, bailey four feet tall." The red head turn his head in phlox confusion.

"Uh w-what-" the leader dumbly replied as he didn't really thought about it before as most thought the Kyuubi could just change forms.

"Stop trying to trick us," a woman in the crowd threw broken, sharp bottle at the tall boy and piercing flesh, "We know the Kyuubi can change shapes and whatnot, were not idiots," that made the mob active again with abuzz, "Now tell us you little brat, where's the demon or your next for the act of demon loving."

This made the new appointed protector mad to bone with rage that he didn't check how much hit points he has left. They didn't even know why they were trying to kill an innocent child other from the fact that the monster was living inside of Uzumaki's stomach. These people need to be punished.

' ** _Yes punished through_** _ **Pain**_ _'_ a distorted feminine voice went through my head as time went to a snail's pace.

'Who is there?' Milo asked, a little freaked out.

 **' _I am who that puny god put inside of you while giving you the ability to alter your perception of reality. I am Anima.'_**

After getting an image of her pass through the former college boys mind, he went straight to business, 'okay how do we go about this? As you know I have shit for an offense, my strength is shit, namely because I am in my pint size mode again, I don't have many skill except for evasive and information gathering skills, which might I remind you is stuck at level one, so they also do shit for us, so how.'

 **' _Silly boy, for all those years of knowledge under your belt, you still are blind to the truth. You don't need strength of ten men to make them suffer; you have me, more importantly you have my eyes. Project myself into the physical world through your eyes, and I will be your instrument of justice.'_**

Time resumed to normal speed just as one of the low lives started to speak, "Forget this nonsense, you will hand over the demon now or we will flay your flesh." the leader said, trying to sound intimidating, but the stench of booze was distracting.

"Demon… is that what you came to see? Well alright but remember, be careful what you wish for…come to me… **Anima!** " after having said that, his iris's started to glow a light blue with energy sparks shoot off them, signifying that he activated his **Anima's eye** technique, as he went through the motions to summon the demon spirit.

A portal opened up in the sky and a giant demonic looking three pronged hook with descended from the heaven into the ground below, forming a even bigger portal then the one in the sky. By now everyone, even Naruto who opened the lid to see what is going on though no one seemed to notice, was shocked sober by these new turn of events.

Suddenly, the hook started to ascend with something monstrous attached to it. First illusionary chains ran across the streets and alleyway connected to the adjacent buildings, before disappearing into nonexistence. What came next can only be described as simply nightmarish. Surrounded by chains and cloth, was a gigantic mummified demon with spiky, leather pauldron's on its shoulders, and spikes going from the back of its neck traveling up past the face whose upper part was wrapped with bloody gauze except for the single hole for the right eye could pass through, giving it a bloody Mohawk feel that went pass its face and down to the bottom of the chin. Two normal but very dead looking deep blue arms intertwine with the demons neck put together by the two hands grabbing more chains and an oval shaped amulet of a woman sat between them. Two crescent-like spiky, winged, fleshy pillars, erupted from the ground that appear to be attached via chains to the demon, the colors of blue on the outside and red on the inside with runic symbols etched inside was seen. It had no legs they could as the bottom is still submerged underground in the nether. Once done and the sky portal, with the hook, disappeared, the head shot to the heaven and let out a terrifying roar with its oversized crooked top and bottom canines.

"Now witness as I share my pain with you."

By now the denizens of Konoha were running around like chickens without head, screaming incoherent nothings in stalk terror, never have they seen such a nightmare, maybe except for the event that happened seven years ago, they just couldn't comprehend such a abomination. This was short lived when Milo said one word nobody in the vicinity heard except for Naruto and secretly the Kyuubi himself, who was severely more powerful enough to determine the monster was an illusion and secretly praising the boy for highly advanced trick.

" **Pain"**

When said that word, the monster's exposed eye shine brightly, than the energy from said eye pulsed outwards to the crazed crowd below. The result of the invisible mind attack made all that looked upon her (except Naruto of course) all stopped in their tracks after that. The result was that there was no more screaming, no more running around, a silence filled the air and only thing that broke that silence was the sound of sacks of flesh and bone hitting the pavement all at once.

It was like a horror show for little Naruto. His new friend, that he met after he saved him, not five minutes ago, summoned a demon who then killed everyone that was trying to kill him because they truly thought he was the Kyuubi. Too much for his little mind could handle, he fainted.

 **(Gained 100 Ryu, 30 EXP, 2 AP (x 30))**

Not really seeing the notification, but only the bodies left behind. The other worldly visitor too looked in horror at his handy work, and just when helped arrived in the shape of a whole platoon of ninja's appearing out of nowhere, surrounding us. Gazing at anima in fear, they trended carefully, but Milo didn't care at time, all he cared about right now was the wellbeing of his charge.

He looked back at the unconscious boy in worry. Even now as the spirit faded back into the underworld and his eyes lost their out of spent mana, Milo stumbled over to Naruto's prone to see if he was ok only to be stopped by an aging face in a white and red outfit looking serious at the nine year old.

"What happened?" it was phrased like a question, but was really a demand.

Trying to stay in the realm of consciousness long enough to answer, Milo confessed, "I just arrived here hoping for a place to sleep, but before that I saw him," he pointed to Naruto, "was running for his life trying to get away from them, he then points a shaky finger to the diseased, "I confronted Naruto in a back alley after one of them got lucky hit on one his calves, and patched him up the best I could, we tried to make our way to a safe place but they managed to find us before that. I then told Naruto to hide while help arrive, that left me with the confrontation. I wanted to know why they were attacking him, and when I found out the reason and the fact that they do this every year since he was born, I got mad, so mad I…"

"Made an illusion so strong that it had the power of overloading the mind of its victims, turning their gray matter in to mush, killing them instantly." The way he said it made the deed much worse.

Not having the strength to move as exhaustion settled in, the boy collapsed and went into the realm of dreams, but before that, the boy mange to say one last sentence.

"Please make sure he's alright."

* * *

 _Next day- Somewhere_

 **|Ding|**

 **Your HP, CP, and MP have been restored with most negative effects removed.**

"Ugh…" Milo groaned, his eyes opening, noticing that this bed was not his own.

'White walls, white bed… yup I'm in a hospital… I hate hospitals.' He thought bitterly.

He tries to sit up only for a piercing itching sensation to halt his progress. A needle sticking out from his forearm attached to an IV lay in his path. Tearing the needle out, getting a hiss of pain in response.

 **(-2HP)**

Looking at the notification brought back memories of last night, about what he had done brought a bile taste to his mouth.

'But at least Naruto is safe' he thought happily, 'which reminds me, **quest menu** …'

 **[Main Quest A: all it takes is one step]**

Reach Konohagakure unharmed and get citizenship and place of residence.

Talk to the Hokage about applying for citizenship and an academy slip.

Reward: 1000 EXP, 200 AP, and an apartment key

Bonus: earn enough trust in the Hokage to allow you into the ninja corps.

Bonus Reward: 500 EXP and the admittance slip to the Academy.

Failure: upset an immensely powerful being, which if you are mortal you do not want to do.

Status: Active

 **[Main Quest B: save the mystery kid]**

Today is the day where the denizen of the village celebrate in the kyuubi's 'defeat', through some celebrate a little overboard (most civilians and some shinobi) in that they terrorize and seriously abuse the warden of the beast.

Objective: use all your skills to find and protect the child till help comes.

Reward: 1000 EXP, 200 AP, mystery kid's appreciation, Hokage's appreciation.

Failure: Your sentenced to jail for trespassing, Hokage's suspicion of you rises

Status: complete

 **(Gained 1000EXP, 200 AP, Naruto trusts you now, relation with the Hokage have risen positively)**

'good, i dont have to do that again. **Status** '

 **Name: Milo**

 **Title: Gamer**

 **Age: 9**

 **Level: Lvl3 1000/1200 EXP**

 **HP: (600 + 150) = 750**

 **CP: (400 + 300) = 700**

 **MP: (2000 + 450) = 2450**

 **STR: 3**

 **VIT: 6**

 **DEX: 9**

 **CKR: 4**

 **CKRC: 2**

 **INT: (23 + 7) = 30**

 **WIS: 36**

 **POINTS: 10**

Closing the window for now, seeing as the point system in the status menu was just another way for my conservative play-style to shine through and use it like extra point reserve, ' **Skills**.'

 **AP: 260**

 **[Gamer Mind (Passive) LVMAX]**

Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through.

Allows peaceful state of mind.

Immunity to psychological status effect.

 **[Gamer Body (Passive) LVMAX]**

Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game.

After sleep in a bed he restores HP, CP, and MP and removes all negative status effects **But Not Curses,** you have to see a specialist or take a special item to get that removed.

 **[Spirit of Anima (Passive) LVMAX]**

The summon eon from the Final Fantasy Ten game is in your mind; an ideal place for it (its Latin for spirit, but focuses on the mind).

Passive: permanent status buff(s)

Max HP + (200 x level)

Max CP + (400 x level)

Max MP + (600 x level)

Increase INT by (4 + level)

+10% for Mana Regeneration

+20% to Illusion and Mana based techniques Effectiveness

 **[Physical Resistance (passive) LV1 AP: 0/5]**

A skill that makes the body's durability increase, reducing damage taken.

Passive: resistance

(skill level)% decrease in damage taken by physical attacks.

 **[Anima's Eye (Active/Passive) Lvl1 AP: 0/110 | MP: 2000]**

A gift given to you by [The Spirit of Anima]. The user can create, shape and manipulate illusions by using eyes as a medium. Stronger levels can make more complex illusions and harder for detection.

Active: create eye based illusion's

Cost depends on illusion and people or person who is affected by said illusion.

MP: (200 + (10 x SLVL)) per minute after the initial minute.

Illusion effectiveness: (5% x SLVL) + INT

NOTE: once activated the users iris's become intense glowing teal color with her Sigil in the middle.

Passive: detect and cancel eye based illusion's

Detection chance increases by (1 x SLVL) + WIS

Cancellation depends on (1 x SLVL) + 50% of WIS

lets you cast _all_ illusion base techniques silently

 **[Stealth (Active) Lvl1 AP: 0/40]**

The art of being unnoticed. This skill allows the user to blend in crowds or shadows on to intercept your enemies.

Active: enter sneak mode by crouching

Increase sneaking effectiveness by 5% x skill level =

Natural or artificial cover triple sneaking effectiveness

While running in sneak mode, brings the effectiveness down by 75%, that is until you are a stronger level in this skill.

 **[ID Create (Active) Lvl1 AP: 0/20 | MP: 1000]**

Create an illusory dimension. Stronger illusory dimensions may be created at higher levels and so two des the chance of enemy detection and breaking illusion decreases.

Empty ID - MP: 0

 **[ID Escape (Active) LV1 AP: 0/20]**

Escape from an illusory dimension. Stronger chance to break out of dimension may be created at higher levels.

Empty ID – 100% Chance

 **[Scan (Active) LV1 AP 0/10]**

A skill given to us by your new set of eyes; it's a skill to find the target's information and location.

More info is revealed once the skill levels up.

With a (2 x SLVL) meter range

Ultimately, to keep it even, decided to level each skill up once then, like the status points save the rest. Some of them gave of some surprising results.

 **AP: 55**

 **[ID Create (Active) LV2 AP: 0/200 | MP: 900]**

Create an illusory dimension. Stronger illusory dimensions may be created at higher levels and so two des the chance of enemy detection and breaking illusion decreases.

Empty ID - MP: 0

Zombie ID - MP: 100

 **[ID Escape (Active) LV2 AP: 0/20]**

Escape from an illusory dimension. Stronger chance to break out of dimension may be created at higher levels.

Empty ID – 100% chance

Zombie ID – 95% Chance

'So this skill is probably my central hub/dungeons that only I have access to, interesting I'll try that out later I suppose, preferably when I am alone.' Milo thought, 'but more on the point of things, I hope I only have to talk to the Hokage about becoming a citizen, if not...' the boy shudder just thinking about it. He knew under normal circumstance they would be a background check, seeing as he didn't technically have one and that would no doubt bring up some unnecessary complications, but now, since the boy has competed his first major quest, he might have to persuade Naruto to have his back if he ever has a shot of winning the Hokage over. Or if all else fails, he could try telling the truth…

' _ **You think that the old man would listen to the truth, deary?'**_ well, well speak of the devil, an actual devil.

"What do you want?" the boy asked out load, not really caring at the moment that people in the shadows overheard.

" _ **Aww don't be like that, I helped you after all, and this is what I get for my efforts? Tsk, tsk, and I thought we were making progress to become best pals." She gave her equivalent of a shake of the head.**_

"Leave me alone, because of what we did; how many of the lives will never be the same because of it, its discussing really." Milo says. Feeling remorseful for the lived they took.

" _ **Oh boo hoo, we killed some people, big whoop, if you really want to blame someone than blame your good pal God for putting me inside of you and for sticking you in this situation you're in, although you did always say you wanted more adventure in your life so he's not totally blameless, hahaha."**_ **A throaty laugh erupted from the beast echoing through his head.**

" _ **Those people would have never change. You saw it yourself, their grief and hatred practically consumed them, devolving the people into thinking a little no older than 8 a 100ft. tall nine tailed beast, who just happens to be the warden of said beast. People like that never change, so you shouldn't put much sleep over it."**_

*sigh,* "maybe your right, but that still doesn't deter the fact that I'm a murderer now." It's true, he did get the feeling of hopelessness for the derange citizen of Konoha last night if they were abusing the kid all his life, then there was absolutely no place left in this world or mine for those so stuck in the past that they refuse what's in front of their eyes, a child with a serious awful upbringing.

" _Kid, you are in a world not of your own, were the rules of man are still being developed, were people will most likely cut your throat and steal your wallet then to say hi and ask about the weather, so get use to killing kid, because the rest of the world will have no trouble spitting you out. Now look alive your employer and charge are coming."_ The boy looked, just in time to see the room door cracked open…

* * *

 _Hokage tower- minutes earlier_

Hiruzen Sarutobi was not a happy camper at the moment. Right now he was in another council meeting, though without anyone on the civilian side yet due to their treasonous actions, and was discussing the events that transpired only a few hours ago.

Naruto and the unknown who saved him went to the hospital be checked out and he sent ANBU there for protection and to make sure that people there remember their Hippocratic Oath.

"That child is like nothing we ever seen before, not even the Kurama clan could make illusions that realistic. He could be a great asset Hokage-sama. That is if we train him well." The elders readily agreed with Danzo's plan, the others were more hesitant.

"But how he came in the city was a little suspicion. The ANBU investigators said that the boy use the secret passage through the west gate, conveniently where patrol was scares that night. He could be a spy, maybe from some village we haven't heard before now?" Hiashi Hyuuga countered.

"I don't think so, Hyuuga-san. He could just be a kid with a lot of know how?" said Tsume Inuzuka standing up for the boy. "Besides, anyone who sticks up for little Naru-kun is ok by my book."

As the ninja clan heads and the elders kept arguing over the wellbeing of the boy that just appeared out of the blue, the ANBU arrived with news. The nearest one spoke for all of them, "Hokage-sama, the Kyuubi child, Naruto, has awakened a couple minutes after the unknown that was brought and wants entry to see his savior."

"I see… tell boar that I will take Naruto with me to see the boy, I'm very interested in what the child might say."

* * *

 _Konoha General- present_

The boy had absolutely no chance whatsoever against the, currently crying, emotional seven yr old that came barreling over, crashing into him, and was hugging him tightly.

"Oomph," the boy cried out in pain as the little orange fanatic was soaking his shoulder with tears.

Chuckling, the graying haired man was laughing joyfully at his surrogate grandson's antics, "You know Naruto-kun, you might want let the poor boy breathe." He said, full of mirth, grasping the boy's shoulder, given it a gentle squeeze.

"Hahah, sorry," he said sheepishly, whipping any unshed tears with his jacket sleeves, "I'm just happy you're awake; thank you so much for saving me, if you weren't there when I needed help…" he said while leaning back into the older boy's shoulder again, starting to sob.

"Shh, shh… hey now, its okay, I'm here." Milo cooed sweet nothings to his charge, "You know, people like us needs to stick together." Naruto looked up with confusion in his eyes, but then widen in realization.

"Y-you mean t-that monster the other day was-s…" the fox boy stuttered.

"Yes Naruto, that 'monster' I summoned yesterday not technically real, but is living inside my head, just like the one living inside of your stomach." The red head said, using his scan ability to precisely place where the nine tailed fox resides.

"And how, pray tell, do you know that young man?" Hiruzen asked, very agitated, but didn't show it, that this child of not even ten just revealed one of the best kept secrets in the history of Konoha, right in front of the person primarily involved in said secret.

 **Hiruzen Sarutobi**

 **Title: God of shinobi**

 **Age: 72**

 **Level: Lvl?**

 **HP:?**

 **CP:?**

 **MP:?**

[Required LVL 30 **Scan** , INT: 400 and you need to be at least level 80 to read the Hokage's status]

"The same way that I can tell you that you are not your average grandpa"

"Explain," the head of the Sarutobi clan demanded.

"I can see your… energy inside of you, I can't tell you how much, but I _can_ tell you that its big, bigger than what ether of us has combine, and Naruto has way, way, way more than me." The red head responded, not wanting to tell him just yet of how exactly that he knew that.

"So it is true," Naruto said, gaining everyone's attention, "Everyone was right, I am a m-monster," he started to cry, "I don't to disserve to live, I k-killed people."

*SMACK*

The resonating sound of the backhand slap that Milo gave Naruto echoed throughout the hospital room. "Don't say that, don't ever say that," he said fiercely shaking the stun boys shoulders, "You are not a monster okay. I don't know how they put fox inside of you and I don't know why, but what I do know is that you and he are two separate entities. Do you know what that means?" he shake his head no, "It mean that you two are different from each other in every single way, from what your physical form is to your ideals and what you stand for." The older boy then moved his hand ever so slightly and whipped the single tear that was shed by his charge, "What do you believe in Naruto? I know you're a little too young to be asked this, but whether you like it or not, you carry a great burden with you like me. So I ask you this, if had the will to fight for something you truly believe in, what would it be?"

Visible brightening, Naruto smiled and said, "I want to for my precious people: Inu-san, Niko-san, Ayame, Teuchi, Hokage-Jiji," he turned to give the aforementioned a big hug, "and Milo-onii-san."

Milo for his part was shock to here that the blonde thought of him as a brother already, but at the same time was touched. "And I want to be Hokage when I grow up since the villagers don't like me now, they would have to respect me if I become Hokage."

The Hokage, listening from the side lines, was taken aback by the shear logic this unknown child that snuck inside the village last night was saying, but somehow it all made sense and to find out that he too just admitted himself to be a jinjuriki of sorts to Naruto saying along the lines of 'hey I know you weren't dealt a great hand in life, but now you don't have to be alone because I'm here.' And then he asked a question that was basically an adaptation of his own 'will of fire' speech, 'Who is this child really and how is he so mature for his age?' he thought.

The Hokage then saw that Milo was looking at him directly now, opening and closing his mouth, obliviously trying to think of what he was going to say next. What he did say, he suspected what would happen, "Lord Hokage, I would like to help Naruto with his goal in any way that I can. Can I become a Ninja for Konoha?"

The Sandamie just smiled in response...

* * *

 _Academy-5 years later_

"Uzumaki Milo." a voice announced over the classroom… and the snoring of one 14 year old boy, the same boy the voice whose name was calling at.

"Milo," the voice again called out to the boy a little louder this time, which was ignored again by the constant heavy breathing. By now the boy's classmates who were awake and watching the interaction of student between and the teacher, were slightly snickering or something along the lines.

"MILO, WAKE UP!"

"Ahh," said boy, startled, he fell out of his seat, onto the floor, "ouch." The red head exclaimed, nursing his offended posterior. Looking up at the man that ruined his beauty sleep with a head that was at least 10x his actual size, was currently dusty brown eyes were burrowing into grassy green with annoyance for disturbing his class.

 **Name: Iruka Umino**

 **Title: Academy Teacher and Literal Big Head**

 **Age: 23**

 **Level: Lvl64**

 **HP: 4300**

 **CP: 30000**

 **MP: 3225**

"So glad you could join us Uzumaki _-sama_ ," Iruka said sarcastically, his infamous 'big head technique' finally over, his cranium reverted back to its original size, "I know you are a official shinobi now," he said while pointing to the Hitai-ate that was tied around his bicep in a red cloth, "but would it kill you to pay attention so I can assign teams? Honestly I don't know which one is worse, you or Shikamaru." He said the last part offhandedly.

Grumbling in incoherent speech, the 14 year old stood back up and dusted of the simple green very slim trench coat he was wearing that fitted his tall, slightly muscular, skinny frame pretty nicely and sat down in his seat next to his beloved surrogate brother. The jacket complemented white shirt with a stylized leaf in the middle, along with his blue slacks that he wore and a pair of black steel toed boots.

Looking around with drowsy eyes, Milo scanned the class room full of potential ninja as the teacher called out the unimportant teams. First was the aforementioned lazy Nara.

 **Name: Shikamaru Nara**

 **Title: #1 Shogi Player**

 **Age: 13**

 **Level: Lvl17**

 **HP: 1000**

 **CP: 1700**

 **MP: 2350**

 **STR: 10**

 **VIT: 10**

 **DEX: 23**

 **CKR: 17**

 **CKRC: 37 + 17% = 43**

 **INT: 55 + 17% = 64**

 **WIS: 20**

 **Status effects:**

 **[Nara Heiratege (Passive) LVMAX]**

you are an Nara, things are expected of you

Permanent passive buff(s):

increase INT by (1% x level)

increase CKRC by (1% x level)

increase Clan Jutsus effectiveness by (1% x level)

Probably the smartest genin in the entire room sans for himself of course, and ironically just as deceptive, then we have his best friend, Chōji Akimichi.

 **Name: Chōji Akimichi**

 **Title: Barbeque Lover**

 **Age: 12**

 **Level: Lvl15**

 **HP: 2500**

 **CP: 3000**

 **MP: 1050**

 **STR: 40 + 15% = 46**

 **VIT: 35 + 15% = 40**

 **DEX: 17**

 **CKR: 30**

 **CKRC: 14**

 **INT: 12**

 **WIS: 6**

 **Status effects:**

 **[Akimichi Heiratege (Passive) LVMAX]**

you are an Akimichi, things are expected of you

Permanent passive buff(s):

increase STR by (1% x level)

increase VIT by (1% x level)

increase Clan Jutsus effectiveness by (1% x level)

If Shika is the brains of the duo, Chōji's definitely the brawns. With his clan technique's and natural big bones plus the fatty food that he guzzles down on a daily basis, he is sure to be quite the powerhouse some day.

 **Name: Shino Aburame**

 **Title: Honorary Beetle**

 **Age: 13**

 **Level: Lvl19**

 **HP: 1650**

 **CP: 2200**

 **MP: 1075**

 **STR: 15**

 **VIT: 19 + 19% = 23**

 **DEX: 17**

 **CKR: 22**

 **CKRC: 35**

 **INT: 13**

 **WIS: 45 + 19% = 54**

 **Status effects:**

 **[Aburame Heiratege (Passive) LVMAX]**

you are an Aburame, things are expected of you

Permanent passive buff(s):

increase VIT by (1% x level)

increase WIS by (1% x level)

increase Clan Jutsus effectiveness by (1% x level)

Shino, the ever stoic, sunglasses wearing bug enthusiast; the Aburame clan takes logic to its max, just like a Vulcan would do (I told him that once, for obvious reasons he didn't get the reference). With his high WIS and had logic on his side, he can be a great hunter one day if he utilize his colony parasitic incest's the right way.

 **Name: Kiba Inuzuka**

 **Title: Amateur Puppy Trainer**

 **Age: 12**

 **Level: Lvl21**

 **HP: 2300**

 **CP: 2500**

 **MP: 400**

 **STR: 43 + 21% = 52**

 **VIT: 36**

 **DEX: 40 + 21% = 48**

 **CKR: 25**

 **CKRC: 17**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIS: 3**

 **Status effects:**

 **[Inuzuka Heiratege (Passive) LVMAX]**

you are an Inuzuka, things are expected of you

Permanent passive buff(s):

increase STR by (1% x level)

increase DEX by (1% x level)

increase Clan Jutsus effectiveness by (1% x level)

Kiba with his ninja dog, Akamaru, is a ideal person for a recon or tracker unit, relying on instinct rather than intelligent or smarts as it is shown by our previous exam.

 **Name: Hinata Hyūga**

 **Age: 12**

 **Title: Little Pale Eye Stalker**

 **Level: Lvl22**

 **HP: 2500**

 **CP: 1500**

 **MP: 1400**

 **STR: 22**

 **VIT: 40**

 **DEX: 17**

 **CKR: 15**

 **CKRC: 55 + 22% = 67**

 **INT: 26**

 **WIS: 45 + 22% = 55**

 **Status effects:**

 **[Hyuge Heiratege (Passive) LVMAX]**

you are an Hyuga, things are expected of you

Permanent passive buff(s):

increase CKCR by (1% x level)

increase WIS by (1% x level)

increase Clan Jutsus effectiveness by (1% x level)

The Hyuga Heiress; the second smartest _female_ in the room, but does have the highest control of her chakra down pact, as expected really, coming from an incestuous, Traditionalist, slave controlling clan like hers, something is bound to have an effect on her, but thankfully she doesn't seem to agree with the clans views or at least so shy that she cannot commit. Either way she's a nice girl, a little creepy at time as she stalks Naruto from a far, but other than that, she's a nice girl.

 **Name: Ino Yamanaka**

 **Title: Co-President of the Sasuke's fan club**

 **Age: 13**

 **Level: Lvl12**

 **HP: 1050**

 **CP: 1500**

 **MP: 1850**

 **STR: 9**

 **VIT: 11**

 **DEX: 12**

 **CKR: 15**

 **CKRC: 25**

 **INT: 39 + 13% = 44**

 **WIS: 36 + 13% = 41**

 **Status effects:**

 **[Yamanaka Heiratege (Passive) LVMAX]**

you are an Yamanaka, things are expected of you

Permanent passive buff(s):

increase INT by (1% x level)

increase WIS by (1% x level)

increase Clan Jutsus effectiveness by (1% x level)

 **Name: Sakura Haruno**

 **Title: Co-President of the Sasuke's fan club**

 **Age: 13**

 **Level: Lvl12**

 **HP: 1050**

 **CP: 1500**

 **MP: 1800**

 **STR: 9**

 **VIT: 11**

 **DEX: 12**

 **CKR: 15**

 **CKRC: 37 + 13% = 42**

 **INT: 42**

 **WIS: 22 + 13% = 25**

 **Status effects:**

 **[Haruno Heiratege (Passive) LVMAX]**

you are an Haruno, things are expected of you

Permanent passive buff(s):

increase CKRC by (1% x level)

increase WIS by (1% x level)

Separate, they're fine… mostly, but put them together and you make the most annoying rivalry about a guy that was probably gay or flat out don't have any interest for the junior she devils, whatsoever. It's a shame really; they put all this time, four years worth of study and practicality in being a fine mercenary, on purely on the comedic portion and hygiene all to impress one guy.

 **Name: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Title: The Little Avenger That Could**

 **Age: 13**

 **Level: Lvl24**

 **HP: 1550**

 **CP: 5600**

 **MP: 1350**

 **STR: 28**

 **VIT: 21**

 **DEX: 47 + 24% = 58**

 **CKR: 45 + 24% = 56**

 **CKRC: 12**

 **INT: 24**

 **WIS: 32**

 **Status effects:**

 **[Uchiha Heiratege (Passive) LVMAX]**

you are an Uchiha, things are expected of you

Permanent passive buff(s):

increase CKR by (1% x level)

increase DEX by (1% x level)

increase eye base techniques effectiveness by (1% x level) (requires the sharingan to take this in effect)

Speaking of the 'cool kid in class,' and quote on quote the strongest, the guy that figuratively and sometimes quite literally, has the entire female population nipping at his toes. I kind of feel sorry for him in that regard; its bad enough that his entire clan fell by his psycho older brother, but left him alive to be nothing but a glorified breeder when he grows up, will definitely take a toll on one psyche. Sitting next to him, was the one that Milo's loves, platonically of course.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Title: What Did The Fox Say?**

 **Age: 12**

 **Level: Lvl15**

 **HP: (1950 + 1500) = 3450**

 **CP: (6400+ 15000) = 21400**

 **MP: 200**

 **STR: 26**

 **VIT: 25 + 15% = 29**

 **DEX: 23**

 **CKR: 56 + 15% = 64**

 **CKRC: 7**

 **INT: 2**

 **WIS: 11**

 **Status effects:**

 **[Jinjuriki of the Nine (Passive) LVMAX]**

congrats, its a nine-tailed baby fox!

Permanent passive buff(s):

HP increases by (100 x level)

HP regeneration increases by 900%

CP increases by (1000 x level)

CP regeneration increases by 900%

 **[Uzumaki Heiratege (Passive) LVMAX]**

you are an Uzumaki, things are expected of you

Permanent passive buff(s):

VIT increases by (1% x level)

CKR increases by (1% x level)

increase Clan Jutsus effectiveness by (1% x level)

Oh the green eyed boy loved his brother to death don't get him wrong, but he has got to be the biggest idiot he's ever seen sometimes, but he does has his moments of genius partially through the 14 year old's… hands on teachings.

"Now, for Team 8 we have Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga, you will be lead by Kurenai Yuhi; Team 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chōji Akimichi lead by Asuma Sarutobi,"

There was a pitiful whining in the air, "Awww, why do I have to get stuck the lazy good for and 'boy who eats a lot?'" the blonde girl wailed. "I wanted to be on a team with Sasuke-kun." Said Sasuke-kun did his trademark 'Hn' after hearing that tidbit.

"Troublesome women," Shika mumbled, his head lying on the desk, going back to sleep.

Coughing in his hand to get everyone's attention, Iruka continued, "Yes well the teams are assigned by the Hokage himself, so it's out of my hands. Now Team 7 lead by Kakashi Hatake will Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno," YESS! Take that Ino _-pig_ ," "Milo Uzumaki, and Naruto Uzumaki." "YA-TA!" "Noooo," the only two silent people on Team 7 (Sasuke and Milo) nodded to each other signifying there mutual understanding for one another.

"Sensei how come a great Shinobi like me has to be on the same team as Sasuke-teme?" the fox boy said, not using his inside voice (not that he did have one to begin with).

The older brother of the two pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing, "little brother, they had to put you with us because your test taking skills are atrocious, they had to balance it somehow."

"Aww, Aniki, why do you have to be so mean?" Naruto said, going full out with the fake water works. He didn't get an answer as his 'Aniki's' head was down and there was light breathing emanating from his mouth signaling that he went back to sleep, Naruto's head drooped down in defeat.

"Hey Sensei. Why do we have three people in our groups and they have four?" a certain fang complained with Akamaru barked agreeingly with his master. This time it was Iruka who pinched his nose, _'why do I get stuck with the stupid ones? There's always one.'_ "Well Kiba-kun if you were paying attention to Milo-kun's statement," he offhandedly pointed to the sleeping red head, "and the fact that I just got finished saying that the _Hokage_ is the one who assigns the teams, you would know that it is out of my hands." He cleared his throat, "now I want you all to wait here for your squad leaders. It was an honor teacher everyone these four years." He finished with a bow then left the room for their new Jonin sensei's to pick them up.

* * *

This is my first gamer/Naruto fan-fiction. I want everyone right now that took _Some_ elements of other peoples work and molded it into what you have just read with the rest being my work. If you like the read, like it; if you don't, tell me about it and I will do my best to fix the problem in my next entry.

Here is Milo's Status so far...

 **Name: Milo Uzumaki**

 **Title: Gamer, Honorary Uzumaki**

 **Age: 14**

 **Level: Lvl26 7.8k/26k EXP**

 **HP: (1300 + 1300) = 2600**

 **CP: (2400 + 2600) = 5000**

 **MP: (3650 + 3900) = 7550**

 **STR: 23 + 5.5% = 25**

 **VIT: 16**

 **DEX: 45 + 5.5% = 47**

 **CKR: 24**

 **CKRC: 32**

 **INT: (33 + 30) = 63**

 **WIS: 46**

 **POINTS: 30**

 **HP Regen= 26 per hour (1% of Max HP)**

 **CP Regen= 232 per hour (4% of Max CP + CKRC)**

 **MP Regen= 1910.15 per hour** _ **(1% of max MP x 0.5 of WIS) + 10%**_

 **AP: 90**

 **[Gamer Mind (Passive) LVMAX]**

Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through.

Allows peaceful state of mind.

Immunity to psychological status effect.

 **[Gamer Body (Passive) LVMAX]**

Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game.

After sleep in a bed he restores HP, CP, and MP and removes all negative status effects **But Not Curses,** you have to see a specialist or take a special item to get that removed.

 **[Spirit of Anima (Passive) LVMAX]**

The summon eon from the Final Fantasy Ten game is in your mind; an ideal place for it (its Latin for spirit, but focuses on the mind).

Passive: permanent status buff(s)

Max HP + (200 x level)

Max CP + (400 x level)

Max MP + (600 x level)

Increase INT by (4 + level)

+10% for Mana Regeneration

+20% to Illusion and Mana based techniques Effectiveness

 **[Physical Resistance (passive) Lvl32 AP: 0/235]**

A skill that makes the body's durability increase, reducing damage taken.

Passive: resistance

(skill level)% decrease in damage taken by physical attacks.

 **[Anima's Eye (Active/Passive) Lvl10 AP: 0/310| MP: 1000]**

A gift given to you by [The Spirit of Anima]. The user can create, shape and manipulate illusions by using eyes as a medium. Stronger levels can make more complex illusions and harder for detection.

Active: create eye based illusion's

Cost depends on illusion and people or person who is affected by said illusion.

MP: (200 + (10 x SLVL)) per minute after the initial minute.

Illusion effectiveness: (5% x SLVL) + INT

NOTE: once activated the users iris's become intense glowing teal color with her sigil in the middle.

Passive: detect and cancel eye based illusion's

Detection chance increases by (SLVL)% + WIS%

Cancellation depends on (SLVL) + 50% of WIS

lets you cast _all_ illusion base techniques silently

 **[Stealth (Active) Lvl30 AP: 0/600]**

The art of being unnoticed. This skill allows the user to blend in crowds or shadows on to intercept your enemies.

Active: enter sneak mode by crouching

Increase sneaking effectiveness by 5% x skill level =

Natural or artificial cover triple sneaking effectiveness

While running in sneak mode, brings the effectiveness down by 75%, that is until you are a stronger level in this skill.

 **[ID Create (Active) Lvl10 AP: 0/1000 | MP: 800]**

Create an illusory dimension. Stronger illusory dimensions may be created at higher levels and so two des the chance of enemy detection and breaking illusion decreases.

Empty ID - MP: 0

Zombie ID - MP: 100

Ghost ID - MP: 200

 **[ID Escape (Active) Lvl3 AP: 0/60]**

Escape from an illusory dimension. Stronger chance to break out of dimension may be created at higher levels.

Require new ID's in the ID Create before you can level this skill

Empty ID – 100% Chance

Zombie ID - 95% Chance

Ghost ID - 90% Chance

 **[Scan (Active) Lvl40 AP 0/205]**

A skill given to us by your new set of eyes; it's a skill to find the target's information and location.

More info is revealed once the skill levels up (SLvl + Lvl).

With a (2 x SLVL) meter range

if target is a lower level then you, you now can see their emotions

 **[Henge No Jutsu (Active) Lvl10 AP 0/100 | CP: 50]**

One of the three basic Ninjutsu.

Active: allows the user to change his/her shape to someone or something that he/she can picture clearly.

Chance of detection decrease by skill level + CKRC

10 CP per min

 **[Throw Weapon Mastery (Active/Passive) Lvl10 AP 0/150]**

Allows user to throw a assortment of weapons ranging from the practical weapons, i.e: shurikens, to the impractical like a frying pan.

Active: throw weapon

(2% x skill level) increase damage

(4% x skill level) increase projectile speed

Range and speed depends on STR

Precision depends on DEX

Decrease accuracy by 5% for every projectile you throw at the same time.

Passive: stat up

STR by (0.5% + (0.5% x skill level))

DEX by (0.5% + (0.5% x skill level))

 **[Kawarimi No Jutsu (Active) Lvl15 AP 0/600 | CP: 100]**

One of the basic three and first defensive justu

Active: swap with a person or thing to get out of danger

Size and weight of person or thing depend on skill level + CKRC

Range: 25m + skill level + 1/2 CKCR

 **[Bunshin No Jutsu (Active) Lvl10 AP 0/100 | CP: 20 x n]**

Holographic clone from the basic three

Active: create immaterial clones

Increase realism by skill level + CKRC

(skill level) CP per min


	2. Chapter 2

This is my second installment of my new story: Milo, the Genjutsu God.

I hope you enjoy and as always, if you like these stories, like it, maybe even write about it. If you don't, well that's just fine to, but tell me about it, and its reasonable I'll fix it.

"I am talking like this."

'I am thinking like this'

' _ **I am thinking very deep and being very important right now'**_

' _I am so self centered for thinking this importantly'_

"I am underlining details like this"

" _I am saying something important like this"_

" **I am saying something really bold so it can stick out from the rest like this"**

* * *

 _Milo' POV_

"He's late," my brother, the ever observer, sighing for what counts as the umpteenth time today all because the little menus always seems to steal any sort of beauty sleep that I could find in the three hour time span of sitting in the dingy class waiting for our Jonin instructor. It's not my fault that our team are the only ones left or that the partial reason Hatake-san was watching us while on the roof was to see how patient we were ( and for Naruto's lack of), or that he just simply forgot about us which would highly unlikely in itself.

The last heir to the Uchiha royal family, a civilian girl who gain the title of the smartest kunoichi of this generation, beating out other civilian families and even the clan heiresses, even if it was a close call some of the time; and finally we have two Jinjuriki, well one and a Eon that was forever trapped inside my head, but still.

Before even Iruka dismissed us, I knew the purpose of our team. We are to be a frontal assault/support team; with Sasuke's speed and arsenal of fire base jutsu's coupled with the cannon fodder of otōto's shadow clone he got of the scroll of sealing, while with Sakura's tactical knowledge and her inherent level of chakra control and with my mental abuse would surely make a formable unit.

"Milooo, I'm boooored. When do you think Kakashi-sensei will get here?" god, his whining was just pitiful sometimes, and I know he just does this to get under my skin.

Sitting up so green eyes could meet blue, sighing I said, "First he is not a sensei yet as he has yet to teach us anything, and second If I go get him, would you stop complaining?" he pouted cutely but nodded all the same.

That seemed to get the rest of our teams attention, "Hey what do you mean? If you knew where he was, why not just tell us?" Sakura ask/demanded as she watched my decent to the door, Sasuke was watching too with some interest.

Feeling in a pranking mood (side effects in living with an orange obsess blonde with a serious mischievous nature), looking back and shrugged, I primed up the empty-ID from the **ID create** , "I was sleeping." After saying that I disappeared completely; the only one who was all to faze by my sudden disappearance was the only other Uzumaki in the room, as he has seen me do this disappearing act before (I even took him in there once to help fight zombies with me).

The **ID create** is a separate dimension that is living in real time. What that means is that I can see my two teammates shocked face, but they can't see my amused one; this world is separate from the real one in that everything inside here cannot interact with anything corporeal out there. So in essence while in here I am absolutely imperceptible to anyone or anything that cannot break through the creation.

Phasing through the door and headed up the stairs to our wayward teacher, hoping to surprise him, though it's highly unlikely that I will, he is a Jonin after all…

* * *

 _Third person POV_

After the initial shock in seeing the only one (besides the Uchiha) on this crude excuse for a team with some semblance of competency, vanished out of thin air and leave them all alone, both Sasuke and Sakura was able to spot Naruto doing… well Naruto things. The dobe was standing on a foot stool at the slide-in door and he was wedging a chalky black board eraser between the top corners of said door and the frame. _'Idiot'_

"Naruto, what are you doing?" the pink hair banshee asked, annoyed by the looks of it.

"hehehe, that's what he get's for running late and having my Onii-san fetch his lazy ass." the orange tracksuit loving spiky haired blonde then jump down off of the stool and onto solid ground, "once he comes thought that door, Bam, SURPISE!"

"You're asking for trouble," she said, hands on her hips, "you know you shouldn't do that, besides you're the one who asked him in the first place." A sudden thought struck the cherry blossom like a Akimichi and a BBQ grill on discount night, "oh no, what if Kakashi-sensei comes back before Milo-kun, oh this is just the worst, we'll all get in trouble on our first day. If we're lucky we'll go back to the academy; thanks a lot Naruto-Baka."

"Relax Sakura-chan, Aniki will pull through for us, believe it! And when he gets his hands on that no good lazy bum, they will enter that door," he said pointing at said door, "Sensei will get the surprise of his life, hehehe."

"The guy's a Jonin, an elite level Ninja. Do you really expect someone on that caliber to fall for such a juvenile stunt?" the dark haired boy put his two cense in.

"Sasuke-kun's right Naruto," 'Hn' "You so clueless Baka, now put that thing back before…" Two sets of foot falls could be heard in the hall, before a gloved hand grasped the door. Everyone in the room wait for baited breathe as a tall figure in a Jonin style uniform complete with a Kevlar vest walked in, his grey depth defying hair was matted down by the erasure. The room fell into an awkward silence, Sasuke was rethinking what the standard was to become an elite shinobi, Sakura on the outside was mortified of what she just witness, but on the inside she was praising the blonde haired idiot for his genius, and Naruto, well…

"Hahahahaha— "Two sets of laughter could be heard, one from within the hall, and the other was the shorter of the two Uzumaki's, Naruto and Milo were laughing together after the taller one entered and wrapped his arm around his lil'bro for a job well done.

Picking up the erasure, Hitai-ate/ eye patch wearing scarecrow rubbed his chin through the face mask in thought, "Hmmm, how can I put this? My first impression of this group… you're a bunch of idiots." The only one not fazed by the comment was Milo as he just smirked at him hole heartedly while others were dumbfounded by the sudden statement, "well come on then." He said offhandedly, dropping the erasing instrument and went to the roof.

* * *

 _Transition, rooftop_

And so, we find our hero's huddled up together on the roof, with there master and teacher Kakashi Hatake gazing at each and every one of them with expecting eyes, "Hmm, why don't you introduce yourselves, one at a time."

"Introduce ourselves?" Sakura Parroted.

"That's right,"

"Well what are we supposed to say" she said, confused.

'And she was supposed to be the smart one.' The leader of team 7 thought, disappointingly. "Things you like, things you hate, what are your hobbies, plans for the future, that sort of thing."

"Why don't you tell us stuff first," Naruto suggested, "I-I mean before we talk about ourselves so we can see how it's done" there was loud resounding face palm from the sheer stupid that someone just heard.

"What?" Naruto innocently ask his older brother what the matter was.

"Naruto, y-you- you, ahh nothing, forget I said anything." Exasperatingly, Milo turn to the only Jonin in the group, "Pleas continue, Hatake-san."

"Okay then, I'm Kakashi Hatake, thing I like thing I hate, in don't feel like telling you," he says in a board tone of voice, "I have a lot of hobbies, plans for the future? I haven't really thought about that much."

Sakura then mumbled to the group in a hush tone, "Well that was totally useless; all he told us was his name."

Now it's your turn; blondie your up, since you wanted an example." The scarecrow said, pointing to Naruto.

"Believe it! My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup, the part that it's only 5 Ryu, and I really like the ramen that Milo-Onii-san bought me at the Ichiraku ramen shop, run by old man Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame-chan. But I hate the three minutes it takes to cook the ramen in a cup," by now Kakashi had a 'is this kid serious' look plastered on his face as the blonde continued, oblivious of his surrounding teammates reactions, "my hobbies are tasting and comparing new types of ramen with my Onii-san," he then went into a whisper like voice with a hand cupped around his mouth, "But between you and me, my brother makes the best instant ramen. 'It's too unhealthy by itself' he says. I don't know what he does to it or how he does it, but he makes it soooo much betterrrrr." He says the last part dreamily.

"…And your goal for the future," Kakashi said, unsure if it's going to be anything ramen related.

"To be the greatest Hokage, then people will treat me differently like I'm somebody… oh and I want to help in whatever Milo-Onii-san's dream is." For the first part he was confident like he truly believed he had what it take to be the leader of a entire village, but at the end, he had a questioning gaze directed at the red haired boy in wondering what his dream was...

* * *

 _Milo's POV_

"Well that was certainly… enlightening," the gray haired man said, trying to find the right words, "Since the ramen junkie said your name specifically, why not you go next string bean?"

 **| Ding |**

 **[Main Quest: Become a Part of Team 7]**

You took up four years of your life and pass the Academy, but that doesn't mean you get to be a ninja right away.

Quest: Complete Kakashi's test.

Reward: 8000 EXP, 400 AP, 5000 Ryu, and you get to stay in Team 7

Failure: get sent back to the Academy and wait another 4 years.

 **[Side Quest: Tell the Team about Yourself]**

Kakashi would like to know a little more about yourself to put an accurate portfolio together, but what will you tell him I wonder?

Option 1: You lie about yourself to through off suspicion.

Option 2: you tell him nothing and play evasive, increasing suspicion.

Option 3: You tell the truth about yourself, they cannot possibly know what you're referring to.

Reward: 2000EXP

'Of Course it's _never_ that simple, it will ruin any sort of devolvement if it _was._ ' I thought.

' _ **Do you need my help at all today? I know you cannot really touch him, illusion wise even though he is not said to be specialized in that field, case and point even though you have at least ten levels within your ID Creation skill giving ten times the potency of the base status, with little or no effort he was able to spot our energy that we emit. I can however, give you any sort of helpful hints, for example if the test is a fight then you are more than likely be in a relatively enclosed area, use your scan ability to lock to your target, even though you cannot see his stats, you have at least 80 meters to sense him.'**_

'Thanks **Anima** _,_ I'll keep that in mind'

Over the years, Anima and I came to a mutual agreement for one another. Seeing as we both despise how we got here and the unknown god that toyed with us, accentually she agreed in helping me help her. She would help me in saving the Bijuu from a long life of servitude within a statue, and I would help in giving some the Aon some nice, hard revenge before getting sent back to the Nether.

"Hello, is anyone home?" Kakashi made a knock-knock gesture showing his mild annoyance at being ignored.

"W-what, oh yes the test. Sorry I get side-tracked very easily," I said sheepishly, trying to cover for my inner monologue, and it looks like it paid off as everyone in vicinity figuratively sweat-dropped. "Right my likes? Hmm, well I like to write fanfiction, mostly about this series I played as a kid called Halo, by now everyone, even Naruto was looking at me like I groaned a second head or something. _'oh the old insanity trick, if you don't want to tell them you are not from this world, tell them exactly that, genius.'_

"Oh also I sometimes like to read erotic literature, specifically from the romantic author that goes by the name 'Loves-to-Splooge.' He's really a great story writer, and his books are wonderful since they have a pretty nice plot synopsis, very detail oriented graphic scenes, and a fulfilling climax (pun and innuendo intended)," I was pretty sure that by now, Sakura an Naruto would die with the amount of blood that was rushing to their heads, even little Sasuke- _chan_ had a tinge of pink.

Our teach was the worst though, the constant perverted giggle that came from his face mask was to be honest, a little unsettling, but I was having too much fun to stop now, "In fact I'm pretty sure you would like some of his work, Kakashi-sensei," I said getting his attention, "because I think they're some stories of his that are primarily about foot fetishes that really go-" before I could say anything else, I was grabbed by the shoulders by a really eager pervert.

"Story… Book… Feet… **WHERE!** " he kept shaking me while saying words every few moments, never leaving that trade mark pervert giggle.

"Uhh… sensei, shouldn't I get back to my things I don't like first?" I ask innocently, having enough of the dreaded giggles.

Coming to his senses after the scene he has just unknowingly put on, the man with the hidden Doujutsu let go if his subordinate and went back to the railing that he was leaning on, " ***cough, cough*** Y-yes, continue p-please." He says, still a bit heated at the moment.

"Okay… actually, have you guys ever have voices in your head saying they want world domination?" I looked at them expectantly, mainly because I was curious. Shocked and dumbfounded by my bizarre question, they slowly shook their heads no and scooted back a little, "No, just me? Well anyway, yeah I don't like that. My hobbies include screaming at paint to dry faster and watching Naruto try and ultimately/hilariously fail at fending off a horde of Zombies by himself." Poor Naruto paled at that, the repressed memories of craving for brain that lasted for a week resurfaced. "Heheh, it's quite amusing to watch actually."

"And my ultimate goal in life is… why world domination of course," staring, nothing but blank spaces from my audience, "What? Just because I don't like the voices wanting it, doesn't mean I don't want it for myself so I can rub it in their faces." and with that redundant sense of logic, I was finished and had my fun.

* * *

 _Kakashi's POV_

I had three words to summon up that… colorful introduction that my ears just witnessed.

What, The. Fuck.

Is this kid serious? I'd be damned to believe that the lord Hokage to let in an obvious mental unstable individual into the Ninja program, even if he save Naruto's life countless of times over the years with that Kekkei Genkai of his. I still have night terrors of that… thing that this, this… _loony_ conjured up 5 years ago; it's only now, with the Hokage's help, I realize that the conjured beast was living inside of him just like Naruto.

'When this is over, I and the Hokage are going to have a little chat, kukukuku.'

Little did he or anyone else knew that the Hokage himself was playing peeping tom on Team 7 with his all seeing crystal ball after watching all the other to see how well their own team building exercises' played out, felt a sneeze coming on but suppressed it, less he bite his tongue from his cackling.

Back to the present now, "Well that certainly, was a lot to process." I said slowly, "How 'bout you next, pinky, and try to reframe from saying anything… too crazy." Kami know that it's going to be hard with just one nut.

"A-aright; I'm Sakura Haruno, what I like… w-well-" She turns to the raven haired boy and, promptly blushes the contents of her hair, "my hobbies are…" she turns to the same boy but this time, a little drop of blood came out of her nose, not because of injury, no, he gets same way from time to time reading my book. "And my dream is to, is to-" squealing girlishly was her answer.

"You skipped over things you hate." 'Well so much for anything not crazy, though a fan-girl is pretty manageable once you know the root of the problem, and I see a whole lot of duck butt.'

"Not Sasuke, that's for sure." Milo piped in, smirking, much to the target of Sakura's affections and the smaller Uzumaki's annoyance.

"S-shut up Baka," embarrassed, emerald eyes powered with feminine righteous fury burn holes into a pair of their cocky counterpart, "I don't what anything to do with Ino _-pig,_ and I already can't stand one Uzumaki," laughing, Naruto had the wrong impression that she was referring to the one whose hair is the color of blood, "But now there's _two_ baka's I have to worry about." That stopped the giggling from Naruto's side almost instantly and if anything, Milo's previous cocky smirk turn into a full blown predatory one that Naruto knows from experience, apparently, if the widening and fearful eyes was anything to go on.

'Did they really have to fight off a couple of zombies before? No it must be my imagination.' Oh Kakashi, you poor lovable bastard.

"And finally, the emo-look-a-like," 'let's just get this over with.'

The duck boy 'hmphed' at the deplorable nick name, "My _name_ is Sasuke Uchiha," the emphasis on the name was not lost, just do not particularly care at the moment, "I hate a lot of things and I don't really like anything."

'Well isn't he just a ray of sunshine." Was my sarcastic thought process at work, ever diligently; coming up with witty one-liners for this unsuspecting tar-I mean child, child full of love and daisies. 'I really need to laid, Anko's on a misson right now though.'

"—have no hobbies," Oblivious to their teacher's inner turmoil, the raven kid kept on being depressing, "and what I have it not a dream because I _will_ make it into a reality. I will restore my clan back into its' rightful place and I am going to kill a certain someone." 'Three guesses who, really.'

'So we have a ramen hungry bottomless pit, the bubblegum princess of OCD, the almighty lord of everything Emo, and a red headed lunatic whose hair and impulsiveness reminds me so much of sensei's late wife… no, it can't, can it?'

"Well that's it for now, you're unique in your own way, more so then others," I made sure to purposely send a glance at the red headed little psycho, "we'll have are first mission tomorrow,"

"What mission are we going on, sensei?" Naruto asked.

"It's a task… that we will do together." Oh ever the ominous, keep them on their toes and such.

"Ohhh tell me tell me tell me!" the excitement is strong with this one, it seems.

"You might want to tell him, God knows he won't shut up until you do." The brother put his two cense in, but said the last part in a low mumble and still audible, thanks to the stink eye he was receiving for his troubles.

"The task shall be… a survival exercise." 'Muhu-hahahah,'

"I thought we were supposed to go on a mission, not more practice." The only girl whined to high heaven. "We already did this stuff at the Academy, that's why we came here."

'This is going to be my whole day isn't it? _Yup looks that way.'_ "This is not like your previous training."

"So, so uh, what kind of training is it then?" blondie asks.

"Kukukukukukuku," queue evil cackling, 'hahh… he's one dumb blonde, sensei if you can see your offspring now. Then again he is only just a kid, so I'll cut him some slack. _For now that is_ '

"Hey that's a normal question, why are you laughing?"

"Kukukuk, w-well if I tell you now… well then that would ruin the surprise now wouldn't it? besides, I don't think you will like what I will have to say if you do." Queue ominous music complete with shadow effect on close up shot (Note: this is all happening in his head), "Out of the 30 in your class that passed the graduation exam, only 10 could be considered true Genin, the other twenty will be then weeded out and sent back to the Academy to start the cycle over again. So task is a essentially a make it or break it one with the odds of success is exactly 1/3."

'Dun-dun-dun, surprise camera shots on everyone faces in three… two… on—hey why isn't the tall one the least surprised? I'm sure I didn't say or mention it to him, and I'm pretty sure neither did any of the other Jonin. Did he manage to somehow figure out the main reason for the test? Only time will tell, I suppose.' "See, didn't I say you wouldn't like it?"

"B-but we were taught all this way to be ninjas, believe it. What was the big graduation test for anyways?"

"Oh that silly little thing… it was to make sure that you had the right mindset for this kind of work, and the ones that didn't… well you know." Now for the big finisher, "That's right, I decide whether you pass or fail. It's entirely up to you whether you give it your all. Be at your designated training area at five AM, and bring your ninja gear."

Getting up to leave as I have an appointment to make, "That's it, you're dismissed. Oh and before I forget, I wouldn't eat anything tomorrow, you'll throw up, Ja-ne!"

I promptly Shunshin'd away.

* * *

 _Next day, 5 AM, Third-POV_

Night came quickly for the potential team members after they were dismissed, and so too did the next day come for them. Now we find three figures armed only with the tools of the trade and their wits, moving towards each other, some even dragged their feet from having to wake up so early in the day.

Finally reaching each other, Sakura noticed something was amiss, "Naruto, where is Milo?" she asked, wondering where their wayward teammate has run off to?

Sasuke noticed that too, usually the two Uzumaki's wouldn't be separate from each other for long, going to the Academy together and leaving with each other when the class was over. Sasuke wasn't worried though, after all, the taller of the two (and begrudgingly everyone else in the graduating class) was defiantly the smarter one and more resourceful. So, he chalked it down to, if he was late then he had a good reason too.

Naruto yawning, not at all use to waking up this time of day, responded tiredly, "I don't know where he is Sakura-chan. I thought he would be just as tired as me, on account of our late night training session, but when I woke up he was already gone."

"Training?" even though it was way too early for anyone of them to form coherent sentences, Sakura still had the energy to berate her teammate (not that he would ever notice), "Since when do you train, Naruto?"

"Well we'd been getting into shape for a while now…" Naruto droned off, thinking of exactly when they had started. He then jumped to his feet with excitement in his voice, "Oh, yeah, but onii-chan gave me this awesome Taijutsu, believe it. He says is perfect for my play style, whatever that means."

"A new Taijutsu," Sasuke asked, mildly interested and seeing how he could use the dobe for his goal.

"Hmmhmm, he even bought one for himself, though he did say mine has more Kata's than his. Between you and me, I think he was too lazy to buy a cooler one." He said the last part I a near whisper, in fear that the red head demon might have listened.

"Naruto, that pretty stupid; didn't you even paid attention in martial arts training." Sakura said, exasperated. "Iruka-sensei that it is not always the number of move sets you can choose from, it more about how skilled you are to begin with. he probably gave you so much that you would be overwhelmed and fail." 'And be shipped back to the Academy, leaving just me and Sasuke-kun… hooaaah. _**Cha! Love concurs all!**_ '

"No way, Milo-Onii-san would never do something like that believe it!" he says, defending his brother. "Just you wait; I'm ready for anything Kakashi-sensei throws at us."

"Well said Otōto," a loud crunch filled the air as Milo came strolling by at a leisurely pace in the direction that Naruto came from, crunching down on the juicy red apple that was on his person. "Here, think fast." He said casually, and before Naruto could say hi, an apple, identical to the Milo was currently content with stuffing his face with, made its way into his grasps, albeit barely.

"Just in case if you haven't ate breakfast yet." Milo said offhandedly, after he made polite acknowledgements to both of his teammates.

"B-but didn't Kakashi-sensei said not to eat breakfast or you'll throw up?" Naruto says confused as to way Milo would not follow the orders given our superior.

 _Crunch!_ Another bite of the apple, "Did he? I didn't notice him saying that at all." _Crunch!_

"Naruto's right. Kakashi-sensei did tell us before he left, not to eat anything. So put that thing away now, or so help me…" Sakura says, rolling up her imaginary sleeves as a figurative dark aura that shrouded her form, sending Naruto in a fit of shivers and cowering behind the green eyed boy.

Not at all fazed by the blatant threat, the boy shrugs, "Why would I willingly hinder myself, knowing that I will need all the strength that I have?" he questioned, tilting his head to the side.

Losing all her motivation to wallop on an Uzumaki, Sakura dumbly replied, "W-what?"

"I reiterate 'I _wouldn't_ eat anything.' He gave a suggestion, not a direct order. I think he mostly did it to trick us and see if we were paying attention." The tall boy said, tossing a couple more fruit to his squad mates who were thanking him for his generosity, "seeing as our proctor isn't here yet, I think we should review our game plan for today." Crunch!

"Game plan?" the girl in the red dress parroted, with Sasuke too, silently wondering was going through their eccentric red head.

"Yes game plan," he says, finishing the apple off, "he did say this was a survival mission of sorts that only 33% out of the total pass right?" the bearer of the Anima asks rhetorically. When he saw that everyone was listening and nodded, the boy continued, "Now let me ask you this, why would any test to determine if you get to stay on a squad will require your ninja gear to perform?"

It was Sasuke who answered, "Because, he want us to fight."

Milo snapped his finger in exclamation, "Correct. He wants us to fight but whom? Since we all have the same apposition… same problem," he says, simplifying his words in fear of losing his little brother, which he was grateful for, "I don't believe he wants us to fight amongst ourselves."

Who does he want us to fight, Onii-chan?"

"Why the Jonin himself of course," He revealed, startling the fox boy a bit. "That's why I gave you that fighting style yesterday, because it isn't a fighting style at all." Before the orange clothed boy could complain, Milo continued, "Naruto, I have been studying your fight with Iruka-sensei for years now and I can confidently say that you are a brawler.

Now that's not to say that you can take down anyone that threatens you in the street, but we are going to go up against a Jonin, an elite level ninja that is highly skilled and his moniker 'copycat Kakashi' able to copy 1000 Jutsu's to date, meaning that he s probably able to spot any known Taijutsu from Konoha."

"I don't get it, we've been practicing that Taijutsu all night and you said it's not really a fighting style." Naruto pouted, still upset that his brother lied.

"No you dolt." Sakura, finally seeing Milo's point intervened, "He's saying that because its not a real Taijutsu, Kakashi-sensei won't be able to predict your move set so often, giving us a greater chance for an ambush." She said, marveling at his brother's quick thinking after analyzing their teacher nickname.

"That's right Sakura, coupled with Naruto's ability to make tangible clones—"

"I thought that was his worst Ninjutsu at the Academy?"

"It was but he asked the Hokage for a special Jutsu, instead of being holographic in nature, these ones are solid and he can make a whole lot of them." said boy blushed in embarrassment by the complement. "and because their solid, they can do anything the user can by splitting up the original's chakra by how many clone there are, and once they dispel the barrowed chakra and any memories of being goes back to the user, so they're pretty ideal for training or for recon misson."

"Do-Naruto," Sasuke said catching himself and getting everybody's attention, "can you teach me that technique also?" he says, swallowing his pride for what sounds like a very advance technique he can use against his brother.

Naruto beamed at that, like a kid in a candy shop, "Sure thing Sasuke—"

"Wait a minute Naruto," Milo said, interrupting their conversation, "Didn't the Hokage said not to teach it to anyone yet because of the high consumption of chakra? Hell right now I can barely hold two clones as it is, and it's been about a month since you got that Ninjutsu." Naruto, remembering his mistake solemnly apologized to both him and Sasuke who look on in confusion and a little annoyance.

"Why, why is he able to have it and I can't." Sasuke sounded like a pouty child at this point.

"Because Sasuke," the red head said in a calm voice, "he's an Uzumaki. They are inherently living breathing Chakra monster in that they insane amounts. Naruto has already a low Chunin amount so we know he can handle the chakra back lash. Point is, you can't… at this point in time make as much as you want like Naruto over here, but you can make about two also."

"Well how do you know Sasuke-kun can't?" Sakura ever vigilant, defending her love every chance she had, "And aren't _you_ an Uzumaki as well, how is it that you can make only two clones?"

"Actually Sakura-chan, Onii-chan isn't my relative by blood believe it," he said shocking the two.

"That's right, this little nuisance actually had the gonads to adopt me since he's technically the head honcho." The green eyed boy confirmed what Naruto said while affectionately ruffling said boy's hair, "Also how I know Sasuke, I can read energy in number form, and your amount of chakra is a little higher than mine. We can go into more detail later, but right now we need you to be in your tip top shape, not half dead from a dangerous technique. Understand why I'm so adamant against you learning the shadow clone no jutsu right now?" he nodded, though was still as little peeved that he won't be learning that technique… today.

"Good now that we're on the same page let's get back to business. Since you two are design to be the heavy hitters in the group, Sakura and I are relying on you to keep Kakashi-sensei at bay while we give you two support with our combined quick thinking, techniques, and any of the many traps that I had set upped an hour beforehand."

So that's where you were this morning."

"Yup, and I mapped out all the locations on the map of the area that there's going to be. Here pass it around and memorize It." he says, giving a sheet of paper detailing the training to the nearest person. "Before I forget, if he tries to pull a fast one on us and tries to make us fight each other, don't believe it he needs us just as much as we need him."

What do you mean, Milo-kun?" Sakura asked. During the speech, she was getting more and more confident with their chances of success even though she was, admittedly, the worse in terms of actual skill.

"What I mean is that the village cannot afford for us to go back to the academy. Now I'm not saying we should be lazy because of this knowledge, far from it in fact; the whole purpose for these test are to work together against unbeatable odd going alone."

"Work together?" Sasuke said like it was some kind of foreign concept for him.

"Oh I get it, believe it! When Kakashi-sensei get's here, he won't know what hit him!" Naruto said enthusiastically, putting a hand out and Milo quickly follow suite, overlapping the boy's hand with his own.

Sakura hesitantly stretch her own appendage, but didn't put it in the pile. Instead she looked over at her crush.

"Hn" was his reply with a nod of the head, signifying his willingness to participate only to get one more step to his revenge.

"Well if Sasuke-kun's in than I am as well." She says, giving her consent.

"Excellent," Milo clapped his hands together, happy that everyone's on board, "now then, let's do some stretches…"

* * *

 _Transition_

'So I was right and he did understand the concept of the test. Not only that, he analysis what I am capable of by just one glance of my title. Not only that, he then came up a pretty ingenious counter for Naruto to use against me, if I recall correctly, the style is made up on different interchangeable Kata's made entirely for the purpose of making the user nearly unpredictable; well played.' These were the thoughts one Kakashi Hatake, currently watching his little Genin from a far as they were doing some light exercises.

He came here just in time to witness the kid expertly depicted everything he had said and didn't say, even going as far as accurately identifying the type of roles everyone in the squad will play. 'Seriously is this kid a well disguised Nara or at least someone who is well verse in the art of deductive reasoning? Well in any case they won, but I still am going to judge their individual skill level.'

Well I can see you all are keeping yourselves busy." Kakashi said, making his presence known and startling three-fourths of the Genin.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura said at the same time.

"Sorry 'bout that, a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way,"

"Oh that darn cat! I know what you're talking about sensei, that cat always seem to walk in front of me when I'm trying to make it on time at the Academy." Milo says, reassuring his teacher that he's not the only one, "Like it's got some sort of vendetta against busy people. Oh well, food for thought and all."

"Yes well we can all venture the mysteries of the infamous black cat later, now let's get started, shall we?" he took out two bells for all them to see and attach them to his hip then with his other hand, brought out a stopwatch which he then put on a stump, "Your objective today is pretty simple that a toddler could understand: to get these and earn a place on team 7," he held up the two bells.

"But sensei there's only two." Sakura explained, pointing out the obvious.

"Right you are Sakura, you're so smart." He said, pretending he was talking to a pet that deserved praise, which made the recipient, blushed with anger for embarrassing her in front of her love interest.

"Anyway… " the elite said, pretending that he wasn't just rudely interrupted, "I you still have to manage to capture at least one bell in the time span of two hours (till 11 o'clock) to win, and if you don't , you will all receive a special reward."

"What's the reward Kakashi-sensei?"

"Why you will be tied to a log of course watching me eat your lunch in front of you." Before they had a chance to complain by the total unfairness of it all, the man continued to lay it on thick, "…and then you choose amongst yourselves which one of you will be sent back to the academy."

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted, among the three other surprised faces of his teammates, "why would we choose which one of us will be sent back?"

"What?" the gray haired man asked innocently, "By all accounts that seems fair to me. If you want to, you can use how many shuriken and Kunai you have on you against me. After all, you won't actually have any chance to succeed if you don't." said the Jonin, much to the shock of his charge.

"B-b-but, you'll be in mortal danger! They're lethal weapons!" shouted the 'smartest' person in the group, Sakura.

She was even more unnerved by the idea when the scarecrow started to laughed, he actually laughed at a valid life or death question. " ***sigh*** oh I highly doubt that, in fact, I'm pretty sure you'll be in more danger with someone that is more trained and skilled than you're, actively trying to hunt you all down one by one." He said in the most cheery voice possible, scaring the piss out of them after an extra dose of seriously tone down killing intent.

"You can begin now. For friendly sportsman like conduct, I will give you a ten second head start."

As he said this, all four of them sped off in different directions and out of sight from there soon to be poseur, not that it helped in any way shaped or form.

'Eh. Not bad, a little redundant as I can see them of course but they couldn't possibly know that. They could at least hide from any civilian all the way to a high Genin.' He then felt a presence behind him, and low and behold he saw Milo nonchalantly sitting on a rock and reading a book with the title 'the lord of the feet' by that make-believe author.

'or not'

"You know hiding out in the open like this would surely get you spotted." He said rhetorical in a way that sounded like talking about the weather.

Not even looking up, the boy replied in a droning voice, "I know but something in my head tells me," he said, dropping a subtle hint, one that the man caught on, of the monster taking up residents there, "that if I do that, you'll just find me anyway. As you so adamantly mentioned, I thought of a great way to get you back for scaring my brother half to death."

"And that is?"

Turning the page, he look for a brief moment then continued reading, "By taking away your fun of trying to get me of course… and reversing the roles a bit never hurt anyone, I think." The nonchalant tone in his voice was a big red Flag for the man and proceeded from there on with caution.

"Well be that as it may," he said slowly walking towards the target. When he was at a sufficient distance, he pulled out a book called 'Icha Icha Paradise' and he too started reading, "as a Jonin-sensei, I am oblige to teach you three the three basic shinobi arts, starting with Taijutsu, hand to hand combat."

"Hmmhmm," the boy said, just as interested. "You know, there is another technique you forgot about, the sealing technique, Fuinjutsu."

"That's sort of a lost art isn't it, only the few gifted can perform seals; why would you be interested in such an art?" he asked, still reading but ever vigilant.

"Because my dear teacher," the boy says, green eyes peering into a dull brown, "you are currently standing on one of my hidden Fuinjutsu traps."

"Oh shit-." the man with the hidden Sharingan was able to get out as the ground started to glow these strange hieroglyphs, then…

' **BOOM,'** it exploded.

Luckily, the more skilled of the two had the foresight to dash out of harm's way long before blast happened.

Once reaching a relatively safe distance, Kakashi was able to catch his breath, "I'll admit that was uninspected; how did you learn how to make seals? It's not on your record."

Another flipped of the page, "The same way that I made those two seals on the tree behind you."

"wha-" **'BOOM-BOOM!'**

Again, Kakashi evaded a lethal blow by shunshining to safety. Reappearing some distance away, he had little time to react as Naruto came barreling by, two kunai in his hands, and slashing at him after throwing a bunch or shurikens. The man, foregone his reading for right now after the first explosion, pulled out his own kunai to block or dodge the projectiles with the multi-purposed knife, and then went into a defensive stance. When reaching the Jonin, Naruto quickly tried an horizontal swipe then twisted into a vertical one at the man's head, which was block effortlessly.

Using whatever built up momentum possessed the boy at the moment, made him twist his body around to perform a heel kick that was aim at his sensei's head. Said teacher side stepped his student, now facing Naruto's backside.

"Naruto, watch out!" Sakura said from somewhere in the bushes, worried for her teammate but does nothing to save him.

"I heard you like all kinds of jutsu's Naruto," the Jonin said very creepily, "so here's one for you: Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu," he shouted, fingers formed into the tiger seal and aimed ever so closely to the orange boy's bum, "One Thousand Years of Death!" he finished by pushing the outstretched appendage in no man should venture through. With a pained expression the boy was jet propelled to kingdom come.

"Oooh Sensei," Milo called out, leaning on the rock he was found out before, but this time instead of a book, he too has stopped reading. He then casually pointed to the man's feet where a giant symbol, about a ten foot radios from whence he was standing, began to glow that deep purple color that he was beginning to hate so much.

'I'm beginning to think the kid doesn't like me all that much.' Was his final thought before… **BOOM!**

* * *

 _Sasuke's-POV_

"Naruto and I will keep him busy for a while, giving you two excellent cover to ambush him while he's not expecting it and you go in for the kill." Milo had said before the test started. Honestly I think that the crazy just wanted someone to play with, considering the sadistic bastard didn't even move a muscle while he detonated those bombs with silent glee.

Just then, Naruto came stumbling out of the water holding his butt, feeling absolutely violated; I grimaced at the scene before me, 'that poor dope' "Naruto," I said, getting his attention, "Let's double team him (no pun intended)." His reaction was not what I expected, "Not that, use your clones idiot." He nodded, realizing it wasn't a sex thing.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" 20 clones popped into existence and started to gang up on sensei, seeking revenge for the harm he caused the original. Kick punch kick, the elite had no trouble whatsoever in dealing with the Genin's doppelgangers; when they dispelled, they made a smock screen obscuring the Jonin's vision, long enough for this, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" the giant fireball that came from my mouth engulfed the cloud of smoke.

When everything cleared, I expected to see a charred body and not a charred log, but here was and here I am, in a hole. Disgraceful, 'Hn he's stronger then I, I can't get around that', "right under your feet," he said, kneeling down, "Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu, headhunter jutsu. That was Ninjutsu the third Shinobi battle skill, your friend over there," he pointed to a seemingly random spot in the forest, "Sakura I think her name was, learned the second, Genjutsu."

"AHHHHHHH!" Just then, a girlish scream rang off in that same direction, "You have talent I'll give you that, pulling off a grand fireball at your age, and so flawlessly I might add, is not an easy feet. And you are right, you are different," the elite sighed and proceeded to stand, "But different isn't always better." He then brought out his smut and walked aimlessly, "They say the nail that sticks up, always get hammered—,"

He stopped himself on the account that when he stepped on a normal looking pebble, the familiar purple light, and I was pretty sure that before he was blown up for the umpteenth time today, I swear I heard a little whimper from one of Konoha's elites.

"Hehe, serves you right." I mumbled to the scorched spot where our teacher wore before my psychotic teammate blew him sky high… again.

Just then there was something pink that came out of the bushes. Sakura went out of there like a bat out of hell, only to stop completely when she stared with her comically wide eyes at my… current situation, "Sakura?" I asked unsure on what else to say.

The reaction I received wasn't actually what I expected, "Ahhhh, Sasuke's just a head without a body, and now it's talking, ahhhh!" she cried hysterically and promptly fainted. I physically felt an unstoppable twitch coming on, "Yup, that's my teammate." Even though I said it evenly it doesn't masks my annoyance.

* * *

 _Milo's-POV_

"Well well look at what we have here, a bodiless duck and a brainless doe; what are the odds of running into you cute couple acting all lovie dovie and stuff?" I asked, snickering at the scene before me.

After another one of mine and Anima's inventions went off, **[Sealing Technique Demonic Illusion: Explosive Trap]** , I seriously didn't expect this, 'hehe, but totally worth it'

"Ha-ha very funny but do you think you could get me out of here, I can't feel my toes." The one in the whole complained.

"Oh I wish I had my camera right now," I commented, totally ignoring my friend plea, " ***sigh*** oh the number of blackmail I could cash in with this find." By now Sasuke started his eye twitching again, _**'You know I could help you with your dilemma'**_ "you can, how?" I asked, not caring all that much if other people think I'm insane for talking to the voices in my head, which is exactly what was the raven's thought process was at the moment, _**'You know the Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique) is part of the Genjutsu family?'**_ "Yeah and the Henge (Transformation) and Kawarimi (Substitution) is part of the Ninjutsu, what of it?" _**'Yes but what you do not know or just forgot but you also know the Shadow Clone jutsu, and just like you said the technique divide's the users chakra by the number of clones you make, but side effect is that they act independent and you retain all their skill and memory once dispelled so If you make one and transform it into a camera…'**_ "I know exactly what you're getting at, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Henge no Jutsu…" just then, another Milo appeared side by side against the original. Sasuke, who was watching the interaction his teammate had with himself in fascination and hope as another red head in existence then that hope turned into exasperation as the doppelganger turned into a working functional camera.

 **Name: Milo Uzumaki**

 **Title: Gamer, Honorary Uzumaki**

 **Age: 14**

 **Level: Lvl26 7.8k/26k EXP**

 **HP: (1300 + 1300) = 2600**

 **CP: (2400 + 2600) = 2650 / 5000**

 **MP: (3650 + 3900) = 7300 / 7550**

 **STR: 23 + 5.5% = 25**

 **VIT: 16**

 **DEX: 45 + 5.5% = 47**

 **CKR: 24**

 **CKRC: 32**

 **INT: (33 + 30) = 63**

 **WIS: 46**

 **POINTS: 30**

The bight flashes of the camera rang out, "Yes baby that's it, hold that pose right there, keep it up." I said, humiliating the prince of the Uchiha clan as I kept on taking pics at the boy from different angles, "WILL YOU STOP IT ALREADY!" the head said, red in the face from part anger and part embarrassment.

"Alright since you asked so nicely." A moment later my camera disappeared, and helped the poor boy out. Once out of that wretched hole, Sasuke still mad, mumbled a forced thanks, "Anytime good buddy," I say, patting him on the back merrily, "But what do you want to do with sleeping beauty over there?" my thumb, pointing at the prone form of Sakura Haruno, questioned.

I heard a tired sigh out of the boy wonder as the idea of waking her was a chore or something, "I'll go get her." He said trudging over there and started to shake the pinkette, violently I might add, "Sakura, Sakura wake up."

"Ugh, W-what," she said dreamily as she begun to stir, "SASUKE!" quicker than anyone could think, Sakura pulled the black haired boy into a gripping hug, cutting off the circulation in the process and no amount of muffled screaming is going to change that, "Oh Sasuke-kun you're alright; you had me so worried." she proceeded to say, not once checking on his current status.

"Golly gee, it is so great to have such a caring person such as Sakura-chan on our team 'eh Sasuke?" Sakura was momentarily shocked by my not so sudden appearance as she had the spatial awareness of a toddler. She then looked down after finally registering what I said and widened her eyes, "SASUKE-KUN!" she cried, seeing her crush go limp. "Here, let me." I said, slapping the 'sleeping' boy back to the realm of consciousness.

"MILO," she screeched out, shocked that I would willingly hurt her Sasuke-kun.

"Oh come on, see, I didn't hurt him that much, look." Queue Sasuke getting up and walking away,

"Sasuke-kun?"

"I need to go, times almost up. I was so close to touching a bell…" he said as he walked away.

"if you need a bell that badly," I said, still in hearing distance, "Here, catch."

The emo-look-alike stopped completely just in time to catch the small silver bell attached to a red ribbon; a questioning gaze fell on me as two sets of eyes were no doubt curious as to how I obtained it in the first place, shrugging I said, "It wasn't all that hard, after the first of my explosions was set off, he dropped his book and that's kind of a big no-no for us readers to do, seeing that we're so invested in the story already,"

"You mean smut," she said in righteous indignation, cutting me off.

"Oh I'm sorry, does that upsets you, would you like to finish the story?" I asked, not at all anger with the pinkette for stopping me, it's just part of the character's (that I am portraying as) personality to be a dick to everyone.

"No, no, go on." She says with her head lowered; man… I feel guilty now, damnit, why is Sakura always so gosh darn submissive some times, "Look I'm sorry alrights, just didn't want you ruining the story."

"Anyway," I continued without delay, "after I extorted Kakashi-sensei in giving me a bell after my threat of accidentally placing his 'precious' on a hidden trap. So yeah keep it, I'm going to see what Naruto is up to… maybe my new favorite reading buddy we be there to. Ja ne." and with that, I promptly left the scene.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura asked, thinking I was out of hearing range.

"Hn," the boy responded, looking down at the bell more than anything.

"Do you think that Milo is insane for doing that to a Jonin or a genius?"

"…I honestly don't know."

* * *

 _Sometime later third-POV_

 _ ***Riiiiiiing, Riiiiing, Riiiiiiiing***_

It took about a minute for everyone to reach the middle as the time was up, but when Sasuke and Sakura made it back, they didn't know what to think after seeing the scene before them.

Sitting on his rock (the same rock as before), Milo was reading and laughing at his book while Kakashi, leaning on the memorial statue, once again had scorched marks on his uniforms and smoke coming from the tall man's body, and poor Naruto was tied to one of the three post that was there, desperately trying and failing to get out.

"Don't ask," Kakashi said, after seeing their questioning looks.

Sasuke shrugged, believing it to be a now ongoing sight for their sensei to be in from now on; he then tossed the bell to the grilled scarecrow.

"Oh," he said while shaking all the soot off, "You got a bell? Good for you."

"What no fair! Why does the teme get one and I don't?" Naruto exclaimed, shocked that he saw his rival one upped him yet again.

Hearing the conversation that was going on, Milo shrugged and pointed to the one with the hidden Doujutsu, "I asked for one earlier and gave mine to Sasuke."

That shocked the brother even more, "B-but but you're supposed to give it to me, you're my big brother after all, believe it!"

"Because dear brother, Sasuke asked politely for mine, who am I to turned down a friend in need." The red head says, ignoring the face that his brother was making, "Well at least I think he did… anyway the person who got the bell in the end isn't important as we all passed the test."

"So if the stupid bells don't matter, then why THE HELL AM I LIKE THIS?!" the confused boy said, thrashing about.

"Because my little Genin" said the Cyclops, taking over the conversation, "you didn't get a bell." He says, Finishing off his sentence with his favorite eye smile for dramatic effect.

"That… DOESN'T… MAKE… ANY… SENSE!"

"No no I don't suppose it does. Well anyway good work team you finished your first exercise as the Genin of squad 7, you're all dismissed for the rest of the day. Show up bright and early tomorrow, 5 AM, ready to take on missions. Ja ne." in a flash of smoke, their teacher was gone.

"Wha—we won? Yes, Hokage here I come, believe it!"

"YES. I am still on Sasuke-kun's team," Sakura exclaimed joyously, she then turned to the resident brooder, "Hey Sasuke, now that we're on the same team together, would you like to go on a date we me?"

"No." he said in a monotone voice and then left.

Sakura, visibly disheartened said, "Oh, that's ok. We can do it some other time."

"Hey sakura I'm free," the blonde said, still tied to the post, "Of course I need my hands if we're going somewhere to eat."

"NO." the girl screamed, "I'm not going on a date with you, my belongs to Sasuke-kun now and forever." And with that, she too stormed off to go and gaze upon her Sasuke memorial and a lock of his hair as an new addition.

"What was that all about," the boy in orange wondered out loud, "All I did was ask her if wanted lunch, I'm staving… hey Milo… Milo? Where'd go?" he asked, looking over expecting to see his brother still reading that book of his, but only to find empty space. At his feet was a note that said 'out to lunch, will be back in 15. Love, Milo'

"MILO!"

* * *

DONE! i'm done my second chapter in this epic :)

STATUS::

 **Name: Milo Uzumaki**

 **Title: Gamer, Honorary Uzumaki**

 **Age: 14**

 **Level: Lvl26 17.8k/26k EXP**

 **HP: (1300 + 1300) = 2600**

 **CP: (2400 + 2600) = 4600 / 5000**

 **MP: (3650 + 3900) = 7250 / 7550**

 **STR: 23 + 5.5% = 25**

 **VIT: 16**

 **DEX: 45 + 5.5% = 47**

 **CKR: 24**

 **CKRC: 32**

 **INT: (33 + 30) = 63**

 **WIS: 46**

 **POINTS: 30**

 **HP Regen= 26 per hour (1% of Max HP)**

 **CP Regen= 232 per hour (4% of Max CP + CKRC)**

 **MP Regen= 1910.15 per hour** ** _(1% of max MP x 0.5 of WIS) + 10%_**

 **AP: 405**

 **Ryu:105,000**

 **[Gamer Mind (Passive) LVMAX]**

Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through.

Allows peaceful state of mind.

Immunity to psychological status effect.

 **[Gamer Body (Passive) LVMAX]**

Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game.

After sleep in a bed he restores HP, CP, and MP and removes all negative status effects **But Not Curses,** you have to see a specialist or take a special item to get that removed.

 **[Spirit of Anima (Passive) LVMAX]**

The summon eon from the Final Fantasy Ten game is in your mind; an ideal place for it (its Latin for spirit, but focuses on the mind).

Passive: permanent status buff(s)

Max HP + (200 x level)

Max CP + (400 x level)

Max MP + (600 x level)

Increase INT by (4 + level)

+10% for Mana Regeneration

+20% to Illusion and Mana based techniques Effectiveness

 **[Physical Resistance (passive) Lvl32 AP: 0/235]**

A skill that makes the body's durability increase, reducing damage taken.

Passive: resistance

(skill level)% decrease in damage taken by physical attacks.

 **[Anima's Eye (Active/Passive) Lvl10 AP: 0/310| MP: 1000]**

A gift given to you by [The Spirit of Anima]. The user can create, shape and manipulate illusions by using eyes as a medium. Stronger levels can make more complex illusions and harder for detection.

Active: create eye based illusion's

Cost depends on illusion and people or person who is affected by said illusion.

MP: (200 + (10 x SLVL)) per minute after the initial minute.

Illusion effectiveness: (5% x SLVL) + INT

NOTE: once activated the users iris's become intense glowing teal color with her sigil in the middle.

Passive: detect and cancel eye based illusion's

Detection chance increases by (SLVL)% + WIS%

Cancellation depends on (SLVL) + 50% of WIS

lets you cast _all_ illusion base techniques silently

 **[Stealth (Active) Lvl30 AP: 0/600]**

The art of being unnoticed. This skill allows the user to blend in crowds or shadows on to intercept your enemies.

Active: enter sneak mode by crouching

Increase sneaking effectiveness by 5% x skill level =

Natural or artificial cover triple sneaking effectiveness

While running in sneak mode, brings the effectiveness down by 75%, that is until you are a stronger level in this skill.

 **[ID Create (Active) Lvl10 AP: 0/1000 | MP: 800]**

Create an illusory dimension. Stronger illusory dimensions may be created at higher levels and so two des the chance of enemy detection and breaking illusion decreases.

Empty ID - MP: 0

Zombie ID - MP: 100

Ghost ID - MP: 200

 **[ID Escape (Active) Lvl3 AP: 0/60]**

Escape from an illusory dimension. Stronger chance to break out of dimension may be created at higher levels.

Require new ID's in the ID Create before you can level this skill

Empty ID – 100% Chance

Zombie ID - 95% Chance

Ghost ID - 90% Chance

 **[Scan (Active) Lvl40 AP 0/205]**

A skill given to us by your new set of eyes; it's a skill to find the target's information and location.

More info is revealed once the skill levels up (SLvl + Lvl).

With a (2 x SLVL) meter range

if target is a lower level then you, you now can see their emotions

 **[Henge No Jutsu (Active) Lvl10 AP 0/100 | CP: 50]**

One of the three basic Ninjutsu.

Active: allows the user to change his/her shape to someone or something that he/she can picture clearly.

Chance of detection decrease by skill level + CKRC

10 CP per min

 **[Throw Weapon Mastery (Active/Passive) Lvl10 AP 0/150]**

Allows user to throw a assortment of weapons ranging from the practical weapons, i.e: shurikens, to the impractical like a frying pan.

Active: throw weapon

(2% x skill level) increase damage

(4% x skill level) increase projectile speed

Range and speed depends on STR

Precision depends on DEX

Decrease accuracy by 5% for every projectile you throw at the same time.

Passive: stat up

STR by (0.5% + (0.5% x skill level))

DEX by (0.5% + (0.5% x skill level))

 **[Kawarimi No Jutsu (Active) Lvl15 AP 0/600 | CP: 100]**

One of the basic three and first defensive justu

Active: swap with a person or thing to get out of danger

Size and weight of person or thing depend on skill level + CKRC

Range: 25m + skill level + 1/2 CKCR

 **[Bunshin No Jutsu (Active) Lvl10 AP 0/100 | CP: 20 x n]**

Holographic clone from the basic three

Active: create immaterial clones

Increase realism by skill level + CKRC

(skill level) CP per min

 **[Sealing Technique Demonic Illusion: Explosive Trap (Active) Lvl5 AP 0/50 | CP/MP: 50]**

First combination with a standard explosive sealing tag and Anima's illusive energy.

Active: creates a exploding tag that's hidden from the out side world and inside the Nether.

Blast damage: 100% of INT + (SkLvl)

Blast radious: 50% in CKCR/WIS + (SkLvl)inches

 **[Genjustu Mastery (Active/Passive) Lvl9 0/45 | CP or MP: ?]**

Genjustu can be use on the mind, manipulate the five senses, perception, and or object by casting illusions on said targets.

Active: cast Genjustu

Cost depends on illusion and area of effect

Additional CP maybe required for extended duration

Illusion effectiveness depends on (0.1% + (0.1% per skill level)) x 10% of CKCR or WIS

Passive: detected and cancel genjustu's

Detection chance increases by (1% x skill level) + 10% of CKRC or WIS

Cancelation depend on (1% x skill level) + 10% of CKCR or WIS

 **[Fuinjustu Mastery (Passive) Lvl2 0/30 | CP or MP: ?]**

The 'unofficial' shinobi art, to seal objects, tangible or non. There is A LOT of things that seals can do that your average shinobi doesn't know about, its up to you to find out.

Create more effective seals as skill level rises

Create more seals faster as skill level rises

Create more Complex seals as skill level rises

 **[Kage Bunshin No Justu (Active) Lvl1 0/20 | CP or MP: 200 per bunshin]**

The advance form of Bunshin No Justu, tangible clones capable of individual thinking and possesses same stats and skills as the original. Total CP and MP is evenly split per clone, upon dispelling, its chakra, mana, and memory/experience are returned to the user. NOTE: clone cannot raise attributes.

Active: create non elemental clone

Must have at least 2000 CP or MP per clone

Each Clone has (10HP x skill level) + VIT

* * *

New Teammates

 **Name: Sakura Haruno**

 **Title: Co-President of the Sasuke's fan club**

 **Age: 13**

 **Level: Lvl13 .8K/13K**

 **HP: 1100**

 **CP: 1500**

 **MP: 1800**

 **STR: 10**

 **VIT: 12**

 **DEX: 14**

 **CKR: 15**

 **CKRC: 37 + 13% = 42**

 **INT: 42**

 **WIS: 22 + 13% = 25**

 **Status effects:**

 **[Haruno Heritage (Passive) LVMAX]**

you are an Haruno, things are expected of you

Permanent passive buff(s):

increase CKRC by (1% x level)

increase WIS by (1% x level)

 **Name: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Title: The Little Avenger That Could**

 **Age: 13**

 **Level: Lvl24 21k/24k**

 **HP: 1550**

 **CP: 5600**

 **MP: 1350**

 **STR: 28**

 **VIT: 21**

 **DEX: 47 + 24% = 58**

 **CKR: 45 + 24% = 56**

 **CKRC: 12**

 **INT: 24**

 **WIS: 32**

 **Status effects:**

 **[Uchiha Heiratege (Passive) LVMAX]**

you are an Uchiha, things are expected of you

Permanent passive buff(s):

increase CKR by (1% x level)

increase DEX by (1% x level)

increase eye base techniques effectiveness by (1% x level) (requires the sharingan to take this in effect)

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Title: What Did The Fox Say?**

 **Age: 12**

 **Level: Lvl16 0.1k/16k**

 **HP: (1950 + 1500) = 3450**

 **CP: (6400+ 15000) = 21400**

 **MP: 700**

 **STR: 26**

 **VIT: 25 + 15% = 29**

 **DEX: 23**

 **CKR: 56 + 15% = 64**

 **CKRC: 7**

 **INT: 7**

 **WIS: 11**

 **Status effects:**

 **[Jinjuriki of the Nine (Passive) LVMAX]**

congrats, its a nine-tailed baby fox!

Permanent passive buff(s):

HP increases by (100 x level)

HP regeneration increases by 900%

CP increases by (1000 x level)

CP regeneration increases by 900%

 **[Uzumaki Heiratege (Passive) LVMAX]**

you are an Uzumaki, things are expected of you

Permanent passive buff(s):

VIT increases by (1% x level)

CKR increases by (1% x level)

increase Clan Jutsus effectiveness by (1% x level)


	3. Chapter 3

This is my third installment of my new story: Milo, the Genjutsu God.

Sorry that I'm a little slow with the delivery as I am not used to typing 10k+ word chapters.

I hope you enjoy and as always, if you like these stories, like it, maybe even write about it. If you don't, well that's just fine to, but tell me about it, and its reasonable I'll fix it.

"I am talking like this."

'I am thinking like this'

' _ **I am thinking very deep and being very important right now'**_

' _I am so self centered for thinking this importantly'_

"I am underlining details like this"

" _I am saying something important like this"_

" **I am saying something really bold so it can stick out from the rest like this"**

* * *

 _Unknown-POV_

He ran, he ran like his life depended on it (coincidentally it did).

He made it to what looks like a familiar forest.

If he remembered correctly, about 200 meters farther south there's a river and shelter just a few feet away from that.

He could finally hide from his poseurs. He turned his little head, but the hunters were still following him, out for blood after I injured one of their men.

Fear put one of its cold hands, hovering, over his heart. If they ever manage to catch him like the previous hunters did, he would be force to go back _there._

He would not give up though. He would fight to his last dying breathe, even if the hunter are at least 10 times bigger. He would not go back to that place again.

That when he felt the freezing hands of death wrapped around him, and then felt his weightless body removed from the earthen soil. No! he would not go back there. They couldn't make him, cant they see that he'll die if he were to go back.

Kicking and screaming to let go of the hunter was little use as the iron grip that held him down was unbreakable. No matter how hard he tried to resist, deep in his heart and soul he knew that it was futile, that they would do anything in their power to take him back to his mistress.

But he would just be grateful that the humans taught him a valuable lesson for the next time he escaped. Go for their weak points.

* * *

 _Third-POV_

The third Hokage took a nice long drag of his smoke pipe in an effort to hold in his desire to chuckle when the relatively new team 7 walked into his office with pulsating scratch marks on their bodies, the exception being the team Jonin and the tall red head who was petting the unconscious limp form of the greatest bane of newly registered Genin, Tora the cat.

"I still don't understand why you just didn't put the stupid cat to sleep in the first place, Milo-Onii." Said our residential fox boy who was currently glaring daggers at the devil-cat (who was sleeping like an angel in his brothers arms), and trying to mend his 'battle scars', same as the other two.

"You didn't ask." His response was, still gently petting the purring feline all the while he mumbled, "Soft kitty, Warm kitty, Little ball of fur… Happy kitty, Sleepy kitty, Purr… Purr… Purr." He sang in a really creepy voice.

"Kid, you have problems." Kakashi said, first one to act after that… riveting performance, the turned to address the Hokage in a crisp manner, "Capture Tore mission complete, Hokage-sama."

"Thank you Kakashi. I'll your subordinates accounts updated on the morning." He said, calling for the tall boy to relinquish the sleeping cat back into its cage.

The boy uncharacteristically tossed the sleeping cat in the cage and was miraculously still unconscious, "He'll be fine."

Everybody sweat dropped at that.

"Umm, Hokage-sama?" the bigger Uzumaki said, raising his hand hoping for the Hokage to notice him. _'Notice me senpai'_

 _ **'Your'e real piece of work, you know that. i feel sorry for myself for being stuck here now after that comment.'**_

"Yes Milo-kun." He said, wondering what the boy wanted to ask.

"Umm we had this quest for a while now and while catching the notorious cat burglar (Tora) of 2016 is so much fun with all my friends," he made a panning gesture to his group, and said Group were all giving him a variety of glares ranging from annoyance to stink eye. "But can we do something different this time?"

"Alright I think I can accommodate young thrill seekers such as yourselves," the Hokage says, playing along with one of his… unique ninja, "we have painting a fence for the orphanage, carrying the elderly groceries, ooh oh and my favorite, cleaning the swer-"

"NO!" Naruto yelled, slamming his fist in the air in frustration, "Hell no Hokage-jiji! I want a real mission, _A Real Mission."_ The emphases was aimed at our friendly neighborhood red head, the said red head who currently had his head in the clouds and not listening whatsoever to the teams plight, thinking of how he can foil the kitties next escaped attempt, "Something that actually pose some challenge, like saving the princess from the evil warlord or something."

"He does have a point Hokage-sama, no matter how childish his reasons are." says Sakura, putting her two cents in, while Sasuke too nodded his consents, thinking if he ever wanted to get really strong in a short time, he would need a more challenging task.

"What do you think Kakashi, are they ready?" Sarutobi asked, seeing the Jonin go quiet with thought.

"They have already achieved their hundred D-rank mission quota…" looking over, he saw three pleading faces in a variety of degrees and… Milo talking to himself… again, "Hmmm, I think they're ready for their first C-rank Mission."

"Very well," the third replied, taking a scroll from his robe's hidden pocket, "I think I have the perfect C-rank mission for you.

You 5 will be acting as body guards as you escort your client safely to his home in wave country. You will most likely protect him from bandits or thieves." He then raised his voice so the other people in the mission room heard him, "Send our guest in."

After a few moments later, the door opened revealing a gray balding old man with a straw hat wrapped around his neck, a big backpack over his shoulder, and grasping a body of sake, obviously drunk.

"These are my escorts? I wanted ninja, trained killing machines, not a bunch of brats and their baby sitter." The drunk slurred, not realized he just insulted the people that was supposed to guard his life.

"You know," Milo said, uncommonly serious, gaining everyone's attention, "Just about everyone in this room could kill you at least 30 times over and that's only on a bad day. For example, I could make you think you died from alcohol poisoning (which wouldn't be that much farther from the truth) and you wouldn't be able to stop me from doing it either."

 **Name: Tazuna**

 **Title: self proclaimed bridge builder**

 **Age: 59**

 **Level: Lvl10 4.6k/10k EXP**

 **HP: 1300 / 1300**

 **CP: 300 / 300**

 **MP:1025 / 1025**

 **STR: 18**

 **VIT: 16**

 **DEX: 7**

 **CKR: 3**

 **CKRC: 2**

 **INT: 11**

 **WIS: 30**

 **Description: Blunt and sometimes harsh, Tazuna has been described as a diligent man. He is also a drinker.**

Silence and fear filled the room as the normally eccentric boy had just finished his insanely accurate statement, "Milo." The Hokage said in a stern voice, "We DO NOT kill clients. It's bad for business." He said, not denying or confirming the boy's accusations.

"Not even a little?" the red head whined pinching his fingers together, back to his regular old self.

"No." Hiruzen says firmly.

His answer made the closet psycho pout cutely.

"I assure you sir that I have the utmost faith in my team," Kakashi address the unknown man who looked unsure if it was a good idea to hire Ninjas after all, "Don't I team?" he said a little forcefully. Knowing who he was insinuating too, Milo reluctantly mumbled his compliance, "good."

"Whatever, as long as I get home safe and in one piece, I don't care. My name is Tazuna, super awesome bridge builder extraordinaire." The now named Tazuna puffed his chest out, expecting to be surrounded in awe, but deflated as none came.

"Yes well," the squad leader said, resisting to roll his eye but settled for a fake smile and bowed politely, "My name is Kakashi Hatake, leader of team 7, to my left is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and the tall one in the back, Milo Uzumaki." The mentioned names bowed in respect. He then turn to his team, dismissing them," That it for now, we leave in two hours, pack your provisions for an estimated two week trip."

* * *

 _Sakura' house_

Hopefully like her teammate's, Sakura was busy packing the things that she felt the need to bring on the mission. Clothing, extra shampoo/conditioner, a luufa, her make-up kit, that cute little dress that she'd been hoping to wear for Sasuke-kun; you know, the important things.

When she finished packing she hefted her backpack over her shoulder and walked downstairs to head for the door.

"I'm going out on a mission mom!" the pinkette said, not waiting for a reply as she left in high spirits.

' _Maybe now that we're out of the village and I won't have Ino-pig's competition, Sasuke-kun and I could finally have some quality time together'_ Sakura thought with a giggle.

* * *

 _Uchiha compound_

The young Uchiha was packing his own belongings in his room at the Uchiha head's villa. Despite the Uchiha compound being completely barren and lifeless, he continued to live in it with its many ghosts. He wanted a constant reminder that he was a avenger first and foremost.

' _I'm finally going on a mission that can help prove myself to everyone that a Uchiha still breathes life. I'll prove my worth and use that as a stepping stone to get stronger for my revenge against Itachi, my brother.'_

After he finished packing, he met up with Sakura and their client, Tazuna. He quietly waited for the rest to show up so they could begin with the mission.

* * *

 _Konoha Gates - 30 mins later_

"Hey guys what did we miss?"

"Nothing, still waiting for Kaka-" was all a irate Sakura, seeing as how waiting for the others to arrive is not her strong suit, had time to get out as she, Sasuke, and Tazuna were all starring at the two Brother's new wardrobe in shock silence.

Naruto, instead of wearing that orange eye sore, wore a set of black shinobi pants with gauze around the thigh for his weapon pouch, an orange top with black trim in a T-shape from the bottom to the arms and sleeves, black fingerless glove and sandals, and to piece it all off, his blue cloth for his forehead protector change to black also. Lastly, strapped to his back, besides the backpack full of supplies and ramen, was a heavy looking Katana.

It was Milo that actually made the radical change though. Black leather boots and pants combo with Kunai and shuriken weapon holsters strapped to his belt that was part of the Hitai-ate now. His entire upper body to the neck was cover in medical tape under a sleeveless black vest filled with pouches for scrolls and rations, draped over a hooded tattered cloak that reached his ankles. That last thing worth mentioning was a black guard-less wakizashi strapped to his right thigh and a weird looking L shaped weapon on his left.

(Note: Naruto is wearing his Shippunden set with black pants and Milo is rocking the Death gun attire from SAO without the facemask.)

"What?" Naruto and Milo asked at the same time, feeling uncomfortable being the center of the attention.

"Why are you guys wearing that, and what is that... thing Milo-Senpai?" Sakura was the first one to ask, pointing to the unusual weapon strapped to his thigh.

Sasuke was also curious about their sudden change of clothing and accessories, mainly because he reluctantly thought their clothes were kind of baddass.. well Milo does anyway. But Sasuke had way too much pride to say it out loud.

"Well I wanted to rock the villain look a little early then expected so I can get a reputation to my liking," Tazuna just stared in his trademark 'WTF' face at the boy while the Genin on the other hand just now remembered his goal in life, and promptly paled a little bit, "And the only way I could convince Naruto to wear something else is that then that monstrosity towards fashion is, A, it has to have orange in it, which it does, and B, I have to buy him a sword afterwards, which seems fair seeing how I purchased something as well." He finish while his Otōto was smiling, the same smile as when he thought he got away with something.

"And the black... thing?" she asked, still a little shocked by the fact that _Naruto_ was able to successfully extort his older brother, granted in the end it was mutual, but still.

Grabbing the ballistic shooter out its holster for everyone to see, he starts to dismantle it and put it back together in a total of ten seconds, "This here lady and gentlemen is a Para Ordnance 1911 Black Ops Limited Edition Semi Automatic pistol with a 16 round magazine that carries .45mm bullets. It has a ten inch barrel, painted black, and whatever attachments that come with it." by the time he was finished and putting the colt back into its sheath, he saw everyone head were spinning just trying to keep up with what he was saying.

"Soooo it's a weapon?" she surmises, albeit very confused.

"Hmmhmm." He nodded childishly, but suddenly stop as he remembered something important, "Oh, before I forget, here that this." The bearer of the Anima said, tossing each of them a sealing scroll and a few hundred or so bomb tags.

"AHHHHH, what the hell are you doing with all of those?" she screamed, pointing to the exploding tags.

"Oh don't worry so much, I have more, see." Milo told her innocently misunderstanding the problem at hand while showing her a literal mountain of tags that came out of one scroll that said explosives.

"AAAAH, MY PYSCHOTIC TEAMMATE IS GOING TO DESTROY US ALL!" she cried hysterically, "KAKASHI, GET YOUR LAZY, GOOD FOR NOTHING, BUTT OVER HERE THIS INSTINT!"

"Yo," Kakashi told them not a second later, "Milo Naruto, nice digs... oh and are those exploding tags? My supply is a little low, do you think I could have some?" Milo just shrugged while Naruto became slightly bashful at the praise, "Sure."

"WHAT!"

"Oh sorry, did you want some more?" the young pyrotechnic asked, handing a handful out for her.

"W-WHA-sure." Said Sakura, calming down after seeing that 'reason' went out the window with this one; they all took les then a minute distributing the bombs evenly while Tazuna was seriously reconsidering hiring these loons in front of him.

* * *

 _Time skip_

After bidding there farewells to the village inhabitant, Team 7 and a sober and unnerved Tazuna headed out from the giant gate and set foot on their journey to Wave country. As they walked, the team found ways to occupy themselves with meaningless things, Kakashi was once again reading his porn book, wondering if he and Anko could try some of the books… more descriptive sections, Naruto was doing air swordplay while adamantly trying his best to ignore his big brothers unique quirk of being able to hold conversations with himself; Sakura found herself filing her nails and constantly has to deal with her perverted and aggressive inner side while asking her black haired teammate for dates every few minutes, not discouraged in the slightest when she was rejected every time, and Sasuke was brooding of course.

"Ne… sensei, does Wave have shinobi like we do? Or a Kage for that matter?" asked a curious Haruno after giving up her plans to date the last Uchiha… for now.

"No Sakura. Wave is more of a giant port town and doesn't have the need to have a Shinobi program as they have the natural defense for being on an island, unfortunately since they have no ninja, Nuke-Nin tend to hide there." Droned Kakashi, still having his eye plastered on the reading material. Sakura paled at the thought of fighting any runaway Ninja while Naruto and Sasuke smirked in anticipation, both having their own reasons and Milo was… well Milo.

"only the five great nations can authorize hidden villages to have the ninja program and have their leader be called Kage. Ho-no-Kuni, the land of fire has Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves with the Hokage leading them. Kaze-no-Kuni, the land of wind has Sunagakure, the village hidden in the sand whose leader is the Kazekage. Kaminari-no-Kuni, the land of lightning possesses Kumogakure or the village hidden in the clouds, and the Raikage. Tsuchi-no-Kuni, the land of earth has Iwagakure, the hidden village in the stone with the Tsuchikage, and finally there's Mizu-no-Kuni, the land of water, with Kirigakure, the hidden village in the mist, and the Mizukage." He continued lecturing his students, although trivial as they should know this stuff by now.

Having already become bored of the Jonin's teachings, Anima thought it would be best to ger her life partner something that is useful, _**'Milo just a heads up, I sense two signatures coming from that puddle there, and don't feel all too friendly'**_ Anima's voice rang out while its container mentally nodded and was able to scan the puddle and liked what he found.

 **Name: Gozu**

 **Title: Red rover Assassin #1**

 **Age: 25**

 **Level: Lvl44 15.9k/34k EXP**

 **HP: 1900 / 1900**

 **CP: 4500 / 4500**

 **MP: 1575 / 1575**

 **STR: 25**

 **VIT: 28**

 **DEX: 42**

 **CKR: 45**

 **CKRC: 76**

 **INT: 33**

 **WIS: 47**

 **Description: He and his brother fled the village with Zabuza Momochi when they failed in their attempt to kill the Mizukage, and thereafter began working for him as assassins. Expert in chain combination assassination jutsu's.**

 **Name: Meizu**

 **Title: Red Rover Assassin #2**

 **Age: 25**

 **Level: Lvl43 32.6k/33k EXP**

 **HP: 3150 / 3150**

 **CP: 2400 / 2400**

 **MP: 1000 / 1000**

 **STR: 73**

 **VIT: 53**

 **DEX: 68**

 **CKR: 24**

 **CKRC: 22**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 12**

 **Description: He and his brother fled the village with Zabuza Momochi when they failed in their attempt to kill the Mizukage, and thereafter began working for him as assassins. Expert in chain combination assassination jutsu's.**

As they continued to walk down the dusty dry road, Kakashi notice that only Milo was able to see through the Genjutsu even if the puddle was obviously not supposed to be there, 'either these guys are novices in the art of geography or my team needs to spread their awareness level out'

 ***Bang*** a loud sounding noise resonated from the small hand held slug thrower in Milo's right hand followed by a pained scream.

 **-400 HP, Critical Hit**

Everyone was so shocked of what just happened; hardly anyone was able to see two shinobi popping out from the puddle. They notice them when the one that was shot in the knee cried out again after putting some weight on it.

Getting a good look at the two, they saw the two male figures were dressed in camo-pants and gray tattered cloaks. They both had black hair and, strangely enough, gas masks; they wore these wicked clawed gauntlets on opposite arms that were connected to each other via barbed chains. Their horned forehead protectors puts them with the hidden mist, but they were scratch out with a line through it, meaning they were missing ninja.

"OW! That hurt, you little fucker. What the hell did you do?" the one with long straight hair said, holding his shin in pain.

Looking confused, the boy with the gun replied, "I shot you with a hunk of molten lead of over 2000'c traveling at insane speeds right into your knee cap that rapidly chilled after impact." He failed to notice that while what he said was innocent enough, the way he said it made it sound even more sadistic.

"W-W-Why would you ever do something like t-that?" asked Sakura, paling by the second even Sasuke looked a bit queasy from the description.

"What?" Milo questioned, sounding offended, "They are armed to the teeth with weapons (no pun intended) and they were living inside of a fricken puddle for gosh sakes. Which only leaves one viable answer, they're Zombies of the undead category." With that, he shot the other in the arm.

 **-125HP (absorbed 100HP)**

"Oww, what the fuck kid, STOP SHOOTING US!" The demon look-a-like with two horns bellowed in rage as the rest of the group just sweat dropped at the sight before them of two injured men bickering with someone that was close to half their age.

"No. I don't wanna." The boy pouted like a toddler that's not getting his way and shot the chain off.

" ***grrgh*** forget this kid," the one with one horn said to the guy with two, "just kill his ass and go for the old man."

"Ah sensei, should we help Onii-chan? I know he has that… whatever it is, but those men look like the real deal." Whispered Naruto to Kakashi from the side lines, real worried that his brother might be in trouble.

"Hmmm, Maybe your right…" just then everything moved in slow motion as the Jonin quickly appeared behind the brothers and rammed their heads together, successfully knocking them unconscious and bleeding.

"Well, that's that," the cyclopean said, clapping his hand together like he was taking out the trash.

"Oh hey sensei… didn't see you there." Milo said, sheathing his pistol back in its place as the rush of experience hit him like a thunderbolt, "Oh cool those guys were 10,000 exp a pop, I'll level up for sure. Oh no wait, since we're a team now, we share experience, damn."

 **(10,000 EXP, 250 AP, 3000 RYU) x 2 = n / 5 = 4,000 EXP, 100 AP, 1,200 RYU**

"Umm kid, are you ok?" Tazuna asked, stepping back for his own safety.

"He's okay," Naruto said, trying to ease everyone's worry, "his perception of reality is a little off, that's all."

They didn't know what's worse Milo's continued with his non stability or the fact that Naruto, _our Naruto,_ used a 'big word' in a sentence that made sense.

' _Since when did Naruto get so smart?'_ a shock Sakura thought.

' _ **CHA! He's merely trying to make you at him more than Sasuke-kun!'**_ inner Sakura shouted, _**'How pathetic, don't fall for his silly trick Sasuke-kun Is the only one for you! SHANNARO!'**_

' _Yeah you're right! Well it's not going to work, Stupid Baka!'_ Sakura nodded agreeing with her inner conscience.

' _I'll have to thank Onii-chan for expanding my vocabulary… I think I really impressed Sakura-chan with what i said on account that she nodded in my direction.'_ An oblivious Naruto thought.

"Well, I've already sent a message back to Konoha to pick these two up for transport, but we have a problem." Said Kakashi after he tied the two wrong doers to a nearby tree, "Why would two chunin level missing ninja with mal intentions ambush us; Now ninja on ninja fighting is not uncommon in our line of work unless they were after something we had, Hmmm? What's your thought on this matter Tazuna-san, as they were most likely after you?" he said, glaring at the man to confess.

If Tazuna hadn't felt the fear in having his life guard by the lunatic with the gun, he was now sweating bullets. After a few minutes of silence, Hatake snapped, "You will tell us everything right now or I swear I will turn this caravan around."

"No no, please Kami no! I'll tell you," Tazuna pleaded, "Wave is currently being subjugated by a mob boss called Gatou. He has already dried its economy that is causing a mass depression, one that we don't see an ends to. By completing the bridge, we would gain a new trade access route from our island to the mainland, and not rely so much on Gatou's company, thus bringing us back to the days of prosperity. We would be more than willing to pay for a higher ranked mission but our country already on a fixed income and the debt is oppressively substantial. Please… please help us save my country! If not for me, then do it for the innocent families that are suffering in wave through Gatou's reign."

"You understand that now this decision is not just my choice, it's a team decision. So guys, what say you?" the gray haired man questioned, "Understand this is now an A-rank mission as seeing how Gatou will no doubt hire much stronger ninja then these two to attack us. Just know if that happens you might have to pull your own weight because I won't always be there to protect you."

"I want to continue with the mission sensei," said Naruto, "and as the future Hokage, I cannot stand for this injustice."

"I agree with the Dobe as it would look good on our record for completing an A-rank mission as mere Genin." The Uchiha said.

"And it really would feel right just leaving Tazuna here to die even if he did kind of guilt trip us into doing It." said the only girl.

Moments passed and still the last Genin hadn't spoken yet.

"W-what?" asked Milo, seeing all eyes or eye was on him.

"What do you think we should do Milo?" questioned the leader of the group calmly.

The boy blinked a few times as this was the first time a teacher asked the student what he should or shouldn't do, "hmmm what should we do? Wait what should we do?" he asked himself in a thinking pose before he got fed up with not coming up with a good idea, "Ohh I'm not good at these kinds of things, oh sensei why didn't you asked someone whose like really smart like Sakura to decide, she good at making decisions."

"I did." Replied the scarecrow as he was taken back a little by his student's outburst.

The red head blinked, "You did? What did she said?"

"I said I wanted to complete the mission… Milo, do you not know what's going on?" asked a bewildered Sakura.

Instead of a response Milo just took off in a random direction.

"O-onii-chan w-where're you going?" questioned Naruto the wandering shinobi.

"Wave country" Was his simple response.

"Uhh kid, Wave country is that way." Tazuna pointed in the right path as he, like everyone present, didn't know how to handle the situation.

"Really, Then why didn't you say anything earlier?" said Milo as he walked pass five flabbergasted faces.

"Well Tazuna," Kakashi says, breaking the silence before Milo get's too far, "It's seems to be your lucky day, we will help you after all. I don't feel the need right now to send in reinforcements as we don't know yet how far Gatou is willing to go. Sending reinforcements when they might be unneeded would be a total waste of manpower. Now let travel some more before we set up camp, Team 7 let's move out."

* * *

In the middle of a large forest area, there was a large heavily fortified uprooted turnip that served as a hide out. Inside the structure, two individuals were having a meeting/heated argument.

Inside, a tall man with bandages covering half his face lounged in a thrown like long couch. To his left were some of his subordinates, awaiting orders. In front of him was a rather short man portly man in a business suit, with gray frazzled hair and sunglasses on his face (even though the room had little light anyway).

"What!" the suited man shouted rather loudly. "You're telling me you failed! I paid you a lot of money to hire your group! I thought you were all supposed to be some hot shot assassins! If this is all you're capable of –"

"Quit your whining…" the tall man growled as he hefted a large Zanbatou style sword up with one hand, even though it was roughly as big as he is tall, and brought the point to the now paling businessman. "Next time I'll be going myself and this sword (head clever) will be the last thing they see."

"A-are you sure about that?" asked the small man who was now nervous. "It seems the target was able to get hired help, a high level ninja is guarding him. And now that the Demon brothers have failed, they will be on guard for another attack. It will take an extreme ensure of skill to –"

"Just who do you think you're dealing with here?" the man with the sword growled, not lowering said sword as he stared down the fat man, "I am the Kirigakure no Kijin (Demon hidden in the mist) Bitch! I am Zabuza Momochi."

* * *

It was later in the day, and team seven along with Tazuna had found a small clearing off the road to Nami no Kuni to rest for the night. Kakashi had his students split up to set up camp. Sasuke had been in charge of getting lumber and to start with the fire, because of his inherent use of fire nature chakra. Naruto had been assign with the task of getting dinner, which wasn't a problem o account of the **one man army** status he was granted after continually spamming his favorite jutsu while Milo and Sakura handled the tents and sleeping bags.

After dinner the mask ninja looked to his comrades, "Since the mission is more dangerous now, so you four are going to be taking one and a half hour watch shift and I will take the last two. Milo, you with go first then you next, Sasuke, followed by Sakura, then Naruto and finally me." This was standard watch procedure, letting students go first as they needed all the sleep they could get.

"Hai, Sensei" the red head saluted and stood up and went to perch himself on a large rock a little ways away.

"The rest, make sure to rest while you can."

Milo put his hands into the ram sign, a sign that he is well familiar with, as he sat down cross legged, " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (shadow clone)." Two clones popped into existence, as he felt the rapid emptiness of his chakra pool, only to scatter in opposite directions of equal length of the original and forming a perfect triangle around the camp.

Once his doppelgangers' were in place, Milo began using a technique he somehow made from one of the books of chakra concepts and theories in the Konoha library in the Genin section the day after we first encountered the terror cat, Tora. He also learned one more essential skill from that book.

 **[The Mind's Eye (Active/Passive) Lvl8 AP 0/225 | MP: 18000 per hour]**

Your eyes have adapted to be able to comprehend the true world around you. You are able to see pure chakra and Chakra Pathways like the Hyuga's Byakugan with this technique active, which will get even more defined once you put more levels in it.

Active: you're able to see more than the normal eye is able to see

Active: You're able to see more as skill level's up; Cost lowers 100MP per skill level

NOTE: can be used in twined with the range of the ability: scan.

NOTE: once active your iris's turns a royal purple.

Passive: your vision is more precise, accurate and able to see more as skill level's up

Increase +1% DEX x skill levels

Increase +2% INT x skill levels

Increase +3% WIS x skill levels

 **[Meditate (Supplemental-Passive) Lvl15 0/225]**

A metal exercise for the purpose of engaging in contemplation and reflection, and reaching a level of heighten awareness.

Active: get into a comfortable yet not to comfortable position on the floor and perform deep breathing exercises.

Generates 15 AP per 30 minutes.

Increase HP regeneration by (100% + ( 10% x skill level))

Increase CP regeneration by (100% + ( 10% x skill level))

Increase MP regeneration by (100% + ( 10% x skill level))

NOTE: if you move while the skill is active, it will count as an interruption

Passive: achieve inner peace, self control, and chakra control

Increase +1% VIT x skill levels

Increase +2% CKR x skill levels

Increase +3% CKRC x skill levels

 **NOTE: an Supplemental Skill is ever forbidden to use expendable AP to expend leveling as they generate their own AP as long as you use them.**

 **Name: Milo Uzumaki**

 **Title: Gamer, Honorary Uzumaki**

 **Age: 14**

 **Level: Lvl27 11k/27k EXP**

 **HP: (1450 + 1350) = 2900 / 2900**

 **CP: (3400 + 2700) = 1200 / 6100**

 **MP: (4250 + 4050) = 8300 / 8300**

 **STR: 23 + 5.5% = 25**

 **VIT: 18 + 15% = 21**

 **DEX: 45 + 13.5% = 47**

 **CKR: 26 + 30% = 34**

 **CKRC: 32 + 45% = 46**

 **INT: (34 + 31) + 16% = 75**

 **WIS: 46 +24% = 57**

 **POINTS: 30**

 **HP Regen= 29 per hour (1% of Max HP)**

 **CP Regen= 290 per hour (4% of Max CP + CKRC)**

 **MP Regen= 2,601 per hour** ** _(1% of max MP x 0.5 of WIS) + 10%_**

The funny thing about clones is that each act as their own person so that means you can possibly use every skill by the number of clones. So if each body has 2000MP and if you were to activate **The Mind's Eye** , each would have to spend 286MP per minute to keep it active, and if you were to activate the supplemental skill **Meditate** , you would subtract the eye technique's cost by 108 point for a total of 178MP per minute giving him a staggering 11 minute window for each of the three bodies to use the mind's eye at the same time without deactivating it to recharge the spent up mana.

"Can I help you Tazuna-san?" questioned Milo, not even looking in the old man's direction as he climbed onto the boulder he was sitting on, "Shouldn't you be in bed right now? Don't you need to catch a worm or something in the morning?"

"My kami, kid what happened to your eyes?!" shouted the old man in concern, ignoring the boy's previous question as he had no idea why would you ever catch a worm other than to fish.

"What are you—oh wait…there all better." He says deactivating his eyes from purple back to his natural green. Not wanting to explain his **Gamer** ability, he gave a quick explanation that the eye technique was to help find foes easier than using his normal vision.

"Wow that's some skill you got there." He commented, impressed. "I was just wondering… why did you agreed to come along, knowing that I lied about the mission."

"Isn't that something you should be discussing with sensei?" a serious Milo asked.

"Your sensei wasn't the first one on board." Tazuna pointed out.

The boy conceded with that well made point. He was silent for a few moments and Tazuna was unsure if the red head would talk or not, "forsaking and abandoning people in need is cowardly and disgraceful." Just like that Tazuna's opinion of Milo soared that night.

* * *

The next day, Tazuna and his escorts had arrived at the location where they were supposed to catch a ride across the river. They found a man, with hardly anything to describe him other than steering a boat that looked to be around the client's age, waiting for them in a medium sized boat. A thick chakra filled mist could be seen beyond the river, but the origins of said mist were obscured.

"We're crossing the river via rowboat?" Sakura asked incredulously, more worried about scratching up her dress than anything else.

"Gatou has more than likely heard us by now, the less noise we make, the longer it would take him to track us so a boat with a motor is out of the question." Tazuna says.

"All of you stay on your toes and be ready for anything," Hatake warned the group. They all quietly boarded the boat, cramp as they were it failed to sink, and soon had set off to the land of waves.

As they approached the other shore and saw the incomplete bridge, Naruto couldn't help but voice everyone's thoughts who hadn't already seen the marvel yet, albeit rather loudly. "Sugoi… that's a really big bridge, believe it!"

"You know for a guy who is so focused on making sure the bridge isn't complete he sure is lazy… or really, really stupid." Milo says, commenting how big the ting is and, shocking everyone present for blatantly badmouthing one of the world's most powerful men and the fact that his logic made sense.

"I have to agree with Milo on this one, the guy's clearly an idiot." Said Sasuke with Sakura nodded behind him.

As Kakashi scolded his Genin for talking to loud, but couldn't help himself from smiling under his mask. The boat pulled up to the port of waves.

"This is where I leave you Tazuna-san and kid if you're ever in need of my services again don't hesitate." The boatman says, referring to the 1000 Ryu that Milo generously gave him, who all the while mumbling the song 'Don't pay the boatman' over and over again.

* * *

 _Forest clearing_

As Naruto and the rest of the group were on their way to town, he saw a flash of color cross by the bushes to his side. Reaching to his thigh pouch he quickly pulled out a kunai and threw it at the figure. A small shriek of some kind of animal sounded off followed by a thump of the kunai imbedding itself in a tree could be heard.

Naruto's teammates were shocked by the sudden course of action, looking to where he thrown the knife. They were able to see the kunai embedded in the tree just barely inches away from a snow white rabbit, before said beast scurried away frightened.

"Naruto what did you do that for. You could have almost kill the poor thing." His teammate, Sakura, scolded.

Recoiling on what he almost done, He said, "I thought it was an enemy or something."

' _That's a snow rabbit, they only have white fur in the winter to ward of predators buts it's in the middle of spring unless…'_

Kakashi Hatake eye bulged out, realizing it was a trap, "Everybody, get down!" he screamed, pushing Tazuna and Sakura to the ground.

As they all dived for cover, a giant butcher's knife for a sword twirled over head like a boomerang, imbedding itself half way inside a tree. Within moments, a man could be seen standing on the blades handle.

He was a tall man with bandages wrapped around the lower half of him face, his forehead protector was off to the side of his head and he had no eyebrows. He wore two forearm warmers wait a camo pattern on them that coupled with the same style baggy pants, and black sandals. He was shirtless, but had two crisscross leather straps on his chest to harness the sword on his back.

 **Names: Zabuza Momochi**

 **Title: self proclaimed bad guy of this story**

 **Age: 26**

 **Level: ?**

 **HP: ?**

 **CP: ?**

 **MP: ?**

 **STR: ?**

 **VIT: ?**

 **DEX: ?**

 **CKR: ?**

 **CKRC: ?**

 **INT: ?**

 **WIS: ?**

 **Description: ?**

 **(Not a high enough level to be this omniscient)**

' _Damn'_ Milo thought, put out by the fact that this stupid game for not letting him have god status yet.

"Well well, well what do we have here, Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan eye, did I get that correct? No wonder the demon brothers had so much trouble." The man says, spotting the grey haired scarecrow.

"Zabuza Momochi, Ex-squad leader of the hidden mist assassination unit." Kakashi counters

"Sharingan?!" Sasuke shouted in surprise as he glared at his sensei for keeping such an important secret from him.

"I'll explain everything later, but right now we have more pressing matters to attend to." Kakashi explained as he grabbed his forehead protector, slowly pulling it up to reveal the unique bloodline exclusively to only the Uchiha family.

 **Names: Kakashi Hatake**

 **Title: the Grand wizard of the Copy Cat Clan (CCC)**

 **Age: 27**

 **Level: ?**

 **HP: ?**

 **CP: ?**

 **MP: ?**

 **STR: ?**

 **VIT: ?**

 **DEX: ?**

 **CKR: ?**

 **CKRC: ?**

 **INT: ?**

 **WIS: ?**

 **Description: ?**

 **Status:**

 **[Bearer of the Sharingan]**

With this permanent ability you will forever have a massive case of the pink eye

Gain +4 DEX x (Level)

Gain +2 CKRC x (Level)

Gain +3 INT x (Level)

Able to perform eye based illusion now

Able to comprehend Tai, Nin, and Genjutsu's via one glance if your DEX is high enough

 **[Constant Activation-Sharingan]**

Because the Sharingan was surgically implanted there is no way to turn it off.

Active CP consumption: (16,000 – (Level x 35)) per hour

Gain +1000CP x (level)

"Psst," Milo whispers to Sasuke, "Should I tell the big dude that Hatake-sensei really didn't do anything."

In what Milo thought was a low whisper but in actuality it was loud enough for the bandage man himself to hear.

Zabuza started to laugh, "Hahah, do you expect me to believe that you four brats were able to hold your own _and_ defeat a couple of season Chunin?"

"Umm… no, it was just me and yes." Said Milo, unsure how he found out about that little bit of information.

He laughed even harder, "Oh, this is rich… and how were you able to do that?" oh you poor, poor bastard.

Milo shrugged his shoulders, seeing no harm in showing him, "Like this." He said, quickly tacking out his gun and shooting the man across the field in the chest, staggering him. Instead of blood gushing out from the exposed flesh, Zabuza turned into water like a popped water balloon before reforming back into one piece.

Silence littered the field as Zabuza was trying to come to turns with what just happened while everyone else was just shocked still by the bizarre event. After a few tense moments, giggling could be heard from the eye-brow-less man that quickly turned into fits of sinister laughter.

When the laughter died down a bit Zabuza addressed the redhead, "Ohhh hehehe that was funny kid, I was like 'how did you beat them' and you were like 'like this bitch' and then **boom!** dead. Oh what a great punch line, I have to lead with that next time." He says just like he was talking someone that said a funny joke, "Hey what's your name kid?"

"Milo," said the tall boy, not even fazed by the fact that he knew absolutely nothing of this man except for his age and name.

"Well Milo, I'd hate to kill someone that made me laugh, but I have a mission to execute…" he said, taking out his sword and getting an offensive stance, "Hand over the old man Kakashi no one else need be hurt."

"As tempting as that maybe, I'll have to take a rain check. Naruto Milo Sakura Sasuke, box formation around the client, I'll deal with Zabuza" Kakashi ordered as he took a kunai fighting stance, he then address the man with the sword, "While I am eager to end this fight same as you, I am a little surprised however, how come someone as powerful and as skilled as you managed to get on that coward of a man's payroll?"

Zabuza grinned and shrugged as he began to leak his killing intent. "The puny little midget (redundant) offered me up a large sum of money to take out the bridge builder, Tazuna. Fighting someone on the same level as me is indeed an honor, so you have my thanks Kakashi, but enough talk!"

 **|Ding|**

 **[A skill has been created through continuous exposure of the psychic attack a special action.]**

 **[Killing intent (Supplemental-Passive) Lvl1 AP 0/1]**

Just because the **gamer mind** prevents you from becoming psyched out by the primal attack does not mean cant benefit from it.

Active: emit your KI (Killing Intent) to all of the surrounding foes for (Skill level + INT/5) of Psychic damage

Generates 5 AP every time you activate your own KI and 10 AP for defending and detecting KI.

Passive: absorb (skill level + INT/5) points of damage.

Passive: detects KI from (skill level) meters away.

 **-383HP (absorbed 16HP)**

 **Your skill Killing Intent gained a level**

 **Your skill Killing Intent gained a level**

 **Your skill Killing Intent gained a level**

Zabuza then disappears from the human eye by teleporting _on the lake_.

"He's on the water!" said a shocked Sakura.

'He's building up a massive amount of chakra for a wide area attack,' thought an equally surprised Jonin.

"Looks like I get to have a little fun. **Kirigakure no Jutsu** (Hiding in the mist)"

All of the sudden the area was flooded with a thick, nigh impenetrable, white mist, "Be on your guard every one Zabuza is a master at the art of silent killing, **Muon Satsujin no Jutsu**." Kakashi' voice rang out.

"S-s-silent k-killing" Naruto says, voice trembling with fear.

"Yes, as the name suggests, this technique is simply a very quiet method of killing an opponent, usually from behind with a blade. Additionally, because the user moves silently, the attack cannot be anticipated and defended against. The user will often slit their opponent's throat, preventing any cry that might give them away. Masters of this technique are said to be even good enough to track and kill opponents through sound alone."

Just then, the very mist demon the Jonin was talking about sounded off, "Eight points. There're eight vital points in the human body that, if you hit, guarantees a kill. Larynx, Spine, Lungs, Liver, jugular, Subclavian artery, kidneys, and the heart; eight points, six people, so much to choose from, so little." Zabuza says with sadistic glee in his voice as the mist got thicker and thicker.

Having had enough, Kakashi went into a horse stance and expelled his chakra laced with KI outwards, dissipating the mist and counteracting Zabuza's Killing Intent with his own. It was so strong he distorted the air around him in lines of transient blue.

 **Your skill Killing Intent gained a level**

' _I can't breathe'_ Thought Sasuke as he unknowingly inched his equipped kunai towards his throat while looking at the two fighters before him, _'is this what a real ninja is suppose to be like? The waiting is so much worse than any confrontation we had thus far. It almost make me just want to end it all right here just to make this feeling I'm feeling stop'_

"Sasuke, relax." Said Kakashi in a firm voice, turning his head sideways to his student, "I won't allow my comrades to die on my watch; I'll protect you with my life, count on it."

"I would be so sure…" said the demon as he stood in the middle of the group of 5 while striking a pose for a wide up whirlwind-like slash.

' _Shit!'_ the scarred Jonin thought as he rushed Zabuza in a full on sprint and stabbed him in the heart with a Kunai, causing the bandaged man to dissolve into nothing but water.

"Water clone!" exclaimed Kakashi who was now on guard.

"Sensei, behind you!" Naruto shouted, but it was too late. Zabuza slid behind him and thrust his sword horizontally, cutting the man in half before the now two solid pieces of the deceased also turned into water.

Zabuza could then feel the cold edge of shinobi steel to his throat, "Don't move, it's over."

Zabuza just laughs in defiance, transforming into what is over 70% of the human body with the real one once again was able to get behind Kakashi, swinging his massive hunk of metal for a weapon.

The copy cat ducked just in time to see the sword go overhead that was meant to dislimb him from the waist down, but wasn't able to blocked the kicked to the face after his attacker used his momentum from the swing to kick his adversary into the lake.

"SENSEI!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed, worried for their downed comrade.

Before they said anything else, the both of them felt a hand on their shoulder.

"Onii-chan/Milo-senpai." Both of them were surprised at his sudden appearance.

"Shhh," said the teen, making them go quiet and listen to him, "Look." He said pointing to the lake were surprisingly, Kakashi was picking himself up onto the lake, "see, he's not going to drown any time soon. But that shouldn't be our main focus right now. Right now we are to follow sensei's orders and regroup with Sasuke and all of us protect Tazuna-san. Do you understand?"

"Onii-chan" the fox boy said in awe as his brother was able to keep a calm head under pressure and lead them on their mission to protect the client. As he and Sakura both nodded went back to their respected post around the client, Naruto made a pledge to be more like his brother in these types of situations.

' _This isn't normal water… it's dense and heavy'_ just then after the elite thought that, the missing ninja appeared behind his soaked form, "You're a fool Kakashi, **Suiro no Jutsu** (Water prison technique)." He said as a sphere of water enveloped Kakashi's crouched form, trapping him inside and slowing killing him.

' _He's way better than I originally thought! I seriously underestimated him.'_

"You wanted the water to be some kind of cover for you, didn't you? Were you going to set up some sort of ambush, not that it mattered in the long run as you are trapped and you know as well as I do that the water is so condensed it's practically as hard as steel. Now, if you don't mind, I am going to enjoy myself as I kill your precious Genin real slow like; **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu** (water clone tech.)." said Zabuza in a manic tone of voice

Just then several clones appeared next to the original to protect him so he could keep his concentration to keep the prison stable. Two more landed on solid ground and both of them slowly drew their blades, chuckling darkly, "You little kids think your hot shit, don't ya? Playing dress up and make believe that you are some hot shit Ninja. You don't look even close to the ones I fight on a daily basis. If you want to be true shinobi and not some pansy ass bitch, then you'll come and slay me… if you can." The clones and Zabuza challenged.

"Run, you cannot win against him. He's too powerful, just take the bridge builder and go; his clone cant travel that without a source of water." Kakashi pleaded within the sphere. "The battle was over the moment I got caught!"

' _He can't seriously believe that we can outrun that… thing does he?'_ Sasuke wondered. _'Even if we manage, by some chance, to escape, there's no telling that he won't just kill Kakashi and go after us next.'_

"What do we do? What do we do?" screamed a frantic Sakura.

"We free Kakashi-sensei to tip the battle back in our favor, that what we do. Sasuke and Naruto you two keep the clones at bay while I go for the original and free sensei. Sakura, we are all counting on you to keep Tazuna safe as that is still our primary objective. Don't be afraid to use the exploding tags I gave you." Said Milo in his now patented serious business voice; the others nodded their heads with determination, know that when in doubt they could count on the older Uzumaki to come up with a plan of attack.

As Naruto and Sasuke battle their respective enemies with their signature jutsu with Naruto giving cover fire with his cloning spam's, Milo went through a series of hand signs, gathering as much mana as he could.

' _Oh this has got to be good.'_ Zabuza thought with a smirk.

Finishing in a horse stance while clamping his palm together, Milo eyes glowed their teal colored signifying he just activated the eyes of Anima and yelled at the top of his lungs, " **Gensō no yami:** **Sanda no Jutsu** (Illusion of Darkness: Thunder Technique)."

Just then, then scene changed with the water molecules in the air was drying up, dissipating any lingering mist, and the clouds over the original Zabuza, and the clones near him, started to spin rapidly with the eye making itself known.

' _oh shit oh shit oh shiiiiit!'_ thought the demon as he was forced to move out of the way to avoid third degree burns via a pillar of fucking lightning that shot down from the _sky_ , killing the clones in the process and freeing their Jonin sensei.

With that done, Milo deactivated his eyes and pulled his blade out in a reverse grip and got in a defensive stance with the rest of his teammate after they dispatched any of the remaining bunshin; he ignored the glares he was receiving for that little stunt he pulled in bringing back their queen to capture the enemy's king in favor of analyzing the upcoming battle of two highly skilled ninja.

' _Was that a Ninjutsu, but he said it was an illusion, a Genjutsu?'_ questioned Sakura, _'How was Milo-senpai able to do something like that'_

' _How did he get so powerful all of the sudden and what's with his eyes changing color, could he have a special bloodline?'_ thought Sasuke.

' _Woah, so this is the Anima's power. Sugoi!'_ Naruto gushed, seeing his brother kicking some major ass.

' _So this is the extent of a shinobi.'_ Tazuna thought with a smile after seeing the Genin's teamwork.

The green eyed boy made a note as to never do that skill in not life threatening situations or at least increase a skill that reduce the cost of mana. As of right now it took about 65% of his total mana pool even though it was an illusion, albeit an illusion with reality bending properties derived from the illusion planes of Anima's domain.

With Kakashi now free, he shot at Zabuza with determination, but the mist demon was quick on his feet and jumped back 10 meters and went through several hand signs, faster than any Genin could follow.

However Kakashi, being a Jonin coupled with the fact that he is a bearer of the Sharingan, could see them and managed to copy them perfectly with relative ease.

" **Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu** (Water release: Water Dragon Jutsu)!"Both Kakashi and Zabuza shouted at the same exact time. Two colossal eastern style dragons made of water burst from the lake at their respective master sides, staring down each other with their glowing yellow eyes of theirs. With a mighty roar, both clash for dominance but were equal in strength and cancelled each other out.

' _Wow, so many hand seal and he mirrored them all perfectly. Is this the power of the Sharingan?'_ Sasuke thought in awe.

As the water dragons kept fighting to the death under them was a similar story, Zabuza, with his giant butcher's knife, tried to cut his adversary in half by a downwards swing but was stopped by a Kakashi who was determined to hold onto his life and was fighting tooth and nail to keep it by pushing him back; unstoppable force vs. an immovable object.

Zabuza growled distastefully as he disengage from the pointless struggle, sheathed his great sword, and tried to circle Kakashi but in doing so the mimic followed his movements perfectly right down to the chakra gather stance he finished with.

"He's not just following," Tazuna observed, "He move at the same speed too."

"How's sensei doing that… how can do that Sasuke?" Sakura asked her friend and love interest, but wasn't able to get a response as Sasuke was so in awe by the Sharingan's power.

"My movements," said a surprised Zabuza as he lowered his right arm, which was immediately mimicked, "He's following my movements perfectly. It's almost as if he knows—"

"What I'm going to do next?" Kakashi finished shocking Zabuza to his core all the while continually copying Zabuza's moves.

"What!" cried Zabuza, _'Is he able to read my mind as well?'_

"The way he looks at me with that eye…" said Zabuza as he put his hands together in the Tora seal while looking straight into Kakashi's scarred red eye with three tomoe's inside.

"It infuriating you, isn't it?" question the copy ninja, hands already in place.

The demon snarled, his eyes bloodshot, as he attempted to speed up his hand sealing, but it was a vain venture. "All you're doing is copying me, like some kind of monkey! I won't let some—"

"Copycat freak get the better of me!" both shouted at the same time.

"Arrgh, when I'm finished with you, you'll never open up than monkey mouth of your again!" he snapped, enrage at the Konoha Jonin.

As they continued hand sealing Zabuza stopped his attack prematurely and stared as he found something behind Kakashi that once again shocked him.

"Is… is that me, how?" he questioned no one in particular as a wavy apparition of him appeared behind his query.

" **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu** (Water Release: Great Vortex Jutsu)!" Kakashi shouted, sending a huge vortex of water to his stunned foe.

Zabuza was absolutely shocked to say the least as thrashed through wherever the spiraling waves sent the man, _'impossible, I was going to make a vortex as well. He copies my jutsus before I can even use them. I can't… keep upppp!'_

The demon was blasted through the air with the crushing force of the vortex swallowed him up and spit him back up. He hit a tree with extreme force the bark and part of the tree was uprooted. Before anything else could happen several kunai was aimed at the main jointed areas of the crouched Kiri nuke-nin. "Arrgh!" he cried, coughing up blood, staining his bandages with the red liquid. Looking up, he could see Kakashi was there crouched on a nearby tree branch with a kunai in hand.

"C-can y-you, can you… see the future?" asked a defeated Zabuza.

"Yes." Kakashi simply said, mixed eyes staring though the downed figure. "and I see your death."

Before Kakashi could go through with his plan, a few sanbons precisely pierced the man's neck, killing him instantly.

"You were right," said a voice that came from Kakashi's left, turning he saw a young person who's gender was a mystery thanks to the mask long dark hair and the blue battle robes adorned his/her skin. The face mask was that of a hunter shinobi of Kirigakure, "This was going to be his final battle."

Kakashi grunted and leapt off the tree to check the demon of the mist's pulse, "He's dead…"

He turned and fully addressed the mask ninja, "You're a hunter ninja aren't you, from the mist?"

The hunter bowed in conformation, "Yes I am, I would like to thank you for staling him for me. I have been after Zabuza Momochi for a while now."

The Konoha shinobi sighed as he brought his head band down over the ever constant Sharingan's effect. His genin squad and the client came up behind him, looking from between the down Zabuza to the mysterious hunter.

 **Names: Zabuza Momochi**

 **Title: self proclaimed bad guy of this story**

 **Age: 26**

 **Level: ?**

 **HP: 1/?**

 **CP: ?/?**

 **MP: ?**

 **STR: ?**

 **VIT: ?**

 **DEX: ?**

 **CKR: ?**

 **CKRC: ?**

 **INT: ?**

 **WIS: ?**

 **Description: ?**

 **Status:**

 **[Not dead, dead but pretty dead]**

Through two sanbons to the neck, you get pulled into a death like state but alive.

Health automatically is reduced to 1HP until you get rid of this effect.

 **Names: Unknown**

 **Title: Not just a drag queen, I'm** _ **The**_ **drag queen**

 **Age: 14**

 **Level: 54**

 **HP: ?**

 **CP: ?**

 **MP: ?**

 **STR: ?**

 **VIT: ?**

 **DEX: ?**

 **CKR: ?**

 **CKRC: ?**

 **INT: ?**

 **WIS: ?**

 **Description: ?**

' _Hmm, so Zabuza's alive… barely, and I bet my life the masked ninja is responsible. I should say something but given how sensei is examining the body with a keen eye give the impression that he knows something as well… Did the ninja's title just imply that she is actually a he?'_

Once pleasantries' were all done, the mask-nin then took the 'dead' body and sword away to god knows where.

"KAKASHI-SENSSEI!" Naruto said rushing to their teacher as he just witnessed him falling flat on his face, his one eye closed.

"Calm down, he's just unconscious." Milo said after using **Scan** to see if he was alright, "But he's suffering from a serious case of **Chakra Exhaustion**."

"Chakra exhaustion?" he asked, perplexed.

"Yes chakra exhaustion, it's when if you use to much chakra, more than what your limit allows, there's a serious risk of death as it is your life force and the life force of all things; but enough talk, here Naruto use your clones and help me carry him."

Naruto nodded and two clones puffed into existence and each was able to grab a limb while carrying him.

"Tazuna-san, we need to let our sensei recover. Can you lead to your home?" Sakura asked, urgently as she remembered one of Iruka-sensei's lectures about Chakra Exhaustion.

"Y-yeah… um sure." He said, trying to get his bearings. "It's just over that ridge, follow me."

The four Konoha Genin and one injured Jonin followed Tazuna as he led them to their temporary shelter and possibly rest.

* * *

You know the deal, tell me how you thought about this week's episode.

And just so you know I am going to try and set up a poll for Milo's love interest. Now I don't know how to make any lemons so don't expect any adult content. Also I am not going to be doing a harem, I repeat NO HAREM. MalexMale Slash is welcomed because I consider him to be Bi, but I don't see him on the receiving end (if you know what I mean).

So list your character interest at the bottom and I'll see what I can do

p.s. I am not making any gender bender characters either.


	4. Chapter 4

This is my fourth consecutive installment of my new story: Milo, the Genjutsu God.

Sorry that I'm a little slow with the delivery as I am not used to typing 10k+ word chapters.

I hope you enjoy and as always, if you like these stories, like it, maybe even write about it. If you don't, well that's just fine to, but tell me about it, and its reasonable I'll fix it.

"I am talking like this."

'I am thinking like this'

' _ **I am thinking very deep and being very important right now'**_

' _I am so self centered for thinking this importantly'_

"I am underlining details like this"

" _I am saying something important like this"_

" **I am saying something really bold so it can stick out from the rest like this"**

* * *

 _Tazuna's House_

After the battle the group arrived at Tazuna. Said house was a decent shape two story size house that was sitting on a dock just a little over the shore.

As the group walked up to the shack Tazuna banged onto the door, "Tsunami! It's me, open up!"

A quick shifting of feet on the other side could be heard before the door open up to reveal a beautiful woman in her mid to late twenties with dark blue shoulder length hair and brown eyes could be seen by all. She was wearing a pink sweater, and a blue skirt.

 **Name: Tsunami**

 **Title: Prettiest Mother of the Year**

 **Age: 29**

 **Level: Lvl9 4.5k/9k EXP**

 **HP: 1300 / 1300**

 **CP: 300 / 300**

 **MP:1025 / 1025**

 **STR: 9**

 **VIT: 11**

 **DEX: 15**

 **CKR: 2**

 **CKRC: 4**

 **INT: 31**

 **WIS: 15**

 **Description: She has been described as obliging. She also loves "prettiness". Tsunami also seems to be a very loving mother. Tsunami is a woman of strong will.**

"Tou-san!" the woman said in relief as she saw who answered. "Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Of course I'm alright!" he responded joylessly, "And it's all thanks to these brave Ninja who accompanied me."

Tsunami looked over her father's shoulder to find a group with ninja head bands with them, "Thank you very much." She said, going into a deep bow, before noticing an unconscious man being carried by a tall redheaded boy and… triplets, "Oh my… is he alright?"

"Sensei will be fine." The cute pink haired girl with the red dress replied, taking charge of the moment. "Although he does have a bad case of **Chakra Exhaustion** and needs a place to rest."

"Of course!" the pretty lady said before opening the door for the group to come in and then leading the Uzumaki brothers upstairs, "There's a spare bedroom where you may let your sensei rest."

Both boys nodded their thanks to the matron to the household as they and the other two Genin followed Tsunami up a set of stairs before going into a hallway. She opened the first door on the left and let Milo and the Naruto clones enter.

Walking over to a nearby closet, she opens it to reveal a spare futon and bed spread and laid it on the floor for the man. "Here you go."

"Thanks/Thank you ma'am," Naruto and Milo both said politely as they set Kakashi down. With their job done the two clones dispelled in a puff of smoke right in front of Tsunami, who looked absolutely surprised by the whole ordeal.

"What the… but you… didn't you…" she jumbled her words looking confuse, pointing between the blonde and the empty spaces that once held his clones.

" **Kage Bunshin** (Shadow clone)" Naruto answered her unspoken question, "They're solidified clones of myself to help me do task like I just did with my brother." He said, panning his hand in the green eyed boy's direction, "To be completely honest, I don't know where I'll be without this Jutsu."

While the woman was mumbling in envy of the boy with whiskers as she imagined all the free time she would have with that kind of power, Kakashi, who woke up during the explanation, spoke up. "It's true, I read your academy records, and it's likely you wouldn't be here without it."

"Kakashi-sensei!" said a relieved sakura as she sat down next to him, "Are you alright sensei?"

"Yeah…" he said in a somewhat strained voice, "I just can't move for a week maybe two, that's all no big deal."

"WHAT!" she cried in shock.

"It's because of your Sharingan, isn't it?" Milo spoke up gaining every bodies attention, especially a curious but also suspicious Sasuke "It truly is an amazing power to possess, only the specially gifted can truly handle it's oppressing power, but you are not one of them aren't you. If you were, you would be able to turn off the Doujutsu and as a consequence the eye is rejecting you by taking great quantities of chakra."

"Milo," said Sasuke, getting the tall boy's attention. "How do you know so much about the Sharingan?"

Looking over to the raven haired boy, Milo shrugs and says, "Actually I don't know all that much of your secret eye Sasuke."

"WHAT… but how? You described the symptoms of a non Uchiha gaining the Sharingan perfectly, so HOW…DO…YOU…KNOW!" Sasuke snapped, poking his finger into the boy's chest for emphases at every word.

"Whoa, easy I'll tell you." Milo said holding his hands up in surrender, by now everyone in the room had the two's undivided attention, "You remember when I said that I see numbers and descriptions for those numbers I see, well they allow me to have a sort of an Omniscient view of things… but only if I'm powerful enough." He said catching himself at the end and shocking all those who didn't know.

"But… but how, your eyes aren't glowing or changing colors. Is it because you have a blood line?" the duck butt asked, first to speak.

"Well no… at least I don't think it is." He said confused.

"Explain."

"Well I don't want to surprise you all… but I am not normal." He said revealing the secret he kept hidden from everyone other than a select few.

"We know." Sakura deadpanned as she, like the rest inside the room, sweat dropped.

"You do?" Milo asks eyes full of hope. When he saw the nods, he visibility brightened up and whipped the imaginary sweat off his brow, "Phew… for a second there I thought you wouldn't like me anymore."

Sasuke just made a dissatisfied grunt and face aimed at the delusional teen that just screamed 'tell me everything you know or die.'

"Well anyhow…" Kakashi said cutting in, "what Milo said was true about my Sharingan."

The group was silent for a little while after that, thinking back from all that's happened so far and what their new plan of action should be.

"Well, at least we defeated that super strong ninja this time," Tazuna said in a relieved filled laugh. "So we should be okay at the time being."

Uhh Tazuna I hate to burst your bubble, but you didn't do anything." Milo replied making the Sake loving man deflate and mumbled something about kids and lack of respect towards the elderly. "Oh! That reminds me, we have to distribute EXP and such!" he says rubbing his hands together.

Doing a few hand gestures, five consecutive widows popped over head allowing all of squad 7 to see. Two, that being Naruto and Milo, took the pop ups in stride, wanting to get more experienced as possible, while the other three… not so great.

"Uhh Sempai, what exactly am I looking at?" the pinkette question, a little freaked out.

"That Sakura-chan, and the rest of team 7, is your cut of the Zabuza pie: 50,000 EXP, 250 AP, and 11,000 RYU." Seeing the questioning look he was getting by most in the room, he explained in more detail. "This is no Genjutsu, believe me I tried. I temporarily allowed your guys to see what I see, mainly to keep track of my teammates health, see…" he pointed to the four names with their current HP CP and MP to the left top corner of her vision. "You can also check your profile by thinking or saying **Status** , you can also go to your **Skills** to upgrade your current skills to increase their power or have a chance to learn something new."

Doing that as she already went down the rabbit hole so to speak, what she saw made her jumped in surprise. Tazuna and Tsunami, that was hanging back, didn't quite know what was going on.

 **Name: Sakura Haruno**

 **Title: Co-President of the Sasuke's fan club**

 **Age: 13**

 **Level: Lvl17 2.8K/17K**

 **HP: 1300**

 **CP: 1500**

 **MP: 1800**

 **STR: 12**

 **VIT: 16**

 **DEX: 16**

 **CKR: 15**

 **CKRC: 41 + 17% = 48**

 **INT: 42**

 **WIS: 22 + 17% = 26**

 **Points: 20**

 **Description: Sakura typically gives the outward impression of being polite to her superiors, considerate of her peers, and confident in her. She has occasional moments of bashfulness around Sasuke Uchiha and competitiveness around Ino Yamanaka, but otherwise appears quite collected. This reservation, though never disingenuous, frequently masks how Sakura really feels: in certain situations she has pronounced feelings of delinquency, jealousy, and anger. Rather than display these emotions to others, she projects them inward, allowing a manifestation of who she truly is - what is labeled "Inner Sakura"**

 **Status effects:**

 **[Haruno Heritage (Passive) LVMAX]**

you are an Haruno, things are expected of you

Permanent passive buff(s):

increase CKRC by (1% x level)

increase WIS by (1% x level)

Blushing profusely in embarrassment and trying in a futile attempted to hide her… colorful description from the others, Milo and Kakashi just watched the scene in amusement while Naruto and Sasuke thought that was too much information about their supposed girly teammate for one day. "MILO! Tell me how to turn this off right now or you'll be sorry!" she roared

"But you haven't even assigned any of your points yet." He said innocently.

"MILO!"

"Alright, alright and this is what I get for team bonding…" ignoring the stink eye directed at him, he told his teammates the inner workings of the gamer ability without actually telling them about it. After that fiasco was over a still Sakura asked a question that caught everyone attention, "By the way, who was that masked kid anyways," she had remembered reading something about ninja wearing that kind of mask.

"That's the mask worn by a special unit of hunter-nin in the hidden mist," Kakashi answered, "They are known as 'the body eraser's', their duty is to completely dispose of the body without a trace. A Ninja's body has many secrets that can be discovered with a proper examination for a skilled physician; things like Ninjutsu, different chakra types, herbs and many other secrets revealed about the village the ninja resided in. for example, If I died, even though I have an allergic allergy to dying, the secrets of the Sharingan could be revealed. If you're not careful there's the danger your jutsu might be taken.

A ninja's body can reveal important information," the man continued, "so by killing a disposing of the nuke-nins who have abandoned their village the hunter ninja protects the info from getting out. They are the specialists who guard their village secrets."

"So that Zabuza. The missing ninja, has been chopped up and disposed of?" Sakura asked paling at the thought of being in the same shoes as the dead man, "Scary!"

"Ooh, ooh!" Mil exclaimed while raising his hand like in class.

"Yes Milo, what is it?" Kakashi asked with amusement in his voice.

"I don't think that happened at all," he replied surprising all but the Jonin in the room, "… well unless the hunter is some kind of sadist that is."

"What do you mean sempai?" Sakura questioned with a frightened look on her face. "the masked shinobi killed him, didn't he?"

"Well…" Milo then went into a thinking pose, "if you mean by paralyzing the demon of the mist in a near death like state and taking the body away so he can than inflict one of the most excruciating tortures imaginable of being de limbed to death while you can't do anything to stop it, then yes Sakura-chan the man is dead and let me just say that you my dear have one messed up imagination." What the boy failed to notice that when he was speaking was that some of the more… sensitive of the group almost lost the contents of their stomachs.

"Oh kami kid, just stop," Said Tazuna just barely though as he and his daughter were both rocking the ill faced look.

"What?!" the redhead asked who sounded offended, "Sakura's the one with the dirty mind, I mean did you even looked at her descri-"

"BAKA!" the aforementioned girl screamed out while giving the 14 year old a nice size welt on the top of his head.

"OW… owowowowowow…" Milo cried fake tears as he clutched his poor abused noggin. "Sakura-chan's so mean." He mumbled.

"Well Milo's, and I hate to say this, right about one thing, Zabuza isn't dead." Kakashi said getting everyone back on track, "If our mask ninja friend was truly part of the hunter shinobi unit he would have disposed the body on the spot, i.e. decapitation then burn the body whole, and not leave with said body."

* * *

Within the forest just a little ways from where Zabuza had fought, and lost, the copycat ninja, the hunter ninja looked over Zabuza's 'dead' body. Reaching into a pouch on his backside, the hunter took out a medical tool kit and unrolled it on the ground. The masked shinobi than grabbed the pair of clippers and brought them to the downed demon.

"First I'll cut the bandages on his mouth to drain some of the blood." The ninja mumbled, carefully bringing the crude looking clippers near Zabuza's clothed mouth.

Just before he could cut the cloth, Zabuza's hand shot up and grabbed the imposter's arm.

"That's alright, I'll do it myself." The demon said in a slightly groggy voice as he tore at the cloth.

"Oh." the fake hunter said, sounding both surprised and amused. "You've already came back from the dead.

Zabuza grunted and then roughly yanked on the sanbons in his neck. "Ow, damn you sure are rough."

"Oh! you're pretty rough by yourself, pulling them out like that; you really want to die huh?" the hunter said.

Zabuza just grunted at that, "How long are you going to wear that stupid mask?" he asked not really caring.

I like this mask," the feminine boy replied, "it reminds me of the old days." Despite just saying he liked it, the fake hunter pulled it off his face, "Plus it was useful for this act… if I hadn't saved you back there, you would have surely perished."

Zabuza glared at his partner, even though he was right, but did nothing and instead told the boy what he thought about the specific selection of pressure points. "If you were going to put me into a momentary death like state, you didn't have to use my neck... it would be much safer to aim at another point." He complained, "You're annoying as always."

The boy merely smiled and bushed a little, "your right, but I know how you are if I just scar up your beautiful body. The neck doest have much muscle to begin with so it was easier to hit the acupuncture points there."

He then examined Zabuza's vitals to see how much damage was done to him in both the fight and what he did. _'There's a lot more wound than usual, but that was to be expected when going up against the embodiment of a mime.'_

"You shouldn't be able to move much for about a week… maybe more, but knowing you, you'll probably be up sooner than that."

Zabuza caught his partner at the corner of his eye and smirked, "You're so pure and clever; that's what I like about you…"

"Of course," smiling his partner talked back, "That's what kids are supposed to be like after all." The fake hunter then stood up, "we should move, the mist has cleared."

Looking down the teenager asked a question to his superior, "Will you be okay… next time I mean?"

The demon narrowed his eyes and growled a menacingly growl, "Next time I **will** defeat the Sharingan"

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ZABUZA ISN'T DEAD?!" both Sakura and Naruto shouted at the top of their lungs, causing everyone in hearing distance to cover their ears to stop the bleeding.

"Calm yourselves, both of you." Kakashi ordered while raising his voice. Once he saw them a little more relaxed he continued, "Just think about it, the hunter used sanbons, _sanbons_ , to kill Zabuza. Unless you actually hit a vital organ, the probability to manage a guarantee kill is low. The item is generally used for doctors who specialize in acupuncture, the ninja must have had thorough knowledge and understanding about the human body to wield such a tool; so putting the target, like Milo said, in a momentary death like state should be child play for the shinobi."

"So basically what you're saying is that Zabuza is alive and well, and not chopped up by some sadist." Sasuke stated even though it sounded like a question that made the room sweat dropped.

"Although I do admire Sakura's… colorful imagination," he ignored the cry of indignation from said girl while answering the boy's question, "But I don't think that's the case here. First, he carried a much heavier Zabuza off to Kami knows where and second, he used a weapon with a low mortality rate. These two points indicate that his motive was… not to kill, but to save Zabuza."

"Don't you think your over reacting just a tad, I-I like the girl's idea better." Tazuna asked, now worried that a really strong ninja might actually be coming back. "I mean, you know hunter ninja's are supposed to kill missing ninja, that's what you said right?"

"Shinobi rule #47: always prepare for the worst." Kakashi stated, "Even if Zabuza died, Gato will more than likely higher an even stronger shinobi, he has the money."

"Sensei, what do you mean prepare for the worst?" Sakura asked, unsure of what he meant. "You can barely move as is."

"Kuku," Kakashi chuckled as if found the whole thing to be quite amusing, "You guys will be doing some training…"

"Huh? Training!" sakura said in surprise, "Sensei are you kidding me? What's a little training going to do against a powerhouse like Zabuza?"

' _ **CHA! HE'S TRYING TO GET US KILLED OR WORSE… OUR SASUKE!'**_ inner Sakura shouted.

"Ahh, you worry to much," Kakashi stated, eye smiling, "We'll be fine, and if not it's only our lives."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!" most of everyone in the room was in agreement with the pinkette.

"Why do you guys even bother?"

Everyone turned their attention to the source of the new depressing voice to see an equally deressed looking kid about 6 or 7 years old. He had blue coveralls on over a yellow shirt and a fishing hat on his head.

 **Name: Inari**

 **Title: President of the HSW, Hopelessness Society of Wave.**

 **Age: 8**

 **Level: Lvl6 2.4K/6K**

 **HP: 400**

 **CP: 700**

 **MP: 400**

 **STR: 5**

 **VIT: 4**

 **DEX: 12**

 **CKR: 7**

 **CKRC: 2**

 **INT: 4**

 **WIS: 1**

 **Description: Outwardly, Inari first appeared to be a very tough individual, though this is just a ruse he put on to hide the loneliness he felt since the brutal murder of is step father, Kaiza, after Gatou had him executed.**

' _Aw man, now I feel bad'_ Milo Thought, _'and here I was, planning a witty comeback too…'_

' _ **You humans and your inability to let go from the past and become a slave to it, it's kind of sad really to traumatize someone at such a young age.'**_

"Who the hell are you!" Naruto shouted but then doubled over from being elbowed in the gut.

"Be nice." Milo said, looking down at his little brother.

"Oh! Inari! Where were you? Come give 'yer old grandpa a big ol hug." Tazuna ordered the little kid, holding his arms out as Inari ran up to the old man and proceeded to hug him.

"Welcome back grandpa!" he said happy to see the bridge builder again, before the smile turned into a slight frown as the young boy looked towards the Konoha ninja.

"Inari, say hello to these people," his mother said, placing her hands on her hips after seeing the boy's shyness, "They're the ninja that protected grandpa."

"But mom, why should i? they're just going to die anyway." Everyone looked either surprised or angry at what the kid said. Tazuna and tsunami both sighed as they were used to the boy's nihilism. "There's no way they can beat Gatou and his thugs."

"You little brat, I'll-" Naruto angrily shouted before being cut off by an even angrier Sakura.

she bonked him on the top of his blonde head, "WHY ARE YOU GETTING ANGRY AT A CHILD? IDIOT!"

But that didn't seem to quench the fires raging in the fox boy's stomach if anything, it made him even madder at the boy, "Hey Inari, right? Listen up!" he cried catching the little boy's attention, "I am a super hero that will one day become an incredible shinobi called Hokage. I don't know this Gatou guy, but he's got nothing on me!" he proudly stated.

"What are you stupid?" Inari deadpanned, "There's no such thing as a Hero!"

"What?!" Naruto said, about to pounce. Just before the though, he saw his brother brush passed him.

"Inari, Inari…" said boy flinched as a childish voice rang out attached to a deceptively strong hand that wrapped around the boy's shoulder, looking up he saw the redheaded Konoha shinobi standing over him and smiling down at him. "There's one thing you should know about me, I am a level 7 Warlock half elf… do you know what that means?" the overalls wearing boy nodded his head no as he and the rest was wondering what reality the teenage was actually in. "It means, at level 7 I can conjure up a blast of hellfire instead of normal fire that cause 4d6 points of damage plus my damage modifier as hellfire is not like normal fire." The delusional teen said with a straight face and a 'matter of fact' voice.

"O-okay," Inari said, managing to dislodge for the clearly insane redhead while heading for the door, "A-anyway, if you don't what to die, you should leave."

"Where are you going Inari?" his grandfather asked.

"Huh?" before the small child could make his way out of the room, he turned around to address his grandpa one last time. "I am going to look at the ocean from my room."

When the door slammed shut, both Tazuna and Tsunami had signs of depression, "Sorry about him, he has never able to get over Kaiza's death." Tsunami apologized for her son's behavior.

Seeing the questioning gazes directed at her, see explained that her beloved husband Kaiza had opposed Gatou and had been publicly executed for his troubles and Inari never forgave him for that.

It was a sad and depressing story that was able to get everyone a little emotional, even if they didn't out right show it. After a few moments of silence, Milo stood up and went for the door, an action that did not go unnoticed.

"Onii-chan, where're you going?" his younger brother asked after seeing him at the door.

The cloaked teen didn't out right turned to face them, just looked over his shoulder and with his usual grim he said, "To get some fresh air." Without saying anything else, he promptly left the scene.

Those in the room said nothing as the air was too depressing to speak, thinking Milo was just as effected as them. Then they heard it, a combination of cords being plucked beneath a hollowed out piece of wood. Naruto instantly knew what this beautiful sound was as his older brother used to play something he called a gee-tar whenever he had a nightmare and sing him back to sleep.

(Lean on Me-Bill withers)

 **Sometimes in our lives we all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow**

Tsunami, as she and everyone other than Naruto, was shocked as this being the first time she heard the young man sing as he continued to play that beautiful song, and even though he was outside, because of the thin doors she heard everything un-muffled.

 **Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on**

"Why does he play such a saddening song, he seems like such a happy boy, albeit a little unorthodox?" she asked confused.

"Oh don't worry about onii-chan." Naruto said with a smile plastered on his face, "Whenever I was feeling down, he would always play this song to make me feel better. He said it was made by someone who lost a lot in life, Milo probably just wants to make your son happy." The fox boy said surprising everyone.

This mad Tsunami burst into tears from the thoughtfulness of the stranger she just met as she continued on listening to the heartfelt music.

 **Please swallow your pride  
If I have faith you need to borrow  
For no one can fill those of your needs  
That you won't let show**

Sasuke was unconsciously remembering the traumatic event that gave him nightmares even to this day, and silently shed a tear but quickly whipped it from existence with his hand; though not as quick as he thought, as one pink haired girl saw the whole thing.

' _Sasuke'_ she thought.

 **You just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
We all need somebody to lean on**

Kakashi thought of his two best friends who died in the last war, one who sacrificed his eye for him to live.

' _Obito… Rin, I'm so sorry'_

 **Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on**

Inari, who was in his room clutching a picture of a man we can assume was Kaiza, heard the soft melody of soothing words from the open window that was near the ocean and was sobbing into the framed picture.

"Kah kah… d-dad… w-why did y-you leave me?" He sobbed

 **You just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on**

When the song ended, no words were shed as the teen came back but the smiles never left their faces. Tsunami, ever grateful, got up and gave Milo a motherly hug and a kill on the cheek in thanks as she and her father left the ninja alone for the night. After a well earned meal, Kakashi told his Genin that they wouldn't need to keep watch for tonight as he wanted them ready for the training tomorrow.

The next morning when they woke, they were graced with the sight of Milo skinning a couple of rabbits he had hunted a couple nights before, keeping them fresh in is inventory, all the while teaching Tsunami how to do it too as they prepare breakfast together.

When he saw them enter the living room, his grin grew astronomically. "What?" he asked like he didn't know his hands were covered in another entities life essence. "Gatou has a stronghold on the whole island, at least that's what she said…" he quickly pointed to Tsunami who was struggling to rip the skin off a dead dear, "Tsunami here wasn't able to go out and shop at the local grocers for us yet and her rice arms isn't enough to feed all of us. So sharing my food rations was the least I could do for the hospitality she has shown us… Naruto, could you help in cooking some rice for us."

Again, none of them knew what to say to the unusual teen as it didn't even occurred to the shinobi that Tsunami had a food problem, but looking back it did make sense.

Being more than willing to help out, Naruto did as he was ordered to, after that he sat down next to his bro and also helped skin his kill.

Tazuna was nearly in tears at the seemingly selfless act of kindness. "Kid…" he said catching the redhead's attention, "I-I-just thanks."

Milo just smiled kindly and sheepishly said, "Hehe, no problem."

so for the next hour and a half everyone, except for Kakashi and Inari, helped out for the feast. While they were doing so, the Jonin thought about the training plan. He thought it was unwise if while they were out training that nobody was guarding the house or the client, so coming to a decision, as he told his them, he would send clones out to guard the perimeter for today and tomorrow they would start shifts in protecting either the house, including Inari, Tsunami if she were leave said house and Tazuna on the bridge.

After breakfast Naruto, Milo, Sakura, and Sasuke followed Kakashi, who was using crutches to walk, outside in a wooded area to begin their training. As they stood in the clearing Kakashi turned around to look at the four.

"Okay, today we will start the training." The silver haired Jonin said.

"HELL YEAH!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

' _You know if we only had music, we could get this montage started.'_ Milo thought… well thoughtfully.

"Okay but before that," the man eye smiled when he saw the deflated expression on the young Uzumaki's face. "I want to talk to you about chakra."

Úmm umm?" Naruto stumbled, _'I know I heard about it somewhere… did Onii-chan ever mentioned it? No, he said something about 'CP', could the C stand for Chakra? no, it can't be... Onii-chan's not that stupid.'_

Giving up as he had no clue what the mystical energy was, "What's chakra?"

"YOU'RE A NINJA AND YOU DON'T KNOW THAT?! WHAT DID YOU LEARN IN SCHOOL?!" Sakura snapped while everyone else was picking themselves up after the sheer and utter idiocy that came out of the Uzumaki's mouth.

The blonde nervously rubbed the back of his head and sheepishly replied, "Hehe, I kind of fell asleep during that lesson."

"Don't feel to down Naru-chan…" Milo patted him on the shoulder with a strain face, "I fell asleep in many of Iruka-sensei's lessons."

Though this eased Naruto's emotion, but the same could not be said for the sweat dropping teacher. _'I'm doomed'_ he muttered silently.

"Fine…Sakura." The Jonin said, handing over the reins of this conversation to the 'smart one.'

"Okay, listen up Naruto because I'm only going t say this once," she says as she brought out a scroll with Kanji symbols on it, "So try and pay attention to this and use that slow brain of yours."

When she had his undivided attention, she went in what she called 'the lecture mode', "Simply put, Chakra is the energy of the shinobi that they need to perform Jutsu. That energy as **two parts:** the body's energy that is in each of the billons of your cells, and the spiritual energy gained through training and other experiences.

So by bring out and **releasing** chakra, you can use a jutsu. This is done through performing **hand seals** you use to manipulate the flow of chakra." She said so simple a toddler could understand.

"Hey, hey," Naruto finally said after a few minutes of absorbing the knowledge given to him. "I didn't understand your complicated explanation Sakura-chan, but isn't that something you use with your body?" as he said that, a low and menacing growl was emanating from the normally polite girl.

"Naruto's right," Sasuke agreed, "We already know how to use jutsus."

"Nope!" Kakashi said in an uncaring manner. "You guys are not doing it right."

"What do you mean sensei?" Milo asked.

"It's just like sakura said earlier," Kakashi stated, "To release your chakra means you must mix the physical and the spiritual chakra in equal quantities to perform Ninjutsu, Taijutsu is more physical and so is Genjutsu with the spiritual side. Even if you are able to release a high amount of chakra, unless you are able to control it properly the jutsu itself will be weakened or not work at all.

And by wasting energy, you won't be able to fight efficiently as these kind of weaknesses will become apparent." He finished wanting them to understand the severity of these real life problems.

"So…" Naruto droned on, not sure how to take what he heard in, "what should we do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the Cyclops asked rhetorically. "All of you will learn how to control it, through tree climbing that is."

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto all face planted while Milo just snickered at the snickered at the sight, "you know sensei I love messing with Aniki as the next guy, but I find it kind of strange that a activity for a child will let us have better control over our chakra."

"Well I'm glad you asked Milo," the Jonin said with an eye smile, "This will not be a normal tree climbing exercise, and you'll be climbing without the use of your hands."

 **[Tree Climbing (Supplemental-Passive) Lvl1 0/15]**

A training method to gain more control of your chakra and Mana. This training involves focusing a fixed amount of chakra to walk up a tree.

Generates 15 AP with every step while walking vertically up any solid surface like you would horizontally.

The percentage cost per step depends on the combination of the total Chakra and mana minus (the base CKRC and WIS)(100)

Increase VIT, CKRC and WIS by (skill level)

Increase total CP and MP by (skill level) %

Caps at 10%

Increase the cost efficiency of either Chakra or mana techniques by (5 x skill level) %

cap for cost: 30%

NOTE: the efficiency buff does not count for this skill

' _Well, at least I finally know which points to spend on now if it cost about 48% percent of my total energy, 3074 CP and 4226 MP, for every step I take.'_ Milo thought.

 **Name: Milo Uzumaki**

 **Title: Gamer, Honorary Uzumaki**

 **Age: 14**

 **Level: Lvl29 6k/29k EXP**

 **HP: (1750 + 1450) = 3200 / 3200**

 **CP: (3500 + 2900) + 1% = 6464 / 6464**

 **MP: (4450 + 4350) + 1% = 8888 / 8888**

 **STR: 24 + 5.5% = 26**

 **VIT: (21 + 1) + 15% = 25**

 **DEX: 47 + 13.5% = 53**

 **CKR: 27 + 30% = 35**

 **CKRC: (32 + 1) + 45% = 48**

 **INT: (35 + 33) + 16% = 79**

 **WIS: (47 + 1) +24% = 60**

 **POINTS: 40**

 **Description: A brilliant method actor who went to school for acting, but he took his passion to far and now the lines of being himself and playing a character that he portrays are blurred.**

 **HP Regen= 32 per hour (1% of Max HP)**

 **CP Regen= 307 per hour (4% of Max CP + CKRC)**

 **MP Regen= 2933 per hour** **(1% of max MP x 0.5 of WIS) + 10%**

He ultimately chose the safest bet and split the unspent points evenly with them going into both CKRC and WIS.

 **Name: Milo Uzumaki**

 **Title: Gamer, Honorary Uzumaki**

 **Age: 14**

 **Level: Lvl29 6k/29k EXP**

 **HP: (1750 + 1450) = 3200 / 3200**

 **CP: (3500 + 2900) + 1% = 6464 / 6464**

 **MP: (4450 + 4350) + 1% = 8888 / 8888**

 **STR: 25 + 5.5% = 26**

 **VIT: (21 + 1) + 15% = 25**

 **DEX: 47 + 13.5% = 53**

 **CKR: 27 + 30% = 35**

 **CKRC: (52 + 1) + 45% = 76**

 **INT: (35 + 33) + 16% = 79**

 **WIS: (67 + 1) + 24% = 84**

 **POINTS: 0**

 **Description: A brilliant method actor who went to school for acting, but he took his passion to far and now the lines of being himself and playing a character that he portrays are blurred.**

 **HP Regen= 32 per hour (1% of Max HP)**

 **CP Regen= 335 per hour (4% of Max CP + CKRC)**

 **MP Regen= 4106 per hour** **(1% of max MP x 0.5 of WIS) + 10%**

' _Now this is what I call results. Gone from a staggering 48% to a measly, more manageable, 21% per step I take.'_ The redhead approved in his decision. Milo was then brought back to reality by the emo boy.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, "Sound fun, how are we supposed to do that?" he said in a snarky attitude.

"Like this." Kakashi says as he crutched his way over to one of the trees in the clearing, bringing up a hand sign for focus he channeled chakra to the bottom of his feet. He then put one foot on the tree trunk… then the other. Soon enough he was walking up a tree like the laws of physics do not apply to the man. He stopped when he climbed onto a branch and hung upside down, looking down he saw the either shocked or awe look of his cute little Genin witnessing such a feet while he resisted giving a sigh as 'little' Milo was… watching a lady bug fly by and singing to it, "Hello there Mr. lady-bug. Lady~~ lady bug."

"There are two main reasons for you to use this exercise. Number one, control: your feet are considered the hardest place to channel your chakra, therefore if you can master the tree climbing exercise you can master any Jutsu, theoretically at least." Kakashi explained. "The second thing for you to develop is your increase in stamina needed to control your chakra properly. Depending on the type of jutsu, your level of control is key, and a ninja will most likely be gathering his/her chakra while on the move, so that is another reason to up your stamina and multitask."

 **[Focus Hand Seal (Active) Lvl MAX]**

This seal allows for greater focus and refined precision on where your energy should go, but only for a short while.

Active: next turn allows user to gain -75% chakra and mana consumption for any one skill.

Skill cool down: one hour.

' _This will help me significantly, -75% the cost of any skill! Are you serious game?! That skill is so OP! using this skill in twined with_ _ **Tree Climbing**_ _the already okay cost will go down from 21% for each step to 15% for each step. Which means I can go for 6 steps instead of 4 before I risk the chance of dying from chakra lost, and since I can get my spent chakra and mana by using_ _ **meditate**_ _for about an hour.'_ He rationalized, _'so ultimately I am leveling up two of my supplemental skills.'_

"Ohh ohh sensei! Pick me. Pick me sensei." Milo waved his hand in the air in a very childish manner that made everyone in the vicinity sweat dropped at the teen.

"Yes Milo." The silver haired Jonin asked, scratching at the side of his face.

"I know this… whatever you did to your feet already sensei." He said unsure what else to say, causing Sasuke's eyes to narrow, Sakura's to widen, and Naruto looked very hurt and betrayed from keeping such a cool thing like what sensei did not a minute ago.

"Hmmm, you did? Well do you mind telling the rest of the class where you learned it from." He asked kindly.

Milo nodded rapidly and pointed to his teacher, "You sensei. I learned it from watching you." After that, all the Genin toppled over in a face plant as they too learned it from watching him… well not instantly like Milo but you get the picture.

"Sempai," Sakura said in a exasperated tone after collecting herself off the ground, "Why are you so stupid sometimes."

The redhead shrugged, "If I'm not, then who will? Sasuke? No he's got that baddass brood thing going for him."

Not finding a legitimate response to his logic, the pinkette sighed and looked over to her upside down sensei.

"Yes well, here! Use these Kunai to mark your progress." the Jonin said, throwing four identical kunai, one for each genin. "Then use that mark and try to surpass it, so get some momentum and try running up the tree, got it? good."

 **|Ding|**

 **[Main Quest: make it or break it.]**

You are given a task of completing the task of tree climbing.

Finish the task in a timely manner, either the first or just don't be last, use all skills you learned so far at your disposal.

Reward: 5000 EXP, one chakra paper, one Jutsu scroll.

Failure: 500 EXP, one health potion.

 **Do you accept: [Y] or [N]**

' _Yes definitely,_ _ **Focus Hand Seal… Tree Climbing**_ _.'_ Milo thought, idle twisting the kunai in hand from finger to finger before running up to a nearby tree and marked the bark of the wood after the Sixth step.

 **You increase the level of your tree climbing skill by one**

 **You increase the level of your tree climbing skill by one**

 **You increase the level of your tree climbing skill by one**

"I want to try it to, believe it!" Naruto shouted as he, Sasuke and Sakura all joined in, in the exercise; while the fox boy fell flat on his back after the first step, Sasuke fell and did a back flip just after the 4th… not before he marked it with a nice foot indentation on the bark.

Looking at the foot mark Sasuke grunted, _'I didn't think it would be this hard, I'm already out of breath.'_ He thought while lightly panting. _'Too much Chakra and it cracks the wood, but too little and you don't stick at all and…'_ he then looked over to his fallen comrade and promptly sweat dropped, _'… That happens.'_

"hey, this is Pretty easy!" three heads shot up to the sound of a voice only to find Sakura sitting on a tall branch 25 feet in the air, stinking her tongue out playfully feet swinging happily.

' _Well… that's certainly different.'_ Kaka thought slightly amazed at the young Kunoichi.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto, now sporting a large bump on his head, shouted in surprise. "YOU'RE AWSOME, BELIEVE IT!"

"It looks like the best at controlling their chakra right now… is Sakura." Their teacher droned out.

Sakura felt a little down as she thought she could impress her Sasuke with her accomplishments, but it only seem to worsen his attitude towards her. Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration as he kept on asking himself why he felt so inferior so far. _'at least I'm not last.'_ He grumbled in his mind, looking at the dobe who tried at going again.

"Don't feel so bad Sasuke, you wouldn't have come to Sakura-chan's level of control anyway." Milo put his two cents in as he was is a sitting position with his eyes closed, slowly regenerating his spent energy so he could try again in an hour's time stronger then the last.

"MILO!" Sakura shouted, "You apologize to Sasuke-kun, right now mister!" she warned.

"But-"

"NOW!"

Milo sighed, "I'm sorry Sasuke," he said looking into those smug eyes of the Uchiha. "I'm sorry that Sakura has way more control than you."

Naruto snickered and Kakashi just sighed while Sakura thought she would die of embarrassment. "MILO!"

"What?" he questioned innocently, still in his sitting down position, "it's true. It's so true that you are generating about 65% of your energy with each step you take. It's because you have so little chakra, that you have greater control."

"Milo's right Sakura," the Jonin said from the tree next to her, "Not only do you know a lot about chakra, but your level of control is quite good and your stamina allows your withstand the high altitude you're at."

He then stared at Naruto, "looks like Sakura is also one step closer to becoming Hokage… unlike a certain someone."

"And I guess the great Uchiha clan isn't worth much either. Hehe."

"SHUT UP, SENSEI!" Sakura cried out, pointing a warning finger at him. _'Aw man now Sasuke-kun going to get even more mad. Stupid sempai, stupid sensei.'_

Naruto and Sasuke both nodded to each other and looked at the trees with fierce determination as they got ready to try the exercise again and again if they have to.

' _Okay, first I'll defeat the teme. Then I'll… why is Onii-chan just sitting there, doing nothing?'_ Naruto questioned while the giant fox, who was watching everything play out through the giant plasma screen TV hooked inside his cage, heard his question and rolled his giant eyes before setting down for a nap. _'Oh well, his lost. I just can't wait to look at onii-chan's face when he sees me at the top.'_

Kakashi seeing that his reverse psychology had work gave his thought internally, _'Naruto and Sasuke do have the greatest of the four in terms of chakra, but shit control. If this training proves useful then these two will certainly be valuable assets.'_ The son of the white fang then looked to the only student not doing the exercise, _'And then we have the balanced one who seems to really know what he's doing if the fact that he's waiting for his lost chakra to come back so he can try again; rinse, repeat, victory. It's actually pretty scary in a way that he can be so efficient, but act like a total moron.'_

No one besides Milo and Kakashi felt the presence of little Inari linger for a little while before fading in the distance, and back inside the house.

* * *

Within their base the hunter ninja watched over the bedridden Zabuza, mixing some f the herbs they had with a mortar and pedestal.

"So you have come back defeated."

The imposter turned his head to see Gatou standing there between his two thugs. One was shirtless with a black hakama, and an eye patch over his right eye. His left shoulder was adorned with a tribal tattoo with a vine pattern while having barbwire like ink along his arm.

The other was wearing a baggy gray jacket littered with pockets, a pair of black shorts and a black beanie on his head.

Both of them were holding there sheath sword that were way to big, trying to look menacing with their poorly excuse cocky sneers.

They looked pathetic to him and they smelled worse.

"It looks like the Kiri ninja are pretty pathetic… or is that just you?" Gatou continued as he move into the room, feeling really confident by the fact that Zabuza was bed ridden. "You can't even avenge your men, how pathetic. And you call yourself a demon?" he said in a know it all voice while his two bodyguards started to laugh.

"…" Zabuza said nothing, causing both the Ronin to start unsheathing their blades.

"Hold on a moment fellas," Gatou held up a hand to stop them and walked to the bed of a down Kiri nuke-nin. "Hey there's no need to stay silent, we're all friends here."

Gatou began to reach out his hands towards Zabuza's throat, but before he could even wrap his stubby little hand around his neck the hunter ninja gabbed hard onto the business man's wrist.

"Don't you dare touch Zabuza-sama with though filthy hands of yours!" the boy snarled, releasing some of his KI while glaring deadly daggers at the fat midget.

"Hey l-let go o-of my arm you fucking cu- ARGH!" Gatou babbled only to scream in pain as the feminine male snapped his arm in twine, tossing him back on his ass.

The two Ronin moved their hands towards their swords, eager to teach this bitch a lesson, however their eyes widen as the black haired boy was between them; delicate but firm hands grasped their own swords and aimed them to the other's throat.

"You shouldn't do that," the hunter said, "I'm really mad now."

Gatou and both his cronies started to sweat in fear.

"One more chance!" Gatou shouted as he stood up and shook his unbroken hand into a fist. "I'm giving you one more chance to finish this! If you fail, I'll make sure every ninja in Kiri know where you are!" with that said, he stormed out to mend his injured arm with his thugs following.

"Haku," Zabuza said, getting his partners attention. "You didn't have to do that. You know that little will never be able to touch me."

"I know," the now named Haku said with a smile who then nodded to the Kunai under his sheets. "But it's too early to kill him. if did however caused the commotion, the hunters will be after us again, better safe than sorry."

The bedridden man sighed, "Damn… I hate when you're right."

"Right about what?" hearing the voice, Haku and Zabuza looked over to see the Akuma brothers limping over each other as they walked in.

* * *

Later that night the Konoha ninja were sitting around the table with Tazuna and his family. Naruto and Sasuke were competing to see who could shovel more food into their mouth while Milo had the decency to use his table manners which Tsunami was grateful for; Sakura had her head on the table, sweaty, while every few seconds she let out a painful moan as the nerves contract and released. As for Kakashi, he left his crutches on the wall next to him and read his book right in front of two ire filled women without a care in the world.

"So guys, tell me, how's the training coming along?" the head of the Hatake clan asked as he flipped a page of his book. _'Ohh, this is interesting…'_

He would have left since he finished his meal already almost as soon as it appeared, having eaten so fast no one come see him taking his mask off, but it would be considered rude if he left while others were eating.

The only audible sign that came from Naruto was a pouty grumble.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, still able to make sound despite being a human food storage machine.

"Ugh… m-Milo-sempai… he's so c-cruel." Sakura stated, quietly crying anime tears. Out of all the Genin here, she was convinced that Milo put her through hell.

"Really?" the scare asked with peaked interest , turning to the little sadist who was currently thank their care taker for the meal and asking for a second helping of rice. "So how was your training Milo?"

Milo blinked once… twice, and then gasped in utter joy which made Sakura groaned louder. "Oh sensei, my training going well as one would think. My **tree climbing** skill is already level 19 and it only took about seven hours with the help of **Meditate,** which is now is lose to leveling up, and **Focus Hand Seal.** I am kind of bummed that the cap for control effectiveness is at 30%, but I do suppose it make sense as it is a tier 1 exercise after all."

Everyone who was listening, who still wasn't use to the strange boy's terminology, was really confused while his sensei nodded knowingly.

"When I was at a reasonable level, I thought to myself 'hey I know what I can do. I can say hi to my good friend Sakura, and while I'm at it I can help her out.' as no one wants their skills to be rusty." He said in a matter of fact tone that made Kakashi nod even though he only taught the skill that day. "Oh you should have been there man, me and Sakura-chan had so much fun. At first, she thought she was against the whole training thing, but then I told her that our resident emo over here was looking at the kunoichi more than regular girls, so that changed her mind real quick…"

Said emo boy shot up at the mention of him was glaring daggers at the offending teen all while sporting a tinge of pink on his flawless skin. Sasuke and Sakura both looked at each other and quickly turned away.

Milo then brought out a soggy piece of stripped paper, "Hey Sensei, what's with this weird paper I found when you left. I didn't know what it did before I applied a little chakra through it." he said confused.

The Cyclops eye widen, "Milo, that is called Chakra Paper, designed to tell you your Chakra nature… and you said you found it on the floor?" he asked surprised as Milo nodded his head rapidly.

"Chakra… nature?" Naruto asked, testing out the new word while Sasuke looked on in jealousy and Sakura was just as confused as Naruto as she had no idea what it was.

"Chakra Nature, in essence, is an advanced form of chakra control that entails the molding and defining of one's chakra into an innate kind of chakra nature, altering its properties and characteristics for use in techniques." Kakashi said, once again in his lecture mode. "Nature transformation is one of two necessary components for creating or modifying a technique, the second component being shape transformation. While nature transformation changes the nature of the chakra, shape transformation changes the actual form and movement, altering its abilities.

There're Five Elements Nature Transformations. Each nature is naturally weaker than one nature and stronger than another: Fire Release (Katon) is strong against Wind but weak against water and the paper burns. Wind Release (Futon) is strong against Lightning but weak against fire and the paper get's cut. Lightning Release (Raiton) is strong against Earth but weak against wind, the paper crinkles. Earth Release (Doton) is strong against Water but weak against lightning, the paper turns to dust. Water Release (Suiton) is strong against Fire but weak against earth and the paper gets wet." He finished, watching the thoughtful face his charge was making.

"Soooo, I did something really cool on accident." Milo finally said making every one topple over. truth be told, he never does anything on accident as he was just waiting for the right moment to tell everyone about what he won from the quest.

 **[Chakra Nature Transformation: Suiton: (Supplemental-Passive) Lvl1 0/10 AP]**

One of the basic elemental chakra transformation, performed by liquefying your chakra.

Generates (2 + 1/10 CKRC) AP per minute while activated

Gain one natural affinity point per leveling up this skill

NOTE: natural affinity acts as your elemental resistance.

NOTE: passed 100 affinity points you gain the title: **Water Eater**

Allow the user to transform his/her chakra into water.

Allow you to telekinetically move and shape water to your liking

Note: level of control depends on skill level and CKRC.

(skill level) % decrease cost in Suiton Jutsus

2(skill level) % increase damage in Suiton Jutsus

 **[Suiton: Mizu Bunshin (Active) Lvl1 0/100 AP | CP: 1000 x n]**

An solidified water clone. Each clone is capable of individual thought and possesses the same stats as the user, unlike Kage bunshin, the users total CP and MP isn't split evenly among the clone and only the experience gained comes back once dispelled.

Every clone gains 10% + (skill level) % of user's total CP and MP

Each clone has (10 + 1/5 VIT + 10(skill level))

Decease cost by 90% if there's a source of water present.

"Hey sensei! Now that I am a fishman, can I learn the hand seals for a water jutsu like the water clone? I always wanted to be made out of water." Milo said dreamingly.

"Hmmm, I don't see why not, but know this I don't play favorites Milo because that would be unethical. How's this, I'll tell you now," he made a quick tiger seal, making sure Milo followed. "And after Sasuke and Naruto master their training… that means you fight on a vertical plane for at least 10 minutes." The silver haired man looked directly at the two while he was saying the last part to make sure they understand what is expected of them. "For a reward if you pass I will give you each a new Jutsu."

Both Naruto and Sasuke stopped eating at the same time, but the backlash made them choke. Spitting out the offending food, they looked to each other and grinned. "I'm going to beat you Sasuke-teme, and get first picks at the super cool jutsu."

Sasuke smirked at his rival, "Hn, you wish dobe."

"What about me sensei?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi smirked under his mask as he found the perfect Taijutsu for someone with excellent chakra control… and who likes to hit things… a lot. "For you Sakura, I will teach you the **Chakra enhanced strength,** It's a Taijutsu style technique in that you focus your chakra to your hands and feet like so…" Kakashi then showed his only female student to be more badass.

 **|Ding|**

 **Out of total observation on your part, you learn another Supplemental skill.**

 **[Chakra Enhanced Strength (supplemental-passive) Lvl1 0/50 AP]**

Humans who know their limits can surpass them with a little help… that help being chakra by concentrating it in certain body parts. With more mastery, one can acquire incredible strength and speed.

Generate (skill level) AP per hit whether be a chakra enhanced punch or not.

Allows the user to enhance his/her damage output through non armed combat by how much CP you put into each attack.

Higher levels allows you to lower the CP requirement for the same effect.

Passively increase total CP by (skill level) %

Passively increase STR, VIT, DEX, and CKRC by (skill level)

"Well it's settled then. Naruto Sasuke, I want you two to continue your training tomorrow while Sakura and Milo you go with Tazuna to the bridge and I'll guard the house."

"Hai sensei." All four said at the same time then proceeded to finish their meal. Once done, everyone went up to bed with the boy's in one room and Sakura was able to bunk with Tsunami. Just before Milo shut his eyes, he thought of his brother and how was able to make so much shadow clones partly because of the fox in his gullet. Since he now had the **Mizu Bunshin** he could possible do that as well if he had a sufficient enough pool of water he could conjure then from, the possibilities are endless also if you combine the clones with any of my other skills in his repertoire. With that said, he dumped all of his saved up AP into the water clones making them gone from Lvl1 to Lvl14.

* * *

Well there you have it, chapter four. Please like, dislike, read, and reply.

Another thing, for the pairing so far I have:

(boy) Haku-1

(girl) Kin-1

And I'm going to add my own suggestion to see how that pans out:

(boy) Gaara-1

Here me out on this one okay: Gaara's got red hair, Milo's got red hair. Where Gaara is short, Milo is tall. And their both psychotic in their own way.

* * *

 **Name: Milo Uzumaki**

 **Title: Gamer, Honorary Uzumaki**

 **Age: 14**

 **Level: Lvl29 6k/29k EXP**

 **HP: (2850 + 1450) = 4300 / 4300**

 **CP: (3500 + 2900) + 11% = 7175 / 7175**

 **MP: (4450 + 4350) + 10% = 9777 / 9777**

 **STR: (25 + 1) + 5.5% = 27**

 **VIT: (21 + 20) + 15% = 47**

 **DEX: (47 + 1) + 13.5% = 54**

 **CKR: 27 + 30% = 35**

 **CKRC: (52 + 20) + 45% = 104**

 **INT: (35 + 33) + 16% = 79**

 **WIS: (67 + 19) + 24% = 107**

 **POINTS: 0**

 **Wind Affinity: 0**

 **Fire Affinity: 0**

 **Water Affinity: 1**

 **Earth Affinity: 0**

 **Lightning Affinity: 0**

 **Description: A brilliant method actor who went to school for acting, but he took his passion to far and now the lines of being himself and playing a character that he portrays are blurred.**

 **HP Regen= 43 per hour (1% of Max HP)**

 **CP Regen= 391 per hour (4% of Max CP + CKRC)**

 **MP Regen= 5231 per hour** **(1% of max MP x 0.5 of WIS) + 10%**


	5. Chapter 5

This is my fifth consecutive installment of my new story: Milo, the Genjutsu God.

Sorry that I'm a little slow with the delivery as I am not used to typing 10k+ word chapters.

I hope you enjoy and as always, if you like these stories, like it, maybe even write about it. If you don't, well that's just fine to, but tell me about it, and its reasonable I'll fix it.

But before we go straight to the story, I want to show my thanks and support so far.

Lity if you're out there I just want to say:

Dad gracias por mi gusto carato, Milo, por lo tanto. Sinceramente, no excepto tanto elogio de alguien o tener ' aficionados ' reales en general. Me podía realmente responder a todas sus preguntas ya que hay una barrera del idioma entre nosotros, lo siento por que dicho sea de paso , pero los que te puedo decir es esto : si Milo puede comer libro de habilidad y sería muy divertido si alguien fuera a caer por mientras esto sucede . Sí Mi plan es hacer referencia del ánima y la otra bestia de cola son hermanos pero consensa muy, muy distantes.

Honorable mentions:

 **Tritan**

 **ELDRITCH DEITY OF CHAOS**

 **KamiNoKageNoRyuuketsu**

 **Frankieu**

 **Conur**

 **Guest**

 **Akix058**

 **ZGK1007**

"I am talking like this."

'I am thinking like this'

' ** _I am thinking very deep and being very important right now'_**

' _I am so self centered for thinking this importantly'_

"I am underlining details like this"

" _I am saying something important like this"_

" **I am saying something really bold so it can stick out from the rest like this"**

* * *

It was early morning, sun shining brightly, despite the sky being blood red it was only 15 minutes to 7 am. Undead moaning could be heard ways away as one of his brethren was decapitated right in front of them by a figure with a tattered cloak on, brandishing a guard less wakizashi, before jumping back into the group of three other figures who were equally tired as the first. It's been five days since Milo and the gang brought Tazuna back into Wave so he could finish his project of building a new trade route for the good of his country, and in that time he (when not off doing protective duty between either Tsunami, Inari, or Tazuna himself) and the rest of the Genin were on a nonstop training binge so they could get stronger.

Right now, after killing his fair share of zombies either 1 to 8 levels higher than the average Lvl of said group, Milo himself went up at least 3 levels while his supplemental skills like **Kenjutsu Mastery** , **Meditate** , and **Chakra Enhanced Strength** are all at level 18 and his **Chakra Transformation: Suiton** is at a whopping 35, and with the decent pile of AP gained from the shared experience he leveled up his lacking skills like **Throw Weapon Mastery,** **Kawarimi no Jutsu,** to level 20and **The Mind's Eye** to level 28 with some AP to spare. His partners increased in strength also by his… unique training method, mainly Sakura as she was still the lowest level out of all the Genin.

 **Name: Milo Uzumaki**

 **Title: Gamer, Honorary Uzumaki**

 **Age: 14**

 **Level: Lvl32 26k/32k EXP**

 **HP: (4000 + 1550) = 4515 / 5,550 (+56 p/h)**

 **CP: (3700 + 3200) + 29% = 6743 / 8,901 (+495 p/h)**

 **MP: (6050 + 4650) + 10% = 2,810 / 11,770 (+170 p/m)**

 **STR: (25 + 19) + 10.5% = 49**

 **VIT: (21 + 38) + 18% = 70**

 **DEX: (47 + 19) + 38.5% = 91**

 **CKR: 27 + 36% = 37**

 **CKRC: (52 + 38) + 54% = 139**

 **INT: (35 + 36) + 56% = 111**

 **WIS: (67 + 19) + 84% = 158**

 **POINTS: 0**

 **Wind Affinity: 0**

 **Fire Affinity: 0**

 **Water Affinity: 35**

 **Earth Affinity: 0**

 **Lightning Affinity: 0**

 **HP Regen= 56 per hour (1% of Max HP)**

 **CP Regen= 495 per hour (4% of Max CP + CKRC)**

 **MP Regen= 170 per minute (1% of max MP x 0.5 of WIS) + 10%**

 **AP: 40**

 **Ryu:250,050**

 **Description: A brilliant method actor who went to school for acting, but he took his passion to far and now the lines of being himself and playing a character that he portrays are blurred.**

Two more zombies came up behind him, but was quickly dispatched as a couple of sharpened kunai landed in their only critical weak spot. Sakura, looking worse than the rest, came up to him and said, "Senpai, don't you think we should get ready for breakfast; I need a shower." She pointed in disgust of all the coagulated blood on her person.

"Aww, come on Sakura-chan, five more minutes; I'm almost ahead of the teme by 3 points." Naruto whined, apparently if you get past the undead trying to rip your face off part and put on a unsanctioned competition to see who gets the most kills, you end up with a happy Naruto and free EXP for Milo and the rest.

"Hn In your dreams dobe." Sasuke said, equally competitive as his rival who despite having the numbers did not quite possesses the sheer talent that Sasuke had, especially since he has unlocked his family blood line ability after having a few not so good encounters with the horde.

"Sakura-Kohai is right guys, time to pack it up, **ID Escape.** " After having said, the blood red sky bled into a dull orange on its way into a nice blue, the moaning also stopped as there were no more dead rinsed up, although the dried blood that covered the four was still present. "We need to get ready."

As they continued their path from the woods and to the house, Sakura shivered in disgust while adamantly trying to scrape off any dead flesh that was on her. "Eww, Milo-senpai why do you have your own personal training area with unlimited monster spans, which by the way are made entirely out of _illusions_ , that leaves such a mess when exiting, it doesn't make any sense what so ever."

"If you want someone to blame, then blame lunatic who made said personal training area." Milo said, thinking they were with him and blame the idiot deity that put him and poor Anima through these times of troubles.

"I am." She deadpanned.

When Milo cheerfully greeted and walked passed a scared shitless Tsunami who answered the door, they all took their separate turn with the shower before returning down in time for everyone to be sitting down at the table breaking their fast. Tsunami, who served them each a boiled egg over a bowl of rice with some of the left over jerky still present, was still a little unnerved by their previous appearance despite the occurrence to be a regular thing. They still told her whose blood that was and why'd they smelled so… dead, they would just say that they were training and she left it at that, thinking it was some ninja thing (and in retrospect… it was).

Tazuna greeted them as usual with drink in hand, having not seen the results of their morning training session like his daughter had was visible brighter in facial features and behavior tone of voice. Inari was there to although he sat and ate his food so quietly it was hard to keep track sometimes even with the train senses of a ninja, and only Kakashi seemed vaguely interested with their late appearance. "Soooo team, how did it go?" he asked, obliviously referring to this morning's training.

"It was great Sensei," Milo was the first one to say anything, sounding excited. "My Kenjutsu level increase, so did my Suiton manipulation, also I can spend about 114 consecutive minutes with my **Anima's Eye Technique** and 49 in **The Mind's Eye**." To prove his point, he proudly showed off to everyone that he was a heterochromia with one fresh water right eye and a rich violet in the left that turned from his usual grassy green appearance. "It really helps in situations where there is a large group of enemies are at your tail you noticed from afar and all your effective AOE spells are because of this." He finished by pointing to his newly pigmented eyes even if half the people here get's what he was referring to.

"I'm trying different combinations with my shadow clones and my Taijutsu," Naruto said thoughtfully before snapping his fingers, "oh yeah, and Onii-chan is helping me practice with my Katana." He pointed to the wall behind him where his sword laid waiting.

"Hn, my training's going well as expected from a high class clan of the Uchiha." Sasuke smugly replied making his rival grit his teeth in anger, when Kakashi saw this he just sighed as he knew Sasuke was doing this just to get a rise out of the blonde.

"W-well my training, like Sasuke's, is also going well… all things considering." Kakashi knew exactly what Sakura meant by that. It is true that these last five days proved very beneficial to the young kunoichi what with Milo's special illusionary training room, but she is still at the bottom, though if she plays at her strengths one day she'll stand up with the rest.

After finishing their fast, Tsunami informed the ninja that she needed to go into town to pick up more supplies. Kakashi that was fine but he ordered Milo to accompany her just in case if anything bad happens while the rest had their own separate guard duty.

Milo himself had no objections to this as he felt indebted to Tsunami for her hospitality for him and his team so far, and since his CP and MP are near full because of the food, he'd have a greater chance of protecting her.

* * *

And so Tsunami and Milo were walking at a manageable pace down the road toward the village of wave, although sometimes Milo unconsciously got out of sync due to his increase speed. They hadn't really talked much other than polite small talk, she just didn't know how to talk to someone who show up to her doorstep covered in blood, albeit not alone either. Over the last few years she has seen her fair share of horrors, like depraved men and women killing each other for food just so they could survive another day. Or on the rarest of occasions that Gatou and his men returned one of the women they took and not alone as they were usually with some unknowns child.

But seeing a child, almost twice the age of her own, smelling like a morgue covered head to toe in red smiling insanely at her left a very special place in her heart. she often wondered what exactly made a sweet and caring boy like Milo have these impulses of insanity ranging from harmless but unorthodox to outright aggression, it honestly made her head spin in thinking of the endless possibilities.

A few minutes later they entered the run downed village Gatou left in his quest for domination. It almost made her physically sick at the scene before her: many former residents houses were in shambles or in some cases the corrosion of poor maintenance took hold and the house was no more, the 5m streets were full of diseased or unclean people, both young and old, shuffling to and fro, in some cases were dead bodies piling up as they couldn't afford a proper burial. It was maddening.

After wondering to a seemingly random direction they found a stand that sold only slightly out of date produce.

It was what Milo stated shocked her to her core. "This reminds me of the time my little brother told me that when he was little the more… unsavory villagers used to sell him rotten food to, only with him it the price set of what you would expect a high quality meal would be."

"Oh my god – w-why would they do something so horrible?" Tsunami asked lost for words, and rightfully so as Konoha was supposed to be the nicest places to live in out of all the Elemental Nations, how could something so cruel to a child.

"Well all I can say is that when it seems that the hole village doesn't like you they'll do there damndest to let you know. They once even banned me from any of their grocer areas just for association saying I could come back as long as you cut all relational ties with the 'thing.'" He replied in quotations to makes his disgust.

During his rant about his obscene hatred towards his foster village's citizens for their bias subjugation towards the two brothers, Tsunami finally understand what was the cause of Milo's sporadic personality changes and it sickened her worse then what Gatou could ever do to her.

* * *

It was on their way out of the village and back to her loving family that Milo noticed a pristine looking building of in the distance, a stark contrast to what he's seen so far. "Tsunami-san, what's in that building?" he asked curious.

Tsunami, who was currently feeling relief that she wouldn't be in this town more than she had to, followed her bodyguards line of sight and her facial expressions morphed into a mixture of fear and utter hatred for that place. "That's one of Gatou's many pleasure houses. He made it for his thugs to be happy; it's where they take the women they can find in the village. Young or old it doesn't matter to them, they're sold like…" she didn't finish, she didn't need to his face said it all.

Milo, for his part, was outwardly stone cold and expressionless though on the inside was a different story as something in his mind just _snapped_ after hearing what the building was there for. It was even harder for him, because this is exactly what would happen, and probably still is, in his world. if Milo's former country didn't have the liberation and ideals of freedom it was founded on, he shuddered at the thought. safe to say that right now Milo Uzumaki was not a happy camper at the moment.

' _ **Hehehe… finally you're showing your true self my dear friend, I knew you would eventually... it's kind of a turn on actually. I know what you plan to do to those men, because you know I am a personification of the soul, and your right the smell of sin has festered and grown deep roots in this town for far too long. I say we cut them down, what do you say partner?'**_

In response to his inner demon's inquiry, Milo's eyes transformed into their Heterochromia counterpart as he slowly stalked the building, generating and aura of death with each step he took.

 **(Play – Johnny Cash: God's Gonna Cut You Down)**

Tsunami was going to stop the boy from getting himself killed, but stopped as she saw the promise of death in his two colored eyes and backed up, freighted for her life even though in retrospect she knew he would deliberate hurt her; so paralyzed in fear she, and all the people in the streets who sense the disturbance, watched as the broken child silently as he went seemingly to his death.

Milo, as he went on his war path on the other side of the closed door, went into the transition of a full on sprint, reinforcing his entire body for extra speed and durability, and became a literal battering ram to the closed door of the building, which flew off its hinges, and calmly walked inside.

The interior of the establishment looked to have all your furniture needs for a standard brothel that unwillingly take its employees as sex slaves: sofas, beds… chained up naked women, of all ages between their late thirties to pint size like Tsunami's son, cowering fear, piss and other unsavory bodily fluids. Yup, just what every whore house needs.

The air was filled with the stench of sex and fear, so much so that it almost made him want to gag on the disgusting air. The room was full of men even though it was still day light out, about fifty or so, most if not all were relieving themselves with their non consenting partner or partners.

After the thugs got over their shock at someone having the balls (no pun intended) to disturb the bosses enforcers as they were occupying themselves, they started to surround the intruder.

 **[No Name Mook: Lvl13-17 HP:1350+ CP:700+ MP: 200+ x 50]**

When they were on all side of the boy a very large man in not just height stepped forward reeking of booze as all the girls recognized the man to be their handler. "What d' 'ou what, hic' kid? Y-you got'a death wis' or some…"

 ***Boom!* Critical hit.**

That was the sound that everybody heard: the loudness of an indoor gun shot fired from the now smocking muzzle of the barrel of the boy's pistol followed by a sickening fleshly thud as the big fat man toppled over, dead via the nice size hole in his forehead that was now leaking crimson.

The rest of them didn't even have time to register what just happened as a new slowing sensation hit the other 49 almost instantly. **'** _ **Jikan no Genso: Suro no Jutsu**_ _(Illusion of Time: Slowing Technique)_ _ **'**_

With the element of time on his side for 15 seconds in real time he can warp his enemies' perception of time to go slower for them while everyone who was not affected will carry on at normal speeds, ultimately given him the illusion of traveling at super speed.

Not wanting to let the jutsu go to waste, Milo unsheathed his Wakizashi and charges it deep into the nearest ones throat while the victim slowly chocked himself to death. Shooting another one in the heart, Milo made the tiger sign and out came 8 clones, made out of a mixture of his own water charka and the other two's blood, ready to serve justice too just like their original.

 **(End – Johnny Cash: God's Gonna Cut You Down)**

* * *

Outside of the building, a small group of onlookers gathered around but no one dared to look in even after they had heard that horrible loud noise.

"Tsunami!" recognizing that voice, Tsunami turned just in time to see her father running to her side with Naruto and his Jonin captain following behind.

"Dad!" she said, surprised and relieved to see him.

"What the bloody hell is going on Tsunami? One of the villagers from the village came to the bridge screaming bloody murder telling everyone something bad happen but would stop to tell us what." A distressed Tazuna informed.

"It's Milo dad. I don't know what happened, one minute we were talking and the next thing I knew is that he charged through the door like some kind of animal… and those eyes, Dad Those Horrible Eyes, they had no business on a child so young!" she fell to her knees and burst into tear as her father tried to comfort her.

At the mention of his Genin, Kakashi push passed both Naruto and Tazuna and grabbed the crying woman's shoulder, giving it a squeeze so she would look up at the serious man. "What's in that building?"

With a shaky voice Tsunami repeated to everyone present what she told Milo before he went inside.

Kakashi's lone eye widen in understanding and ordered Naruto to stay here why he went to check on his student. He was still not quite in the fighting conditioned he had hoped but for Milo's safety he would have to make an exception.

Just then another series of Milo's gun shots rang out in sync before more dead weight let itself be known to the crowed of scared villagers and two ninja, "Shit!" Kakashi stated and bounded to the broken door. What he saw wasn't what he expected to see…

* * *

The next 12 seconds were one of the worst horror inducing seconds of the chained up young female's short lives next to getting brutally raped while others watch in silent sorrow. It was an absolute one-sided blood bath as one man… no boy… with two colored eyes and his doppelgangers systematically cut down all but one of the near frozen men without mercy who tormented them so. They would have been grateful if they weren't downright terrified of the red covered teen.

The man he spared was nothing special, just a generic mook with dominating traits, and right now he was paralyzed with fear of the boy that moved so fast that he was practically lightning. Violet and light blue stared downed a pair of fearful brown eyes as the rest his clone were sent off to liberate the frightened females from their binds one by one and watched as they ran out of the door with all the others before turning into puddles of blood water.

When they were all alone, besides the trained ninja at the doorway, Milo said a simple sentence to the spared thug. "Tel Mr. Gatou that I will be visiting him shortly." He said, going back into his normal self despite the blood and brain matter that stained his appearance. The thug fearfully nodded and ran like a bat out of hell with message in toe, anything to he could do to get as far away from the demon child as possible. He almost tripped when he saw Kakashi was blocking the door but that was short lived as the silvered haired man let him pass.

"Onii-chan?"

Turning around fully Milo put on a convincing smile as he looks out in the distance with his grassy green orbs (With no one else to fight, he disabled his eye technique's) and finally notice the crowd of people standing outside, among them though were his master, Kakashi, Tazuna Tsunami and his dear little brother who looked… scared?

"I fixed your rat problem." He simply stated, gesturing to all the dead corpses around his figure, and then made his way out of the dead building. The crowed backed up once the boy was out, only the mentioned four seemed to greet him.

Slowly a manic grin was cast on the boy's face and, "I regret nothing." And with that he fell on his face, unconscious.

At the same time, explosions were set off from inside the building and burning it to the ground.

* * *

 **|Ding! You have slept in a bed and are now well rested. HP, CP, and MP are now back to full.|**

When Milo woke, he found himself in the room that he and the rest of his male teammates were staying in for the duration of their stay in wave, as the sudden influx of experience hit him un tainted by the team sharing system.

 **[5.5k, 20 AP, 3k] x 49**

 **Name: Milo Uzumaki**

 **Title: Gamer, Honorary Uzumaki**

 **Age: 14**

 **Level: Lvl40 28k/40k EXP**

 **HP: (4000 + 1950) = 5,950 / 5,950**

 **CP: (3700 + 4000) + 29% = 9,933 / 9,993**

 **MP: (6050 + 5850) + 10% = 13,090 / 13,090**

 **STR: (25 + 19) + 10.5% = 49**

 **VIT: (21 + 38) + 18% = 70**

 **DEX: (47 + 19) + 38.5% = 91**

 **CKR: 27 + 36% = 37**

 **CKRC: (52 + 38) + 54% = 139**

 **INT: (35 + 36) + 56% = 111**

 **WIS: (67 + 19) + 84% = 158**

 **POINTS: 40**

 **Wind Affinity: 0**

 **Fire Affinity: 0**

 **Water Affinity: 35**

 **Earth Affinity: 0**

 **Lightning Affinity: 0**

 **HP Regen= 60 per hour (1% of Max HP)**

 **CP Regen= 536 per hour (4% of Max CP + CKRC)**

 **MP Regen= 190 per minute (1% of max MP x 0.5 of WIS) + 10%**

 **AP: 1020**

 **Ryu: 397,050**

 **Description: A brilliant method actor who went to school for acting, but he took his passion to far and now the lines of being himself and playing a character that he portrays are blurred.**

Figuring he could sort out everything later the boy sat up that his normal attire was missing with his weapons and other ninja tools, instead he wore a simple clean white t-shirt and black shorts.

Heading downstairs he found his missing teammates along with Tazuna, and Tsunami, who all stopped what they were doing and stared at him. it wasn't long before he saw a orange, black, and yellow blur come barreling towards him. "Ooph!"

Naruto was crying tears of joy, staining his brothers t-shirt, and cling to him with a surprising amount of strength. Milo sighed contently and started to rub the blonde's hair affectionately. Naruto, ever since he known him, was always not afraid to show his emotions when you have gain his trust, even if they were in a room filled with people… like right now.

After calming his brother down, who then dragged then both to the table and sat down, Kakashi spoke up. "Milo, what you have done was extremely reckless as you could have been killed. Either for good or bad intentions, this will go into your records. I hope you know that?" he said sternly.

"I know sir… sorry for the scare everyone." He said, feeling really upset from the aftermath of his actions have caused.

"Why did you do it?" everyone turned to a teary eyed Tsunami then back at Milo, waiting for his answer, as they all knew what she meant by **it.**

"The **seven deadly sins** , also known as the **capital vices** or **cardinal sins** , is a grouping and classification of vices. Behaviors or habits are classified under this category if they directly give birth to other immoralities. According to the standard list, they are pride, greed, lust, envy, gluttony, wrath, and sloth." Milo explained, gaining everyone's undivided attention. "These seven basic human vices that, when taken in excess or to the extreme, can be perceived as evil, and potentially injure or kill the person indulging in said vices, or anyone around him/her.

Lust: The obsession with personal gratification and/or pleasure. This does not have to be sexual, but it usually is.

Wrath: Wrath is the uncontrolled hatred for someone or something, and the unquenchable desire to exact revenge on said object/person. The wrathful person feels he/she "must" seek retribution on the focus of his/her anger, and is usually so consumed by rage, that they usually cannot calm down after their revenge is complete.

Greed: The tendency to want more than you need. This can be wealth, power, sexual gratification, etc. Usually, greedy people seek to add to their collection, through any way possible, and with no regard to others. It doesn't matter if others need the money, power, etc. to survive If the greedy person sees it, he/she will do anything to acquire it.

Sloth: Extreme laziness. Slothful people feel that everything should be done for them, and will refuse to do anything for them. Such people would usually not get a job, even if they need to. They would sleep for most of the day, and then lounge around for the rest of it. They have no desire to do anything that would require any amount of effort or work, and would usually pass off those responsibilities to other people.

Envy: Having an unusual interest in another's abilities, personality, luck, etc., and an unusually strong jealousy towards said person, because of those traits. This causes the envious person to copy the object of their envy, and/or trying everything they can to acquire what the object of their envy has.

Gluttony: Similar to Greed, it is the consumption of something to excess. Instead of merely acquiring the object, it is absorbed and depleted, usually until there is nothing left. Usually used in reference to the consumption of food, it can also be used to describe the consumption of a natural resource, funds, charity, etc., until there is nothing left for use, usually denying others from using that same resource.

Pride: Interchangeable with Vanity, Pride is the over exaggerating of one's abilities or accomplishments. Prideful people usually inflate their own worth far over what it should be, and in the process, overinflate their egos, as well. They tend to act high-and-mighty, and consider themselves of far more importance to people than they really are."

He then paused to take a breather and to see if he still had their attention. He did. So he continued. "Why I did what I did is that because I saw three deadly sins going on in there on, what seemed to be, a daily basis: Lust, Gluttony, and Greed and all the slothful people of the village did nothing to stop it as the greed of one man's vanity wouldn't allow them to stand up and fight!"Milo said, raising his voice now. "I did what I did because I knew I had to stop those filthy act of human wickedness… no, I "needed" to stop them." he started to chuckle now, like it was all some sick joke, "Hehe… it's true what they say, the only way to stop monsters is if an even bigger one stands in their way…"

After saying this, his grin came back with a vengeance. Nodding to himself Milo headed to the door, leaving a baffled bunch behind. It was only the blonde fox boy that said the thing that was on his mind at the time, "Onii-chan, where are you going?"

He smiled lovingly towards his little brother and replied, "Don't worry too much, 'just going for a little walk is all." Without another word, the boy left.

Getting up Tsunami whipped her eyes and turned to Naruto and Kakashi.

"I don't know exactly how what happened to make Milo like this, but I think I have an idea. Did you know that people say that Konoha is one of the best places to live in the Elemental Nations? If that was true, then why when we were walking around town trying to find food did he say it reminded him how he and Naruto used to live like when they were young?" she asked shocking everyone in the room even more, except for Naruto who looked sad at the truth of her words and Kakashi who looked ashamed and wouldn't meet her stare.

"Kakashi sensei, Naruto, is this true?" a teary eyed Sakura asked, wishing it wasn't true as she herself went into the village with Tazuna. It was horrible.

"I'm afraid it is Sakura." He said ashamed while Tsunami hugged the small blonde boy, even though he was fine… and honestly a little embarrassing.

Sasuke too didn't know how to react to these radical turn of events. So far, he that Milo was only covering up his genius with stupidity and not to hide his madness. To learn that both Naruto and a strong person like Milo came off the streets is a heavy pill to swallow, and what he said about the sin of pride and greed really hit him hard like a physical blow to the chest.

"That's what I thought. I don't what goes on in your village Mr. Hatake, but whatever you did… well I hope you ninja are all ashamed of whatever it was, because that boy has done more to this village then anyone since my husband died."

Knowing exactly what she meant, having been in the ANBU at one point, Kakashi was one of the people tasked to safe guard the Kyuubi container after he was given a apartment by the Hokage. It was an unnecessary precaution for the most part, though they made it very clear that the boy was never welcomed and blacklisted anyone from their trade who didn't shared their misguided view.

The one that do adamantly try to kill him are usually drunkards and veteran shinobi who let "the sin of wrath" consume them. it was on one of these days that Milo came to the village, and he was justifiably outraged by the little boy's treatment and made his point very clear, sometimes even fatal, but no matter how hard he tried and no matter how many replacements you put on the civilian council, he and Naruto would be forever labeled as pariahs.

It was Kakashi looked to Tsunami then to Naruto, who was still in her arms, with his eye filled with sorrow and regret. "You have no idea." He said before they all turned in for the night.

* * *

 _Forest clearing-morning, three days later_

Milo was with his little brother, passed out on the ground due to over exertion and a little frustration. Inari, the right little prick that he is, had the balls to say that his team didn't know what suffering is and that his life is so far then anything they could possibly imagine.

 _Flashback_

The bridge was almost complete; Tazuna said that it would be done building in the next three days. Inspection, to see if it was safe to cross, would take longer.

Sasuke's training in fire jutsus like **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Grand Fireball), **Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu) and **Katon: Endan** (Fire Release: Fire Bullet) was progressing exceptionally well considering his mastery of the Tree Climbing Exercise with the help of the Sharingan.

Sakura, for her training, has taken her fancy in becoming another short ranged fighter as she trained her stamina to its current limits and is trying to surpass it. she did had trouble once before as she tried to force Milo to stop what they were doing as she claimed she was getting to "manly" and had to stop to keep her girly figure for her Sasuke. He kicked that in the rear when he said that Sasuke will be more likely to date you because of this training; and so a taller, leaner Sakura was born.

Milo and Naruto, in the last three days, were practicing their Kenjutsu together inside the Zombie dungeon while Milo worked on his aquakinesis and his brother made more combinations with his clone.

Kakashi was completely healed and it was decided when they got back to the village, he would teach the raven haired boy how to utilize the Sharingan to its fullest. For now they would stay vigilant over their guard duties because the ever looming threat of Zabuza and his accomplice draws near.

They, along with Tazuna and his family, all sat around the table eating diner.

It was then, in the middle of their meal that Inari slammed the table as he stood up and, with angry tears staining his features, shouted. "Why do you guys even bother trying so hard? No matter how hard you train, you're no match for Gatou's men! No matter what asinine claims you make or how hard you work when off facing the strong, the weak will only end up getting killed!"

Shocked by the child's outburst, no one quite knew what to do in this situation, "You!" he said, pointing an accusing finger at the redhead. "I heard what you did to his thugs the other day, and now Gatou is coming for revenge! You don't know anything about this country, and yet you're being so nosy! I heard your song, what the hell do you know about me anyway? Nothing, you know nothing! I am different then you, you're always clowning around and acting so cheerful. You don't know what real hard life is!" he screamed.

Lowering his eyes, Milo stood up and calmly walking over to young Inari, all the while he was unconsciously releasing his KI that made slight wind distortions around him like a veil. Inari's eyes widen and began to shake; never having experienced killing intent before, Inari wasn't able to properly defend himself as he was hit by a full dose of the level 16 skill. The rest were at least used to the effects so they had no problem protecting themselves.

Gripping the paralyzed boy on the shoulder, Milo gazed into fear stricken eyes with blue ones. A creepy and disturbing smile started to form. "You're absolutely Inari I don't know anything about you, other than the inherent knowable I gained when I looked into your eyes and the fact that your grieving mother told us the story of the hero of wave. But all that mean nothing because I don't know the real you, and you want to know a secret…" he said, leaning in to whisper something in his ear so they couldn't be overheard. "… I… don't… care…"

Pulling back to witness a stun silent little boy, the smile never leaving his face, Milo got into a comfortable position. "Tell me Inari, What exactly qualifies life to be "Hard" as you so passionately stated." He patronizingly said to the boy, using air quotes for the word hard. "You can't can you? Or maybe you can't because your having trouble forming sentences on account that you have a mouth full of your mother's tasty food or maybe that you are to sleepy because of the nice a toasty clothes you're in?"

Having enough of her teammate patronize and berate a defenseless kid, Sakura stood a glared at her older teammate, "Milo-baka that's enough."

But ether he didn't hear her or just flat out ignored her, Milo continued. "You know Inari… I think your life is indeed hard, probably the hardest out of all of us. I mean come on, not even Sakura comes close to you and she had to go through her entire childhood being called a FREAK all because of her increased forehead."

Sakura, who was listening to Milo's condescending rant, widen her eyes as she didn't remember telling him that.

"Pfffh… and don't get me started on Mr. emo child over here." Sasuke perked up at the mention of one of his deplorable nick names. "But I'm sure you don't want to hear about how his psychotic brother massacred his entire clan in one night, but you couldn't care less right… as you have a muuuch harder life."

Shocking everyone yet again at the reveal of his teammates, they all looked to Sasuke exceptionally, hoping it wasn't true but was even more disheartened by the fact that he nodded in conformation. By now the young fisherman's boy was on the verge of crying again. "Why are you crying Inari-kun? Oh, are you crying for them?" Inari nodded. "Oh you shouldn't do that… I mean look at Kakashi-sensei here, I admittedly don't know anything yet about his back story all that much, but do you think he will get his eye back from crying about it?"

"No…" Inari said in a small voice, all his previous anger died down and was replaced with shame and anger.

"No." he repeated, "Because he's probably sick and tired of it, in fact I think they all were, and did something about it." he said, going to the door.

When he opened the door, Milo said one last thing that made shiver and sweat as his KI took affect again, "No Mr. Inari, you do not have a hard life. If I ever here you crying about it again, I will do terrible things to you… terrible things indeed."

Before anything else, Naruto excused himself and stormed off after his distress brother.

 _End Flashback._

After he had "snapped" at the boy, Naruto found him and together they did constructive therapy with some late night training that transform in the early morning. This was the scene were Haku came along humming a sweat tune while walking through the forest, looking for herbs to speed up her masters recovery. After passing a particularly large tree Haku found the herbs. Bending over to pick one up before pausing, having caught sight of two figures lying on the ground a little ways away.

Acting cautious Haku approached the prone figures to see who it was, recognizing the redhead in the cloak was the one that almost killed him with a highly advance Genjutsu and the blond was also one of the ninja that caused his master so much trouble.

Kneeling down over the blonde, Haku reached a hand out to the blonde's throat. They both are hindrances' to Zabuza's plan; the best option would be to remove the threat now and be done with it. However before he could decide on the matter, it was made for him. "I wouldn't do if I were you."

Looking up, sky blue eyes looked to a pair of chocolate brown in suspicion, a kunai in his hand. Thinking quickly, Haku made a sign of surrender, "I just wanted to wake you two up you'll catch a cold otherwise."

Finding no deceit coming from the cross dresser (yes he knows this is the fake hunter), the redhead put away his knife and smiled harmlessly, "Thank you for being so thought for our wellbeing, we kind of overdid it last night." And with that he went to gently shake his brother's shoulder. "Wake up brother, it seems that we have a Shugo Tenshi (Guardian angel) with us and it would be rude not to give thanks."

"Hmmm…Thank you Tenshi." Naruto said deliriously, stifling a groan as he tiredly opened his eyes only to widen them as she saw a beautiful blushing girl no older than his Nii-chan in a pink yukata with blue floral designs on it. She also had a small black chock around her neck, contrast to her flawless pearly skin.

Haku blushed sweetly as this was the first time anyone has ever called him a angel before, albeit one being half asleep and could discern if the feminine boy was real or not and the other he thinks was aimed in playful fun.

Blinking the blurriness of his vision away, Naruto began to sit up and do some stretches before looking back to the one that woke him and noticed that his brother's eyes were blue, discreetly telling him that something was wrong. Smiling convincingly, Naruto turned around to Haku and sheepishly apologized.

Haku giggled a bit, "That's alright. Though you both should be more careful you know or you would really start to see angels."

"Hehe will try our best not to let that happen anytime soon/." Milo said good heartily. "soooo miss…"

"Haku."

"Miss Haku, what about you, what are doing here… if you don't mind me asking that is?"

Haku smiled and lifted his basket he was holding onto, quickly coming up with a half truth. "I'm picking some herbs for a friend of mine who got injured a while ago, I been helping him recover."

Nodding in understanding that he must be talking about Zabuza, Milo then stood up and looked down at him. "I think I saw something that will help speed up your friend's recovery. Follow me."

Getting up, Haku walked with the two boys with the tall one leading the way. They didn't say anything for the next few minute or so until they came to another, smaller clearing to find the field filled with different kinds of flora. Walking over to a small batch of purple, Haku turned to the leader of the makeshift group.

"I told you my name, it would be only fair if you return the favor." he said playfully.

Shrugging his shoulders, Milo introduced himself and his brother.

"Those are some pretty nice names, but… fish cake?" he giggled like a schoolgirl, "What's the story there?"

"Yeah 'fishy-chan' what do you have to say for yourself?" said Milo, looking down at his brother with a teasing smile as he knew Naruto was _a little_ sensitive about his name.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!" Naruto said in a harsh whisper, glaring at his brother with threatening eyes much to Milo's amusement, before turning to the giggling girl in the pink dress, "And it means Maelstrom, not Fish cake!" he pouted cutely.

"Hehe… you'll have to excuse Fishy-chan here," Milo says, patting Naruto's head down, much to said boy's chagrin. "But he's doesn't like people pointing out the fact that his name is a pastry." He then cuffed his hand to his mouth, "It's bad enough that his favorite food is ramen."

"I Heard That!" Naruto managed to escape his brother's clutches and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You were making fun of me weren't you?"

Before Milo could even try to defend himself, Haku burst out laughing as this was the most fun he had with anyone in a long time, even if they were technically the enemy.

"Onii-chan," Naruto said in a near whisper so the girl wouldn't hear, "I think we broke her."

Milo nodded.

Once Haku quiet downed a bit he apologized, (I'm sorry it's just been a long time since I laughed like that, thank you." He smiled sweetly at them while going pack to picking herbs for the medicine for Zabuza. When the brothers joined him, Haku turned to Naruto. (By the way Naruto, are you and your brother ninja?" he asked innocently enough, but still it put Milo on edge.

Naruto blinked a few times to register the question she asked him, when he did Naruto eyes widen and a smile broke out around his face. "You noticed the super awesome forehead protector? Yeah were both Ninja."

"Wow," Haku said in fake excitement, "That's incredible, I don't know if I could do something like that… be a ninja I mean. Were you two out training, is that why you were sleeping outside?"

Milo and Naruto blushed in embarrassment and the younger brother sheepishly replied, "We did it so we could get stronger."

"And why is that?" she looked over the two up and down and blushed a bit after he saw the slight muscle build up forming on the two's slight exposed chest. "You look pretty strong to me."

"Well I'm doing it because I want to be the strongest Hokage ever…" Naruto then looked over at his brother.

"And I'm doing it so I can keep tabs on my little brother here…" Milo stated, playfully nudging the fox imitator who then shoved him in kind.

Haku perked up at that, "Oh, so would I be correct with the assumption that your brother is one of your precious people?" He asked to Milo, who nodded almost immediately. Remembering the day that Zabuza came into his life and gave him a purpose, Haku smiled. "I believe that when a person has something truly important to protect, that's when they can find the inner strength within themselves to become truly strong. You Milo-kun will one day be very strong."

Looking over at a pondering Naruto, who was probably thinking of all his loved ones, and smiled lovingly as he solemnly responded, "I think I know exactly what you mean. Haku can I ask you a question?" When the long haired boy nodded he continued. "Is your friend, the one were getting medicine for, is he one of your precious people?"

Smiling to himself, Haku turn back to the red haired teenager, "Yes, he is really special to me."

Nodding in understanding, Milo mischievous grin was plain to see. "Your friend sure is lucky to have such a beautiful girl fretting over his health like this."

He couldn't help but laugh at the flustered slight of Haku blushing a deep red and stuttering over every excuse he could think of. It took over a minute or two for him to calm down, but even then he still had a prominent pink in his cheeks.

"Well I think this is enough." Haku stated after a half an hour of picking up different medical herbs, they filled the whicker basket half way, "I had fun talking to you, Naruto-san, Milo-kun. I hope we can do it again someday… by the way… I'm a boy."

Naruto froze, his eyes wet wide, and his entire face turned green as he felt like vomiting. _'Nononononno, he's looks even hotter than Sakura-chan!'_

Milo had a different reaction entirely. He just smirks and pointed to his Adam's apple. The insinuation was not lost on either of them. "I know. I don't care if you like to look pretty, you sound like a pretty cool dude ' _no pun intended'_ and if you want, I would be more than happy to be your friend." He held out his hand for the fake hunter in friendship, eyes tuning back into their natural color. That little change didn't go unnoticed by Haku, though he failed to comment on as he grasped Milo's hand, accepting his offer. "I'd like that."

And just like that, the three went there separate ways, only to meet up in the future as enemies as Milo and Naruto when back to Tazuna's house and Haku went back to Zabuza and the two assassin brother's.

* * *

That's it. I will get to the climax of this arc next episode. And I just want to say that I use some inspiration for the pleasure house scene and the aftermath from **Jinx777's** work The True Horror of Konoha because I thought I could use some of "ragdoll's scene" to tell a little about Milo's back story. I know last chapter in the description, he suppose to be a method actor, and he is, I just wanted to solidify the reader's understanding that he suffers from impulsive and aggressive tendencies as a side effect from having DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder).

Sorry for a short episode but right now here are Milo's stats and skills.

* * *

 **Name: Milo Uzumaki**

 **Title: Gamer, Honorary Uzumaki**

 **Age: 14**

 **Level: Lvl40 28k/40k EXP**

 **HP: (4000 + 1950) = 5,950 / 5,950**

 **CP: (6400 + 4000) + 33% = 13,832 / 13,832**

 **MP: (6050 + 5850) + 10% = 13,090 / 13,090**

 **STR: (25 + 22) + 10.5% = 52**

 **VIT: (21 + 41) + 18% = 73**

 **DEX: (47 + 22) + 38.5% = 96**

 **CKR: 47 + 36% = 64**

 **CKRC: (52 + 41) + 54% = 143**

 **INT: (35 + 36) + 56% = 111**

 **WIS: (67 + 19) + 84% = 158**

 **POINTS: 20**

 **Wind Affinity: 0**

 **Fire Affinity: 0**

 **Water Affinity: 39**

 **Earth Affinity: 0**

 **Lightning Affinity: 0**

 **HP Regen= 60 per hour (1% of Max HP)**

 **CP Regen= 696 per hour (4% of Max CP + CKRC)**

 **MP Regen= 190 per minute (1% of max MP x 0.5 of WIS) + 10%**

 **AP: 105**

 **Ryu: 397,050**

 **Description: A brilliant method actor who went to school for acting, but he took his passion to far and now the lines of being himself and playing a character that he portrays are blurred.**

 **[Gamer Mind (Passive) LVMAX]**

Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through.

Allows peaceful state of mind.

Immunity to psychological status effect.

 **[Gamer Body (Passive) LVMAX]**

Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game.

After sleep in a bed he restores HP, CP, and MP and removes all negative status effects **But Not Curses,** you have to see a specialist or take a special item to get that removed.

 **[Spirit of Anima (Passive) LVMAX]**

The summon eon from the Final Fantasy Ten game is in your mind; an ideal place for it (its Latin for spirit, but focuses on the mind).

Passive: permanent status buff(s)

Max HP + (50 x level)

Max CP + (100 x level)

Max MP + (150 x level)

Increase INT by (4 + level)

+10% for Mana Regeneration

+20% to Illusion and Mana based techniques Effectiveness

* * *

 **[Physical Resistance (passive) Lvl32 AP: 0/235]**

A skill that makes the body's durability increase, reducing damage taken.

Passive: resistance

(skill level)% decrease in damage taken by physical attacks.

 **[Anima's Eye (Active/Passive) Lvl15 AP: 40/350| MP: 950]**

A gift given to you by [The Spirit of Anima]. The user can create, shape and manipulate illusions by using eyes as a medium. Stronger levels can make more complex illusions and harder for detection.

Active: create eye based illusion's

Cost depends on illusion and people or person who is affected by said illusion.

MP: 200 + (SLvl) + (SLVL)^2 per minute after the initial minute.

Illusion effectiveness: (5% x SLVL) + INT

NOTE: once activated the users iris's become intense glowing teal color with her sigil in the middle.

Passive: detect and cancel eye based illusion's

Detection chance increases by (SLVL)% + WIS%

Cancellation depends on (SLVL) + 50% of WIS

lets you cast _all_ illusion base techniques silently

* * *

 **Spell list:**

 **-Shokan no Gensō: Anima | MP: 500**

HP = 5 x summoner's max HP

MP = 10 x summoner's max MP

Pain = Single Use - 10 x INT + (Damage sustained to the summoner), 15% chance of **Instant Death** | MP: generates 5% of MP

Oblivion = Area Effect – 400 x INT / n | MP: 100%

Demi iv = Area Effect – 7/8 target's HP | MP: 60%

Dark iv = Area Effect – 120 x INT + 60% chance to **Blind** or **Curse** | MP: 30%

 **Curse** = permanently brings down target's HP, CP, and MP by a third

Banish = Single Use – 100% chance of **Instant Death** unless immune | MP: 15%, 90% for Area effect

 **-Yami no Genso: Sanda no Jutsu - level 1-3**

Lightning-Element = Single Use – 2-6 x INT + 50% chance to **Stun** | MP: 950-1750

Lightning-Element = Area Effect – 1-3 x INT + 25% chance to **Stun** | MP: 1850-4500

 **Stun** paralyzed by a short duration

 **-Yami no Genso: Suripuru no Jutsu – level 1**

Dark-Element = Single use – 100% chance to **Sleep** unless is immune | MP: 400

Dark-Element = Area Effect – 100% chance to **Sleep** unless is immune | MP: 800

 **Sleep** puts target(s) to sleep

 **-Yami no Genso: Yami no Jutsu - level 1**

Dark-Element = Single Use – 1.5 x INT + 50% chance to **Blind** | MP: 750

Dark-Element = Area Effect – .75 x INT + 25% chance to **Blind** | MP: 1500

 **Blind** = Lowers chance to hit

 **-Jikan no Genso: Myuto no Jutsu – level 1**

Time-Element = Area Effect – 2 x INT + 25% chance to **Mute** | MP: 500

 **Mute** = target cannot use any skills that cost CP or MP – duration: 5 mins.

 **-Jikan no Genso: Suro no Jutsu – level 2**

Time-Element = Single use – 100% chance to **Slow** unless is immune | MP: 1000

Time-Element = Area Effect – 100% chance to **Slow** unless is immune | MP: 2000

 **Slow** = Target enemies ¾ DEX – duration: 15 seconds.

 **Hikari no Genso: Naosu no Jutsu level 2**

Holy-Element = heal/attack undead Single Use – 1.5-3 x WIS + 50% chance to do double damage towards undead | MP: 750-950

Holy-Element = heal/attack undead Area Effect – .75-1.5 x WIS + 25% chance to do double damage towards undead | MP: 1350-1550

* * *

 **[Stealth (Active) Lvl30 AP: 0/600]**

The art of being unnoticed. This skill allows the user to blend in crowds or shadows on to intercept your enemies.

Active: enter sneak mode by crouching

Increase sneaking effectiveness by 5% x skill level =

Natural or artificial cover triple sneaking effectiveness

While running in sneak mode, brings the effectiveness down by 75%, that is until you are a stronger level in this skill.

 **[ID Create (Active) Lvl10 AP: 0/1000 | MP: 800]**

Create an illusory dimension. Stronger illusory dimensions may be created at higher levels and so two des the chance of enemy detection and breaking illusion decreases.

Empty ID - MP: 0

Zombie ID - MP: 100

Ghost ID - MP: 200

 **[ID Escape (Active) Lvl3 AP: 0/60]**

Escape from an illusory dimension. Stronger chance to break out of dimension may be created at higher levels.

Require new ID's in the ID Create before you can level this skill

Empty ID – 100% Chance

Zombie ID - 95% Chance

Ghost ID - 90% Chance

 **[Scan (Active) Lvl45 AP 170/230]**

A skill given to us by your new set of eyes; it's a skill to find the target's information and location.

More info is revealed once the skill levels up (SLvl + Lvl).

With a (2 x SLVL) meter range

if target is a lower level then you, you now can see their emotions

 **[Henge No Jutsu (Active) Lvl27 AP 0/270 | CP: 130]**

One of the three basic Ninjutsu.

Active: allows the user to change his/her shape to someone or something that he/she can picture clearly. Higher level allows the technique to be more solid.

Chance of detection decrease by skill level + CKRC

10 CP per min

 **[Throw Weapon Mastery (Active/Passive) Lvl20 AP 105/300]**

Allows user to throw a assortment of weapons ranging from the practical weapons, i.e: shurikens, to the impractical like a frying pan.

Active: throw weapon

(2% x skill level) increase damage

(4% x skill level) increase projectile speed

Range and speed depends on STR

Precision depends on DEX

Decrease accuracy by 5% for every projectile you throw at the same time.

Passive: stat up

STR by (0.5% + (0.5% x skill level))

DEX by (0.5% + (0.5% x skill level))

 **[Kawarimi No Jutsu (Active) Lvl20 AP 250/650 | CP: 100]**

One of the basic three and first defensive justu

Active: swap with a person or thing to get out of danger

Size and weight of person or thing depend on skill level + CKRC

Range: 25m + skill level + 1/2 CKCR

 **[Bunshin No Jutsu (Active) Lvl10 AP 0/100 | CP: 20 x n]**

Holographic clone from the basic three

Active: create immaterial clones

Increase realism by skill level + CKRC

(skill level) CP per min

 **[Sealing Technique Demonic Illusion: Explosive Trap (Active) Lvl5 AP 0/50 | CP/MP: 50]**

First combination with a standard explosive sealing tag and Anima's illusive energy.

Active: creates a exploding tag that's hidden from the out side world and inside the Nether.

Blast damage: 100% of INT + (SkLvl)

Blast radious: 50% in CKCR/WIS + (SkLvl)inches

 **[Genjustu Mastery (Active/Passive) Lvl19 0/95 | CP or MP: ?]**

Genjustu can be use on the mind, manipulate the five senses, perception, and or object by casting illusions on said targets.

Active: cast Genjustu

Cost depends on illusion and area of effect

Additional CP maybe required for extended duration

Illusion effectiveness depends on (0.1% + (0.1% per skill level)) x 10% of CKCR or WIS

Passive: detected and cancel genjustu's

Detection chance increases by (1% x skill level) + 10% of CKRC or WIS

Cancelation depend on (1% x skill level) + 10% of CKCR or WIS

 **[Fuinjustu Mastery (Passive) Lvl2 15/30 | CP or MP: ?]**

The 'unofficial' shinobi art, to seal objects, tangible or non. There is A LOT of things that seals can do that your average shinobi doesn't know about, its up to you to find out.

Create more effective seals as skill level rises

 **-Lvl1: Storage Seals—50lb + (Skill level)**

 **-Lvl2: Explosive Tags—200dmg + 1/10 CKRC + 50(Skill level)**

Create more seals faster as skill level rises

Create more Complex seals as skill level rises

 **[Kage Bunshin No Justu (Active) Lvl1 0/20 | CP or MP: 200 per bunshin]**

The advance form of Bunshin No Justu, tangible clones capable of individual thinking and possesses same stats and skills as the original. Total CP and MP is evenly split per clone, upon dispelling, its chakra, mana, and memory/experience are returned to the user. NOTE: clone cannot raise attributes.

Active: create non elemental clone

Must have at least 2000 CP or MP per clone

Each Clone has (10HP x skill level) + VIT

 **[Kenjutsu Mastery (Supplemental-passive) Lvl21 AP 615/2100]**

A skill that allows the user to handle swords and other bladed weapons.

Generates (4 + skill level) AP per swing.

2 (skill level) % increase in damage while handling swords/blades

2 (skill level) % increase in DEX while handling swords/blades

(skill level) % increase in STR while handling swords/blades

 **[The Mind's Eye (Active/Passive) Lvl28 AP 590/1100 | MP: 15200 per hour]**

Your eyes have adapted to be able to comprehend the true world around you. You are able to see pure chakra and Chakra Pathways like the Hyuga's Byakugan with this technique active, which will get even more defined once you put more levels in it.

Active: you're able to see more than the normal eye is able to see

Active: You're able to see more as skill level's up; Cost lowers 100MP per skill level

NOTE: can be used in twined with the range of the ability: scan.

NOTE: once active your iris's turns a royal purple.

Passive: your vision is more precise, accurate and able to see more as skill level's up

Increase +1% DEX x skill levels

Increase +2% INT x skill levels

Increase +3% WIS x skill levels

 **[Meditate (Supplemental-Passive) Lvl18 205/230]**

A metal exercise for the purpose of engaging in contemplation and reflection, and reaching a level of heighten awareness.

Active: get into a comfortable yet not to comfortable position on the floor and perform deep breathing exercises.

Generates 15 AP per 30 minutes.

Increase HP regeneration by (100% + ( 10% x skill level))

Increase CP regeneration by (100% + ( 10% x skill level))

Increase MP regeneration by (100% + ( 10% x skill level))

NOTE: if you move while the skill is active, it will count as an interruption

Passive: achieve inner peace, self control, and chakra control

Increase +1% VIT x skill levels

Increase +2% CKR x skill levels

Increase +3% CKRC x skill levels

 **[Killing intent (Supplemental-Passive) Lvl16 AP 125/418]**

Just because the **gamer mind** prevents you from becoming psyched out by the primal attack does not mean cant benefit from it.

Active: emit your KI (Killing Intent) to all of the surrounding foes for (Skill level + INT/5) of Psychic damage

Generates 5 AP every time you activate your own KI and 10 AP for defending and detecting KI.

Passive: absorb (skill level + INT/5) points of damage.

Passive: detects KI from (skill level) meters away.

 **[Tree Climbing (Supplemental-Passive) Lvl19 210/285]**

A training method to gain more control of your chakra and Mana. This training involves focusing a fixed amount of chakra to walk up a tree.

Generates 15 AP with every step while walking vertically up any solid surface like you would horizontally.

The percentage cost per step depends on the combination of the total Chakra and mana minus (the base CKRC and WIS)(100)

Increase VIT, CKRC and WIS by (skill level)

Increase total CP and MP by (skill level) %

Caps at 10%

Increase the cost efficiency of either Chakra or mana techniques by (5 x skill level) %

cap for cost: 30%

NOTE: the efficiency buff does not count for this skill

 **[Focus Hand Seal (Active) Lvl MAX]**

This seal allows for greater focus and refined precision on where your energy should go, but only for a short while.

Active: next turn allows user to gain -75% chakra and mana consumption for any one skill.

 **[Chakra Nature Transformation: Suiton: (Supplemental-Passive) Lvl39 26/650 AP]**

One of the basic elemental chakra transformation, performed by liquefying your chakra.

Generates (2 + 1/10 CKRC) AP per minute while activated

Gain one natural affinity point per leveling up this skill

NOTE: natural affinity acts as your elemental resistance.

NOTE: passed 100 affinity points you gain the title: **Water Eater**

Allow the user to transform his/her chakra into water.

Allow you to telekinetically move and shape water to your liking

Note: level of control depends on skill level and CKRC.

(skill level) % decrease cost in Suiton Jutsus

2(skill level) % increase damage in Suiton Jutsus

 **[Suiton: Mizu Bunshin (Active) Lvl14 300/520 AP | CP: 1400 x n]**

An solidified water clone. Each clone is capable of individual thought and possesses the same stats as the user, unlike Kage bunshin, the users total CP and MP isn't split evenly among the clone and only the experience gained comes back once dispelled.

Every clone gains 10% + (skill level) % of user's total CP and MP

Cap 30%

Each clone has (10 + 1/2 VIT + 10(skill level))

Decease cost by 90% if there's a source of water present.

 **[Chakra Enhanced Strength (supplemental-passive) Lvl22 925/1050 AP]**

Humans who know their limits can surpass them with a little help… that help being chakra by concentrating it in certain body parts. With more mastery, one can acquire incredible strength and speed.

Generate (skill level) AP per hit whether be a chakra enhanced punch or not.

Cap: 30P

Allows the user to enhance his/her damage output through non armed combat by how much CP you put into each attack.

Higher levels allows you to lower the CP requirement for the same effect.

Passively increase total CP by (skill level) %

Passively increase STR, VIT, DEX, and CKRC by (skill level)


	6. Chapter 6

This is my sixth consecutive installment of my new story: Milo, the Genjutsu God.

Sorry that I'm a little slow with the delivery as I am not used to typing 10k+ word chapters, I'm Kind of slow ;)

I hope you enjoy and as always, if you like these stories, like it, maybe even write about it. If you don't, well that's just fine to, but tell me about it, and its reasonable I'll fix it.

"I am talking like this."

'I am thinking like this'

' _ **I am thinking very deep and being very important right now'**_

' _I am so self centered for thinking this importantly'_

"I am underlining details like this"

" _I am saying something important like this"_

" **I am saying something really bold so it can stick out from the rest like this"**

* * *

 _Tazuna's House_

The next morning we see Milo getting up bright and early, more so then his team, making some breakfast for himself while everyone else were still off counting sheep. He flipped the pair of eggs, individually of course, sunny side up styled in the frying pan; while sizzling up some jerky bacon in the other pan. Having to cook for two on a daily basis, less they have instant ramen morning lunch and dinner, he had gotten pretty good in the preparation and the actual execution of different types of meals.

Often times he thought of his mother when thinking about food and how he unconsciously made meals resembling his birth family's homemade cooking. A lone tear made its way down his cheek and dangled from his chin before evaporating instantly when it hit the pan. He was home sick; it's true, as any man would in this situation. He could never see his family again even if he was able to stop the Akatsuki's plan for world domination and right now and was finally sent back to his world; he would still be fourteen while the Milo they know would already be in his early thirties.

' _ **Milo…'**_ the beast in me piped up. Milo was expecting any type of snarky comment of him being a "momma's boy" or crying about being home sick, not what he heard her say next. _**'Milo… my dear sweet summoner, I know your pain, your sorrow for your missed loved ones, will you not share your burden. We are stuck together after all?'**_

"What do you know, huh?! You're just a… a, thing inside my mind. You don't have family!" He really didn't want to resort to anger as **Anima** did nothing wrong, he was just suffering from long turn grief; he was stuck on anger.

Not missing a beat, the personification replied in a calm and soothing tone that reminded Milo how his mother used to talk to him when he was angry at something. _**'It's true that I don't have anyone to call my own, but I do know the pain of loss. When I am summoned I share the pain with him/her and vice versa, as you no doubt felt five years ago.'**_

"yes I felt it." he says as memories of a gigantic headache formed just after his summon left him.

' _ **Yes I know…'**_ Anima said, feeling sad for some reason. _**'But it's even worse for you since I am inside you. I am many embodiments but pain is my main trait, even if I am holding back, you will still feel pain, physical or otherwise.'**_

"So what are you trying to say?"

' _ **I'm saying that if you summon me for any reason, you will feel the anguish of the loss of your family amplified by my presence; I am trying to help you, because even with the boon of the Gamer Mind you are still not immune to this kind of emotional torture.'**_

"What should I do then?" the now shaky kid asked as this was the first time hearing about this and he was justifiably scared.

Who are you talking to?" a small voice sound of in the supposedly quiet kitchen. Turning around, he saw Inari rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looking curiously around the room in trying to find the hidden person that Milo was talking to. Honestly, Milo thought it was kind of cute.

"No one," he said rather quickly. He turn to the stove and placed his food on a plate before cracking two more eggs in the frying pan, "Are you hungry?" he asked rhetorically, adding a couple of slices of bacon in the pan also.

Inari blushed in embarrassment when his tiny stomach started to growl hungrily, "Y-yes." He said in a meek voice.

The cloaked teen chuckled at that, before finishing up the extra meal for surprised guest (although technically this is his house). They both sat at the table quietly and ate at a moderately pace, "So…" Milo said, chipping away at the ice between the two. "Why did you decide to also wake up early?"

The boy thought it was a reasonable enough question, "I couldn't sleep, and I smelled food so I came down. Why are you up?" Inari countered.

Shrugging his shoulders, "I always wake up around this time. It give me a chance to think you know," said the green eyed boy, before munching on a stick of bacon and then smiled, "Well before I have to make my breakfast."

Looking down at his plate, Inari apologized for messing up his routine. Milo just laughed, "Hehe, don't worry about it kid. I used to cook for my brother too at this time, still do on occasions, point is that I don't mind at all if I have company."

Inari was quiet after that for a few minutes, enjoying the good food that was put on his plate. When they were all finished, Milo went to clean the dishes so Tsunami wouldn't need to when she woke up while Inari just stared at the back of his head. Finally having enough silence, Inari shouted rather loudly, "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I SAID THE OTHER DAY! IT WAS RUDE AND SELFISH OF ME TO THINK THAT! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" he begged.

"Sure, I forgive you." Milo responded, not turning around from his morning task.

"W-wha – " Inari said, lost for words. Here he was practically on hands and knees begging forgiveness to someone who he insulted, someone who just wanted to help and the stupid teen just brushed off his hurtful words like it was old news or something. He couldn't understand it.

"Oh don't be like that Inari, one thing you'll learn about me is that I hardly hold onto grudges for something so trivial like someone hurting my feelings," the redhead said, flashing Inari a smile before turning serious. "Just so long as you learned your lesson; your life may be hard to some but know this, it could always be worse."

The young fishermen nodded in understanding, remembering what the older male said about that one boy.

Just then, a commotion went off up stairs and soon everyone came down except for Naruto, who seemed to be still sleeping.

"Oh hello you two," Tsunami came up after seeing who else was down, and came behind Inari and gave him a motherly kiss on the forehead, much to said boy's annoyance. "What are you doing up mister? I never seen you get up this early before?" she asked her son.

"I couldn't sleep," he told her while trying to keep her at arm's length; he wasn't a child after all. Tsunami just laughed at his feeble attempts to stop her before going to work

* * *

 _Sometime later_

Kakashi looked at the Genin before him, all who'd looked geared up and ready to go, "are you four ready?" he asked lazily.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted with a smirk plastered on his face, he felt more than ready to prove his worth as an Uchiha to everyone. With all the blood, sweat, and some tears in his training, he never felt like he had more control as he did now.

"Yes sensei." Sakura said, feeling a little nervous to be completely honest with herself. Though she felt as though she completed her training like her beloved, she still didn't like the idea of facing off a super strong opponent like Zabuza.

"YATA! I can't wait to be able to kick some major ass with my new super awesome technique. BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted excitedly while everyone sweat dropped at the blonde's antics.

"What about you Milo?" Kakashi asked, looking over to their resident maniac who was by the dock, overlooking the ocean.

"One second," he said, telling them to hold up. Turning back, he channeled his chakra and his hands went into the tiger seal, " **Suiton: Mizu Bunshin** (Water style: Water clone jutsu)." He shouted as the water solidified into 30 clones for a total less than Five hundred CP. Five stayed near the house, over watching the perimeter, the rest of them went off into a seemingly random direction in breakneck speeds.

"Okay, now we can go." Milo said, passing a flabbergasted group of shinobi and builder.

"Uhh... Milo, what was that?" Kakashi asked, unsure if his eye was playing tricks on him or not.

"What was what sensei?" the redhead countered innocently.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT!" Sakura screeched at the top of her lungs that made everyone else cover their ears in fear of injury. "WHAT'S WITH ALL THE CLONES?!"

"Ohhh, that," Milo said in realization, ears still ringing. "That was a raid party." He said in a matter of fact tone as they continued on the road to the bridge.

"Raid Party?" his sensei asked intrigued as he knew that his student did nothing without reason masked by insanity.

"Hmmhmm," Milo hummed, "I'm sending my clones to Gato's stronghold I found the other day and steal all his valuables and set it ablaze." He says nonchalantly like was talking about the weather or something.

"What!" Tazuna, Sakura, and Naruto said/shouted while Kakashi and Sasuke were both sporting wide eyes.

"Oh don't worry guys," the tall teen said, trying to relax them. "My clone will go in **after** Gato and his men leave."

Grabbing the teen by his shoulder, Kakashi looked directly at the pyro, "Milo… how exactly do you know where Gato's base is and how do you know he is going to leave said base?"

"Well," Milo said, going into his story teller mode, "It all started after Naruto and I first encountered Zabuza's accomplice after we helped him in gathering herbs to speed up the demons recovery…."

"WHAT!" another round of shouting happened.

"You mean that girl… no, guy, was actually working for Zabuza? If that's true, why didn't you stop her… him? Urgh!" Naruto blanched, remembering the day that, that cute girl he thought was really cute turned out to be a guy in drag.

Shrugging his unused shoulder, "I didn't feel like it." he said making everyone face plant. "Besides, I thought I already gave you a hint when my eyes turned blue, don't think I didn't noticed."Milo says to a sheepish looking fox boy.

"Anyway," the cloaked teen continued, "as I was saying…."

 _Flash Back_

Discreetly summoning a water clone and having it traveling though an empty illusion dungeon to follow the imposter unseen while the real Milo went back to the house with Naruto.

' _I wonder where he's going, back to Zabuza's maybe?'_ the clone thought.

Soon they both reached a dilapidated hut in the middle of thick woods. Haku, before going inside, checked his surroundings first.

The clone then quickly snuck in after, not before cloning the clone and telling it to also follow anyone that wasn't him, and found Zabuza sitting in a chair with Haku and the Akuma brother's standing next to it. Across the room was an angry looking midget, ranting about how some kid took down 50 of his men, with his two body guards.

"Why isn't those shinobi brats taken care of!?" he shouted, "Because of your negligence, my business is in danger! Some hero-wanna-be killed my men and destroyed my bar!"

"Hey you paid us to kill one lonely bridge builder, not to clean up your mess!" Zabuza shot back.

"And what a marvelous job you're doing so far, just sitting on your ass all day! Are you even trying, what do I pay you for?"

Just then Haku turned his KI on full force directing it at the short business man that made him, and his guards, sweat, "Never raise that filthy tone of yours at Zabuza-sama again or I'll break your other arm."

"Just kill that bridge builder or our contract is finished." Screamed Gato before storming out of the hut followed by his 'samurai' bodyguard.

 _With the second clone_

While the second clone was following the short guy and his two cronies to a small fortress, he and the original both received the memories from the first. Turns out that Zabuza and company are only doing this because Gato promised the ninja a large sum of money and sanctuary from the real hunter ninja's.

"Damn that missing-nin… hehe, it's a good thing I never intended pay the bastard any ways." Gato thought loudly to himself as the clone caught all that on tape "And when we kill him and his two lackeys, my men and I will start repopulating the sex trade, starting with that fine piece of ass that nuke-nin brought with him."

' _He must be talking about Haku, Jokes on him though if he ever thought that he could tame that boy'_ thought the clone with a smirk as he continued recording the conversation below.

"You all know your jobs right?" asked Gato to the shirtless thug.

"Yeah, Yeah we know. Once you go kill Zabuza and anyone still standing, we go and snatch up Tazuna's family for leverage. Says the one with the beanie.

"Right you are, honest I don't understand how the 'demon' actually thinks that I would pay that fraud a cent after the pain he caused. When bandits are so much cheaper… and really, really stupid." Gato mused.

Believing that he had enough, the clone put the recorder safely within his inventory and dispelled.

 _End flash back_

"So let me get this straight, after you "talked" with the client's grandson and made him feel worse about life, you and Naruto went out to blow off some steam until the morning after. Was woken up by a bishonen (feminine male), who turned out to be Zabuza's right hand man, and befriended him after you three spend the entire morning picking medicinal herbs for essentially the enemy. Then you infiltrated not one but **two** enemy bases after following said bishonen where you find Zabuza and Gato discussing the upcoming hit. After that, you found out and recorded the conversation Gato had with his two lackeys and found out that the business man was never really planning on paying the ninja and plans to attack us with a butt load of cutthroats while his two thugs would go and capture Inari and Tsunami. Is that right, have I missed anything?" asked an exasperated Cyclops.

"Noooppe!" a childish Milo commented, punctuating the "P's".

Pushing Kakashi out of the way, an very angry Tazuna tried to swat at the jolly teen, emphasis on tried. "You condemned my daughter and grandson to death you prick!" the drunkard raged.

"Whoa whoa Tazuna calm down alright, see…" Milo said, trying to calm the man down while bringing out two bloody decapitated heads, that they recognized by Milo's description as the thugs on Gato's payroll, by their hairs for all of them to see from his dimensional inventory. "See, your family's fine, nothing to worry that bridge building head of yours. Like I said on our way towards your country, Gato is really, really stupid."

"That's disgusting." Sakura deadpanned, holding back the vomit that was eager to escape her mouth while Naruto blanched at the fresh decay smell.

"Yes well… good work Milo, you have won us the battle before it even started." The silver haired man praised before turning to the rest of them, "Now everyone that does not mean to let your guard down, if negotiations don't pan out as planned, don't hesitate to defend yourselves and the client understand?"

"Hai sensei." They chorused.

* * *

" _Still wasting time licking you wounds?'_ Gato angrily spoke to Zabuza and company, whom was on a rowboat near the side of the bridge, though a walky talky, _'I hired you to do a job an-'_

The communication device was smash to bits by a nice foot stomp.

"Haku, are you ready?" asked Zabuza.

Under his mask the boy nodded, steeling himself for the battle that was about to commence, "… Yes."

"Good." The man said, before turn to the others, "What about you two?"

They both nodded, harnessing their newly repaired gauntlets'.

"Hmmm… very well, let's get this show on the road."

* * *

 _On the bridge_

The group's first clue that something was off was the fact that instead of hearing the sounds of construction going on they saw all the workers lain about, bloody but otherwise alive if the shallow breathing was any indication. The second was the thick mist that managed to elevate itself forty feet in the air, covering the unfinished bridge. Reacting fast, the ninja made a box formation around Tazuna for his protection.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura shouted, feelings of fear began to seep in for just a moment, "This is…"

"Yes sakura I believe it's Zabuza's **Kirigakure no Jutsu** too, everyone be on guard… they could come at any direction." Kaka voiced his worries to the group, eyeing his surrounding wearily.

They stayed like that way for several minutes, waiting for Zabuza to make his move. The mist swirling around the life sized statues.

Just when the tension went into its all time high, four shadow figures appeared in the mist, one bigger than all the rest by a large margin. Exiting the mist as they closely crept towards team 7 and Tazuna until they became visible to the naked eye, unveiling them to be Zabuza and his teenage wards, Haku, who wore his blue battle robes and hunter's mask, and the Akuma twins, Gozu and Meizu.

The two opposing stared at each other for a moment, sizing each other up, determining which weak points they should go for, until the mist Jonin stepped forward, and locking eyes with Kakashi.

"Sorry I kept you waiting Kakashi… and I still see you have those brat with you." He said off handedly before casting a sideways glance towards the avenger-wanna-be. "Though, that one's still trembling." He mused.

Before anyone could blink, seven Zabuza's appeared around the group, closing off any escape they might make. The Zabuza next to Sasuke, who by now was smirking, was shock as he saw no fear in its prey's black eye. "I'm trembling with… excitement."

The leaf Jonin gave his Genin an eye smile, "Go ahead Sasuke."

After that, seven précised cuts were made by the boy's knife and the end result was the water clones turning back in their liquid form.

' _I can see them now.'_ The raven haired boy thought as his eyes turned red with one dot in each, above the pupil.

"Hmm so he saw through my water clones. The brat has grown quite a bit." Zabuza commented to his wards, before looking at Sasuke's eyes. "Oh, what's this… he has a Sharingan too Kakashi?"

Said man nodded

"Then he must be an Uchiha. Shame it's a dead clan now." The demon said, trying to get a rise out of the boy; it worked.

"WAIT!" Milo shouted halting everyone's advances.

Walking up to the tall man, and ignoring the orders from his superior to fall back, he made short greetings to Haku, who had the decency to look flustered when Milo comment that he smelled of lilac, and the twins, who were gritting their teeth ready to pounce on the twerp for humiliating them.

Once he was at a sufficient distance, Zabuza started to laugh, and laugh he did. "By god you have some balls on you, kid. Coming up here, with no fear what so ever, why is that?"

"I just wanted to know how much Gato was willing to pay you so I can double it." Milo shrugged, bringing out the recorder for all eyes to see.

"What's that?" Zabuza asked out stretching his hand with the intent of grabbing the small box before it was pulled back. "100,000 Ryu." He grunted.

"WHAT, that's like ten grand at best right there." The members on Zabuza's side were shock by the sudden outburst, "Why are you selling yourself short like that, that's the cost of a C-rank mission at best. Better yet, why does Gato think a high profiled character like Tazuna, the master builder, worth a measly 100k? Almost makes me wonder if he's stingy with his money as he is stupid."

During the little rant, both sides were dumbfounded, Haku, Sakura, and Naruto blush as there pure ears was pounded by profanity's. Kakashi was wondering if it was a wise choice to let his student do the negotiations while Tazuna didn't know if he should be insulted or flattered by his estimated worth. And Zabuza… well Zabuza thought the kid was the funniest thing ever, he couldn't stop laughing.

"Here," Milo, after the semi meltdown of on mans idiocy, Handed Zabuza the tape and a hefty sack of coins. "This is all the money I promised from my own pocket and an extra hundred for your troubles after you hear what's on the tape."

Pressing play, Team Zabuza was greeted to the conversation with Gato and his thugs. With so much hatred in his eyes, Zabuza crushed the small device much to the redhead chagrin. "Well Kakashi…" the figurative demon said look at the Jonin after saying about every swear word in the book, enough to make a sailor blush. "It looks like we are no longer enemies because of the old man being a mute point right now… that's of course if the string been here has no objections?"

Milo made a deep thinking face as if he was seriously considering wanting to kill the old man, Tazuna began to sweat. "Well~~ there was that one time where Tazuna wouldn't share his drink with me, and I was soooo thirsty too, I could have died you know." Despite the situation everyone, but Zabuza who started to sharpen his blade, sweat dropped.

"You're not old enough to drink! You're only what, 14?" Tazuna tried to justify his actions with his fatherly instincts.

That confused Milo, "I can't drink till I'm older you say? Well if that's true, I should have died of dehydration a long time ago."

Tazuna didn't quite know how to respond to that special brand of idiocy while everyone else, who didn't know that he was messing with the old man, just fell over, face first.

"Geez brother… I didn't know we were beaten by a total idiot… oh my Kami that makes it so much worse." Gozu stated to his brother in a panic, Meizu, who nodded dumbly.

"Milo-kun," Said Haku getting the other teens attention, while everyone started to pick themselves up. "You do realize Tazuna-san is talking about alcohol, do you not?"

Milo blinked a few times to register what Haku was saying to him, turning his head questionably he asked. "You mean that medical stuff?" when the robed boy nodded, Milo became queasy. "Urgh, why would you ever drink that stuff?" he asked comically, turning to the graying man.

"Hopeless." Said Sakura as her head drooped down. She was just glad that she wouldn't have to fight anytime soon.

"Hn, idiot" Sasuke said.

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted, turning to Tazuna, "You were **drinking** that the whole time?!" Naruto asked/shouted equally comical.

"Well…" Kakashi eye smiled while scratching at his cheek sheepishly, "It seems that you are correct Zabuza," he said before going serious. "How would you like to proceed?"

"Hmmm… how about we give him what he wants?" Zabuza said, confusing all around him.

"… I don't follow."

"We proceed to "kill" each other," Zabuza said, using air quotes, telling them they wouldn't be actually fighting to the death. "And once the prick shows up, I can get my just deserts."

Knowing what he meant Kakashi just nodded, there was a code after all… even if Zabuza's a rogue ninja you don't mess with someone else's kill, "I don't see why not." He said shrugging.

Zabuza then made a shark like grin under his face bandages, "Excellent. So Kakashi, you and I will fight to the "death" while my brats will go against yours, sounds fair?"

Before Kakashi could make the agreement, someone beat him to it. Milo, with the familiar manic grin was in the process of forming, shouted. "I like this plan!" before anything else happened, Milo pulled out his gun pointed at someone and fired twice.

"OWW… ***Splash*.** " Milo started to giggle uncontrollably as the teen shot the water clones of the Akuma brothers with a **water bullet projectile** at high velocities.

Haku, despite Milo being his temporary enemy, was trying very hard not to laugh as well while Zabuza was barking like a madman.

Rising up from the puddle water, Zabuza's underlings were none too happy with the spermatic teen, "Hey! What are you trying to pull? You could have killed us if we didn't have enough time to switch with a replacement clone." Meizu said visibly upset, "I thought we were only doing this as a scam for Gato?"

"Oh, we are?" Milo says, really confused before pointing to the still wheezing man, "But Zabuza-san over here said we should kill each other… are you to going against your master's orders?" he question the two.

That stopped the man's laughter as he turned to face Kakashi. "Are you sure he's a ninja in your village Kakashi? I didn't know you tree huggers were so… stupid." He said as the Konoha mercenaries all face planted despite Zabuza's tone of voice.

"To be fair," the Jonin said after he pushed himself up. "We can't all be as… special as my Genin here is."

"Awww, thank you Sensei," Milo said, believing it to be a compliment. "Did you hear that Haku, Sensei called me special!" he said excitedly, turning to the cross dresser while everyone else just sweat dropped.

Having enough small talk, the two assassin brothers charged their foe with the intent of exacting a sufficient amount of revenge.

* * *

 _Sometime later_

After various not so life threatening bouts, Kakashi defeated Zabuza for the second time counting. Despite Sakura's training and Sasuke's increased speed and accelerated thinking thanks to the Sharingan, they stood little to no chance against Haku's ingenuity and his ice bloodline. When brothers went against brothers, it didn't matter what the skill level was, Gozu and Meizu just couldn't keep up with the number and unpredictability of Naruto's clones and Milo's expert use in water manipulation and passed out from the result.

Safe to say, they didn't get the revenge they wanted.

"MILO – urgh!" Naruto screamed, pushing his brother out of the way from a crossbow bolt sailing through the air.

It was then that Sakura let out an ear splitting scream. Naruto, our Naruto was dying. Overtop of Milo was Naruto, with a wooden bolt sticking out of her back between the shoulders blades near the heart. "Y-you need t-to be… more c-careful big b-brother." Naruto managed to get out before passing out.

' _ **Oh no…'**_

So stunned by the turn of events, the redhead could only stare at his brother's failing body; if it was anyone else, he would have figured out that the **bleeding status effect** is less than his actual rate of healing and that he would live, but it was Naruto, the only person that he loved as a brother after coming to this god forsaken world. He also never witnessed anyone with such a close relationship literally die (or in this case, pass out) right in the teen's arms, and it scared him tremendously.

 _ **Milo… Milo please… Listen to me…'**_ the spirit desperately tried to get her host's attention but the redhead was shutting down in defense of the traumatic experience.

All eyes, excepted Milo's who was still trying to coast his friend to wake up and tearing up all the while, looked in the direction that the spike flew in and came across a very short man with graying frizzy hair and sunglass, stood in front of an army of five hundred strong. He was wearing what looked like a very expensive suit with the expression of smug plastered on his face.

The midget turned to address the man standing next to him who held the crossbow in hand. "I thought I told you to shoot that prick dead for costing me a fortune?"

The man shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry boss, the little blonde brat got in the way." The thug apologized.

"No matter…" Gato brushed off the poor excuse while stepping forward a few feet, but not away from the safety of his men, his safety net, and began to address the bridge builder and the relatively okay ninja, or more specifically Zabuza. "Hehe, I knew you couldn't get the job done. Good thing I made… a little insurance that these fine men…" Gato gestured to the army behind him, who cackled in anticipation of what's to come, "Will take the contract off your hands, permanently."

Turning his attention to Milo, who had tears in his green orbs for his fallen brother, Gato grinned a sinister grin. "So you're the one that killed my men and freed all my property, I have to be honest though… you don't seem all that tough crying like a little baby, hahaha." He laugh as his men joined in soon later.

He and the bandits didn't noticed the temperature dropping a couple degrees, but the one that knew the effects of projecting one killing intent subconsciously stepped a few paces away from the kneeling boy.

Gato continued, unaware of his untimely demise, "But no matter, we can rebuild, I think I'll these two young ladies off your hands such lovely ladies like these should be hogged by the likes of dead men. I'm sure my men won't mind "breaking them in" as celebration after this is all over." cheers from the men rang anew.

Sakura and Haku were both disgusted to the bone of this pig's indication of being capture for a life of pleasure givers. Sasuke was also angry as all hell by what he said, sure Sakura was not his favorite person, she was annoying, always asking him to go on dates with her, but she was still his partner and what he did to Naruto… well let just say by the end of this Mr. Gato will get a kunai between his eyes.

Kakashi and Zabuza nodded at each other and armed themselves; Kakashi with his **Raikiri** (lightning cutter) infused kunai and Zabuza **Kubikiribocho** (Decapitating Carving Knife). They knew they were outnumbered but not out skilled. Still, this was a lot even for them… but if they make a substantial size dent, then their moral could diminish.

But before ether of the Jonin charged into battle, the air suddenly grew thicker and was getting harder and harder to breathe like some kind of vacuous force was stealing all the breathable air. Milo was emitting his KI to such a degree that it became visible from infusing it into his chakra, which he then expelled creating a spiraling vortex of distorted air around him and his brother. It was so intense that it was increasing the gravity around them, pushing them down.

His head lowered so his blood colored hair was shadowing his eyes, though there was an intense bluish glow coming from them; his wasn't that of happiness… no his was much more sinister, and full of malice.

Zabuza, not effected so much as the others, was just as shocked as everybody else at first, but then let out a chuckle and then that chuckle grew mad with hollow laughter. "You did it now you little shit."

Voice shaken with primal fear, Gato turned his head towards Zabuza, "W-what are y-you talking about?"

"You wanted your demon…" he gestured to Milo, "There's you demon, and you just made the wisest decision of pissing it off." He laughed.

As so as Zabuza was finished, the spiral encased the Uzumaki's transformed briefly into a demon shaped face, that made its fair share of scares from Gato and his men, before dissipating back into the swirling energy mass as the true demon lifted his head towards the sky and let out a massive wail that shattered eardrums. There was nothing human about this roar; it was too deep, too gut retching as blood poured out of Milo's mouth because his vocals couldn't take the stress. It was a inhuman roar, and it sent shivers down everyone, who was still conscious, spines and would be the sound of many nightmares to come.

But the nightmare is just getting started.

A portal opened up in the sky and a giant demonic looking three pronged hook with descended from the heaven into the 10 story bridge below, penetrating it but didn't leave an lasting damage, forming a even bigger portal then the one in the sky.

' _This is the same summoning technique Milo used five years ago to summon that demon, shit'_ Kakashi frantically thought.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Haku!" at the mention of their names they looked to see a worried Kakashi, "When it comes, you are to dispel the Genjutsu immediately and then whichever one's closest, break Tazuna's illusion. That's a direct order." He said sternly, leaving no room for discussion.

Trusting the older ninja's judgment even though they didn't know what was happening, all three of them nodded

"What's going on Kakashi?" Zabuza asked his fellow Jonin.

"I do not know what that thing is or how Milo is able to summon it, but whatever it is it emits a powerful Genjutsu just by presence alone. The first time he summoned it was when he was protecting Naruto from a mob of villagers, and drove them all insane before it killed them via hemorrhaging of the brain." The silvered haired man replied.

"Why was a mob after the blonde brat?" Zabuza asked curiously. It sounded like how Haku lived while in the bloodline purge.

Kakashi looked the man straight in the eye, "You know why." He said seriously.

The realization shocked Zabuza as he knew exactly what Kakashi was getting at as everyone knew that you cannot kill a tailed beast, the kyuubi attack on Konoha happened 12 years ago so it's likely the brat's its jinjuriki. they alway get a bad wrap, "Yeah… I do." The demon of Kiri said sullenly, looking over to the prone form of Naruto safe within the eye of the storm.

The hook started to ascend, pulling the monstrous nightmare that haunted many Shinobi's dreams five years ago. First to emerge was the illusionary chains that encased it, ran across the bridge and other construction equipment before disappearing into nonexistence.

What came next was the horror to behold. Surrounded by chains and cloth, at its full height of 30 meters tall was the grotesque mummified demon herself. Spiky leather pauldron's was on its shoulders, and long sickly spikes were starting at the back of its neck and traveled up past the face whose upper part was wrapped with bloody gauze except for the single hole for the right eye, the same as Milo's, could pass through, giving it a bloody Mohawk feel that went pass its face and down to the bottom of the chin.

Its arms were crossed together by thick pieces of cloth with the back of the hands facing the front; all along the arms were faded green tribal tattoos also. Two dead looking deep blue arms intertwine with the demons neck put together by the hands as they grabbed more chains that was attach to an oval shaped amulet of a woman sat between them. Two crescent-like fleshy pillars erupted from the ground that appear to be attached via chains to the demon, the colors of blue on the outside and red on the inside with runic symbols etched inside was seen. It had no legs they could discern as the bottom was still submerged underground, in the nether.

With the summoning ritual complete and the sky portal, with the hook, disappeared the head shot to the heaven and let out a terrifying roar with its oversized crooked top and bottom canines. Its gigantic body was trying to muster up the strength to break free from the chains, but all the struggle seemed pointless in the end.

 **Gensō no Shokan: Anima** (Summoning of illusions: Anima)

HP =29,750

MP = 130,900

As the roaring came to a stop, the blood soaked eye that matched its master's looked down at the small army of people, waiting for a command while secreting its will upon anyone who gazes upon it. The shinobi, trained in all forms of chakra, was able to dispel the lasting effects of the illusion for themselves and the bridge builder, but the major headache that was constantly assaulting their head's was still ever present.

By now the vortex came to a sudden stop as well when the boy that conjured up such a monster stood up. His glowing blue eyes were in a dead, trance like, stare as he gazed at his foes, more importantly the one that caused him so much pain.

" **Witness as I share my pain with you**." Despite being a coursed whisper, it was heard by all even those whose minds were warp by the unnatural appearance of the tall hell spawn behind the boy. Him words scared the living shit out of them.

But even when that wasn't enough because of the water being everywhere, Milo made about 100 clones of himself. That didn't stop there though, the clones gathered around Milo and all along the bridge started to morph into their own little nightmare by siphoning a measly amount of energy from their mummified demon goddess.

The transition from human to… _something else_ was horrifying and looked excruciatingly painful as the corrosive energy rotted the skin, left them in tatters, and rid themselves of their hair, their nose and the lips with their teeth filed to a point transforming them truly into nothing but skin and bone. The limbs themselves were elongated about twice its original size with the nails turned into razor sharp claws, blood was everywhere. All in all there transformation was simply ghoulish and they to just stood there staring at them with their blood red eyes, giggling and laughing their blood curdling laughter.

More and more of Gato's men were losing it by the second, but were far too afraid to run or even move for that matter. Sure they were tasked to kill a demon but they all thought that they were going up against a human claiming to be demonic,not **this**."

Then, as if they heard an unspoken command the walking horror all fell silent, no more giggling, no more insane laughter; just absolute silence signaling that something truly terrifying was about to happen.

I t happened just as fast as the beasts went silent. " **Demi IV**." Milo monotone, pointing to the terrified crowd as blood flowed down his right eye.

Anima, who was previously docile, screamed another roar while gathering a substantial amount of mana to its unclothed eye. Once done it blast the attack overhead of the army, transforming it into a mass of swirling purple and black gravitational energy. The two pulling and pushing forces severely weakened all of them to the point that they were on their last legs. As the flying ball of doom dispersed, hell was unleashed.

It was like a tidal wave, in one big surge the horde of mummified abomination descended onto the weakened cutthroats with a bellowing screech. Despite their appearance they sprinted to person to person, ripping the throats by its teeth. Some, with immense showing of strength, tossed some unlucky thugs high into the air and in the extended bloody maws below only to be ripped in half as a result. Limbs were flying everywhere and blood was falling like heavy rain, and in the middle of it all was Milo. Not a single drop of blood was on him and the red liquid parted for him before rejoining together after he had passed. Walking in a straight line towards the quivering short man, who had yet to be touched by the massacre going on around him; the smell of death and blood was pungent by the time the redhead reached the cause of all his pain, the would-be-army now laid dead as the monsters were feasting on their flesh.

Kneeling before the boy, Gato begged for his life."I-I can give y-you anything you w-want, money, p-power, women, a-anything… just let me live."

The demon summoner cocked his head to the side, as if thinking about the offer.

" **Anything?** "

Seeing as this was his chance, Gato move closer to the devil.

"Anything!"

The boy slowly turned to the side and pointed to the prone figure untouched by the slaughter as was everyone behind the giant illusion, " **I want my brother back. You took him away from me, and I want him back**." Milo said, all the emotions were forever voided from his failing voice.

Just when he thought was free, Gato's eyes widen in horror when he listen to the demon boy's request. " **You can't can you?** " the boy asked after seeing his prey's face. Without another word the boy left the kneeling man to his fate.

"W-wait!" Gato said frantically trying to get the boy's attention, "I can give you everything… I can give you wave!"

Turning, Milo Presented Gato what he dreaded most… his money and his deed to the company. " **But I already own it all.** " For the final time, after putting the possessions back into the inter-dimensional inventory, the boy turned his back on the sinner and never looked back.

Before fading from existence, Anima let out one last cry, one last magical eye pulse and focused all the pain its summoner was feeling back at the source. Gato, who was feeling absolute despair, felt the worst headache he felt in his entire life. Before dropping dead his last thoughts was the running water feeling over his skin as blood was pouring out of every orifices.

After everything was officially dead, the creatures all changed their state back into water leaving a passed out Milo within a sea of red and chewed up body parts, left everything in eerie silence. The shocked and disgusted faces of team Zabuza, as the two brother finally woke up, the rest of team 7 and the villagers of wave who came to help the ninja rid their country of Gato and his men.

They all just stared at the prone figure that is Milo Uzumaki. None of them ever suspected him to be able to create this much madness; it was truly a mind boggling thought really. The more sensitive they were against blood and gore were the most pale, Sakura and some of the villagers actually expelled their breakfast though no one blamed them.

The shock didn't last long though; Inari was the first to pump his fist in the air and yell in pure joy because Gato's reign of terror has finally came to an end. Soon others joined in and before they all knew it, they were hugging each other and crying in joy also.

While the villagers celebrated the death of the country's tormentor, the ninja father down the bridge went to check on their down comrades: Naruto and Milo (in team Zabuza's case: their boss). With a quick diagnostic jutsu it was with a heavy heart that the leader of team 7 found out that his red haired Genin took massive internal damage. It reminded him of the victims that were lucky to survive the incident that happened five years ago, but this was like nothing he has seen before he wondered how the hell the boy was even alive after the damage he has sustained.

Doing the best he could for the boy before going to the blonde to check his condition, _'I just hope to Kami that Naruto's alright for Milo and sensei's sake.'_ He shuddered. The Kyuubi host was still alive thanks to the fox converting his excess chakra to take care of anything internal, the wound create from the crossbow bolt was superficial compared to the fox.

Zabuza, who watch the previous carnage with a shark like grin through his face bandages, walked up to the other Jonin and took a crouching position. "To think, for all these years I thought I was Akuma itself… that kid, whatever power he posses, is the real deal." He said awe as he ran a callous hand through the boy's messy red hair.

Turning his attention to the false demon, "So what will you do now? Run?" voiced Kakashi while still aware of the fact that the cheering crowed ventured out to embrace Tazuna and both team 7 and team Zabuza in their celebration.

"What choice do we have?" none of us can go back to our village, not when that monster is still calling the shots."

"What do you mean by _that monster_?" something in the way Zabuza said that really got the attention of the silvered haired fox.

"The holder of the Sanbi, Yagura, is truly a sadistic bastard. You know how we got our village nickname **Chigiri no Sato** (Village of the bloody mist)?"

Hatake nodded solemnly, "Yes. The fourth Mizukage instated a barbaric ritual of ninja hopefuls battling each other to the death to be able to join Kiri's ranks. That's how you got the moniker **Kirigakure no Kijin** (Demon of the hidden mist), isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes it is," Zabuza confirmed. "After what I did, the ritual was disbanded. Over the next ten year the Kaguya clan, known for their blood lust in battle, waged war against Kiri but were all slaughter. Because of what that clan did, gartered paranoia and suspicion throughout the people of the hidden mist, more importantly the Mizukage himself. As such, persecution and murder in the streets of anyone who possessed a Kekkei Genkai was common… and that's when I found Haku." He said with a fond smile as he watched the black haired boy was enjoying himself with a couple of homeless children by making flowers out of ice for them.

Kakashi, seeing this also, smiled fondly, "Is that why you tried to kill Yagura? For him?" he asked softly.

"It wasn't just me…" he said as both Gozu and Meizu came over and started playing jump rope with them, "the twins grew fond of the boy so much that they made Haku their little brother."

"Hehehe…" Kakashi quietly chuckled at the uncanny comparison. Seeing his former enemy questioning look, he explained. "Milo thinks Naruto something of a little brother also."

It was then that they both shared a laugh. Sighing to himself Zabuza turned to look at the Akuma summoner in a new light, "So how is he?"

Knowing that Zabuza was talking about Milo he sighed, "To be honest, he's lucky to be alive, the strain on the technique was apparently more then he could handle enough to make his coils almost burst."

"… Damn…" was the ma's response.

* * *

 _Tazuna's house- a day after the meltdown_

 **|Ding! You have slept in a bed and are now well rested. HP, CP, and MP are now back to full.|**

Waking up to the familiar ding that's became Milo's pseudo alarm clock, he had little to no time to brace himself as the tidal wave of experience hit him like one of Tsunade-sama's legendary punches.

 **|Ding! You and your party have beaten the Boss: Gato and his men|**

 **|Gato – 500 (1000 EXP, 40 AP, 750 Ryu) / 8 = 62,500 EXP, 2,500 AP, 46,875 Ryu|**

 **Name: Milo Uzumaki**

 **Title: Gamer, Honorary Uzumaki**

 **Age: 14**

 **Level: Lvl42 9.5k/42k EXP**

 **HP: (4000 + 2050) = 6,050 / 6,050**

 **CP: (6400 + 4200) + 33% = 14,098 / 14,098**

 **MP: (6200 + 6150) + 10% = 13,585 / 13,585**

 **STR: (25 + 22) + 10.5% = 52**

 **VIT: (21 + 41) + 18% = 73**

 **DEX: (47 + 22) + 38.5% = 96**

 **CKR: 47 + 36% = 64**

 **CKRC: (52 + 41) + 54% = 143**

 **INT: (35 + 38) + 56% = 114**

 **WIS: (67 + 19) + 84% = 158**

 **POINTS: 30**

 **AP: 2605**

 **Ryu: (143,925 + 105.4B) = 105,400,143,925**

 **Wind Affinity: 0**

 **Fire Affinity: 0**

 **Water Affinity: 40**

 **Earth Affinity: 0**

 **Lightning Affinity: 0**

 **HP Regen= 61 per hour (1% of Max HP)**

 **CP Regen= 12 per minute (4% of Max CP + CKRC)**

 **MP Regen= 197 per minute (1% of max MP x 0.5 of WIS) + 10%**

 **Description: A brilliant method actor who went to school for acting, but he took his passion to far and now the lines of being himself and playing a character that he portrays are blurred.**

' _Hmmm that's strange when I gathered this much money?'_ the boy asked himself as he clicked on the description the 105.4B Ryu no doubt had.

 **|The deed to Gato Company: Is the deed to the shipping company operated by Gato; using his import/export as a front to make his fortune as a smuggler of illegal goods and selling drugs. Gato has become the richest man in the world as a result, and went to great lengths to protect his interests through blackmail and murder. If you have this deed then you own one of the most powerful and richest company's around. Company total worth: 105.4B + (657.4M x week)|**

' _Ohh that's right, my clones managed to infiltrate Gato's base and pillage all his stuff while the man himself was on the bridge with his men and…'_ the boy's eyes widen in fear and sat straight up fast.

"Naruto!" he cried, looking around the room for the familiar tuff of spiky blonde hair but unfortunately he was alone in the spare room of Tazuna's house.

Not even bothering to put on any clothes, Milo bolted to the door and down the stairs to see if his last memories of the Kyuubi container to be true. He hoped to whatever god that was listening that it wasn't.

When he, gracefully, crashed at the bottom of the steps, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared in shock and a few blushed of who it was that caused the commotion. There, in just a pair of shorts, was the supposed half dead Milo. Two things that Milo really took notice of when climbing back to his feet, first, was that Zabuza and his gang was there and the second…

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Title: What Did The Fox Say?**

 **Age: 12**

 **Level: Lvl36 32.1k/36k**

 **HP: 8300** **CP: 51,370** **MP: 900**

"Hey Onii-chan!" the blonde said brightly.

Faster than his legs could carry him, Milo crash into his brother's stomach with the forces of a bull; on top of him now, Milo showed his worry by punching the shit out of the blonde. It was quite a comical scene really, "I was… so worried… something bad… happened to you… and what do you do… you say "Hey Onii-chan" like there wasn't… a fucking arrow stick out of you…"

"T-technically I-it was from a crossbow so it's called a b-bolt." Naruto managed to get out due to a bruised face.

"Don't make me zap you!" Naruto backed in fear from his brother's glowing blue eyes. "I'm still mad at you."

A cough from across the table got both of their attention, "Although I admit this brotherly reunion is rather… touching (pun intended)," they both blushed in embarrassment and sat up with Naruto's bruises magically disappeared as Kakashi continued. "But we have some questions for you, Milo, like how are you currently moving right now?"

"What do you mean sensei?" the redhead asked confused.

This shocked everyone at the table. "Milo-kun… do you not remember what happened?" asked a concerned Haku.

Milo shook his head "All I remember is that Naruto d-dying in my arms… only to wake up later and find him perfectly fine." He said glaring daggers at the small blonde that sat next to him.

So Kakashi went through in detail of the events that took place for the amnesiac. Milo's reaction when he was told that he summoned Anima was not good, "I d-didn't hurt anyone in here did I?" Milo panicked, pointing to the brain.

"No you didn't, were all fine senpai, thanks to Kakashi-sensei… what was that by the way, I never read a Jutsu that powerful before. Is it a summoning jutsu?" Sakura asked, touched that her senpai's first reaction was if his allies were okay.

Noticing Milo's wondering gaze, Kakashi stepped forward. "Don't worry Milo, When you were recuperating, Naruto told everyone about how you two met… and his tenant."

Looking over at a shocked Milo, Naruto giggled, "Hehe that's right Onii-chan, they're not like the villagers. When I told them, they understood that I wasn't the fox and accepted me rather quickly. I'm sure they would for you too."

Gazing into those deep blue orbs he came to adore to see if there was any deception, but found none. Sighing Milo turned to the eager listeners, "What you all have to know first is that the oldest and strongest emotion is fear and the oldest and strongest fear is fear of the unknown. My monster is not like any tailed beast in that it was always there from the creation of the ninja would, no my monster came from me… birth by my own fear."

This once again shocked everyone who was listening, even the Kyuubi who never witness creation like that other than his Tou-san who after created him from the Juubi create the rest of his siblings. "What was your fear Milo-kun?" Kakashi asked softly. No doubt it had to be really bad for him to make such a monster, consciously or not.

"What you need to learn about fear is that fear is categorized in two types of fear: conscious and subconscious. The difference between the flow of ideas at the conscious and subconscious levels is mainly related to the issue of change. The conscious flow is easy to change, especially when we are in social company, but the subconscious flow seems to have a life of its own and is highly resistant to conscious attempts to change it.

In social company or if we are idealistic we can give preference to our conscious ideas, and hence control our conscious emotional response. But on our own, without the influence of idealism, the subconscious mind usually exerts priority in emotional response. If the conscious mind is not dominant, that is, if we do not value what we are doing at any particular moment, then the subconscious mind is dominant." Taking a deep breath, Milo let out the big secret he kept only to himself, Naruto and the Hokage. "My fear is to be alone. Before I met Naruto, I was always alone ever since I could remember and that pain of loneliness set roots down in my psyche… and you know the rest."

He felt like such a dick lying to them like that, right in their faces, but how could you explain that you were technically an alien and that the monster you summon didn't exist on your world. To be fair, it didn't exist on Milo's world either. At least with this, the excuse seems at least possibly because of the two chakras.

All of the sudden, two tightly gripped arms grabbed hold of Milo's shoulders and the feeling of tears could be felt. Sakura was a rightful mess after hearing his story. It made so much sense in her mind, the brother thing, the voices he told us about from his introduction, and the pain he was feeling when he thought that he lost the blonde for good. Sasuke, for his reaction, smiled, not a cocky one but a true smile, as he found not one but two individuals who sort of know how he feels.

"Ah… Sakura… Choking me…" Milo struggled as his face was turning blue before passing out from lack of oxygen.

"Huh?" she said looking down only to freak out a second later. "Senpai? Senpai wake up!" she screamed all the while she shook the unconscious Milo, rather roughly.

The scene made the depressing atmosphere lift almost instantly and chuckled at the two before laughing.

* * *

 _Time skip_

"Thank you for all your help, I couldn't have done it without you." Tazuna says as he shook the hands of all the leaf shinobi while giving a respectful nod to all the rouge ninja; he and all the other villagers who wanted to see their saviors off stand at the entrance of the now finished bridge.

"Don't worry, we'll come and visit." Naruto said smirking as he saw the face that Inari was making.

"Y-you B-better…" the eight year old said, trying to hold in the tears that was threatening to escape.

"WAIT!" the ninja's, who was on their way back home, almost lost their balance before angrily turning to the disturbance. "I forgot… here Tazuna catch." Milo said before hafting a heavy coin purse and through it to the unsuspecting man. It was comical seeing a big and burly man of Tazuna's stature have trouble lifting something that someone half his size pick up it so effortlessly.

"Geez kid what do you have in here, rocks?" the man wheezed.

Mil got a confused look, "No, why would I give you rocks? You don't strike me as a caveman." Tazuna and the ninjas all sweat dropped at that.

"It's the village's cut of the profit of what's left of Gato's company to be liquidated seeing as I am the current owner of said company." Milo said bringing out the deed, "Seeing as Gato no longer is in the picture, a total takeover is in order."

Everyone was gaping at the mouth even Kakashi and Zabuza with their masks. Milo just became one of the richest men alive, and his reaction was "oops I forgot"? Tsunami passed out after seeing that much gold and Tazuna wasn't fairing that much either, "Kid… how much is in here?"

"It's twenty percent so if I do the math… let's see, carry the one… divide by five… times it by pie... I'll say it's 21,080,028,785 Ryu. Ooh, ooh plus 131,480,000 Ryu per week, tax free of course, after my clones reopen the new company "Sea side transports". By the way can I use Wave as a base of operations? My clone can't be too far away from a water source… well they can if I convert some of my chakra to water, but that's too much of an hassle."

Silence, absolute silence, every single person in wave was doing their best interpretation of a fish. Shocked, Tazuna nodded dumbly signifying that they had a deal.

"Excellent," Milo said excitedly, making 30 clones he ordered them to stay here and get everything ready. "Here Zabuza and company… 2B for each of you." He says, handing each their separate coin pouch.

"Why so generous brat?" asked Zabuza confused but still pocketed the money.

"I wasn't. That's your new salary in advance. You four will be working for me now… it's not a negotiation, you already took the money." The little loony pointed out after seeing the twin were about to object, "I don't see what the problem is. With my new found recourses, I can protect you from any hunter nin after your heads. Being my pseudo vassals all I ask is to protect any and all of my shipment from pirates and the like seeing as my work force is made entirely out of self multiplying clones, and when I don't need you your free to go about your business."

"What do you think guys, we could finally stop running… well in a sense?" Zabuza debated with the rest of the missing ninjas.

Gozu shrugged, "I'm game, the offers to good to refuse." His brother, Meizu, nodded as well.

"I don't mind the offer either, it could be fun." Haku said softly.

"Well kid you got yourself a deal… on one condition."

"And what's that oji-san?"

Haku giggled at Zabuza for being called old. Zabuza gritted his teeth, "Watch it you snot nose brat, I like you but don't make me regret it. My condition… in the future you must help me kill the Mizukage."

Kakashi, and his Genin, was shocked at Zabuza for that suicidal condition and even more shock when they saw Milo was grinning like a maniac, "Zabuza buddy, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." He said while shaking the demon's hand.

"Sweet. Now I can have world domination via being so fucking rich, Hehehe." Everyone sweat dropped at the green eyed boy who was currently laughing maniacally, "Hehe eat your heart out voices in my head."

As the shinobi were walking away, Tazuna and his family and friends were watching them go by as some of the water clones were grabbing hold of the gigantic sack of coins.

"What should we name the bridge?" one asked.

How about "The Sexy and Most Cool Tazuna Bridge of Super Awesomeness"?" said Tazuna, half joking while puffing out his chest for effect.

"How about **Nami no hitobito no idaina senchineru seishin** (Great Sentinel Spirit of the people of Wave)" Tsunami offered.

"Hey… I like the sound of that."

* * *

That's it. tell me how you thought of the climax of prologue arc in the comments below. And I just want to say that I use some inspiration for the bridge scene and the aftermath from **Jinx777's works** The True Horror of Konoha because. I'm sorry I know I shouldn't do that, but his Naruto is so good… with being insane I mean. Sorry mister Jinx, I promise I didn't plagiarize by taking your work word for word.

Also; is it Gato or Gatou? The manga says it is Gatou but when you hear it in the anime, it sound like Gato.

 **Name: Milo Uzumaki**

 **Title: Gamer, Honorary Uzumaki**

 **Age: 14**

 **Level: Lvl42 9.5k/42k EXP**

 **HP: (4000 + 2050) = 6,050 / 6,050**

 **CP: (6400 + 4200) + 33% = 14,098 / 14,098**

 **MP: (6200 + 6150) + 10% = 13,585 / 13,585**

 **STR: (25 + 22) + 10.5% = 52**

 **VIT: (21 + 41) + 18% = 73**

 **DEX: (47 + 22) + 38.5% = 96**

 **CKR: 47 + 36% = 64**

 **CKRC: (52 + 41) + 54% = 143**

 **INT: (35 + 38) + 56% = 114**

 **WIS: (67 + 19) + 84% = 158**

 **POINTS: 30**

 **AP: 2605**

 **Ryu: (143,925 + 76.320115140B) = 76,320,115,140 +525.92M per week**

 **Wind Affinity: 0**

 **Fire Affinity: 0**

 **Water Affinity: 40**

 **Earth Affinity: 0**

 **Lightning Affinity: 0**

 **HP Regen= 61 per hour (1% of Max HP)**

 **CP Regen= 12 per minute (4% of Max CP + CKRC)**

 **MP Regen= 197 per minute (1% of max MP x 0.5 of WIS) + 10%**

 **Description: A brilliant method actor who went to school for acting, but he took his passion to far and now the lines of being himself and playing a character that he portrays are blurred.**

 **Gensō no Shokan: Anima** (Summoning of illusions: Anima)

HP =30,250

MP = 135,850

Insane presence= your mind will turned to mush if the unprotected look at her for too long.

Special effect: 100 x INT in damage over (current Mp) in seconds.

 **Water bullet Projectile** \- it make sense, to me at least, that Milo was able to solidify his water chakra and condense them into bullets for hs pistol. | CP: 300 x n

so far...

What will be the Milo pairing. -No Harem, maybe 1 or 2 -No Gender Bender -Yes straight -yes slash, but only if Milo's the seme

1 Kin

2 13%

2 Haku

2 13%

3 Fuu

2 13%

4 Samui

2 13%

5 Gaara

1 6%

6 Ino

1 6%

7 Neji

1 6%

8 Temari

1 6%

9 Naruto

1 6%

10 Karin

1 6%

11 Ten Ten

1 6%


	7. Chapter 7

This is my seventh consecutive installment of my new story: Milo, the Genjutsu God.

Sorry that I'm a little slow with the delivery as I am not used to typing 10k+ word chapters, I'm Kind of slow ;)

I hope you enjoy and as always, if you like these stories, like it, maybe even write about it. If you don't, well that's just fine to, but tell me about it, and its reasonable I'll fix it.

"I am talking like this."

'I am thinking like this'

' _ **I am thinking very deep and being very important right now'**_

' _I am so self centered for thinking this importantly'_

"I am underlining details like this"

" _I am saying something important like this"_

" **I am saying something really bold so it can stick out from the rest like this"**

* * *

 _Konoha – Gate_

It was late in the afternoon that team 7 and team Zabuza trudged through the gates of Konoha… though not very far, a platoon of ANBU surrounded them and told the group that they would be their escorts to the Hokage Tower. It's only because Kakashi had the forethought of sending his scouting dog-nin, Pakkun, with a message to the Hokage to not kill our guests on sight.

The trip home had been rather uneventful to the young Genin, though they were still having trouble with the concept that one of their own was bloody filthy rich. Naruto was the most accepting for obvious reasons. They talked about buying the whole apartment complex they were staying in for them and the rouge ninjas; nobody ever lived there besides the two, because who would ever want to live with a pair of demons.

Sasuke had been leveling his stage one Sharingan to lower the CP cost per minute for activation by switching between his red and black eyes continuously and glaring at or trying to goad either Naruto or Milo into a fight. Yes sure he found some semblance of kinship for the two brothers, but he was still an Uchiha with pride and that pride cannot comprehend that a non Uchiha would be stronger than he.

Sakura was surprisingly silent during most of the trip, switching between looking longingly at her Sasuke-kun and sad at either Naruto or Milo; she was still going through some minor shock when she found out they didn't had the best of upbringings. It didn't help her anxiety levels that their Jonin Sensei chosen to read his stupid book over trying to start a simple conversation with his supposed lovable little Genin.

So here they all were, but instead of the privacy of the Hokage's office their escorts made a slight change in direction. Standing at the head of Konoha's council room was none other than the wizen Hokage himself gesturing for the group to come forward, everyone was present: his trusted advisors were comfortably sitting next to him, the shinobi clan heads on the left… and the 54th replacement of civilians representatives that made up its council on the right.

"Well I must admit this is quite a sight." The old man who was wearing a very important hat stated the obvious as the group reached the middle of the half circle, "Would someone care to explain to me and everyone here that there is not one but four rouge ninjas in my council room as the letter Kakashi sent me was very vague, it just said "it's not my fault"." he said as everyone in the room beside the Hokage and the one who wrote said letter sweatdropped.

"Oh chill-lax daddy-o," Milo stated in a relaxed manner before gesturing to the group behind him, "These cool catz here are with me. They're my bitches see cause I got that green-green."

The whole council and the two groups blinked in surprise at the utter audacity of the Genin for talking to his leader in such a tone and for the for the fact that they had no god given idea what he said, but one thing was clear to the Akuma twins…

"Hey gaki, did you just call us your bitches?" they asked/demanded in unison while aiming their claws at the unfazed and confused boy.

"I don't think I did." He said shocking the crowd as he doesn't even knew what he said, "But~~ if I did, and this is a major if, it would have to be due to the fact that I now own your souls."

"Kakashi," The Hokage said getting said Jonin's attention, "I would like to think that you're intelligent," sweat drops from said Jonin were made, "Could you care to explain to every here that still has their sanity whatever the hell your Genin just said." He finish while mumbling something about kids these days and their hip new lingo.

"H-Hai Hokage-sama," Kakashi said, hearing the last part of what the old monkey said and was trying very hard not too laugh. He then reported what ever happened on the mission all the way to when Milo single handedly (with his clones of course) raided Gato's stronghold when it was completely unguarded, taking all his money and taking over the company in a different name.

Shocked at what they just heard, everyone on the on the ninja side of the council looked at the young man with hanging mouths while the civilians were looking at him like a piece of meat and making the boy squirm a little.

"Is this true Milo-kun?" the Hokage asked him kindly after getting over his shock.

The redhead nodded, "Yes it is Hokage-sama. After the battle and the completion of the bridge in made a pact with the people of wave for 20% of my weakly earnings if I could use their shores, and now roads, as a trading route since Gato own a monopoly on their ports, and I enlisted the help of the rogue ninja's Zabuza Momochi, Haku Momochi and the Akuma twins, Gozu an Meizu, to help any product of mine safe passage to their destination." He explained shocking the council even more of his apparent strategic genius, no more so than the apparent father and son, though it might be due to not wanting to tell the council, made up of hungry blood line breeders.

Milo than held his hand up like he was in class. "Yes Milo?" Sarutobi said acknowledging the redhead.

"Could you point me in the right direction where the head of Konoha's treasury and the master of trading goods are?"

Once again surprise, the Hokage asked the obvious of why while pointing to said gentlemen over at the civilian council.

"Because I want to establish a trading agreement between Konoha and Sea Side transports like I did with Wave, duh!" he said leaving a dumbfounded Hokage behind and was walking towards **Big money bags** and **Will totally rip you off at any chance.**

So you're the ones I need to talk to start my empire." He said plainly making everyone beside the two in front of him sweat dropped.

"Yesh you argh." The big walrus slurred, pink in the face, "I am Futotto Otoko (literally means: Fat man), head of the treasury department of Konoha. I oversee all banking and monetary transactions for the village." He huffed, taking a few breaths every other word.

"Yes definitely hehehe," a ratty faced man net to Otoko spoke next. "Hehehe name's Shin'yo dekimasen (Untrustworthy); hehehe you got the money, I got your goods hehehe."

"Well you guys sound nice and I should trust you with my money." Milo said, faking innocents (and common sense). He then brought out a big coin sack out from… his pants, "First I would like to open a savings account from you Futotto. It's strictly going to be funds for Shin'yo's trading goods so I can then have the goods be sold to wave for a profit, and then, once the profit returns 35% of the revenue I earned will be liquidated for Konohagakure as a whole so it can increase its economy." The Hokage himself blinked in surprised for the more then generous act of patriotism. Shin'yo would only give back 5% to the community if his records were true.

"Yes well," Futotto huffed, getting excited as he glanced at Shin'yo, "Now all we need is our fee. How about, I don't know... how's 15% quarter annual sounds to you hmmm?" he said licking his lips.

"Are you trying to con me Futotto-san?" the boy asked, tilting his head to the side. "Why do I need to 60% of what I make a year for one crummy storage space?" hearing this Futotto was surprise that he was found out rather quickly, Killing intent quickly fell upon the fat man and the rat as all experience ninja eyes landed on them.

Thinking of something quick, Futotto stuttered, "Nonono, nothing like that young man. Why the price it that high simply because for security purposes I assure you." The man said gazing at the coin pouch hungrily.

Milo nodded in understanding, "You are trying to con me." Before the big man could rebuttal how preposterous that was, Milo turned to a grinning Zabuza and sighed. "And to think the people of wave were more than willing to give me a fair price." He stated more to himself than anyone else.

Zabuza shrugged, "Could be due to the fact that we got rid of Gato and his thugs."

"True." The boy relented before turning to a worried Hokage, "Sorry Hokage-sama, but whatever transpires in the next minute or so just know… they started it." he said leaving him thinking that the deal was off.

Boy he was **dead** wrong…

Quickly grabbing the fat folds of his neck, Milo slammed Futotto's head on the table dazing him. "Now listen up you double-decker **PIG FART!** "Glowing blue eyes glared as Milo screamed in the man's ear while simultaneously casting a Genjustu while leaking his killing intent around himself to make his appearance more demonic.

" **WHERE ARE WE?! WHERE ARE WE RIGHT NOW?!"**

"K-K-Konoha." The frightened man managed to say.

" **THAT'S RIGHT YOU SHRIMP DICK FUCK NUGGET! We're in one of the hidden villages, a village design for security and military purposes. Not only THAT but the fact that we pride ourselves for being tied with Kumogakure for military strength AND security. DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM MAGGOT!"** the demented boy continued to degrade the porker.

"N-no." the man sobbed.

" **I AM THE CRIMSON KING!"** a blood soaked Milo Shouted. **"You thought you were conning a mere mortal?! You thought you could probe the darkness that is my mind and get me to succumb to your will?! FOOL! I shall drown you in the maelstrom of my nightmares! My tentacles will twist and contort your throat as I throttle you with visions of hermaphroditic succubi and violent, oedipal rape fantasies! I will take your foundations. I will subjugate your children. I will rape and devour your women! But you, only you, will remain alive. So you may bear testament to my will and ultimate REVENGEANCE!"**

" **and YOU!"** Milo cried pointing to the cowering rat like man, **"If you ever try to sell me something that is ONE Ryu over the market value I will teach myself how to make chloroform so I can knock you out and chain you to the wall of my dungeon. The first thing you see upon waking up is ME! Standing before you as your new god, and then I'll make you worship me in ways no one has before, before sacrificing your soul to the goddess of death and destruction. UNDERSTAND?!"** he quickly nodded, to fearful to speak.

"Good," He said cheerfully turning back to normal.

On the ninja side (and definitely safer) everyone was watching with widen eyes at the most fucked up thing their ears just listened too. Zabuza blinked in surprised before turning to a gob smacked Kakashi, "Geez Kakashi, I knew your boy was fucked in the head but I had no idea he's this fucked up." He said impressed while the other Jonin nodded dumbly.

"This is nothing," Naruto said shocking everyone. "Hehe you all should have seen him when I got to know him."

Naruto." Kakashi said getting the blonde's attention, "Are you seriously saying that he is worse?" he asked paling a bit along with the rest of the Genin.

The boy nodded, "Hmmhmm, first he wasn't always like this, he started off by writing dark poetry then he upgraded to making finely knitted hand sown replica dolls of our tormentors then placing each doll within a pentagramic circle and stabbing out their eyes one by one before extinguishing their souls in a ritualized fire." He said in a perfectly straight face, aware of the shocked faces of his teammates and the other shinobi listening.

"Wow," Sasuke voiced after a minute of silence, "That's pretty fucked up." Sakura and everyone else nodded their heads.

"Is it just me or do you guys feel aroused by what Milo said back there... about the dungeon i mean?" Haku asked out of the blue.

Staring was the teens response.

"No? Just me then?" they stared even more.

"Yes well then…" The said addressing everyone in the room. "on behalf of all of us here I would like to congratulate each and every one of you on your completed mission that became an A-rank due to… unforeseen circumstances, and not only that but manage to in list services of, I want to say freelancers. " he said unsure what to call the missing-nin. "But due to you, Genin Milo, having a international trading business, it wouldn't be wise for the whole village if you weren't associated with us anymore." He said shocking the crowd.

"Hokage-sama you can't be serious!" Kakashi all but shouted over the uproar of protesting ninja on the council

"Sensei's right jiji," Naruto went into the fray as he bravely defended his older brother. "You can't just send him packing, he just started his ninja career like the rest of us, believe it! It's not fa…" a bump on the head stopped him from saying more.

"God you're loud," Milo said digging his pinky in his ear before flicking the excess ear wax. "And here I thought I taught you to use your inside voice when we're inside?"

"Nii-chan…" the blonde said quietly as he, and the rest of team 7, couldn't believe that the redhead was so calm about this.

"Oh don't give me that look," he said referring to the look his blonde brother was giving him, "It's really a strategic retreat from power if you ask me." He said surprising everyone, "Just think about it, if word got out that Konohagakure filled the giant vacuum effect of one of the largest corporations in the whole world for themselves, one, they would get a major boon in economy and power, and two is that Konoha has just painted a giant target on their heads for retaliation and war. Hokage-sama, the genius of a man, came up with the hard decision with sacrificing on Genin to potentially avert an incident of massive proportions." He finished looking up at the Hokage in a new light, "And I accept, on one condition though."

"And what would that be Milo-kun?" he asked curiously. He was very impressed with this Genin as he seemed to be the only one of all the Genin in his generation that truly understands the tough decisions that a leader sometimes has to make for the good of all.

"Two actually, First I want you and the Fire Daimyo to pardon and classify myself and my new team," he gestured to Zabuza, Haku, and the twin, "To be Ronin, until you know if we do something bad."

"Done!" Sarutobi smiled as he now really saw Milo as leadership material, think about not only yourself but your team as well is a very admirable trait, "And the second?"

Milo smiled, "Since we will be considered independent ninja, we will be free to participate in any ninja event that will happen if we have the consent of a credible Kage." He said confusing everyone besides the ones with a higher rank of ninja.

' _What's he talking about?'_ the Genin and the rogue ninja Haku thought at the same time

' _The Chunin Exams'_ thought Kakashi with a smirk.

' _Kami this kid has some major gonads making those kind of demands, hehe this could actually be fun.'_ Thought Zabuza with a shark like grin while looking at his "boss"

"Done and done," Hiruzen said as he gestured the young Genin to step forward, "Genin Milo you now are hereby and now and forever discharge honorably from Konoha's ninja ranks. You may relieve yourself of the symbol of affiliation." Milo then proceeded to discard the belt buckle that told everyone he was a ninja of Konohagakure and placed it on the Hokage table.

The Hokage smiled and wrote something on a piece of paper with his signature seal of approval stamped on the sheet before handing it over, "You Genin Milo are now and forever, until you commit a crime that is, a independent ninja. I will personally pay for your friends pardon and write a letter to the Daimyo himself after this meeting to change their classification. This here is my sign note to allow you and your team to participate in any event that can happen within the land of fire. Don't lose this." He said sternly as Milo nodded and placed it in his inventory.

"Now to you four," he was speaking to team Zabuza now. "You are considered honorary guest in my village as long as you follow the cities rules you will not be harmed. Do you understand?" they nodded their consents, "Good now I have a selection of hotels…"

He was interrupted by a raised hand, "Hokage-sama, I humbly request that my employees live close to their employer as part of a benefits package: free housing."

The Hokage sighed, "Milo-kun you do realize that your apartment is only house to hold one or two people and you already share it with Naruto-kun, where are the rest suppose to go?"

The psycho smiled, "You said apartment but we live in an apartment _Complex_ , an abandoned complex mind you, and I would like to by the land for my employees so I can spoil them so they won't ever leave hehehe." He said as he rubbed his hands maniacally while everyone else sweat dropped as Haku asked if free dental and health care comes with the benefits package.

"Yes but food and traveling arrangements when not on a job is not covered unfortunately." Milo said in his business like tone.

The bishonen nodded in understand, "Sounds reasonable I guess. I mean you don't want to pay for unnecessary luxuries'."

"Correct, I mean I like you guys and all, but I do have an image to uphold." Milo proudly stated puffing his chest out.

"What image is that nii-chan?" Naruto asked curiously.

Petting the boy on the head… like a dog, Milo smiles and says. "My dear little brother, my image is too vast in knowledge for your adolescent mind to comprehend at this point in time. I'll tell you when you're older."

Faking a sniffle as he ignored the fact that his older brother might have just insulted him; "Really?" Naruto asked innocently.

"uh yeah…" Milo said partially affect by Naruto's damning technique, **The puppy dog eye no Jutsu**. "But anyway Hokage-sama, will you kindly point me in the right direction of your director of real estate?"

"AHHHHHH!" a middle aged woman in a suit dress on the civilian side screamed bloody murder as she cowered in her seat, "Y-You c-can have it o-on the house (no pun intended) Crimson-sama, just please DON'T HURT ME!"

Blinking Milo turned back to the old man, "so I guess she's the one I need to talk to?" he asked pointing to the freaked out lady.

The Hokage nodded and sweat dropped at the Genin's… unique sense of business negotiations.

"Hi there my name is Milo; Crimson King is just one of my many aliases in some of my rape fantasies I have," the redhead said in a straight that didn't seem to calm her in the slightest. "What's your name? I'm not going to hurt you." Milo said kindly after he was in front of the mature woman.

"M-my name is Tsumetai On'na (cold woman), Crimson-sama." the woman said, cowering.

"Well Ms. Tsumetai, here this is for you…" he says as he brought out a small bag of 100,000 Ryu (100 USD), "use this to help pay for your daughter's tuition."

Tsumetai went wide eyed after the mention of her daughter, "How do you know my daughter?" she asked defensively.

Shrugging, "I don't really know her at all, but your description on your character sheet tells me that you are only taking this position to provide for your family and raise enough money to pay for your daughter's tuition for one of the many higher learning centers all over the land of fire." Milo responded.

Everyone who didn't know about his pseudo omniscient power was shocked to hear what his response was.

" ***cough* *cough*** yes well I think this council meeting has concluded, everyone is dismissed."

* * *

 _With Team 7 and Team Zabuza_

"Alright my cute little Genin, congratulations on your first A-ranked mission, I am sorry to see you go Milo-kun and so soon too but I am none the less proud to have been your sensei for the time we shared. He said happily with his trademark eye-smile while holding out hind hand.

The rest of team 7 smiled as Milo took the offered hand, "It was my genuine pleasure to be your student, but I am still going to call you sensei, Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh stop acting like you two are never going to see each other again, believe it!" Naruto shouted catching them by surprise, "so what if Milo-onii-chan is not a ninja in Konoha any more he's still a ninja, he's still an ally, and he's still my brother believe it!" despite saying his catch phrase Naruto made some valuable points.

Your right Naruto," Sakura voiced. "With senpai's new business it will allow him to go on many adventures and with the trading pact with Konoha we'll see him every now and again."

"That right Kohai," Milo confirmed. "its noon now so how about we all go get something to eat, my treat… and no Naruto we are not going to Ichiraku's." he said after seeing the ramen in his brother's eye who pouted in return.

"I must admit I am hungry." Haku said softly with the twin nodded in agreement as their stomachs growled.

"An excellent suggestion their Milo-kun," Kakashi announced as he brought out his book, Icha-Icha Paradise, much to the uneducated children's dismay and started reading. "and I have the perfect place where we can go."

And so the eight of them went inside a restaurant called "Yakiniku-Q", nobody but Kakashi really seemed to even know this place existed, granted Konoha was a big place and there was very little word about this place. A little slice of heaven Kakashi said.

Upon entering two things were known to the Genin. First was the sweet smell of smoked beef invaded their nostrils', and two, they weren't alone…

"Sasuke-kun!" a high pitched voice cried out and not even a second later a long haired blonde parasite engulfed Sasuke's back making him stumble.

" **Ino-pig,"** Sakura shouted, pushing her of her Sasuke, "Get of my Sasuke you bitch!"

Dusting herself off she glared at her rival, "Why hello to you two forehead girl. I see your chest is still flat." She smirked goading her on.

A tick mark form on the girl's massive forehead, "I still see that you still that the saying about 'dumb blondes' in stride." The cherry blossom fired back.

While the verbal beat down was still raging on Zabuza lean down to Milo's ear, "Are they always like this, aren't they supposed to be ninjas or something?"

Milo stifled a laugh and calmly whispered back, "It's not just me then hehe… no but seriously they been like this ever since our academy days and Ino, the blonde one, is still mad at her for "taking" her place in team 7 so she won't be able to… whatever she just did to their object of affection, Sasuke."

"Girls are weird." Haku voiced entering the conversation.

"Says the guy who's actively trying to be one," Meizu teased before getting elbowed by said girly boy for his troubles.

The display got the attention of a bearded man as he looked up and paled as he saw the tall, imposing figure of Zabuza Momochi.

 **Name: Asuma Sarutobi**

 **Title: one baddass monk**

 **Age: 28**

 **Level: Lvl? -/-**

 **HP ?** **CP ?** **MP ?**

 **Description: Asuma is your typically a laid-back individual, and does not get himself involved in things unless absolutely necessary. He also is a heavy smoker but despite this, he would abruptly break the habit under certain circumstances.**

Getting in a combat stance, shocking his students, as his dual trench knifes hummed a light blue "Zabuza Momochi, the demon of Kiri, what are you doing here?" he asked cautiously scaring his team even more as they heard about the man before but didn't knew what he looked like.

Now that they got a good look, the rumors didn't do him justice, he's even scarier in person.

Blinking a few times, "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that, did you just asked why a hungry man is in a barbecue restaurant?" he asked somewhat confused.

His question made the other restaurant goers sweat drop.

A hand intervened between the two before this get out of hand, "whoa, it's okay Asuma-san the Lord Hokage pardoned Zabuza and the rest of his group." Kakashi stated looking at Asuma and telling him to stand down.

"Why would father do something that idiotic?" Asuma asked baffled after hearing his father was involved."

"Well…" the scarecrow said sheepishly, "It's kind of a long story but the jest is that my super awesome little Genins and I liberated a entire village from the tyrannical businessman Gato and now the new boss of the previous "Gato's Transports" now "Sea Side Transport" hired these four ninja as independent contractors. So as celebration of a good job done I thought 'hey why don't we all enjoy a nice lunch together'." he finished his story to a gob smacked team 7.

"W-what?!" Ino screeched, "How does forehead get a mission like that?" she demanded, glaring at her sensei who looked at them seriously.

"Because you're not ready, that's why _Genin_." Ino, for her part, cowered up her master's gaze. "So who's your new boss?" Asuma asked Zabuza.

"That's classified as of right now as he is making renovations to the new company over at wave… we are here by his request of starting a new trade route from Konoha to Wave and vice versa." He said quickly as Zabuza didn't think that the redhead didn't want all the spot light on him right now, and he was correct in the fact that Milo gave the big man a subtle nod.

Shikamaru noticed something, "Hey Milo, Where's your forehead protector?" he said looking over the boy form and spotted none.

"Hey your right!" Choji exclaimed next to his best friend.

"Well actually that's another reason why sensei is paying for lunch…" Milo said looking at his one eyed sensei as if telling him _'I'll pay you back later.'_ Taking a deep breath he continued, "I just resigned in being a ninja for Konoha."

"WHAT!" team 10 shouted at the same time.

"Yeah… it turns out that because of my "Suspected" mental instability was questionable during the end of the mission, they thought it would be best, for my health, if I resign." Milo said.

"Wow red, I thought you were messed up before… but wow." Ino said believing the half truth.

"Hey," Asuma says, "Since we're already here, why don't you guy's join us and I'll split the check with Kakashi?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes," Kakashi said all too quickly. " ***Cough, cough*** I-I mean yes we would be more than happy to take you up on your offer, come on people." He said sitting next to Asuma.

Naruto and Milo looked at each other, and before they too sat down for lunch, they smirked at their sensei's antics.

* * *

 _Three weeks later – Academy entrance: 11:30AM_

Currently we see two lone figures standing by the academy entrance waiting for the rest to show up, adjusting their new wristbands that had storage seals on it for their Kunai, Shuriken, and Senbons. Each one carried a scroll or something along those lines to store food rations, first aid kits, poisons and antidotes, five cubic feet of water, anything for two Suiton users who do not want to use too much of their chakra.

They were both male despite one had distinct feminine features and the other, a tall redheaded teen wearing a tattered cloak with the hood up to hide any discernible features from the neck down.

Haku, under his mask, looked to his boss/Adonis, "Did your old teammates tell you when they would show up?" he asked in his perfected feminine voice.

"I don't know… they said they'll be here soon." The boy said while finishing sharpening his new upgraded chakra conducting Wakizashi and made sure his seals for his sidearm was in order.

His not so helpful answer made the bishonen head drop in exasperation, "Though, I can't wait to see Lily again... and the rest of the gang. You remember when I told you to be wary of him? He's unhinged and not my kind of unhinged, unhinged… wait, I take that back, he's totally loopy."

Thankfully Haku wore his mask less you could have seen her (AN: I know Haku's a guy, but for the writers sake I going to address him as a girl or feminine male) jealous blush that she was currently wearing. She knew who "Lily" was and exactly what he was capable of, "Yes I remember…" she said, remembering the event that happened a couple days ago…

 _Flashback – start_

"Why do we have to go back to wave? I want to see Haku-chan kick some major Genin butt!" Meizu snapped at his boss while his calmer brother, Gozu, was standing near the cart filled with trading goods and a handful of the boss's clones.

"Because you nincompoop your official ninja rank before you fled your village with the big man here," Milo yelled back pointing to Zabuza, "says that you and your brother are already Chunin. Haku has never officially sign up in the ninja program despite being trained by Zabuza so he's staying here with me to participate in the Chunin Exams. Besides that, we're bringing our first shipment to Wave as per trading agreement."

It was true, the Chunin exams were in five days from now and more and more people are showing up every day. Teams from all over were showing up willy nilly from every village in the elemental nations to prove to the world their strengths, they had to evade a couple Kiri teams on the way, despite paying off the bounty there is still a lot of bad blood between the two groups.

"Then why is he staying then?" he pointed at Zabuza.

It was Zabuza that defended himself, "Because moron, despite being Ronin now it does not excuse the fact that the rules clearly state 'all participates must be nominated by a Jonin or of higher rank to have a chance to compete' Haku's already my apprentice, but I guess I can have two students instead of one." He said smirking at the deflated look Meizu was giving him.

"Don't worry Meizu-kun," Haku softly said getting the down man's attention, "I heard that you can watch the third part of the Exam at the stadium."

"Ok Haku-chan," he said visible brighter at the prospect of Haku fighting in the arena. He then glared daggers at the redhead, "You better not do anything to corrupt my dear little brother's young mind while we're gone you sick perverted psycho!"

"Awww…" the boy cried out, dejectedly, "And here i was going to get him to help me with a certain experiment too."

A little blood dripped down Haku's nose at the prospect of being alone with the redhead, "E-Experiment, what kind of experiment Milo-kun?" He asked excited.

"Well a few days ago I went into this really shady store with three X's at the top of their sign…" by now everyone in listening range was sporting different shades of red on their faces, "The store owner, nice lady by the way… Zabuza you would definitely like her, suggest that I watch this great movie she picked out just for me in the private theater in the back and tell her how I thought about it when the movie finished."

"Oh my god," Meizu cried, pinching the top of his brow.

"So there I was sitting in this empty room with a bunch of tissue boxes and I thought to myself that it was going to be a sad movie, you know the kind without a happy ending." By know Zabuza was trying very hard not to bust a gut while Haku was beat red.

"But I was wrong, it wasn't a sad movie… it was an action movie with lots and lots of violence. By the end of the greatest movie I ever watched in a long time I couldn't help but feel all tingly down somewhere, so I bought it and I wanted to see if Haku would feel that way too after watching it also." he looked over to see if Haku would agree, but found him bleeding profusely from the nose, "Haku, are you okay?" Milo asked tilting his head.

Whipping the excess blood on his sleeve, "Y-yeah I'm fine Milo-kun, I-I just had a nose bleed." She stammered still in a daze.

"Oh, alright then." Milo shrugged.

Not able to hold out anymore, Zabuza laughed and laughed at the two and that made Haku's blush deepened, _'I don't know if he's a manipulated genius or an idiot, Kami this kid's funny.'_

"Why's Zabuza laughing like that?" Milo asked Haku, who did a great impression of that Hyuga stalker girl nodded her head that he didn't know.

Meizu, red in the face, picked Milo up and brought the boy to his face, "NO! No video, understand!" and brought his claw up threatening.

Holding his hands up in surrender, "Whoa whoa its cool man, no movie I get it… the movie was a little too graphic anyway but I still liked it."

Dropping the boy on his bum unceremoniously Meizu turned and left, "Whatever man… ***sigh*** let's go Gozu there's so much stupid I can handle." Gozu nodded and a clone pulled on the reigns starting the carriage, leaving the three at the gate.

Zabuza, stopping his laughter, turn to the two, "Well I have to inform the old Kage that my two students will be participating this year, later." He too vanished with a Shunshin made out of water.

Both of them shrugged with Haku, who still has a little tinge of pink in her cheeks, helped Milo up and decided to get some lunch.

While walking they noticed Naruto and three other kids, one being the Hokage's grandson Konohamaru Sarutobi, being chased by an irate Sakura Haruno. Having nothing better to do, they tried to catch up with them.

"Hey Sakura-kohai, how come you chasing Naruto and his little friends, and why do you look so mad?" Asked Milo curiously to Sakura while still keeping pace; it seemed that she didn't understand or chose to ignore the poor boy as she continued to pursue her targets.

"Ouch!" Konohamaru's voice rang out around the corner after crashing into a hard place.

"That hurt kid." A cruel shinobi voice called out as he picked up the little shrimp with relative ease by the collar and got ready to some punishment.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto shouted in worry for his friend after everyone came to investigate the crash. As they arrived they saw two sand shinobi, obviously from their foreign attire and Hitai-ate. The one holding the leaf ring wore a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle in the front. He also wears a black hood the covers his head completely with cat like ears at the top, his face was covered in purple make up and had his forehead protector on his… well forehead. He also had a life size bundle of bandages on his back

 **Name: Kankuro no Sabaku**

 **Title: serious child hater**

 **Age: 15**

 **Level: Lvl47 27.75k/47k**

 **HP: 8400 CP: 16258 MP: 3225**

 **Description: Kankuro's hatred for children stems from his little brother, Gaara, after he kills people without feeling remorse for his actions. He also likes to play with puppets.**

The older kunoichi's outfit consists of pale purple colored, off-the-shoulders garment/blouse that extended halfway down her thighs, with a red sash tied around her waist to hold that giant black wooden paper fan she carries. In addition she is wearing a fish net mesh under her blouse that showed over her shoulders and to her right calf and left thigh, her forehead protector was around her neck.

 **Name: Temari no Sabaku**

 **Title: A "fan" girl**

 **Age: 16**

 **Level: Lvl48 35k/48k**

 **HP: 7150 CP: 19126 MP: 2275**

 **Description: Temari is a prudent, stoic, and blunt individual who is rarely afraid to speak her mind. She is also rather dismissive with a cruel streak to her given to her via her murderous brother's (Gaara) influence.**

"So, does this hurt?" the cat boy asked flexing his grip on the young boy, chocking him.

"Put him down Kankuro, or you know you'll regret it later." The four ponytailed blonde said to the other sand shinobi.

"Hey I'm sorry this is my fault, can you put him down?" Sakura cupped her hands as she tried to reason with the brute. _'Who are they… what are they?'_

"YEAH YOU BETTER TAKE YOUR HANDS OF HIM RIGHT NOW!" Naruto shouted comically.

Kankuro, who was still holding up Konohamaru, smirked after seeing Naruto's Haiti-ate, _'So these are the hidden leaf Genin, hehe.'_

"We have a couple minutes till he gets back let's mess up these punks huh." He said to the sand girl all the while looking at Konohamaru.

While the little boy was kicking and screaming and one Naruto tumbled over trying to get Konohamaru, a very loud gasp could be heard. Everybody jumped in surprise as all eyes landed on Milo, "Mr. Whiskers… what's going on here, how did you get outside of my mind?" he demanded, pointing to a confused puppeteer.

"Wha – I'm not a cat!" He screamed at the clearly insane. The distraction was enough so Sasuke could sling a rock at the guy's hand, dropping Konohamaru so Haku could perform a Shunshin to save him.

You're a long way from home and seriously out matched." Sasuke said smugly, sitting on a tree branch and juggling a pebble in one hand.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cooed.

Looking at the raven haired boy, Temari blushed pink, _'Well well local hottie.'_

"Ah another one, you all are like cockroaches." Kankuro said look balefully towards Sasuke while catering to his trembling hand.

"Get lost!" stated the avenger.

"Hey Punk, get down here with your wimpy friends so I can beat that snot nose smug face of yours." The cat boy unbuckled his straps and set the mummified bundle of cloth on the ground standing up.

Temari was surprised about this. "Really you're going to use **Karasu** (Crow) for this, seriously?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Mr. Whiskers," Milo announced halting Kankuro's advance, "I don't think Lily-kun is all too happy with you."

"What are you talking about freak." An irritated Kankuro snapped while his sister, Temari, giggled at the apparent nickname.

"I mean the short little boy with the love tattoo and the giant gourd on his back standing upside down in the tree Emo-chan is relaxing in. You know, Lily."Milo says cheerfully making the two sand ninjas freeze in fear as they knew who the kid was describing.

Suddenly a gust of sand engulfed the spot behind Kankuro and Temari to reveal a young teen that was surprisingly a little shorter than Naruto. He has fair skin and short spiky auburn hair, not unlike Milo's, which was depicted as red, green eyes, again like Milo's green colored eyes, with no distinctive pupil, or eyebrows for that matter. Two noticeable traits stand out to the Genin, besides the leather foreign garbs he wore and the life size gourd, was the serious insomnia look and the faded scar/carving of the Kanji word for "Love" on his forehead.

 **Name: Gaara no Sabaku**

 **Title: The little Monster**

 **Age: 13**

 **Level: Lvl 52 47.325k/52k**

 **HP: 4550 CP: ? MP: 2200**

 **Description: "Gaara of the Sand Waterfall" is deeply unbalanced, completely unmoved by others' pleas for mercy and, in certain situations, driven mad with bloodlust. This behavior is partly due to Shukaku, his tailed beast: the Ichibi, whose voice Gaara alone can hear in his head. Shukaku encourages violence at every opportunity and torments Gaara with threats to take control of his body if he goes asleep, thus making Gaara an insomniac.**

"Kankuro, stop this at once; you're embarrassing our village." The little guy said in a monotone. The two Suna Genin creakily turned to face their little brother.

"G-Gaara, What's up man?" said Kankuro, trying to cover the fear in his voice. Sasuke however, was rather surprised that the Suna ninja managed to sneak up on him what's more is that Milo was able to snuff him out and he was 15 feet away, _'Kami that was close, I really need to increase my awareness, if Milo wasn't here I don't know what would have happened.'_

"Losing yourself in a fight like that, how pathetic. Why do you think we came all the way to this village in the first place Kankuro?" the short redheaded container said, making the puppeteer respond rather quickly.

"Listen Gaara, it's not what you think see! These guys started it!" the cat said earning a rather loud snort from Milo, gaining the spotlight for the time being.

"Don't listen to him Lily-kun," Milo cried earning a rather perplex expression from the normally stoic Gaara. "Mr. Whiskers here is a crafty one he is as his favorite form of entertainment is to steal candy from little children." Milo said as everyone associated with the boy sweat dropped while Temari was giggling at the sheer stupidity of someone that had the balls to call her monster of a brother a girl's name.

"What did you called me? Gaara said in monotone while glaring intensely at the redheaded idiot, all the while Shukaku was cackling insanely generating an aura of bloodlust that surrounded its container.

Milo, who was not affected by the oppressing aura like everyone else was thanks to the **Gamer Mind** , blinked once twice thrice, "I'm pretty sure I called you Lily, Lily-kun." He said confused then grunted in pain as six sand javelins, connected to the top of the gourd, impaled him center mass before that Milo burst into water.

Everyone was shocked at the scene before them they didn't realized the person of their interest was sitting on top of the fence next to Haku till he jumped down, "Awesome! I just knew you were friendship material Lily-kun, I mean besides the whole twin thing we got going on." He said, referring to the red hair, pale complexion and the green eyes.

"Friend… Ship?" Gaara said the word like a foreign word to him; he was still a little startled that he couldn't give the blood of the strange redhead to his mother so he could sleep tonight.

"Hmmhmm," Milo hummed excitedly. "Friends are cool and all but the really good friends of mine are the ones that tried to kill me at least once. Take Haku-chan here for example…" he said pointing to the girly boy. "See he's tried to kill me many times over and now the gender confused lad is now one of my best friends, ever!" He finished by squeezing the life out of the boy in a massive bear hug.

Gaara blinked once, "You… are a strange one." His siblings nodded their heads while Kankuro was stilled a little miffed at being called a cat. He is **NOT** a cat!

Faster than the eye could follow, Milo was five feet from the Suna siblings, "So what do you say, want to be friends?" Milo asked cupping his hands, begging.

"You want to be friends… with me, a monster?" he asked, unsure. Gaara, to be honest, wasn't the best social kind of person granted his siblings are still alive so that's something, right?

Speaking of siblings, Temari and Kankuro were both caught with their mouth's hanging wide open. Their little brother, the monster of Sunagakure, was offered a shot at friendship by this, either total moron or highly insane person it could be both, and he's actually considering it.

' _What is this guy, isn't he afraid of Gaara?'_ Temari thought baffled. _'I mean he did kill him… well sort of, but he did say that that cross-dresser tried to kill him multiple times already and they're still friends. This guy's weird.'_

' _I don't really care either way… as long as that idiot stops with the stupid pet names.'_ Kankuro grumbled.

"Sure why not, I mean I'm already friend with a couple of demons, what's one monster gonna do?" Milo said referring to Zabuza and the demon brothers.

What he said shocked the three shinobi in front of him and Konohamaru's gang.

"Psst. Hey boss," Konoha whisper, well tried to whisper, into Naruto's ear, "That's your brother right? Why is he, you know…" he then whirled his finger around the side of his head as a universal sign for crazy.

"Well Konohamaru," Naruto said, equally whispering at the same pitch, "The story with Aniki is, so far, a long road with too many twist and curves, but Kami dammit he makes it work." He explained, confusing the boy even more with that accurate analogy.

"Give me time… to think." Gaara finally answered.

"Don't take too long Mr. One." The tall redhead waved merrily at the sand siblings shocked faces before going back to his slightly confused teammate and best friend.

' _How did he know/_ _ **Kill him, he knows too much!**_ _'_ was the sand Shinobi's conjoined thoughts.

"By the way, my name is Milo Uzumaki and sorry about the whole 'snotty kid runs into teammate thing' but seriously Mr. Whiskers I'm pretty sure he's still in the Academy, surely you can cut him a little slack?"

"THAT'S IT!" Kankuro screamed, ready to throw a Kunai at the annoyance. Though before he could take aim, a wall of sand erected from the ground blocking his view, "that's enough Kankuro," Gaara said back in his normal monotone. "I look forward to seeing you again sometime… Uzumaki." He said before leaving with the rest of the Suna team following suit.

"HEY WAIT!" Sakura called out to the three retreating figures.

"What?" Gaara said, glancing at the pink haired banshee.

"Judging from your Haiti-ate you guys are ninjas from the hidden village within the sand, right? You may be allied with the leaf, but it is forbidden for shinobis to enter another hidden village without permission." She said, surprising Naruto and the Academy students who didn't know that tidbit of information.

"State your business, depending on what it is we may let you go… except that one." She said pointing to Gaara, "You committed the crime of assault of foreign soil to a Konoha civilian unprovoked." Sakura finished, doing her best impression of intimidation shocking the Sand Genin even further.

' _A civilian that can perform the water clone and substitution jutsu perfectly and nonverbal too? Impossible.'_ Temari thought, skeptical.

"Oh don't be like that Kohai," Milo said, grabbing her attention. "If you recall, yes I did resign from the leaf but I immediately reinstated as a Ronin, I'm no Civilian than you are a hair dresser."

"But he still assaulted you unprovoked."Sakura defended.

"Did he? I thought it was just a misunderstanding between new friends, isn't that right Mr. eight, Mrs. Two?" Milo said surprising everyone.

Suddenly another team arrived from the rafters of a nearby building, but this team was from another hidden village: the village hidden within the clouds. Although they were accompanied by what seem to be their Jonin Sensei. He has dark skin and a muscular build, as well as white hair and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo of the kanji for "iron" and on his left cheek; he has a tattoo of a bull's horn. Also his top lip also has a slightly darker hue than his bottom one.

The man wore oval shaped sunglasses and a white-colored forehead protector. He also has his village's standard one-strap-over-one-shoulder standard flak jacket, and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard Kumo hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals, a white scarf around his neck and he carries seven swords on his back.

 **Name: Killer Bee**

 **Title: Self proclaimed rap god**

 **Age: 38**

 **Level: Lvl? - / -**

 **HP: ? CP: ? MP: ?**

 **Description: Killer B is very proud of his own power and also very proud of who he is. Killer B can be quite cocky and stubborn, especially in terms of his own strength, demanding respect from others and asks to be called "Lord Jinjuriki" (Jinjuriki-sama) and his tailed beast be called "Lord Eight-Tails" (Hachibi-sama). B has a special way of expressing his pride through song, more specifically in rap-style and tends to use the words "Fool-Ya-Fool!" when referring or speaking to others. He will even write his rhymes in the middle of a fight, or during an important meeting, he gets his rapping ideas from his opponents in battle. This sometimes causes the people around him to become greatly annoyed by him. B thinks very highly of his rapping skills and doesn't respect anyone who would make fun of rap or his lyrics.**

Within the man's unit, was a girl with long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages, dark eyes and she wore red lipstick. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand. She also wore the standard Kumogakure forehead protector, sandals and a kunai holster, which was strapped to her right thigh. She also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist.

 **Name: Yugito Nii**

 **Title: The coolest alley cat around**

 **Age: 16**

 **Level: Lvl 49 16.1K / 49K**

 **HP: ? CP: ? MP: 3450**

 **Description: Yugito gained confidence in herself through hard work, making her a courageous, proud and wise kunoichi. Also, it was said that she is very firm, decisive, and thoughtful of her teammates.**

The next is a dark-skinned kunoichi with long spiky red hair and amber eyes. She wears a long, short-sleeved dress with frilly edges complete with the Kumogakure flak jacket, two simple yellow earrings, fishnet stockings, thigh-high boots with white soles and a forehead protector which she wears like a bandanna. She also carries a long sword on her back.

 **Name: Karui**

 **Title: A** ** _real_** **firecracker**

 **Age: 16**

 **Level: Lvl 45 16.1K / 45K**

 **HP: 8888 CP: 13096 MP: 1650**

 **Description: Karui is also quite outspoken, stubborn, and impulsive; allowing her emotions to come out and also seems to have a somewhat comedic negative relationship with her team-mate, Omoi.**

The last member is a young, dark-skinned Kumo-nin with short, spiky, white hair and dark eyes accentuated with lines curving upwards from the corners. He wears a dark outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood, with red bandage hand guards, Kumogakure shin guards, and a black forehead protector along with a Kumogakure flak jacket. He is in what seems like a thoughtful expression, as though always in deep contemplation and sucking on a lollipop. He also carries a long sword on his back.

 **Name: Omoi**

 **Title: Spokesperson for dental hygiene**

 **Age: 16**

 **Level: Lvl 45 16.1K / 45K**

 **HP: 8235 CP: 14211 MP: 1850**

 **Description: Omoi is a very cautious person and likes to think things through before acting, and as a result, gets lost in his thoughts quite often. He is more level-headed than his teammate Karui, but often demonstrates a wild imagination and has a habit of exaggerating the end result of minor things**

"You," the red haired cloud-nin snapped at Milo, "How the hell did you know Yugito-chan and B-sama are jinjurikis?" she said shocking those around her.

"I didn't. I just thought that the girl's lucky number was two along with the big guy being eight, what the hell's a jinjuriki?" Milo responded tilted his head in confusion, playing stupid.

"Don't play dumb!" she shouted, getting ready to pummel the snot out of the boy.

Her captain's hand blocked her advance, "Nice to meet you mister…" B said to Milo.

"Zero… and my brother over there is Mr. Nine." Milo answered, pointing to Naruto who puffed out his chest.

B brought his hand to his chin looking at them both, "Hmm, interesting. Well introductions are in order Fool-ya-Fool!" he said getting in his rapping posture, "I fly like a butterfly and sting like a bee, I'm the Jinjuriki of the Hachibi, the might Killer Bee!" B shouted pumping his fist in the air.

"B-sama, stop rapping please," The blonde girl sighed. "I'm Yugito Nii by the way."

"Omoi" the younger male stated, not really paying attention.

"Karui" the redhead growled, realized she was tricked.

"Nice to meet you all, I love to stay and chat but we have a certain play date to get back to." Milo said turning to leave the crowd by grabbing a slightly blushing Haku, at the mention of being on a date, even if it was to get something to eat, by the hand and walked in the direction they came from. "Seeya later Lily-kun." He said while dodging a sand blast.

"So after lunch, do you want to help me with that experiment I told you about earlier?" Milo asked Haku after they were from ear shot.

Haku's face instantly went beat red and promptly passed out from the lack of blood.

 _Flashback – End_

' _So much sweat and... '_ Haku thought dreamily as a thin line of blood trailed down his nose.

"HEY YOOOOU GUUUUYS!" a high pitched voice called out, catching the two off guard.

Naruto, with Sasuke and Sakura following in toe, came up in front of the two masked Ronin, "hey Onii-chan, Haku-chan, sorry we're late, why didn't you wake me up?" Naruto said to Milo.

"I slept over at Haku's place last night to get up early; it was your job to get up yourself. That's not very ninja-e if you sleep in all the time." A shrugging Milo responded making the shorter one pout.

"Pfft, let's just go already." Sasuke said, walking pass them and into the Academy hoping to advance through the ranks and to get stronger to kill _him_.

When they got to the _second_ floor they were met with commotion of a rather large group of people with two very well disguised Chunin, if the question marks over their names was any indication, was blocking an empty room. Milo then noticed an obvious flaw, "Hey guys, why does that sign over that door has a Genjutsu on it?" he ask them, feigning incompetence. "That's kind of funny… I guess. Hey Sakura-kohai, Emo-chan isn't it funny?"

"Oh, so you noticed that did you?" one of the mini men said in a snarky tone, "But just because you can open your eyes doesn't mean you can be a Chunin!" he said rushing the redhead, Kunai in hand preparing to strike.

But the strike never came. A green and orange blur blocked the **Henged** Chunin, revealing a Bruce Lee look alike wearing a solid green full body jumpsuit with medical tape from the knuckles on his hands to his forearms and orange leg warmers over top of the standard blue sandals he was wearing.

 **Name: Rock Lee**

 **Title: Freedom "youth" fighter**

 **Age: 13**

 **Level: Lvl 45 26.1K / 45K**

 **HP: ? CP: 100 MP: 800**

 **Description: Under Might Guy's leadership, Lee has acquired a number of his sensei's personality traits: he is energetic, optimistic, and hot-blooded, and shows the epitome of a "nice guy".**

"Hey, what happened to the plan Lee? I thought you were the one who said that we shouldn't draw attention?" said a Hyuga boy with fair skin and long black hair. He wore a khaki shirt, a dull blue shirt beneath that and chain armor beneath even that.

He wore dark brown shorts, blue shinobi sandals, and wrapped bandages around his right arm, chest, and right leg. He tied his hair back in a loose ponytail tied a few inches above the end. Also he wears a black forehead protector, under which a smaller headband with two straps was framed to the sides of his face.

 **Name: Neji Hyuga**

 **Title: Free bird activist**

 **Age: 14**

 **Level: Lvl 47 17K / 47K**

 **HP: ? CP: 11100 MP: 4775**

 **Description: more mature than most his age, Neji was driven by a fatalistic belief that his and everyone else's fates were determined from birth and were inescapable. He perceived his own destiny as being that of a rare talent, causing him to arrogantly place himself above those he believes are "weaker" than him.**

Next to the boy was a girl that had brown hair and eyes. She wears her hair in two Chinese-style buns on her head with short fringe-bangs framing her face. She wears a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons and dark green pants. A pouch is adjusted to her thigh and her forehead protector and sandals are both blue.

 **Name: Ten-Ten**

 **Title: Obsessed with the pointy end**

 **Age: 13**

 **Level: Lvl 44 12K / 44K**

 **HP: 7475 CP: 9898 MP: 3575**

 **Description: Tenten is depicted as naturally inquisitive and observant, with a personal dream to become a legendary kunoichi like Tsunade. This has led to her to become strongly opinionated about women, defending that girls can be just as skilled as boys in Taijutsu and other martial arts. Tenten exhibits distaste for weakness or individuals being overly dependent on other people.**

"I know Neji-san, it's just…," the now named Lee blushed pink after seeing Sakura.

"Oh no…" the panda girl saw this and shook he head.

"Swaggering" past Naruto, Lee came up to the pink hair girl, "Hi, Your Sakura right?" she nodded dumbly "In that case, will you go out with me! I'll protect you with my life!" he said, giving a toothy smile that seemed to shine like Mr. clean for no reason.

"No… you're weird." Sakura said, grossed out by the now depressed Genin. Seeing no other reason to stay here, Milo quickly grabbed on to Haku's hand and motioned the others to follow. They arrived on the third floor only to here a familiar voice above them. "Hey you, Uchiha, halt!" Lee said from the balcony on the fourth floor… how he got their so fast or for that matter why, no one knows.

"What is it?" the Uchiha said neutrally.

Lee took on a determined look with imaginary flame in his eyes, "I wish to fight you, here and now!"

"A fight? Now?" Sasuke asked, baffled.

"Yes." Lee responded, jumping from the story balcony gracefully and got into a combat stance in front of the five. "When you want to learn about a name, first you need to introduce yourself right? My name is Rock Lee, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Huh, so you know and you still want to fight me?"Sasuke asked, smirking.

"I challenge you. Everyone is always talking about how great the Uchiha clan in, I want to see if it is true. I figured you would be a good test for me and... " Lee said, turning to Sakura and blushed on command, "Oh Sakura, I love you!"

"EEEEWWEWWWWW!" Sakura screamed hysterically.

"Aaaand that's our queue to go… come along Haku, don't beat each other up to much you hear? Also, sorry for your weird love life kohai! Hope it works out in the end!" Milo said, waving merrily at the group as he retreated to the correct door with Haku following like the obedient little… friend that he is.

"TRAITOR!" Sakura screamed at the retreating Milo while dodging very realistic love hearts.

While team 7 was dealing with a… very unusual opponent, team Zabuza, now with Milo included, went into room 301 and the first thing they felt, was the killing intent of dozen upon dozen of applicants also taking the exams.

' _This is going to be fun.'_ Milo thought excitedly as they entered.

* * *

And ~ that's a wrap! Chapter 7, yes!

As always leave a like, a dislike, a comment, and subscribe. I am only good for one chapter per week so make sure you read the past chapters to catch up.

I am dropping the polls next week, but Haku is defiantly on as you could probably tell already. If I don't pick Gaara, he could be a good friends with benefits kind of thing. I don't know, tell me if I'm doing this to fast okay… the pairing I mean.

 **What will be the Milo pairing. -No Harem, maybe 1 or 2 -No Gender Bender -Yes straight -yes slash, but only if Milo's the seme**

1

Gaara

10 13%

2

Fuu

10 13%

3

Haku

8 10%

4

Kin

7 9%

5

Temari

6 8%

6

Samui

6 8%

7

Sasuke

5 6%

8

Ten Ten

5 6%

9

Neji

4 5%

10

Karin

4 5%

11

Ino

3 4%

12

Naruto

3 4%

13

Shion

2 2%

14

Sakura

0


	8. Chapter 8

This is my eighth consecutive installment of my new story: Milo, the Genjutsu God.

Sorry that I'm a little slow with the delivery as I am not used to typing 10k+ word chapters, I'm Kind of slow ;)

I hope you enjoy and as always, if you like these stories, like it, maybe even write about it. If you don't, well that's just fine to, but tell me about it, and its reasonable I'll fix it.

Before I start, I would like to give thanks as I could not have made it ths far without your support:

71511

BClassDemon

DEITY OF CHAOS AND DEATH

PaperWorld

Saint of vice koncor

Shashabux

aback

akix058

biodemonangel

demonsword85

fictionelement777

frankieu

gaenku

jerry24

killblade373

moku8

xpmonster21

yukibango

zapper25

If there were any more names that I perchance missed, I'm sorry for that. You are all special in my heart, serious thank you.

"I am talking like this."

'I am thinking like this'

' ** _I am thinking very deep and being very important right now'_**

' _I am so self centered for thinking this importantly'_

"I am underlining details like this"

" _I am saying something important like this"_

" **I am saying something really bold so it can stick out from the rest like this"**

* * *

 _Jonin Lounge- 30 mins ago_

The Jonin lounge was exactly how it sounded, a lounge for Jonin to relax. Right now it was used for the sensei's whose Genin were participating in the Chunin Exams.

The only one's currently in there was Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma hanging out and catching up on old times.

"It sure is boring without my team," Kakashi sighed. "I can't even go on any misson while there still competing in the Chunin exams." He said, unpleased with the arrangements.

"You may see them sooner than you would have Expected Kakashi." Asuma said cryptically and with a grin, earning a raised eyebrow from the masked shinobi.

"What do you know that we don't Sarutobi?" Kakashi asked the man

The black haired man just shrugged and smiled before saying, "Oh nothing just the word around the great vine says that Morino Ibiki's the first examiner of the Chunin exams is all."

Kakashi started to sweat and deadpan, "Not that sadist?" he asked. _'Passing the first test maybe difficult for them.'_ he afterthought

"Huh? Who is this Ibiki you speak of? The way Kakashi reacted means he seems pretty nasty." The only woman there asked, confused.

The Jonin rolled his eyes before addressing the Kunoichi, "I guess I can understand the fact that you haven't heard of his, seeing how your still new to the whole Jonin thing and all." He lazily insulted the girl, earning a scowl from the Genjutsu mistress. "Morino Ibiki. Expert in the art of torture and interrogation, head of Konoha's T&I department. He won't physically hurt the Genin, not his style, their minds however… it's not going to be easy for them." Asuma finished with a little worry in his voice.

* * *

 _Academy – exam room_

"Yo Lily-kun, Mr. Whiskers, Ms. Sunshine! How is everyone doing this fine morning/afternoon?" Milo Asked, seeing the sand trio stiffening in the top corner of the room after being called by their detestable nicknames from a familiar red haired idiot.

"…Uzumaki, mother will make sure to dine on your blood soon enough." Gaara said in monotone as the duo sat down next to them while Kankuro's eye was twisting really hard after being associated as a feline again while Temari, who didn't mind the new nickname from the eccentric redhead, had the decency to wavy in acknowledgement at the two.

"Oh cool, she drinks blood too? Hey do you think your mom will let me have a sip if I ask her, I like blood too?" Milo asked Gaara baffling the trio of Suna ninja, though it was hard to tell in Gaara's case.

"Are you mocking me?" Gaara asked as he glared daggers at the other red head.

It was Haku that came to his partner's defense, "Actually believe it or not, he's totally serious. He thinks its fruit punch or something like that." He said grossing out the older Suna-nin to no end.

"I see…" Gaara replied stoically though you could visibly see the crazy, unrestrained bloodlust in his eyes.

It was then that team 7, with a rather bruised Sasuke and a mentally scarred Sakura, came into the fray along with Naruto, who boastfully challenged every single person there as there was nothing that could stop him reaching his dream of being Hokage by becoming a Chunin.

' _Hehe I don't know what's more funny, Sakura whipping of the imaginary kisses from her body or the fact that Naru-chan just casually placed a rather big target on him and his team.'_ Milo thought humorously.

' _ **A little of both.'**_ A familiar feminine voice slithered in the back of his head rambled.

' _Hey Anima-chan, how was your "Beauty" sleep? I know your ugly mug could really use It.'_ he thought, smirking at the mental tick that formed on the girl demon's head.

' _ **Oh go fondle that submissive pet of yours, I'm going back to bed!'**_ she spat, she didn't care for people who made light of her appearance.

" _Whoa whoa, you leave Haku out of this, Bitch!'_ insulted Milo

' _ **Hairless monkey!**_ **'** shot back his long term guest.

' _Stupid bimbo!'_ retorted the redhead.

' _ **INCOMPETENT JACKASS!'**_ snapped Anima.

After about five seconds of silence, in which the two of them were mentally glaring at each other, they both burst out laughing up a storm, causing several exam takers to question the boy's sanity.

' _ **Ahh but seriously Milo, be wary the Jinjurikis of Ichi (one), Ni (two), Nana (seven), and Kyuu (nine) are participating, while Achi (eight) is two's Jonin sensei. Your already on brotherly terms with Kyuu and you're working on Ichi, just be careful… and for the love of god, don't die.'**_ Anima said before cutting the mental connection.

"What are you laughing at Milo-kun?" Haku asked his psychopathic master.

Petting his soft girly hair gently like each strand could break from the weight of the boy's touch, "Nothing to worry about that pretty little head of yours Haku, Milo just thought it was appropriate to laugh that's all." He said softly to the bishonen. For his part Haku, who was blushing behind the mask by the attention he was getting, didn't seemed to mind the fact that Milo just talked in the third person as he thought it was just part of his boss's quirkiness.

"Sasuke-KUN! I missed you so much!" Ino jumped on top of Sasuke's back making him stumble a bit, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, "Did you miss me too? I haven't seen you in a while so I've been waiting in excitement."

' _She hasn't grown much, and I'm not talking leveling wise, although she does seem to be around Sakura in the terms of chakra but with a slightly higher mental capacity.'_ Milo thought.

Several tick marks appeared on Sakura's massive forehead, "GET AWAY FROM SASUKE-KUN, INO-PIG!" she yelled making those near her cover their ear with the sudden increase in decibels.

Ino looked over at Sakura from Sasuke's shoulder and pulled an eye lid down while sticking out her tongue, "Why would I do that forehead girl? After all, Sasuke-kun and a were simply made for each other." She responded.

"Oh it's you guy, I knew this was going to be troublesome but I didn't how much." Shikamaru complained, his best friend, Choji, by his side eating what seemed like his never ending bag of chips.

' _They're almost in the same boat as Ino, albeit a little higher in their respected attributes.'_

"So all three stooges are here," Milo silently snickered at his brother's remark.

"Hey you know what pipsqueak…" Shika yelled, but then sighed. "Oh never mind, you're a waste of time."

"Well well look what the cat dragged in," the cocky voice of on Kiba Inuzuka, with his teammates, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga, were close behind. "Looks like the gangs all here, well except for your brother… sorry about that by the way Ino told everyone, did they take him away in a straight jacket or something?"

Naruto growled at the disrespect Kiba had for his brother, "GRR, SHUT UP DOG BREATH!" he yelled at dog breath.

"What did you say punk, don't make me kick your ass. We've been training nonstop! What, do you think just because you did a wardrobe change and that fancy sword you got on your back you have what it takes to beat me?" Kiba boasted over confidently, despite the fact that Hinata thought Naruto's choice of clothing was kind of hot.

"That's not really nice Kiba, talking about others behind there back," out of nowhere Milo, with the hood still up, was able to get behind the boy and his dog without them noticing him via his empty room creation technique with Haku, who travelled with him, standing next to him. "at least, not when the person whom you were mocking has a knife to your back." Milo grinned maliciously as he aimed the kunai he was holding to the boy's lower spine.

Quickly getting over his shock, "Who the hell are you!?" Kiba yelled, despite the fact that he is more than less pinned. Milo more or less thought that Kiba's INT was an incredibly accurate representation of the boy's smarts.

Hinata, she too got over her shock, got into her clan's Taijutsu stance and activated her Byakugan. "M-Milo-kun!" Hinata gasped, using her clan's eyes X-ray vision to find out who the hooded figure's chakra belonged to.

The redhead smirked at the shocked faces of all his former Genin rookies before slipping the kunai back into its storage and lifted his hands over his hood to reveal his face. "Hey guys guess what, I made it too." Milo said, smiling sheepishly.

"KYAAA!" Ino shouted, getting off of the brooding boy and pointed an accusing finger at the cloaked boy, "H-How did you get in here, and w-why are you with her!" she demanded after noticing the cloaked boy was not alone.

Blinking a few time at the stupid question, _'And this is the girl with 81 intelligence points'_ Milo thought before pointing to the door, "We came from there." The "Rookie 9" sweat dropped, remembering that Milo, like Naruto, liked to state the obvious, "and Haku-chan and I are here to compete as partners of a team, duh." He said, both showing them their pass of entrance while Haku put his mask in storage in his right wrist.

"B-but but you said you're not a ninja anymore." She stuttered, taking a closer look at the slip to find it, to her annoyance, legit.

"Correction," Milo said, warping the slip back into his portable dimension. "I said I wasn't a leaf anymore, I never said I quit being a ninja all together." He smirked as he shown everybody his new belt that shown instead of a stylized leaf it showed now the Kanji for 'Ronin', Haku did the same with his new forehead protector.

Ino, for the most part, looked like she was going to blow a casket at any minute now.

"So…" Shikamaru said lazily, getting everyone's attention, "Does that make you an enemy now." He said shocking everyone.

"If you want," Milo shrugged, "Ronin are not like nuke-nin were as the missing ninja did a great offence to the village they originated in. Ronin on the other hand, are purely neutral to any party besides their own of course, we have no allies but also have no enemies." he said that last part loud enough for the other participants could overhear.

"Y know, you guys should really keep it down."

Team 7,8,10, and Ronin looked over to a older guy with onyx eyes and ash-grey hair, which was kept in a ponytail. His most outright feature is that he is wearing a pair of black rimmed circular glasses; the older Genin wears a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, and dark purple pants with a white cloth waistband. He wears also dark purple fingerless gloves with armored plates on the back of the hand and a blue forehead protector.

 **Name: Kabuto Yakushi**

 **Title: Mad scientist's wet dream**

 **Age: 19 Lvl: ? - / -**

 **HP: ? CP: ? MP: ?**

 **Description: ?**

 **[Required to be at least Jonin status to read these insane stats]**

Milo widened his eyes partial in surprise, _'Mayday Mayday, red flag… I repeat red flag! Either he's part of the Examination or he's spying for some one!'_

The man pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose, "I mean no offence, but you're the nine rookies, fresh out of the academy, right? I wouldn't go around making a spectacle of yourselves; this isn't a class field trip you know.

"And just who the hell are you." Ino said, her fists were perched on her hips in a haughty demeanor.

The Purple clad Genin just smiled as if not bothered by the rude remark from the local gossip queen, "who me? My name's Kabuto Yakushi, but instead of worrying about who I am, you should really look behind you." He pointed to every other applicant here, specifically the ones from **Amegakure** (the village hidden in the rain) which was made clear by their Haiti-ate that had four vertical lines going through them.

"This isn't a picnic you know; the Chunin Exams are a dangerous event. You're not helping matters by talking loudly amongst yourselves. Many of the contestants are tense enough as it is, especially with that display of yours." Four eyes said with a sigh. "Well I can't blame you for being clueless rookies, you kind of remind me of how I used to be."

"Kabuto, right?" Sakura asked, getting a nod in return. "So this is your second time?" she said getting nervous all of the sudden.

"Nope… this is actually my seventh try so far." He said sheepishly as an embarrassing blush found its way on poin-dexter's face, shocking the rookies. "The Exam is held only twice a year… so this is my four year."

"Wow," she said, masking her nerves, "I bet you've learned a lot in your time here."

"Yeah!" Naruto says excitedly, "you're like a veteran or something, you could give us the inside tips!"

"Pfft," Shikamaru scoffed, "Veteran my ass, he's failed six times already."

"Well you know what they say seventh time's the charm I guess, hehe." Kabuto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Though, it's not I got anything from It." the purple clad ninja smirk and reached into his pouch and brought out a plain deck of cards. "Since your still green and all, why don't I give you a hand?"

"Ninja info cards!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise.

' _Yep definitely a spy, if that big stack of cards is anything to go on.'_ Milo mentally debated whether to confront the man or not, but quickly nip that in the butt as he was overly fond of the concept of living and right now he didn't have a lot to go on to tell another Jonin.

"Ninja information cards, what's that?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Exactly what it sounds like Naru~chan!"Milo told the boy in a sing song voice and embarrassing the boy further. "They're basically cards which have information burned into them with chakra."

"Correct you are." Kabuto said; glad that he wouldn't need to do that much explaining. "I have over four years worth of information here: over 200 cards. Though if you know all that, then you also know that the cards with only respond to the owner's chakra."

"They look blank now, but to open the information on the card… " Kabuto then knelt down and began channeling his chakra into the top card of the deck. There was a small puff of smoke as the man flipped it over; the rookie Genin of Konoha and team Ronin leaned in to see that it showed a map of the elemental nations, on each nation/country was a bar with a number.

"This is the number of those participating in the Exam and the breakdown of what country they are from." Kabuto explained further, "as you can see, Konoha has the most here, of course that's a given considering since we're on hime turf but just about every other hidden ninja village brought their own Genin to take the exams."

"Do your cards hold individual information?" asked Sasuke, bring everyone's attention on him.

"Hehe, is there someone that worries you?" Kabuto said playfully, but wizened up after seeing two very angry girls, even if they were of the zealot fandom variety, glared heatedly at him. "Never mind, all I need is a name, or even an initial and I can find them for you."

"Give me everything have on Rock Lee of Konoha, Sabaku no Gaara of Suna… and Uzumaki Milo."

Everyone looked at Sasuke, wondering why he wanted information on his former teammate or any of the other people he mentioned.

"Yo teme!" Naruto said aggressively, "What's the big idea huh, I thought Aniki was your friend, believe it!"

"Emo-chan and I are still friends." Milo butted in much to Sasuke's chagrin. "It's just that technically I'm the completion now since you know I'm on another team and what not, for that matter all team 8 and team 10 is his completion too… just saying. Hey you know what, Sasuke you just gave me a great idea, Kabuto, can you also give me anything you have on Uchiha Sasuke… and can I be first." He said, making Haku shake his head at the immaturity of his supposed master.

"That won't be a problem, and since you ask nicely," Kabuto said to Milo as he channeled chakra into four different cards and seconds' later information and stats showed up on them, "I'll let you go first. Let's see… Uchiha Sasuke, age: 13. Graduated this year, has done the required 80 D-rank missions and one C-rank turned A." he said, slightly surprised by what he read.

"His sensei is Hatake Kakashi, **Ni Shiroi Kiba** (the second white fang), and his teammates and former teammate is Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Milo respectfully. His Uchiha bloodline has already increased to its second level: time distortion from just being awakened about a month or so ago. This has helped him in his Tai and Ninjutsu to near mid Chunin levels, his Genjutsu though is a solid high level Genin, but he is competent enough to break out of higher level techniques."

Milo nodded as he was already well aware of what Sasuke skill set and what he was capable of, but it was expected of me to know this. The time distortion perk of the Sharingan is only able, as of right know, to nullify about 20% of the opponents DEX and speed, it's an OP perk to have but, like every good perk, it does have its flaws… and that is if you A, have Time-Space disruption jutsu, and B, if you are equal or faster than his distortion.

"Kyaa! Sasuke-kun's so cool!" Ino and Sakura said at the said time, but then realized what they said and glared at each other.

"Ok, now for Sasuke-kun's request." Kabuto said revealing the next card with Lee's info on it. "Rock Lee, age: 13, a Genin like you but has a year worth of experience. He has completed 165 D-Rank mission and at least 20 C-Rank missions. His sensei is Might Guy, **Midori no Kemono** (The green beast), and his teammates are Tenten, no surname, and Hyuga Neji, last year's rookie of the year. Says here that due to a medical conditional he is unable to successfully mold his chakra, as a consequence his high civilian chakra levels are always active… permanently enhancing his strength and vitality." He said getting some intrigued reaction from the listeners.

"His specialization in Taijutsu, seeing as he cannot perform any jutsu that cost a substantial amount of chakra, is to this date recorded to believe high Chunin to low Jonin levels. Last year he, and the rest of "Team Guy", was eligible to enter the Chunin Exams, but his sensei held them back a year to gain more experience."

"Next we have Sabaku no Gaara, **Sunagakure no monsutā** (The monster of the hidden village within the sand), age: 13. It says hear that he's done 8 C- rank missions and… 27 B-B- rank and even o-one A-ranked mission, 'the hell? His teammates, and older siblings, Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Kankuro, and are children of the Kazekage himself. Also a rumor of the boy states that he's apparently came out in every mission unscathed and unharmed."

Milo eyed the sand Genin curiously, _'Hehe I knew the Ichi jinjuriki was strong, he must have some very strong Sunakinetic ability like I do my hydrokinesis.'_

"Wait to go Lily-kun!" he gave the thumbs up to the shorter redhead, whom he received a withering glare for his troubles, "I knew you could be the very best at what you do."

By now the little ticking time bomb was barely on his last fuse with this boy, _'I can't wait to spill his blood for mother and prove my existence.'_

"Last but not least we have Uzumaki Milo… wait I heard that name before" Kabuto said as he discarded the card and brought his bingo book out before flipping to the right page and promptly paled considerably. "Uzumaki Milo, age: 14, **The Akuma Shokan** (demon summoner)." He said in a somewhat shaky tone, "It is said that he got that name by the fact that he was able to summon a massive demon, at least 30m tall, at will by his Doujutsu bloodline. He then used the demon's power to summon a small horde of human size demons to wipe out 500 bandits, which were employed by Gato of Gato shipping company and then the man himself, after severely weakening them by unleashing a devastating unknown technique. He's a high B-rank ninja."

"Holy Shit!" a certain cat person yelled, "is that what you meant when you hang out with demons a couple days ago?!" he asked the deranged redhead who he had the pleasure of meeting.

Said redhead nodded, "Yes, but only partly." Milo said cryptically.

All of them were stunned silent after. Every single Genin team eyes and ears were wide open and listening intently.

Kabuto continued, "A former member of Team 7; now apprentice to Zabuza Momochi, **Kijin no Kirigakure** (demon hidden in the mist), and his teammate Haku Momochi. His skills in Taijutsu is somewhat lacking in skill, but he makes up for it in Kenjutsu and this weird kunai launcher of his that shoots mini projectiles at insane speeds. He is pretty adept in Suiton Ninjutsu, as it was said that he could perform the **Mizu Bunshin** (water clone), a low level jutsu, flawlessly.

Despite not being on here, it is rumored that he is said to be almost as good as the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha herself in the art of Genjutsu. This is another rumor, but it is believed that after the battle the Akuma Shokan used his spoils of war right to subjugate and ultimately take over Gato's shipping company under a new name."

At the end of his speech, Teams eight and ten was mopping up their jaws for different reasons. For team eight it was the simple fact that Milo, a Genin, could potentially best their sensei in illusions, and team ten because they truly thought that Milo was just an idiot hell even Shikamaru thought that, albeit suspicious, but to know that he was in the bingo book already was absolutely mindboggling.

On the other side of the room, team guy's Hyuga was scanning with his white eye at Milo's form, and tru0e to the grown up Genin's word there was access to not one but two Doujutsu in the boy's chakra. _'Hmmm, it matters not, he's is still destined to lose.'_ Neji thought arrogantly.

"Wait," Ino said pointing at Milo, "I thought that big dude with the bandages on his face said that the guy that owns the company was back at wave, but how can that be when we were all together?"

The redhead held up two fingers, "Two words Ino: Mizu… Bunshin; I created a group of them to get everything ready for my return, and before you ask "wont they dispel at a certain time?" no because since they're just solidified water, they can refill their spent reserves by converting the surrounding moisture in the air and seas into new energy for them whereas the Kage Bunshin can generate their own energy naturally like the original." He said leaving a stumped trio at the lunatic's apparent genius because all that time in the restaurant he technically didn't lie to them, just told everyone half truths.

Faster than anyone could fathom, Tenten appeared not five feet away from Milo. "Umm… could I help you?" Milo asked, uncomfortable by the closeness.

"Let me see it." panda girl state, mouth watering.

"See what?" Milo was dreadfully confused, even though he had a pretty good idea at what the girl meant by _it_ , while Haku did not like the look his partner was getting.

"Your kunai launcher, I want to see it." Tenten as she was practically bouncing off the walls in excitement at the prospect of looking at another pointy thing.

"No, get your own kunai launcher." Milo said childishly while Tenten pouted cutely for being denied what she wanted. She reached out to ask/demand to see it more fiercely this time, but a womanly hand with three senbons within each knuckle aimed at the would-be weapon mistress beg to differ. "If Milo-kun said that you cannot see what's his, than please respect his wishes." Haku said in a voice that complements her Kekkei Genkai.

"Okay okay I give." Tenten said sadly before turning to the girl's partner to apologize for her… unorthodox fixation of weapons, but he was nowhere to be found. "Where did he go?" Tenten asked.

The ice user simply pointed to a strange Oto (sound) shinobi going after Kabuto at fast speeds. The shinobi had bandages covering most of his face, leaving only his left eye uncovered and wore his head band over top of the bandages. He also wore a large poncho with long sleeves, a snake patterned scarf around his neck, a straw raincoat protruding from the back of his scarf, and a large gauntlet on his right arm.

The bandaged Genin reared his gauntlet to punch Kabuto in the face, but only to find that he was stopped inches away from his target. He turned to see Milo grabbing the gauntlet below the base, managing to evade the invisible attack altogether. The redhead, still holding the outstretched arm, grabbed the Genin's neck, and with considerable strength he performed a perfectly executed chock slam onto the ground below.

"Nice glove you got there. Judging from the fact that you haven't even touched Kabuto-san, yet he still shows symptoms of a person with sever motion sickness," he said referring to the man with the broken glasses currently throwing his stomach contents all over the floor. "I'd say the holes in your gauntlet are built it to manipulate sound wave frequency, design to boost your Taijutsu prowess 10 fold by attacking the opponent's inner ear to cause a radical instability in their equilibrium, nice."Milo smirked devilishly at the pinned Genin's shocked face.

' _He… he was able to analyze my jutsu in a single use, what is he!'_ the bandaged Genin screamed internally.

"Now I don't know if you know this… but I find talking very aggressively with promises of pain is the best way for me to deal with rowdy people like yourself if you want to garter their attention." Milo said, quickly detaching his sidearm, shooting the floor inches away from the downed ninja head, before pointing the barrel of the gun at the Oto Genin's temple. "Do I have your attention?" he asked a dazed hunchback.

The rookie teams were shocked and surprise at his brutality in execution with dealing with the sound ninja. _'When did Milo become like this?'_ that was the average thought of teams eight and ten as they had no idea of this side of the boy, and quite frankly it scared them a little.

"I want you and every other Genin team present to listen at this," Milo said loud enough so he could be heard by all. "My partner and I will be siding with the leaf and any other villages that suits our fancy. Any other teams that would do them harm…" he said ominously while bend down to the bandage kid's ear and whispered something that was only meant for him. 'I'll feed you to my demonic friends.'

Getting off of a scared shitless Genin, Milo punted him back to the rest of his team while sheathing his pistol. His teammates were one male and female. The kunoichi, Kin Tsuchi, had very long black hair, almost reaching down to the ground, tied by a violet ribbon right near the end, and black eyes. She wore a forehead protector with a musical note on it like the bandaged dude, Dosu Kinuta, has, a pale green vest somewhat similar to a flak jacket, and snake patterned pants and scarf.

The other male, Zaku Abumi, had spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He wore a beige shirt with two black stripes and three prints of the kanji for death down the front. His forehead protector had an attached happuri under the cloth rather than connected to the metal plate. As with both his teammates he wore a snake-patterned scarf around his neck.

He then walked over to where he saw Haku tending to the still downed Kabuto was. "Kabuto-san, are you ok? How are you feeling?" Haku asked softly.

Kabuto slowly rose to his feet, the effects of the attack beginning to wear off, before he turned and smiled genuinely at the girl, "I'm fine, thank you… Haku right?" the boy nodded.

"ALRIGHT, YOU POOP NOBBLERS!" a loud voice shouted.

"OH MY God, YES!" Milo yelled, getting very excited all of the sudden at the very familiar greeting as he, and the rest of the Genin inside the room, saw a group of men and women stood together outside a puff of smoke all wearing Chunin level or higher flak jackets.

At the front of the group was a large, imposing man in a long blank trench coat and his Haitiate turned bandana over his head. He had two scars on his face, one running from the top left side of his chin and a smaller one across the right cheek. His eyes were hard and sunken in, signaling that he's seen some major shit. Last is that he currently had a small smirk on his scarred face that sent shiver down the spines of some of the weaker willed Genin in the room, but it wasn't the case for young Milo.

Milo was practically jumping up and down in excitement as he tried to hold in his snickers, _'It's him… it's really him, the Keith Shadis impersonator, I wonder if I could his autograph after the test; though he is famous so probably not.'_

The big man then continued, "NOW, I DON'T WANT NO SCREWING AROUND WITH YOU BATCH OF MEAT TOSSERS! LAST GROUP THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO SHOVE A CORN COB UP A TRAINEE'S BUNGHOLE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED? They were asked to leave politely, and it was _AWKWARD_ FOR EVERYONE! SO SIT DOWN… _AND_ SHUT UP, OR EACH OF YOU _WILL_ HAVE AN INTIMATE RELATIONSHIP WITH SAID CORN COB!" he shouted, glaring at each of them with such intensity that it was hard not to believe the threat.

At the very clear threat if you didn't follow his directions, hurried and sat down in the chairs provided around the room. All ran to their seats except for the insane redhead, who took a luxurious stroll to his seat, which was not in the seat but on top of the desk. He didn't realize until after he sat down, but he was sitting next to the Nanabi's jinjuriki, judging from her insane chakra reverses, which like the rest of the jinjurikis here are so high that a question mark pops up, and the fact that the description tell the redhead who and what she is.

The girl was a petite, androgynous, tan-skinned kunoichi who wore an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye color, which was also orange. Her ninja outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Her forehead protector was worn on her right arm. She also carried a cylindrical object in red wrapping on her back, the purpose of which is unknown.

 **Name: Fuu**

 **Title: The fly that swat me**

 **Age: 14 Lvl: 45 26K/45K**

 **HP: 9760 CP: ? MP: 1100**

 **Description: Despite being a cursed Jinjuriki to a tailed beast, Fuu appears to be rather cheerful with a happy-go-lucky and somewhat carefree disposition. She also uses the word 'ssu' at the end of her sentences — which is more commonly used by boys, giving her somewhat of a tomboyish demeanor. Fuu is shown time and time again to be somewhat of a troublemaker, and also appears to be easily bored. She is also noted to be somewhat like Uzumaki Naruto, being a loud-mouth and reckless in her actions.**

Milo paled a bit after reading the last line, _'Oh no, nonononono… do you know how hard it was to get Naruto even potty trained when I got there!? There was literally shit everywhere,_ Everywhere _, when I first moved in. I just hope I don't have to train her… much.'_ He thought after seeing that childish and _carefree_ face on the green haired girl.

Just then the Shadis impersonator walked over to where Milo was sitting, waiting patiently for the redhead to stop his infernal giggles. When they did, Milo looked up at the towering man and saluted him with a Cheshire smile.

"Can I have your autograph?"

The man's shrunken in eyes blinked in befuddlement, "What?"

"Your autograph, you know a name to keep in my book of famous people, I'm a big fan of your work. You're actually one of my idols." Milo said as he held out a pen and a worn out book for the man.

"Are you insane?" Ibiki asked, as he truly didn't know how to fuck with this kid's mind.

That question halted Milo's advances as he adopted a thinking pose. "Well sir, to be completely honest I think I'm perfectly normal, although people do tend to believe in that what I do… is a little off to them."

Giggling could be heard to the right as the green haired brown skinned girl, Fuu, was desperately trying to keep her laughing contained.

Hearing this, Ibiki sighed deeply. "… just take your seat, _in_ the chair."

Milo protested, "But what about my…"

A calloused hand stopped him from saying any more.

"You'll get your autograph _if_ and _when_ you finish the Exams, all of them. Now take your seat maggot." He said with a smirk. This was the first time anyone every asked him for an autograph before, if this kid wanted his name then he was going to earn it.

Saluting to the man once more, "Sir, yes sir!" and promptly sat down correctly next to the giggling mess.

Turning away from the odd boy, Ibiki walked to the front of the room and shouted the instructions.

"Alright, listen up turd blossoms. Being handed out to each of you little shits now is the first part of the exam… a written test." Somewhere in the room, sitting next to the love sick Hyuga, Naruto just figuratively shit his pants. "Do NOT turn the sheet over till I give the order."

"The rules are so simple to comprehend that even a retarded baby could ace this test. Rule number one: all test takers, that means you shits, start off with ten points. The test itself is ten questions and one point will be subtracted for each wrong answer, you do the fucking math with that one! Rule number two: the entire test is a team event…" the trench coat wearing man was going to say more, but a girl with familiar pink hair rudely interrupted him.

"But sir that seems like a highly unfair use of authority!" Sakura yelled in protest.

"TOUGH BISCUITS SPRINKLE TOES… NOW SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Ibiki shouted, quieting the girl. Said girl was glaring heatedly at her moronic team as if to telepathically say not to screw this up.

"If another one of you brown cucumbers disrupts my class again, you will automatically fail with your two teammates understand… good. Now as I was saying, the test is a team event which means that passing determines by the total sum of your team's score. Rule number three, and this is an important one: if you shit stains get caught cheating, you will lose two points for each offence. The last rule states that if you are so incompetent and need to resort to cheating during the exam and then too stupid to cover your tracks, and as a consequence lose all your points, you and the rest of your shitty team will fail!"

As he said this, several examiners handed out the exam papers to the seated Genin. When they were done they proceeded to sit all over to make sure there wasn't any cheating, with the big man himself standing in front.

"The final question will be given out at the last 15 minute of the exam. You have exactly one hour to complete it… well? What are you shits waiting for, start!" Ibiki shouted, making several Genin quickly flipped the sheet over, causing panic to strike throughout most of the Genin's hearts.

' _Interesting,'_ Milo thought to himself while looking over at something one would find their AP Calculus final exam to be like. _'These questions are designed to be nearly impossible for a lowly Genin to comprehend, therefore are forced to take the risk of cheating off of the many Chunin disguised Genins all fanned out around the room answering the questions correctly.'_ Despite being under the effects of an illusion, Milo's scanning ability was high enough to even know the rank of any person he scanned.

' _There promoting the concept of cheating and testing to see if we're skilled enough to get away with it, well played. Hopefully Haku, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke noticed that fact, though I don't I should be worried all that much on Sakura…'_ sure enough he saw the pinkette hard at work, using that 5 lbs of mass between her ears to answer the questions correctly.

Haku had this truly ingenious plan using the reflection of his suspended, near invisible, mirrors around one of the Chunin he has created out of his ice release technique. Sasuke of course, was simply copying everything a certain person's hand movements with his Sharingan, all why hoping that the person had the correct answers. Naruto however, like Fuu here, was having a miniature panic attack as they couldn't answer any of the questions and are either too prideful or do not realize that you have to cheat to win.

"Psst," Milo hiss, eyes still glued on the three "Genin" team that has already completed the test, "Girl with the green hair… do not look at me, what's your name."

"F-Fuu." She whispered back with her head straight, wondering why he wanted to know her name.

"Well Fuu do you know that you must cheat to pass the test?" he asked curiously.

At that she hung her head and whispered back, "…Yes but I'm too scared that if I do I would get the rest of my team disqualified, they're a lot more smarter than me and would be sad if they'll lose because of me." She replied depressively.

"Fuu that's with two U's, right?" he asked after a minute of thinking.

"Yeah, why?" she ask rather quickly.

"No reason. Hey can you keep this seat warm for me, thanks." Before the verdette could question the strange boy further, he quickly took her paper and got up gathering everyone's attention and calmly walked over to where Naruto was and he too quickly grabbed his brother's unmarked paper, completely ignoring said boy's complaints.

" **Suripuru no Jutsu** (Sleep technique)" After saying that, Milo calmly walked over to the knocked out Henged Chunin and quickly switched the three blank test with their completed one while erasing the names at the top and filling in their own. "Ok, let's see, Uzumaki Milo… Uzumaki Naruto and F-U-U, that's with two U's."

Humming a jaunty tune, Milo ignored the absolute mortified looks of each Genin he passed them bye while handing over Naruto's finished paper and then petted his head before going back to his seat like nothing was out of the ordinary. "Ahh, thanks for keeping my seat reserved… here you go." He said, shoving her paper to her, and then petted her hair like he did with the blonde.

"W-Wha – how, why?" was all she managed to compose.

Milo just simply smiled and put his finger to his lips, shushing the orange eyed girl.

Raising an eyebrow at the display, Ibiki got up from the desk and just like before, stood over questionable redhead.

"Maggot, What in the _hell_ was that!" he shouted.

"What was what sir?" Milo asked, confused.

"Why are these three Genin out cold?" he said, pointing to the knocked out team.

Looking to where the man pointed, Milo became even more confused. "Well I don't know sir, maybe they didn't get enough sleep last night." He said, shocking the nearby Genin.

Eyes locked for the next few minutes for what seemed to be a silent battle of wills, neither breaking eye contact until the older male let out a sigh and went back to the front of the room, not before nodding to one of the Chunin officers to escort the disguised Chunin from the room.

* * *

 _The Jonin lounge – same time_

While the exams were underway, the Jonin sensei's of all the participating teams were all crowded around a big screen TV, watching the proceedings from a hidden camera in the exam room. Most were speechless at what they just witnessed, those among them being Kurenai of team 8, Asuma from team 10, Guy from team 11 and Kakashi of team 7. The only one currently laughing his ass of was Zabuza of team Ronin at the stunt that his new pupil just pulled.

"Hahaha… oh this kid is too funny. Kakashi, the balls on that brat must be enormous!" Zabuza wheezed.

"Must you use those vulgar words here?" Kurenai huffed; she was still upset that someone other than an Uchiha might best her in what she excelled at.

Kakashi sheepishly scratched the side of his head, "He is quite something… when do you think he found out the real purpose of the test?"

"About 5 seconds after flipping his test over." Zabuza said confidently.

Spitting out the contents of his drink, Asuma gasped, "Five seconds, are you serious, what's your proof." Asuma said skeptically.

Shrugging, Zabuza began to list off examples, "Well for the fact that the first thing he's done after looking up was checking how Haku and the others were doing and see if they realized the hoax yet or if they needed help, hence the reason why he helped out the blonde brat and that Taki girl though I still don't know why he helped her out. The second reason was that he almost immediately was able to discern the real ones taking the test and those with the information that were under a Henge as he was staring at the three intently before making his move. And the third reason was the simple fact that he has yet to even write his name on his original sheet."

Stunned, everyone beside Kakashi, who was to busy reading his book, had no idea that the kid was even capable of that level of thinking.

"Zabuza-san," Guy said surprisingly in a calm tone. "If what you said is true, then your youthful protégé must be some kind of genius."

Zabuza just smirked devilishly, "Oh you have no idea."

* * *

 _Back in the Exam room_

"Are you done playing with dolls boy or should we give you a life size e Ken doll that compliments your Barbie's wardrobe shifting powers, huh?" Ibiki said to a surprise Kankuro, who at this point was wondering how in the hell he was able to find out about Karasu, which was being escorted back to his seat by a not so real Chunin, "Just take your seat faggot and be quiet."

When he saw that everyone was seated, Ibiki continued casting his unflinching and fearsome gaze across the room of Chunin hopefuls. "Now before I give you the tenth question, let me go over the final rule: the rule of desperation. It states that it is completely up to you to choose whether or not you take the tenth question."

"Wh – wait a second! What do you mean by 'choose'?" Temari said, immediately brought out of her unnerved state by what the scarred man said. "Why would that even be a rule? What would happen to us if we 'choose' not to answer?"

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME PORCUPINE!" Ibiki roared at the girl, who looked a little miffed about be called one of her least favored rodent. "The reason _why_ the rule is in place is because it says it in the name dipshit! If you choose not to take the final question there will a penalty of all your points so far along with your two teammates."

"What the hell kind of rule is that!" Karui spoke up for the first time (surprisingly) over the roaring outburst of the Chunin hopefuls.

"Well in that case of course we'll take the question!" one of Fuu's teammates yelled into the fold.

"And now for the other rule," said Ibiki ominously, making several outraged Genin quiet almost instantly with lumps in their throats. Gods, he was scary. "If you choose to take the test, and fail as a consequence, then that person will lose the right to take the Chunin Exams EVER AGAIN!"

"WHAT KIND OF RULE IS THAT SCARFACE!? THERE'S A LOT OF PEOPLE ALREADY WHO'VE TAKEN THE TEST BEFORE!" Kiba was practically livid at the man's stupid rule, making said man chuckle darkly.

"Perhaps, but you little shits had the pleasure of having me as your proctor this year, hehehe. However, if you still think that I am being unfair, _I did_ offered an escape. If those of you that feel like pissing yourselves and want to pussy out now, just simply raise your hand and your number will be noted so you and your team can try your good fortune next year." Ibiki said.

The Genin were all silent at this, those that were feeling confident were second guessing themselves. Milo was 100% confident that if Haku takes Ibiki's fear tactics out of the equation, then he would find out that the actual question was whether or not you'll take the question. Milo the nodded to the bishonen to try and calm his nerves as the Genin besides the boy forfeited hers and her team's chances of being a Chunin this year.

More and more teams joined the fold and left the room, unnerving more Chunin hopefuls into raising their hands of their own volition. It was truly an ingenious tactic of psychological warfare where the man's presence combined with the simplicity of the rules, which coincidentally is the final question, would make wide spread panic into the hearts of all the participants.

realizing what Milo was trying to do for him, Haku completely relaxed in his seat while giving his Adonis a nod of understanding. Haku then discreetly made tiny mirrors with a message on it to team 7 that says to relax.

Milo smiled at this, Haku was quickly becoming his favorite out of the four… well five now. Speaking of which, Milo' eyes turned to see a highly unnerved Fuu; so frightened in fact, that it would give Naru-chan a run for his money right now.

"Psst, Fuu are you still with us?" he asked the verdette.

"Milo-kun? W-why aren't you scared or freaked out by all this?" she whispered back. During the exam, Milo and Fuu properly introduced themselves.

"I'm calm because this is another hoax." Milo replied to the scared girl's question.

"Another hoax, what do you mean?" Fuu asked, confused.

"Go sign to your teammates to be seated and I'll tell you." Milo quickly responded, after seeing the other Taki shinobis were currently on their last legs also.

Fuu gasped and quickly use her chakra threads to pin down her teammates hands to get their attention before quickly using hand signaling to tell them to relax.

"Impressive," Milo stated, making the green haired girl blush in embarrassment for thinking she over did it. "Now as I was saying, the entire tenth question is a fake it's the rules that you need to think about." He said shocking the girl.

"B-but I don't understand." Fuu said.

"Ok, let's break it down shall we? The first rule is if you want to take the tenth question, right?" he asked.

"Yes, and if you choose not to take the test, then you and your teams points will be reduced to zero." Fuu said, playing along.

"Right, and if you take the tenth question and fail then you stay a Genin forever, don't you get it yet? It's a clever paradox that's design to test a Chunin's, or anyone for that matter, resolve to complete the objective if the stakes are high enough to get you to back out."Milo whispered to a surprised Fuu.

"What about you muffin top?" Ibiki questioned Milo, seeing as his keen sense of hearing picked up on the conversation the two were having across the room. "You and pixie fairy over here seem to real chummy, got something to share to the class, it is show and tell after all."

Milo stood up in front of everyone, "Sir yes sir, Ms. Ladybug and I were conversing on whether or not who farted in class sir!" He stated, getting everyone but Ibiki, as he knew what they were really talking about, to widen their eyes considerably in disgust. "Sir, my money's on Mr. Whiskers in the front row and Ladybug's acute sense of smell dictates that it was Emo-chan who is somewhere in the middle of the room sir!"

It was safe to say that the two singled out individuals were beat red in embarrassment and angry. Sasuke was currently glaring Sharingan daggers at that stupid Cheshire grin Milo currently wore while Kankuro was seriously debating whether or not he want to sick crow on the idiot.

"Urgh disgusting, learn some fucking manners the both of you!" Ibiki said while holding his nose.

As Milo sat back down, the Genins still present started to giggle then went into full blown laughter. The only one's not laughing was Gaara (A/N: I wonder why), Kankuro, Sasuke, Sakura and Ino , who were internally seething at that green haired dunce for that scandalous remark that their Sasuke-kun would ever stoop so low as to pass gas.

"Is that it? Does anyone else want to chicken out?" Ibiki yelled, stopping all laughter in an instance. "Do you all think this is funny, some sick twisted joke, this question is to see if you have the balls to become a Chunin. What about you blondie, you seem to have your hand up, do you have what it take to be a Chunin or are you going to puss out and get your friends disqualified in the process!" Ibiki questioned Naruto, noticing the blonde had his hand up.

With unbreakable resolve, Naruto slammed his hand down in defiance, "Don't underestimate me! I will not run! I will stay and fight! I'll take your stupid question! Even if I lose and am a Genin for eternity, you will never take away my dream of being the greatest Hokage ever!"

"I'll ask you again, you unbinding little shit, your entire future is riding on this decision; this is your last chance!" Ibiki warned. He wanted to know if his resolve was genuine or if it was in the heat of the moment.

"No! I'll still take it I will not ruin the lives of my teammates so I can save myself! So go on and tell me already because I am ready for anything!" Naruto defiantly stared up at the scarred man.

' _Interesting Kid, very stubborn, he almost instantly dispelled the sense of fear of failure I created… let's see, 77 candidates', way more then I was expecting.'_ Ibiki thought with a smirk.

The man waited a bit more to see if anyone else would give up, when he saw no one had, he announced. "Good decision. Now, for all of those still remaining… I congratulate you on passing the first test!"

 **+15,000EXP**

 **Level up to Lvl47**

 **New update: The second test 2/3**

 **Pas the second part of the Chunin Exam – reward: 30,000EXP**

Silence reigned supreme after that little assortment of words. Many of the Chunin hopefuls were gapping at the mouth while trying to muster the fact that they all passed all because of some idiot blonde's words of valor.

"Wait to go Naru-chan!" Milo said, getting up and gave his adopted brother a nice pet on the head, "I knew you would have eventually found out o' Scarface's nasty trick!" he said with a hearty smile. This caused many Genin, including Naruto, to drop their jaws.

"Wha –w-what trick." Asked a seriously confused Naruto, not at all liking the way his Aniki was smiling.

"Why the ten questions of course, you're welcome about the nine questions by the way." Milo said, snickering at the adorable sight of realization that washed over him.

"You mean… I didn't have to… urgh!" The boy screamed at the fact that Ibiki made them waste an hour of their time for _NOTHING!_

Temari, again, decided to give the big man a piece of her mind, "What the hell is he talking about, about the nine questions?! Were there really just a smokescreen for the real test!" she shouted at the bald man, making him bark in laughter before answering.

"Of course not Porcupine, every single part of the Exam will serve its own purpose. To test your individual information gathering ability in the previous nine questions for example, but like I said the whole test depended on your whole team succeeding. Therefore you would each try your damndest not to get caught for the sake of your team. The questions themselves were on a highly advanced level of thinking, too much for lowly Genin such as yourselves, so naturally the next logical conclusion was for you to cheat; those who cheated foolishly demonstrated poor information gathering skills and therefore run the risk of death on a mission or worse…"said Ibiki, taking off his bandanna showing off his head to the Genin present.

None of them were expecting what was underneath.

It was littered with various scars, burn marks, and deep screw holes. The man was quite literally the definition of 'scarred'. The majority felt sick by such a disgusting sight.

"… There comes a time where information Is key to survival and any shinobi worth their salts will do practically anything to get it." he said, re-wrapping his head gear. "When you are misinformed on what could be a great number of things for your village, things can go terribly wrong. Information not only save lives, but can prevent wars, ousts corruption and much more! Therefore we made you gather information through cheating, to test you and show you the necessity of that skill." Ibiki finished.

 **SMASH!**

As Ibiki finished up, a window near Ibiki burst open to reveal a rolling ball of cloth. The ball then unfurled to show a banner which showed the words 'The sexy and defiantly single proctor of the second Exam, Anko Mitarashi!' The one referred to on said banner was standing besides the banner with her hands in her pockets. The men, sans for Milo and others, were practically drooling at the mouth when they saw Anko's… unique choice of attire and her beauty: Anko has light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her hair, a royal purple, is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She wears a fitted mesh body suit that covers her from her neck down to her thighs. Over this she wears a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards. In addition to the typical forehead protector, she also wears a small pendant that looks like a snake fang and a wrist watch.

"Alright you brats, there's no time for celebration! I'm Mitarashi Anko, Proctor for the second exam! Let's go, follow me!" she shouted, striking a pose, making everyone question the woman's sanity.

"Anko, you're early… again." Ibiki simply stated, making said woman sag a little while blushing in embarrassment before shooting right back up with anew vigor when she noticed the numerous Genin in front of her.

"77?!" she shouted towards Ibiki who just stood there impassively, "What the hell Ibiki? Have you've gone soft, 6 teams for Kami sakes!"

"What can I say, there are some impressive Genin this year." the man shrugged.

"Bah, that's fine," Anko said, not really worried. "At least I'll cut that number in half during the second exam." She said, before addressing the Genin in the room.

"Whatever. All you dumb brats, follow me! I'll explain the second part of the exam when we reach our destination" She said before walking towards the door with the Genin following her.

Milo regrouped with Haku who looked a little bashful, all of the sudden. "Haku, are you… wait Haku, did you… No!" Milo asked, surprised because he was just messing around to lighten the mood.

a shameful Haku knew what he was referring too and quickly changed the subject. "So who is this 'Ladybug' friend of yours?" there was an undeniable tenseness in his tone, it was almost as if he was…

Gasping, Milo confronted the ice user, "Haku… you're not jealous of Fuu are you?" Milo smiled devilishly as the girly boy's face grew red with embarrassment. "Because I just think that is so ~ precious!"

"S-shut up, B-baka!" he stuttered out, punching Milo in the arm. "It's just that… everyone you meet, they get a pet name… "

That confused Milo quite honestly, "But Haku, you're already my favorite person, besides Naru-chan of course." Haku, for his part, was blushing another shade of red after hearing that confession. "The reason why I didn't give you a pet name as a sign of affection is because it wouldn't be fair to Zabuza and the twins as I didn't have time to come up with theirs yet."

"T-that's understandable, I guess." Haku managed to say, still slightly dazed by the fact that Milo thought of him as his favorite.

"Good girl." Milo said while petting the soft hairs on Haku's head. "Now let's go and catch up with everyone else, ne?" he asked, leading the way to the second event.

* * *

Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnd done!

Sorry for a short episode guy's my brain is fried.

Oh and if you guys are wondering what's wrong with Ibiki? I thought it would be funny to combine him with the drill sergeant of the abridged series: Attack on Titan. I know, and Milo Knows, that Ibiki is not Shadis in anyway, I just did that to fuck with Ibiki.

Haku is the main pairing and Fuu is going to join later the rest are really good friends because i really dont want a harem. to all of those who wanted a different pairing, all i can say is that i am sorry.

Now for stats:

 **Name: Milo Uzumaki**

 **Title: Gamer, Honorary Uzumaki**

 **Age: 14**

 **Level: Lvl47 2.35k/47k EXP**

 **HP: (5150 + 2300) = 7,450 / 7,450**

 **CP: (7100 + 4700) + 33% = 15,694 / 15,694**

 **MP: (6950 + 6900) + 10% = 15,235 / 15,235**

 **STR: (35 + 29) + 10.5% = 71**

 **VIT: (31 + 48) + 18% = 93**

 **DEX: (47 + 29) + 38.5% = 105**

 **CKR: 52 + 36% = 71**

 **CKRC: (51 + 48) + 54% = 154**

 **INT: (40 + 43) + 56% = 129**

 **WIS: (72 + 19) + 84% = 167**

 **POINTS: 21**

 **AP: 1563**

 **Ryu: (143,925 + 55.320115140B) = 55,320,115,140 +525.92M per week**

 **Wind Affinity: 0**

 **Fire Affinity: 0**

 **Water Affinity: 54**

 **Earth Affinity: 0**

 **Lightning Affinity: 0**

 **HP Regen= 75 per hour (1% of Max HP)**

 **CP Regen= 13 per minute (4% of Max CP + CKRC)**

 **MP Regen= 233 per minute (1% of max MP x 0.5 of WIS) + 10%**

 **Description: A brilliant method actor who went to school for acting, but he took his passion to far and now the lines of being himself and playing a character that he portrays are blurred.**

 **[ID Create (Active) Lvl20 AP: 100/2000 | MP: 600]**

Create an illusory dimension. Stronger illusory dimensions may be created at higher levels and so two des the chance of enemy detection and breaking illusion decreases.

Empty ID - MP: 0

Zombie ID - MP: 100

Ghost ID - MP: 200

CP Vampires ID – MP: 300

Mix ID – MP: 400

 **[ID Escape (Active) Lvl3 AP: 0/60]**

Escape from an illusory dimension. Stronger chance to break out of dimension may be created at higher levels.

Require new ID's in the ID Create before you can level this skill

Empty ID – 100% Chance

Zombie ID - 95% Chance

Ghost ID - 90% Chance

CP Vampires ID – 85% Chance

Mix ID – 80% Chance


	9. AN

Sorry :P

Im really sorry guys I know you wanted the next chapter to come up for a while now, but due to my work taking most of my time and having writter's block…

Bottom line is that I am sorry for this un expected hiatus. This is _**NOT**_ the end of Milo as I plan on cramming the survival test and the preliminaries in one chapter, so bare with me.

Also new poll: other then reality warping Genjutsus, what should Milo's second specialty be?

Fuinjutsu

Kenjutsu

Ninjutsu

Taijutsu

?


	10. Chapter 9

This is my ninth consecutive installment of my story: Milo, the Genjutsu God.

Sorry that I'm a little slow with the delivery as I am not used to typing 10k+ word chapters, I'm Kind of slow ;)

I hope you enjoy and as always, if you like these stories, like it, maybe even write about it. If you don't, well that's just fine to, but tell me about it, and its reasonable I'll fix it.

"I am talking like this."

'I am thinking like this'

' ** _I am thinking very deep and being very important right now'_**

' _I am so self centered for thinking this importantly'_

"I am underlining details like this"

" _I am saying something important like this"_

" **I am saying something really bold so it can stick out from the rest like this"**

* * *

Milo and company managed to walk back to the other Chunin hopefuls to a forest with a danger sign on the ten foot tall fence surrounding said forest. Just in time too, because the second proctor, Mitarashi Anko, spun around to address all the Genin present with an insane smile,

"Welcome to the 44th training ground, also known to the locals as the Forest of Death!" said Anko with a seriously unnerving level of cheerfulness. She sighed in absolute bliss, again making some Genin to question her sanity levels. "My own little home away from home, though I don't think you guys will like it that much."

"This is creepy…" said Sakura to no one in particular.

Anko hearing this snickered a bit at the pink haired girl. "Hehe, you gakis will learn soon enough why it's called the forest of death."

Naruto then made the foolish mistake of mocking the crazy lady. He put his fist on his hips and did an ok impression of a chicken while swirling side to side. "Oh, you'll soon find soon enough why it's called the forest of death." Said the short blonde boy in his take on a girly voice; "HA! YOU THINK THAT SCARES ME?! THAT'S NOTHING! I'M NOT AFRAID!"

"You're quite spirited, aren't cha'?" Anko smiled disarmingly and before the shorter Uzumaki knew it a kunai came wising passed him, slicing his cheek open. Before Naruto could even yelp in surprise rather than pain, a hand gripped his head in a vice holding him in place while Anko appeared behind him and _licked_ the Genin's blood from the cut.

' _That's hot.'_ Milo perversely thought.

"Spirited kid like you are quickly killed hehehe." Anko grinned in amusement as she watched the various expressions at the same time from the kid ranging from embarrassment to scared shitless; Kami, she love messing with Genin, Chunin… anybody really. She stopped her blood letting when she felt a presence behind her and quickly drew another kunai, turning to see a strange woman from the village of grass with a straw hat and an overly long tongue with her kunai she has thrown previously.

 **Name: ?**

 **Title: ?**

 **Age: ?, Lvl ?**

 **HP: ? CP: ? MP: ?**

 **Description: ?**

 **[Must be Kage level status or over level 90 to look at these godly stats]**

 **[NOTE: the woman's appearance is not from an illusion, it is actually human skin.]**

Milo stared at the mysterious woman… man, whatever, in unsettlement and with a wide eyed expression despite having the **Gamer mind** perk activated at all times. _'What the f-uuu-fuck is the Kage version of Buffalo bill doing here? Is he/she/it possibly in cahoots with that spy Kabuto?'_

It noticed the redhead's starring and masked its surprise with a smile despite having its tongue sticking out, the 'woman' then turned back at the suspicious Anko, "Here's your Kunai." The woman spoke in an eerie voice despite having the best intentions of returning the kunai to its rightful owner.

"Why thank you Kusa-nin," Anko smiled, completely ignoring the fact that one of the Genin's managed to get the jump on her, as she took the offered kunai back into her weapons pouch. "Although next time I would recommend not sneaking up on me like that, unless of course if you have a death wish."

The 'kunoichi' did a sideways glance at Milo before turning back, "My apologizes I just get… excited at the sight of blood, besides your kunai cut my precious hair so I couldn't help myself." 'She' then licked her lips hungrily, and Milo was pretty sure that display was partly for him.

"What's wrong, Milo-kun?" Haku asked the redhead, finally noticing his uneasiness.

"Huh?" said Milo unintelligently before realizing who was speaking, "Oh Haku it's you, did you need something?"

"Is something wrong?" Haku asked a little more forcefully this time.

Crossing gazes with the abomination for the last time, Milo turned around and guided the long haired boy far away from it as possible. "Watch out for face stealers." He says after they were out of hearing range.

"Looks like we have a lot of blood thirsty candidates this year." said Anko to herself after seeing the long haired woman going back to her teammates, "hehehe, this should be fun."

Naruto, oblivious to the ominous threat the grass kunoichi possesses, simply commented while rubbing his cheek, "Yeah but you're the most blood thirsty."

Choosing to ignore the comment, Anko addressed the group. "Now before we start the second test, I have something to give out." She said cheerfully, holding up a stack of papers, from where? Nobody knows. "You are all going to need to sign one of these, waivers that state that you know and accept the risks involved with entering training ground 44 and as for injuries and/or death that occur inside it are in no way our fault! If you don't read over and sign it then I will be held accountable and if that happens… I won't be happy." She said the last part in a cold tone of voice, a stark contrast to her normal bubbly demeanor while leaking a bit of her Killing Intent.

She laughed internally after seeing most of the Genin were shocked at what she said, "Now then pass these out amongst yourself while I go over the rules of the test to you." Anko said, passing the stack to a nearby Genin who stared passing it along. "Oh I forgot, once you're done signing the forms then give them to the booth behind you." She motioned to the stand filled with Chunin.

"Now in short, you will attempt the ultimate survival." She said, taking out a scroll with a detailed map on it.

' _Survival?'_ Shikamaru thought. _'Man what a drag.'_

"There are 44 gates all around the training grounds, each team will be placed at one of those gates. There is a tower at the center of the ten kilometer course. There is a river that cuts through it." Anko said, pointing at all the mentions on the map.

"Your objective is simple, get both the Heaven and earth scroll and be at the tower within a certain time limit. You'll each start one per team, you can fight maim or even kill other teams to get another scroll. However there is a chance that you'll end up with two of the same scroll, you need one of each to win." She said freaking them out even more.

"Now your time limit is one hundred and twenty hours or five days for those who aren't that good at math."

"F-five days?!" Ino exclaimed in surprise. She did not want to spend five days in a dark forest especially with tweedle di and tweedle dumb.

"What about food?!" Choji yelled in shock long enough to stop stuffing his face in potato chips.

Anko sighed as she just knew that an Akimichi would ask that, "You're on your own food wise. There's plenty of food in there, just watch out for man eating beast, poisonous insects, and poisonous plants." She said shrugging.

Choji wasn't pleased after hear this, if his shaking was any indication, he didn't feel like being a snack for whatever's in there. Thankfully she said there's food in the training ground, and plenty of it too. First and this is obvious, if a team member dies or is unable to continue. The second is to fail to retrieve the required scrolls." The purple pineapple said neutrally.

"Also, you cannot quit during the exam," she said quickly after noticing the Nara was about to raise his hand. "Once you go though those gates you will have to go through the full five days unless of course you choose the easy way out, hehehe."

Ok one more rule, don't open the scrolls till you're on the tower. Those that can't follow directions… well that I'll be their surprise now wouldn't it." the hemophiliac stated, "A Chunin will be asked to handle classified information, this test will prove to them if you're trustworthy or not. Well that's all, take your forms to the Chunin booth now and hand over the signed document in exchange for your starter scroll. After that an instructor will point you all to your designated gates, good luck we'll start the exam in thirty minutes."

* * *

 _At the 14_ _th_ _gate_

Milo looked down at the scroll he'd receive not a moment ago. It was an earth scroll meaning they needed a heavens scroll to be eligible to make it to the tower. He looked at Haku who had his cold, indifferent stare while looking towards the forest, no doubt from year and years experience under the tutelage of a self proclaimed demon.

Haku was definitely up for the challenge and could probably best all the Genin present in a one on one fight… well except for the jinjurikis, the Jonin in disguise, and Mr./Mrs. Face changer. Hopefully they wouldn't have to run into it anytime soon as he felt the prospect of fighting a Kage level ninja would be very unappealing.

"You ready for this Haku?" he asked his obedient pet who finally turned around after hearing the boy's name being called.

After a moment of silence, the ice user nodded, "Yes Milo-kun, this would be a great chance to test myself against other ninja and make Zabuza-sama proud."

Milo nodded in understanding before sealing the scroll into his portable inventory, "I can understand that, but I also want us to stay far away from Lily-kun and the likes during the five days. If you feel an overwhelming sense of bloodlust, come find me so we can disappear via my ID creation technique… do you understand?" he asked seriously. Even though Haku level was the same level as Gaara, he was not willing to take the risk. A general rule of thumb earth beats water and the Sunakinetic has a lot of earth at his disposal.

Haku once again nodded. "I understand." He said before remembering what his boss said. "What about that woman, the face stealer, should we not engage her as well and slip by unseen?" he asked.

Milo involuntarily shuddered, "Haku, if I think what I think _it_ is than even my dungeon won't be enough to hide from that guy."

"Alright brats!" Anko shouted over the loudspeaker, "The thirty minutes are up. The second part of the Chunin Exams starts now!" she said as each gate opened at the same time.

Milo and Haku blurred into the forest with impressive speeds, as did the other teams competing at their own gate. They quickly jumped through the trees once the gate was swung open in a tactical eagle eye point of view.

" **Suiton: Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu** (Water style: water clone)." Milo whispered. Suddenly 40 clones appeared out of the water supply he was storing and his chakra, turning to address them all while at the same time watching his steps, "You all are to be our scouting party. Spread out under the dungeon's camouflage and report back to me if you find a target or if danger approaches, now go." He commanded the clones that then disappeared and each went off in different directions.

"What do we do until then Milo-kun?" Haku asked, secretly praising his quick thinking of the situation.

"Hmm," the redhead said, "What do you think we should do Haku-chan, I mean you were trained in hunter ninja tactics... even though you never were one." He said, looking over to the mask ninja for a rebuttal.

Haku took a few moments to gather his thoughts, "Hunter tracking 101 dictates that while going after your designated prey it's key to set up traps for the prey to stumble into so that the hunter can easily move onto the wounded or impaired so that he or she may conserve essential energy." While the long haired boy said this he took on a matter of fact tone.

"My moisture detecting skills tells me that a large body of water is off a couple hundred feet ahead of us, I can only imagine that to be the river Anko-sensei mentioned about. We can travel up the river to the tower and set up our traps there." Haku said to a bewildered Milo.

"I knew there had to be a reason why that you were my favorite, good thinking Haku-chan." Milo said genuinely to the mask shinobi who was slightly blushing at the praise.

* * *

 _Clone POV_

While my other 39 brethren were off elsewhere, I was scouting the northwest region under the safety of the sub spatial illusory dimension. It was really an OP skill as long as no one higher in level can detect you; you're basically a ghost to everyone… just watch out for the risk of the occasional telefragging.

I widen my purple colored eyes as I felt a small pulse of chakra affecting the vectors in the air in a drastic way as a massive gale of wind fell upon three un-expecting chakra signatures, three very familiar chakra signatures, sending the three flying.

Searching for the trio, I end up only finding Sakura and Sasuke and a very, very wrong looking Naruto (Naruto was somehow blasted out of my search range) before poofing into the skin changer.

"Ku ku ku, impressive," the grass ninja stated playfully, "How did you know I was a fake?" she asked purely out of curiosity.

"I knew you were listening to our conversation from underground, that's why I made the codeword so long to draw you out because I know Naruto and I don't just call him dobe without reason." Sasuke smirked at the pleasantly surprised face of the enemy kunoichi.

I have to give it to Emo-chan that was a good plan, kudos to you.

"I see…" the 'woman' said, taking off 'her' hat, "Neither tired nor ill prepared are we? This shall be more delightful than I originally thought, but it seems you aren't the only one that can spring a trap successfully ku ku ku." She said the last part looking directly at me.

"What are you…" Sakura was cut off by my sudden appearance.

Sasuke was just as surprised as Sakura was.

"So…" I said to the predator. "How you said the last part of your little speech, it makes me think that you're hunting me also and you're smart enough to use my emotional ties as bait. That's kind of cold blooded, I respect that." I finished nodded in acknowledgement.

"Why thank you," 'she' said, going through the motion of a performance bow. "I aim to please, your presence in the bingo book as a new addition interested me greatly, and it seems that your rumored intelligence is nothing to scoff about (A/N: you need intelligence to perform illusions). You are a curious one I must admit, the way you almost instantly categorize me as a threat when no one else saw me as such. You're not wrong by the way, but may I ask, how were _you_ able to find out about me so quickly?"

"You mean beside the fact that you're not supposed to be here with your insane power level and the fact that you make it a fashion trend to wear some else's skin." I said with a shiver of disgust.

"WHAT?!" Sakura screamed, severely freaking out by the prospect of someone wearing another person's skin that even Sasuke seemed disgusted by that fact.

"Ah I see. You are a very perceptive young boy, but can you perceive… _THIS!_ " faster than I can even think, an anaconda sized snake jumped out of the 'woman's' sleeve and manage to sink its fangs into me. The last thing I heard was the familiar pinging sound before my entire body turned back into a puddle of water.

* * *

 _Back with Milo and Haku_

Back to the two we find them finishing up setting up traps around their base for the night. That's when, while tending to the fire, Milo received his memories of his clone; his reaction worried Haku.

"What is it Milo-kun? Has one of your clones dispelled? Are we in danger?" he said getting to his feet and in a defensive stance.

Milo didn't respond, he just headed in the direction where his clone had popped. At this speed and if he conserved his stamina properly, he would make it there in about ten minutes or so. Let's just hope they're all still alive.

Sparing a glance back, the redhead was pleasantly relieved that Haku was able to keep his pace. "Change of plans. My clones will merge up into groups to take on the other teams with scrolls, while we respond to a distress call. The creep with the body snatching ability just attacked Naruto's group, I don't know where he is but before my clone was destroyed, the guy was about to go into battle with Sasuke and Sakura." Haku nodded in response.

He made another clone to proceed back the way they came and get help from the Chunins or that crazy examiner lady, Anko.

When the demon summoner and the ice 'queen' made it to the spot, they sensed their comrades were a bit ways away. Sakura and Sasuke, with their backs turned, were worse for ware, facing down the Kage level monster, an unconscious and bleeding Naruto was suspended by the pack of his jacket from a well placed kunai on a tall tree; most likely to save his life.

"So you came back… ooh this makes me so… happy." The now half melted woman/man said licking his lips sadistically while ripping off the partially melted faced and revealed the albino face of Orochimaru, one of the legendary sages, with long silky back hair, yellow snake like eyes and purple mascara markings over his eyes giving the illusion of a narrower face.

The snake man then unleashed a devastating amount of killing intent. The aftereffects were as followed, both Sasuke and Sakura gasped as they fell to their knees, shaking and struggling to breath as images of their death resurfaced since it wasn't their first time on the receiving end as the Kusa nin did this. Haku, after being able to combat the psychological attack by Zabuza, was handling it a little more out of the three.

"Alright I'll bite, your obliviously not here for the Chunin Exams, are you just here for mindless sense of violence? If so, then I'm all for it, but instead of attacking other Genin you attacked my friends. So it _pains_ me to tell that you just made an enemy out of me." Milo said to the snake… man… thing, seemingly unaffected by the attack on the mind at a primal level which the man was generally surprise and curious about.

' _That attack was too high, it managed to take off a full tenth of my total health and that's with my mental defense in that skill. What is this guy?'_ Milo thought, activating his blue eyed Doujutsu.

This planet's version of Leatherface (A/N: look it up) cackled joyfully, "Oh is that so? Tell me then, how is the strength of the little mouse to contest against the might of a cat?" The Sannin asked, really curiously and at the same time anticipated what his prey's answer would be.

 **(Play: Day of the Dead – Hollywood Undead.)**

"By overpowering its feline counterpart, **Create ID – Zombie ID**!" just then a portal enveloped both Milo and the mysterious man and sending them into the illusive reality of the gamer.

 _Inside the spatial illusion – Milo's POV_

"An interesting Genjutsu you made for us." The man commented offhandedly as he observed the ghostly feel of our surrounds.

"If you like that so much, you're really going to like this…" I said ominously.

"What are you -." The deranged man was cut off as he did as quick sidestep less he be grabbed by a rotted hand to an equally rotted undead.

"Rawrrr!" just then two more Zombies tried to test their luck against the man's exposed backside which was quickly shut down by the snakelike man actually _slithering_ away to another branch.

"Interesting Genjutsu indeed; the walking corpses feel like the generally real, but that's all it is an illusion **Genjutsu: Kai** (Illusion Technique: Release)." The admittedly creepy man said, clapping his hands together and releasing his built up chakra.

"Rawrrr!" the makeup wearing dude dodged another swipe at his midsection, but instead of fleeing this time he drove a knife into its forehead killing it instantly.

"I'm afraid it's not going to be that simple shape shifter," I said, confirming the man's suspicions and confusions, "You see my illusions, especially this one in particular, is different than the norm. You cannot just opt out like that without the dungeon master's consent, and he would like to play a game." I said in my best Jigsaw impression. "Since you already dissolved one barrier you are too survive three more rounds of barrage after barrage monsters varying in difficulty."

"Hmm very tempting," Orochimaru said scratching his chin in thinking before setting into a sadistic demeanor, "But I have a better alternative, **Sen'ei Jashu** (Hidden shadow snake hands)." Again faster than normal eyesight the cobra strikes, but instead of latching onto my torso and injecting what I can imagine is poisonous venom, the snake passed through me.

Noticing the man's hock, I smirked, "I'm afraid using your techniques on me while the illusion is still up is utterly useless." I said. "Now you must play my little game if you want to come out alive." As I said that, ten rotted corpses, with roots from the trees growing out of every opening out of the human body (A/N: Zombies from the Scorch Trials. Those bitches are scary) bull rushed him in a total erratic fashion, trampling over their comrades just to sink their eroded teeth into warm flesh.

The reason why whitey couldn't touch me is truly ingenious and found out only recently, the simplest explanation is that I am not am in the **Zombie ID** and yet I still am at the same time; by entering the **Empty ID** not once but four times, one of which was broken by the man's release, sort of like dimensional inception really.

Contrary to belief but since every other dungeon, besides my empty one, is a training one and therefore hostile to anyone in said dungeon, I picked zombies because no matter how strong they are (compared to the average level between two or more levels inside dungeon) they're still abysmally stupid and are the perfect candidate to _**NOT**_ perceive the fact that I am not in the same room as everyone else. The up and downside of this technique is that both of us will receive experience points from this endeavor… in short, both of us will have equal chances to level up.

The snake man was not having a pleasant day right now, considering the scowl on his face as he was playing on the defensive of the seeming less never ending swarm of the dead. "Okay, I'll play your little game _mouse_ **Sen'ei Tajashu** (Many hidden shadow snake hands)!" the Snake Sannin then sent about fifty snakes, that are attached to his arms, to shoot out and ultimately pierce all of the dead that was in front of him. The man was able to release another barrier before 20 more ganged up on him and proceeded to tear him to pieces, but instead of blood and gore like what should have happened, in their decomposing minds anyway, they were met by nothing but mud.

" **Futon: Daitoppa** (Wind style: Great breakthrough)." Snake man said from being partially in a tree parallel to the adjacent tree the creatures were huddled on and literally blew them away at high speeds. The man then cackled wildly while coming out of the tree, "Ku ku ku… you and that Doujutsu of yours are, and I have to admit, are most interesting. How you are able to create realistic illusions that can create _real_ physical harm is simply outstanding, I must have you with that Uchiha friend of yours." He commented, licking his lips while discreetly blasting another of the boy's layers.

Involuntarily shuddering, I gulped at the sickening leer the man was giving me. "Okay one, ewww pedophilia talk!" I said discreetly summoning a massive collective of monsters, which are on the forest floor, to fuse together. "And two, I'm all for equality and whatever sexual preference one has and whatnot but you are talking about having your way with minors. I realize now that I was talking about sexual conduct with children in both of my points… but serious dude, fuck you."

The man was not happy at all with these allegations as he shouted, I'm not a pedophile you insolent brat."

I scoffed at him, "yeah whatever pedo-hebi, just die already." The albino was going to say more of how he was going to flay me alive or something when he saw that my hand was raised up high and a giant hand made from hundreds of composed body parts that were attached to an equally titanic size conglomeration of rotted flesh hugging the tree I was standing on.

" _ **Rawwwwrrrrrr!"**_ it released a guttural roar as hot breath and gore burst out from its jagged teeth.

"Oh shi-." The skirt wearing man managed to say before quickly jumping out of the way lest he be flattened by the massive weight of the zombie boss's hand. he jumped back even more when he saw that the abomination lost its grip on the trunk that its master was on when it attack and toppled over, toppling many trees ahead in a domino effect.

"Such devastation… and creativity" the slithery voice of the albino spoke in awe as he observe the destruction his new vessel create from the giant monster he made from his smaller illusions. He then looked at the redhead himself and smirked as he noticed something, "You are truly talented for your age creating this level of surrealism in your illusion you must be very proud, but you appeared to forget one thing."

 **(End: Day of the Dead – Hollywood Undead.)**

"Yeah and what's that." I said defiantly as my giant tried to get back to its feet but was having trouble.

He just smirked as he sank into the floor. "One of Genjutsu's major flaws is that you need immense concentration, and this one is no difference. **Genjutsu: Kai**." Faster than I thought possible, the snake man appeared standing upside down on tree branch higher then my own doing hand seals at impossible speeds before his neck elongating at unnatural lengths, "Game over!" I was too stunned to noticed his mouth clamped onto my neck and his fangs injected his venom, but before I lose consciousness I felt the pain to be absolutely unbearable and screamed.

* * *

 _Outside training ground 44 – an hour before Milo attacks_

Outside the Forest of Death one Mitarashi Anko was happily drinking her red bean soup and munching on some Dango on a stick. "Hmmm. There's nothing better than dango and red bean soup… once I'm done eating I guess I'll go and head to the tower. It's been what, a whole day since their start, so the faster ones should be finishing up soon."

Finishing eating all of the dango, Anko threw the pointy toothpicks and embedded them into a tree. "Now there's a perfect leaf symbol." She exclaimed as she finished making her symbol of Konoha from forty toothpicks.

There was a sudden puff of smoke and one of the Chunin from the booth popped into existence, "Sorry to disturb your meal Anko-sama, but there is big trouble."

Anko stared at the Chunin with a blank expression despite the fact that she doesn't like to be disturbed while eating her dango, "Yes, what is it."

"Bodies, three of them; something's very wrong with them, something I think you should see."

' _Bodies?'_ she thought, surprised. She followed the Chunin to where the bodies were. Once she was there it was quickly discovered that something indeed was very wrong, since she saw it happened before.

"After examining the deceased's paper's and personal items, they seem to be the genin team from Kusagakure but…" The Chunin who was looking at the information did a double take. "As you can see they have no faces, they're blank as if they weren't there at all."

' _There's no mistaking it, this is Orochimaru's work!'_ Anko thought frantically, _'But why is he here and why now?'_

"Show me the pictures of the three." Anko spoke with authority. She widened her eyes when she got the photo ID's as one was the face of the woman that gave her kunai back.

' _I should have realized it from the beginning! He was in disguised the whole time!'_ the snake mistress shouted in her mind.

Anko whirled on the three Chunin faster than they expected, "I need you to report this to Hokage-sama and get him to send an Anbu team to scourer the forest of death! I'm going ahead!"

The revealing lady didn't bother to wait for a response as she ran towards the gate and jumped over it, heading into the forest to confront her old teammate.

* * *

 _Outside the illusion – real time_

"Ahhhh!" Just as the Sasuke managed to get Naruto down safely on the their tree branch and checked his status to find out, to their relief, that the blonde was in fact alive just in a coma of sorts, Milo and Orochimaru finally reappeared with Milo screaming out in pain before going limp from the albino's fangs that pierced his neck, creating a seal on the boy's neck.

The seal itself was a slight variation of the **Curse Mark of Heaven** called the **Curse Mark of Life**. Ware as the heaven seal boost the user's yang chakra and natural chakra, the life seal does the same but with yin chakra instead of yang.

An adequate name for an individual such as himself to be able to create false pocket dimensions within our reality and able to create "real" illusions within said dimension at will (A/N: note that this is how Milo's illusions are considered "true", even at the battle on the bridge a couple chapters ago by Anima's nether energy).

The markings of the seal is a little like the heaven's three tomoe patterned but instead that pattern it three narrow half circles formed in a clockwise triangle formation (A/N: almost like the triple spiral in that regard, also sorry for so many author notes).

"Hehe, that's one." Orochimaru commented in a sadistic fashion.

"MILO-KUN!" Haku shouted as a freezing aura encompassed his figure, seeing nothing but red with anger and fear for the slithering snake that took his man away from him.

"Oh look at this, a Hyoton user… very rare indeed." Orochimaru stated intrigued, "I'm sorry my dear as I normally welcome such a pretty face, but alas I am on a tight schedule as is so… **Kanashibari no Jutsu** (Temporary Paralysis Jutsu)." He said, immobilizing Sakura and the ice queen before turning his attention to Sasuke who was, despite not being affected by the technique, unable to move against the powerful might of the Snake Sannin.

"Now now Sasuke-kun why, must you be so frightened of me? I only want to give you a gift like I did Milo-kun, which in the end will lead you to seek me out for what you desire most: the strength to defeat your brother, Itachi." He said before extending his neck in the same way that he attacked Milo and biting the boy's neck, clamping his teeth down to create a seal that was slightly modified then the redhead.

The snake simply giggled when seeing the young Uchiha writhe in anguish before facing the ice wielder, who really was living up to the element's reputation with that stare of him. "My my you seem rather _close_ to Milo-kun, could you be a dear and tell the boy that if he wants the same power he only need to seek thee out ku ku ku." He said as he slowly melded within the earth.

* * *

 _Unknown_

Milo's eye's shot open as he sat up. "What the – where am i?" he asked himself as he looked around frowning when saw that he was on the cracked highway that was surrounded by deep looking water. Some of the many ruins of buildings and rusted cars, which looked like some of the buildings in New York, were suspended by nothing but air. Looking past the floating debris and the ocean floor was nothing but inky blackness surrounded by trillions and trillions of stars, and right dab in the middle was this gigantic waning moon emanating a hum of light blue lunar energy.

"What the hell is this bizarre place and how did I get here?" he asked out loud, creating an echo. "The last thing I remember was…" his hands immediately went to his neck to see if the puncture marks were still there, which he knew for a fact that every wound would seal up once at full health. They weren't there though, making the boy frown in thought. "This is weird, I never experience this before. I know I wasn't dreaming when that creepy dude bit me, but I can't prove it since, and this is even scarier, I cannot see my status bar."

He was knocked out of his thoughts when he saw a shadow hopping across the suspended debris and up a ruined skyscraper. Spinning around, Milo jumped from the broken highway to the nearest vehicle and took off to catch up with the shadow.

"Hey! Stop!" he called out to no avail. Either he was too far away for the figure to hear or he wasn't listening. "Damn it, listen to me! Stop!"

Milo chased the figure all over what is interpretive as Manhattan, and eventually ending up on top of the Brooklyn Bridge. "What the hell's going on here? Why can't use my Scanning ability or any of my Gamer perks, and who are you lady?!" he glared at the womanly figure whose back was turned to him, "Answer me damn it!"

" _ **Hehehe,"**_ the woman laughed with a strangely seductive echo to her, like two people were speaking one demonic and one a harlot. _**"So you can't figure it out yet big boy? Figures; I was always the smarter one out of this forced relationship between the two of us."**_

"Anima?" Milo asked, confused as all hell.

The woman turned fully so that Milo could take in her form and smirked as Anima saw her host's eyes widen in surprise. What the form that Anima took was her take on a voodoo priestess-like get up. She is dressed in a low-cut dark-gray and black shoulderless dress that displays the top half of her cleavage, with two crossed belts on the upper part of each sleeve. The décolletage is trimmed in fur, and the hem and sleeves have ornate lace edges. The lower front of her gown is made of a collection of interlaced belts. She also wears, under the belts, a corset and lace-trimmed stockings.

She has blue teal eyes and her ebony hair is braided in cornrows that lead into a bun and long braids, except for her long forelock: the braids are tied into a knot with four ornamented pins which may represent the four cardinal elements of black magic (Fire, Lightning, Water, and Ice), and four bead-tipped braids falling from it. She wears many accessories: a necklace of purple round beads, a small one of white beads, and another of red and blue beads, rings and many earrings. She uses purple makeup and nail polish, a royal complement to her pale skin.

She smiled at his semi blushing face _**"Not so ugly now am I punk?"**_

* * *

' _It's almost nightfall,'_ Anko thought as she jumped through the trees in search of her former master Orochimaru. She had been searching over every mental landmark she could think of for the past two or three hours, and now she was starting to get both angry and desperate. _'I have to find him quickly, once it gets dark out I will be at a disadvantage.'_

' _But why is he here?! At a time like this…'_ Anko raged internally, _'what's his purpose?!'_

She then vaulted over a tree branch while hopping by trees like a monkey. _'Well it matters none… if he's come with mal intentions of the village and its citizens, it's my job to end him!'_ she thought. _'And even if that's not possible…'_

' _I must slow you down enough for the ANBU to take care of you!'_ A couple more leaps she landed crouched on a seemingly ordinary branch before slowly rising. "I learned everything from you… you were my Jonin-sensei after all. Isn't that right Orochimaru?" she said out loud.

"Ku ku ku," Anko smirked as the sound of parting bark filled her ears as Orochimaru's face was unveiled from his hiding. "Perceptive as ever Anko-chan, it's good to see you grown so much." The vile man said while licking his lips in a predatory fashion.

"Eat shit, you bastard!" Anko spun on her heel, jumping back simultaneously, and ready to tossed several pointy objects at the unprotected head. The Sannin's tongue shot out and successfully deflected all the throwing projectiles by ensnaring Anko's throwing arm.

"Grrr you're not getting away, **Sen'ei Jashu!** " the snake woman shouted as three snake shot out of her sleeve and coiled around the tongue, sinking their fangs into it. Then with a great deal of strength, the snake mistress of Konoha tugged her former sensei into the air via the tongue and using the built up momentum, she slammed him down on a tree branch.

Orochimaru, still grounded, quickly propelled himself by retracting the out stretched muscle, head butting Anko's stomach all the way to the wall of the tree. Thinking fast, Anko brought out another kunai to deliver a fatal blow. But a hand stopped her; not discouraged in anyway, she flipped around stabbing both her hand and Orochimaru's, pinning them in place. "Got you now." She said cockily to an angry snake.

"I'm going to borrow your left hand, hope you don't mind." She smirked at his unsettledness after seeing what his former student was planning to do.

' _These seals…'_ he thought worriedly.

"Yes _master,_ " she spat. "You and I will die together." Anko says haggardly due to blood loss. "Ninpou: Sojasosai no…" she was going to finish but saw Orochimaru's position; it was calm and relax, something was wrong.

"Planning suicide are we, Anko-chan?" he smirked, leering at her.

Something clicked in her brain which made her want to mentally throttle herself for her stupidity.

"Shadow clone," If anything after saying that Orochimaru's smirk grew into a full blown sadistic smile and popped out of existence.

"My my, you know for a special Jonin such as yourself…" Anko quickly spun around to find the white snake just lying about on the tree branch behind her. "You should use all those forbidden jutsus I taught you." He said in a condescending voice.

"W-why are you h-here?" she panted, "Ha-ha… do you, do you plan on assassinating the Hokage?" Anko asked as she pulled out the kunai and then infused her platelets with chakra to stop the bleeding.

"No, no I don't have enough men for that… yet," Orochimaru smirked as he casually held up a half seal, "I thought I'd recruit some outstanding shinobi of this village."

"Ugh…" Anko released a moan of pain as her curse seal flared up.

"I have to admit though, I'd received quite the bountiful harvest today," the snake licked his lips in pleasure at seeing others in pain. "I came here for one particular Genin, yet I ending up with two who had received my… gift."

"Arg, how selfish… those kids are going to die." Anko gasped in pain while starring in defiance.

"Hmm… the chances of survival are 1/10, but like you… they might not die." Orochimaru leered at his treacherous student.

"You must really like them then…" the implications were clear.

"…Jealous are we?"Orochimaru asked curiously then smirked, "Is poor Anko-chan still upset that I threw her away?" he asked successfully getting under her skin.

"Unlike you, these two are quite talented." The white snake continued, "after all, one of those kids carries the Uchiha blood line, and the other puts your very own Genjutsu mistress to shame."

As he continued, Anko's eyes started to get heavy from the pain. It was so bad that she lose her concentration so the blood restarted the blood flowing out of the open wound. "There also so very beautiful… perfect vessels to be my successor."

"Urrrrgh…" Anko doubled over in pain.

"If the two survives… this could be rather interesting." Orochimaru said to himself rather to the screaming girl, "Oh Anko-chan I forgot, please don't cancel the Chunin Exams pre-maturely… about three pawns from my village are also participating, you don't want to take their fun away do you?"

He then went into the process of sinking back into the tree, "If you try to end my enjoyment, know that the leaf village will be finished." And just like that Orochimaru, an S-ranked Nuke-nin, was gone.

Anko was forced to lay there for several more moments until she could move again. Getting up she made her way to the tower.

* * *

 _Back with Team 7 and Team Ronin, Hours later_

"Their breathing is returning to normal, but they're still burning up." The bishonen commented softly about his teammate and the Uchiha, not really expecting a response. They both knew that whatever the Sannin did it messed with their bodies, what that was they did not know. Their screams died down some time ago, but every once in awhile they would grunt in pain, and they were sweating a lot.

"Damn it why aren't they waking up?!" Sakura raged in silent worry as she looked over Sasuke, Milo, and Naruto. Haku sighed sadly while applying and icy rag on each forehead of their fallen comrades with the strange marks on their necks.

Once the two were free from that paralysis Jutsu and with their combine strength, they managed to drag their friends to a large vacant hollowed out tree to help ward off the elements and gave them natural cover from unwanted shinobi.

"For the last time Sakura I don't know. Now could you please tend to Naruto-kun or the defenses?"Haku calmly stated, causing the girl deflate and sat down next to her blonde comatose teammate.

' _Sakura has a right to worry,'_ Haku berated himself. _'With two of her teammates out of commission, it's understandable to feel vulnerable.'_ He then looked at his own teammate, _'right now we have to be strong for their sakes…'_

"It's getting late." The boy mused, noticing the growing shadows.

"Yeah it is… I'll take first watch." Sakura responded tiredly.

"No you won't Sakura, go and rest, we're counting on you to be at your best when it's your turn." Haku said firmly. Not want to argue with the boy, Sakura nodded tiredly before she left to lay on a decent part of the ground. Low breathing noises could be heard from the girl a few moments later, indicating light sleeping.

A small distance away a certain Oto team was watching their prey carefully.

"Hehe, found them…" said the black haired Kunoichi. "Should we attack the Uchiha now and be done with it?"

Dosu, the bandage boy, shook his head. "No, we've been giving strict orders to kill the Uchiha boy at dawn by Orochimaru-sama."

"But if the others get in the way we can kill them, right?" the spiky haired boy said, eager to destroy things.

"Of course." Dosu said, grinning under his bandages.

* * *

 _With Milo_

Milo Stared at the person/idea who just looked like the 'Final Fantasy X's' Black mage herself, Lulu, in shock; Anima was, all intents and purposes, hot.

The demon lady giggled, _**"You know, you really should close your mouth. Don't want any fly's getting in, do we."**_ She teased.

The man turned shook his head while cursing his early adolescent body, "W-where are we Anima and… what happened, you know, to the rest of you." Milo asked, confused.

" _ **That's easy, right now we're on the Brooklyn Bridge… well the one that you're imagining it to be."**_ The demon snorted in amusement at her host confusion. _**"We're in your mind dipshit and for the drastic change of appearance… I felt like it."**_

Milo sweat dropped at the last part. Milo then looked around in disgust, "b-but why is it, you know…"

" _ **A shit hole?"**_

"Yeah…" He nodded.

" _ **Well believe it or not your mind was not always like this, sure you were still a little crazy from your in-depth method acting, but everything you see here was a scale replica of your previous home."**_ Anima said looking toward her friend and host.

"What happened?" Milo asked curiously.

Shrugging her shoulders, she responded. _**"My influence on your world happened, seeing as I am part moon and all."**_ Anima said to the redhead like talking about the weather.

The teen rubbed his chin in thought, "Yeah that does make – wait what!" Milo snapped, pointing an accusing finger at the inner personality. "Since when are you the fucking moon?"

The demon held up two fingers, _**"Okay first of all, langue, totally uncalled for."**_ Milo just gave the taller woman the stink eye, _**"and two, don't blame me, it's you mortal's fault for always comparing women with the fertility of childbirth to the moon. Just look at all the gods for the moon; over 70% of them are female."**_

Milo pinched the bridge of his nose, "and that's all I need to be about that, god… I know that you're supposed to be my inner femininity, but come on, I do not need to hear about your sick menstrual cy- youuuuu biiiiiiiiich."

Before he could finish, he was blasted of the top of the bridge all the way into the ocean by an invisible gravitational force.

Anima lowered her hand; a pink blush of embarrassment crossed her face. _**"That wasn't very nice."**_

Moments later, a soaking wet and annoyed redhead came in the presence of a highly amused Demoness and just sighed. "Why am I here Anima?" he asked.

Anima smirked for several more moments then got serious, _**"You're body's recuperating from what that snake, Orochimaru, did to you. Though you might want to help me with something, well that is unless you're fine with the man corrupting your mind."**_ She said the last part in her normal sarcastic tone.

"What do you mean Anima?"

" _ **What I mean kid… is that you have a major parasite."**_ She said pointing to a nearby building with a giant albino snake coiling throughout the ruins.

"Holy Shit!" Milo exclaimed in surprise.

Anima nodded, _**"My thoughts exactly, but that's not all. That giant slithering mess is a soul fragment that deeply rooted into that curse mark that's on your neck to help regulate its vile chakra. If we can beat the fragment, we can then assimilate its being so the seal won't be too unstable."**_

"Hmmm, so it's either having the risk of being some evil dude's puppet… _and possibly his sex slave_ ," Milo shivered at just the thought of having that pedophiliac touch him. "Or having a big ass snake for breakfast, which is a soul fragment of said evil dude, Anima please tell me if I go with the second option that I won't like little boy's after this."

The woman smirked, _**"Well ~ technically you**_ **are** _ **35 and Haku is only a lowly 14 year old teenager, so…"**_

Milo had a prominent blush on his cheeks, either out of anger or embarrassment she would never know, "S-shut up, you know what I mean!"

She smiled while holding up her hands in surrender. _**"Whoa okay be cool, I get it. The short answer is no… but that only if you filter that sort of stuff once you reform the fragment to your liking."**_ She explained.

"What do you mean by t- Holy Shit? Are you telling me that once I beat this sucker, I can change it to whatever I see fit?! That's fucking OP… ouch, you bitch!" Milo cried out while holding his head as it was unjustly assaulted by a pebble size gravity ball as the assaulter kept complaining about foul langue.

" _ **This is your mind dumb ass!"**_ Anima commented on her host's lack of common sense, _**"You can do whatever you want…"**_ She said, speeding off in the distance to their unwanted guest. Moments later, Milo could be seen following.

* * *

 _With Haku and the rest of team 7_

It's been almost a half a day since the traitorous Sannin attacked, Naruto was still unconscious and Sasuke and Milo kept radiating this putrid aura which both worried and confused to two. Sakura, of all her lack of strength besides using her chakra to enhance her, had the sense to set up numerous traps around the clearing on the off chance they would be attacked.

Haku was getting rather nervous. Occasionally the boy would see movement in the trees nearby, but just as quickly as he picked on it, it would disappear. He was pretty that a nothing team was watching them… that, or the stress of not having a partner was really starting to get to him.

They snapped at attention when the two heard the sound of a twig snapping. Now wide awake as the thought of danger cross their minds, but relaxed when the cause of the noise was a squirrel running towards them. Sakura widen her eyes and threw a kunai towards it, which unknowingly had an explosive note on its back, luckily for the squirrel it the ground right in front of it causing the creature to squeak and run off.

A sinister chuckle filled the room and after a few moments later the Oto Genin leaped from the bushes with the bandage guy, whom Milo said that he uses a sound base jutsu, was in the front. All of them had a cocky smirk plastered on their faces; well two were only really visible.

"Looks like you guys had a rough night." Dosu voiced out smugly, noticing the bags over their eyes.

"Now if you don't mind, can you wake Sasuke _-kun_ pretty please, we wish to fight him." the spiky haired boy, Zaku, gave the two a bloodthirsty grin.

"You guys work for Orochimaru right? What did he do to Sempai and Sasuke-kun?!" asked Sakura, causing the trio to widen their eyes in recognition of the name. "You guys _do_ work for him, tell me what that mark he put on them is then!"

The group paused as they absorbed the new found information given. The curse mark was something only failed experiments or the elite members of Orochimaru's guard had. Something seemed off about their orders now. Why give the Uchiha the mark only for him to be killed moments later. And this girl was saying someone else had it, most likely the redhead, which was even more out of character for their leader.

"Hmmm… I wonder what the man is up to…" Dosu wondered out loud.

Zaku chuckled, "Hehe, well since you know that name _girly_ … we have no choice but to kill you now, or the rest of you for that matter." He said licking his lips while preparing to charge.

"Zaku, wait!" Dosu ordered, getting the boy to stop. The hunchback then walked forward until he stopped a foot away to the spot where sakura threw the kunai. Kneeling down on the grass he ran his hand over the area. "This soil looks like it's been disturbed and the gr -."With quick thinking, the man jumped back from the barrage of senbons speeding to him considerably fast.

"Sakura, do it now!" Haku shouted

"Right." Sakura said, using the kunai in her hand to cut strand of ninja wire attached to the kunai that was embedded in the ground next to her.

A second later a thick log came barreling towards the bandaged hunchback. Dosu, who saw this coming, channel some chakra in that strange gauntlet he wore, and punched the speeding log. The result shocked the two as it split in two.

Just then, a second log appeared out of nowhere. "Dosu look out! **Zankuha!** (Decapitating Airwaves)" a gust of supersonic pressurized air ejected from his outstretched hand toward the second log, causing it to tumble off course.

"That wasn't very nice," Dosu commented, rushing to the black haired girl with his gauntlet charged.

"Bring it." Haku said coldly, senbons at the ready. he was ready to die for his friends, especially his precious person.

* * *

Back into the mind of our residential hero, we see him and his life time partner locked in a battle of wills against a fragment of Orochimaru's soul.

"Yahhhhhh!" the snake screeched in pain as it was blinded in one eye.

"Huh, not so tough are you?" Milo mocked as he lowered his high powered rifle that was made from his thoughts before having to quickly move to a different building, less he would be flattened by a powerful tail swipe. "Well that wasn't very nice." He smirked while repeating to chip away at the snakes heavily dense scales.

" _ **Honestly, can you take nothing seriously?"**_ Anima said to Milo sarcastically, gathering a vast amount of sea water below her to make a fist which she then proceeded to pummel the building that Orochimaru was in and making it crumble. _**"It's like talking with a child, oh wait…"**_ the Lulu impersonator smirk as she loved getting under her host's skin.

"Your one to talk, could you possibly be more laid back?" as he said this, he fired an incendiary grenade from the attachable "Nuke Tube" on his M4 Carbine. The result of the attack was not in the albino's favor as it had to shed its skin for the umpteenth time. "Jeez, don't this thing ever quit?!" Milo asked amazed and annoyed at the fact that it won't stay down.

The snake roared in defiance, launching itself at Milo with the intent of swallowing him whole. Before it could come even close to its target, an invisible force slammed into the beast and drove it off course head first into the ground below.

" _ **Okay now you're just being silly,"**_ Anima said to Milo once again rescuing his sorry behind. _**"Just kill him already and be done with It."**_ she says, tapping her foot impatiently.

Milo rolled his eyes. "Yes _MOM!_ "

He then jumped from the roof to the street blow without harming himself, "Come here snaky, **Yami no Genso: Drain.** " He said, placing both palms on the creature's head. Too tired to fight, the snake tried one last unsuccessful attempt to free itself from the iron vice, he submitted himself to the dominating will as the teen took pleasure in siphoning the foreign entity.

Once the snake was no more, Milo received all its knowledge of this curse seal in its entirety; the mark acts like an amplifier. It amplifies everything: emotions, exhaustion, chakra and mana levels, everything. It also is not complete. There's one final level, but that requires something called Natural Chakra. Also to activate the seal, you must tap the vile man's soul fragment.

"That must be how he can subjugate his will on his victims, that's saying if I wasn't his first one with his hickey." He shivered at the thought, "The seal acts like an addictive drug as it enhances the euphoric sense of power that you get while taking it, and once the chakra exhaustion sets in –it varies with the amount of chakra one has- it would be easier for the corruption to set in and much harder of a withdrawal if one were to get rid of the seal.

' _Well with that being said, I don't have to worry too much on the drawbacks with using the seal. I just need some part of me to regulate the seal as I absorbed the soul tied to the mark… and I think I just know_ what _to regulate it,_ _ **Suiton: Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu,** __**Henge no Jutsu: Leviathan.**_ _'_ Milo shouted to himself as off in the distance, over on the ocean side, a single clone appeared but then quickly changed into titanic coiling water serpent/dragon.

" _ **Hmm, interesting,"**_ Ani commented, seeing the aftermath of her host's work. _**"You got rid of one snake so an even bigger one could take its place?"**_ she said looking over to the redhead with a questioning look.

Milo just shrugged and held out two fingers for the residential demon lady, "Okay first of all, technically he's considered a dragon, that's racial discrimination." Anima just snorted and rolled her eyes at her friends antics, "and two, I just thought you wanted a baddass such as he to keep you company."

Anima actually laughed at that, _**"Pfffh, god knows I need it. Besides all the sick twisted shit you come up with, it's nice have something decent around. You should wake up now; your friends might need you."**_

"You're right," Milo said, all worried all of the sudden. "I have to get back. I have to see if Naru-chan and the others are alright. see yah." And just like that, he vanished without a trace.

Anima smiled sadistically once her host was gone and slowly walked towards the ocean, _**"Good now that he's gone, operation: training the new pet is a go, ku ku ku."**_

* * *

 _Clearing battle scene – real time_

 **|Ding: your HP, CP, and MP are back at full|**

 **|Ding: you have received 30(12,500EXP + 1200AP + 1500Ryu) / 2 = 187,500EXP, 18,000AP, and 22,500Ryu|**

 **Name: Milo Uzumaki**

 **Title: Gamer, Honorary Uzumaki**

 **Age: 14**

 **Level: Lvl50 8.85k/50k EXP**

 **HP: (6650 + 2500) 20%= 10,980 / 10,980**

 **CP: (7100 + 5000) + 33% = 16,093 / 16,093**

 **MP: (10600 + 7350) + 10% = 19,745 / 19,745**

 **STR: (35 + 29) + 10.5% = 71**

 **VIT: (31 + 73) + 18% = 123**

 **DEX: (47 + 29) + 38.5% = 105**

 **CKR: 52 + 36% = 71**

 **CKRC: (51 + 48) + 54% = 154**

 **INT: (40 + 104) + 56% = 222**

 **WIS: (72 + 44) + 84% = 213**

 **POINTS: 36**

 **AP: 19563**

 **Ryu: (166,425 + 55.320115140B) + 525.92M per week**

 **Wind Affinity: 0**

 **Fire Affinity: 0**

 **Water Affinity: 54**

 **Earth Affinity: 0**

 **Lightning Affinity: 0**

 **Yin Affinity: 1**

 **HP Regen= 4 per minute (2% of Max HP + 0.1 VIT)**

 **CP Regen= 13 per minute (4% of Max CP + CKRC)**

 **MP Regen= 350 per minute (1% of max MP x 0.5 of WIS) + 10%**

 **Description: A brilliant method actor who went to school for acting, but he took his passion to far and now the lines of being himself and playing a character that he portrays are blurred.**

 **[New status effect: The Curse mark of life]**

Since you absorbed part of Orochimaru's soul, you can activate the seal addiction free. Although, as always, there appear to be some negative effects to the seal.

NOTE: Anima's eye color changed from teal to amber.

Initial Level:

Increase VIT by ½ Level

Increase WIS by ½ Level

Increase INT by Level

Level 1:

Increase HP and MP by 50%

(20 + (5 x 1/10 of Lvl)) to DEX and STR

\+ MP Jutsus by 20%

Cost CP: 20 + (Lvl) per minute

Level 2: - ?

[Not unlocked yet]

 **|Ding –because you passed the first 100VIT benchmark, a new perk has been added: good health|**

Increase HP by 20%

Increase stamina by 5%

Increase stamina recovery by 10%

Increase HP regen to 2% + 1/10 VIT

 **|Ding –because you passed the first 100WIS benchmark, a new perk has been added: Yin Affinity|**

 **[Mana Nature Transformation: Inton: (Supplemental-Passive) Lvl1 0/10 AP]**

Due to having your mind warp by the darkness of the spirit that lives inside you, you now have this skill. Performed by transforming your mana into shadows.

Generates (2 + 1/10 WIS) AP per minute while activated

Gain one natural affinity point per leveling up this skill

NOTE: natural affinity acts as your elemental resistance.

NOTE: passed 100 affinity points you gain the title: Yin Eater

Allow the user to transform his/her Mana into darkness.

Allow you to telekinetically move and shape the shadows around your or others to your liking

Note: level of control depends on skill level and WIS.

(skill level) % decrease cost in Inton Jutsus

2(skill level) % increase damage in Inton Jutsus

That was the first things that the red haired teen woken up to, and let me just say, damn.

The second was… Sakura screaming, and then…

" **Zankukyokuha** (Extreme Decapitating Airwaves)," Zaku shouted at Sasuke, who was under the influence of the curse mark if the secretion of vile purple chakra and tribal tattoo like markings that covered park of his body was anything to go on.

A large blast of pressurized air was shot from out stretched palms toward the hollowed out tree. The attack destroyed everything that had not been rooted to the ground.

"Narutooooooo!" a worse for wear Sakura screeched and just watch horror as his still unconscious teammate was still in the tree, only for it to be torn to shreds a second later.

"Milo-kun!" a banged up Haku, whose mask was cracked beyond repair and ears were bleeding after the altercation with the Bandaged hunchback, shouted in despair and tears in eyes as he saw someone that he truly care for just disappeared with that technique.

' _I never got to tell him how I really feel.'_ The boy thought depressingly.

When the dust settled, Zaku smirked as he saw devastation as he no longer saw any sign of neither the raven haired shinobi or the two sleeping in the wrecked tree. "Ha! Did you see that Dosu. I've blown'em away!"

"Blown who away?" a familiar voice to some asked. Zaku barely had time to turn around before a Pissed off Milo, who was carrying the unconscious blonde under his armpit, backhanded the spiky haired boy, sending him flying back head first. "You know you could have really hurt someone with that technique."

' _How the fuck is he awake, let alone alive!'_ Dosu screamed internally in shock. _'I can barely see the chances of the Uchiha surviving the seal and coming out on top, but him?!'_

"Hi there Haku-chan, Kohai-chan!" Milo exclaimed joyfully at the two while walking over, "Sorry I'm late, you have no idea the time I had I-Sakura did you get a haircut? It looks great." He said a foot away from them and carefully put his brother down, "I especially like the beat up look yo-."

 **SMACK!**

The redhead rubbed the stinging on his cheek where he's been slapped, hard, before being enveloped against his will in a desperate hug from his crying teammate. Haku, coming out of his shock that his crush hadn't just been killed, was furious. He dare make light of the situation that Sakura and he, and all the rest of the Genin that decided to help, almost gave their lives protecting them. Jerk…

"Hey asshole!" a bloody death shirt wearing teen shout at the moron, "You broke my nose, dick! Zanku- huh?" he stopped prematurely to see that his would be victim was pointing right behind him.

Grinning devilishly, Sasuke went through several hand seals before in a breath of hot air, " **Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Mythical Fire Flower)!" six cinder block size Mario style fireballs sailed towards their target.

Thinking fast, Zaku thrust his hands out again. " **Zankuha!** "

The slicing airwave blasted into the flying plasma, putting the out almost instantly. However, once being put out, everyone could see that the fireballs were nothing but a faux for the real threat inside.

Zaku only had time to form his hands in a cross guard to protect his face as he was pelted by shuriken, "Ahhh!"

Once the spinning blades hit their mark, Zaku looked around to find the Uchiha. He'd only had a few seconds to look before Sasuke managed to sneak behind him, grabbing both arms and at the same he forced the boy on his knees. Sasuke then put a foot on the Oto Genin's back and began to pull the arms upward.

Ino looked at her crush in shock horror, _'His chakra is way different than his time at the academy. What's going on?'_

Zaku tried to move away from this uncomfortable position, but a grinning Sasuke held him back. "You seem to be proud of these arms of yours; you must be _very_ attached to them."

"W-what are you doing?" Zaku tried to free himself by pushing his arms down, but Sasuke had the strength and leverage to do the exact opposite.

 **SNAP!**

"AHHHH!" Zaku wailed in agony as one of his arms bended backwards at an unnatural angle. Everyone who saw this horrible maiming either flinched or blanched at the raven's apparent mercilessness. When Zaku's screams of pain died down, Sasuke did the decent thing and let him go, no longer finding any joy in kicking a near comatose horse.

Sasuke's eyes narrow to the only standing sound Genin. A smirk crossed his lips, "It seems that you're the only one left." That statement made Dosu stumbled back in fear as the "last" Uchiha slowly stalked him, "I hope you put up more of a fight then your comrade did."

' _This… this isn't Sasuke, this is not my Sasuke-kun,'_ Sakura thought to herself in horror. She remembered all of the times she had watched Sasuke while on their adventures in team 7. Too emotional to think straight, the cherry blossom was about to run up to him with reckless abandonment and get him to stop when someone else did it for her.

The Uchiha froze as a gentle hand placed itself on his shoulder, "That's enough Emo-chan."

Milo stood his ground as the chakra influenced boy ask the obvious question as to why he should do that, "Because Sasuke that one over there," he said pointing to the still terrified Dosu, "that one's mine. He hurt Haku, I can't let that go unpunished." The redhead then applied a bit of pressure on the boy's shoulder in an assertive gesture, "You will not deny this from me, power down."

For some unknown reason something click in the drug induced avenger, causing him to go back into his sealed state exhausted. "Easy easy," Milo said catching the tired ravenette and setting him on the ground, "you used too much chakra as is, that seal is a double edge sword. We'll talk more on this subject later. Right now though, rest **Suripuru**." The redhead said softly while putting his index and middle finger to the boy's temple and in an instant Sasuke Uchiha was out cold.

After calling Sakura to care for the sleeping boy, Milo Started to rise, all the while he never left his newly yellow eyes from Dosu's single brown one.

"Hello again," was the first thing that Milo said to the hunchback. "I remember us meeting in this exact same fashion, you trying to prove yourself by fighting. I get it; you even got your team to join in, kudos. though, I also remember giving you a warning what should happen if you, or anyone else, were to harm my precious people. The people that I love unconditionally, and would never trade them for any price. You remember what I said, don't you?" when he spoke it was so calm and relaxed, increasing the tension between the two tenfold.

When Dosu widen his eyes in fear and stumbled back into a tree, the redhead just nodded. "So you do remember. You don't need to fear I won't harm you, I don't need to…" he said calmly, going through a series of hand seals. " **Magen: Akai Maka no Koru** (Demonic Illusion: Call of the Red Marker)."

Everyone who was still conscious was waiting with baited breath for something, anything, to happen, but it never came. "I-is that it?" Dosu asked confusion in his voice, feeling no foreign chakra entering his core and warping his senses.

"Don't worry… at our next meeting, you'll know my song in all its entirety." The tall teenager said ominously and without emotion, "Now as compensation for your spared lives, one scroll please." As Milo said this, he held out his hand expectantly.

Dosu nodded and without hesitation he tossed the earth scroll to the red haired devil, who the tossed it to the pink haired kunoichi. The hunch back then quickly left with his fallen squadmates all the while wondering what exactly did the yellow eyed teen done to him.

"Hey you guy's okay?!" team Ten's Choji Akimichi shouted in worry as they emerged from the bushes.

"Ino, you look after Lee, we'll look after the kid." Shikamaru yelled to Ino as he and his best friend went over to see how Naruto was.

"Right!" Ino responded.

' _That was no ordinary chakra,'_ Neji said as he observed the fight. _'I had no idea the Uchiha Clan was that strong, and that technique that kid used. The chakra used was small, smaller than any Genjutsu I saw ever used before. It was able to enter that Oto Genin's senses undetected. He's someone not to be underestimated.'_

"Ah, Sakura's in trouble got to save her…" Naruto said dreamily, sleeping peacefully.

"Oh man, this is so troublesome. Someone might want to hit him to wake him up." Shika over looked the lazy blonde.

"Can I?" Choji asked, getting a slab of wood and rearing it back like a club. Before he could take a swing though, a wave of water splashed all three of them, waking the sleeping blonde in the process.

"Sorry," Milo sheepishly called out. "My plan was to only wake up Naru-chan."

"Troublesome,"

"Gah," Naruto shot straight up and started to crawl in an erratic fashion. "EVERYONE GET DOWN! WHERE DID THAT KUSA-NIN GO- wait why am I all wet?" he asked confused as he sat up a look over his cloths, "Gah! Please don't tell me that I peed myself?!"

Everyone sweat dropped, _'Good ol' Naruto.'_ Milo smiled at his brother's antics.

"Oh Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, noticing something different about her.

"What?" she asked, confused.

The blonde then scrambled over to the rest of team 7, "Sakura-chan, your hair!"

"…" Ino was silently observing the two.

"Oh, you mean this?" she said unsure, twirling her short hair while forcing a smile for her idiot friend. "It's just a change of image, like your change of clothing. I like it longer, but… you know in this forest it can get in the way."

"I see…" Naruto stared at her intently, making her nervous. "I like it!" he exclaimed with a big smile.

"I'm glad…" she gave him a genuine smile and chuckled, "You're exactly like your brother Naruto. He likes it too." Sakura said gesturing to where the redhead was, who was administering first aid to Haku and Lee while showing Ino what to do.

That got his attention as he finally noticed everyone around him and more importantly, the sleeping form of Sasuke head was in the cherry blossom's lap. "By the way why are you guys here and why are you guys all dirty and why is Sasuke sleeping?" Naruto shot of question after question as confusion was written on the blonde's face.

"Man… explaining everything to you is a waste of my time." Shika exasperated, not wanting to do it.

"I'll do it," Milo said calmly, done patching up the injured on his side. He then went over to where everyone else was while holding out his hand out and started to suck out the excess water out of the wet cloths of Shikamaru, Choji, and Naruto. "I can't tell you the long version of the story as I'm in the same boat as you, but the short version is that we were in trouble while I, Sasuke, and you were still unconscious after fighting that creepy lady. And so, team ten and Lee offered their assistance in aiding Sakura and Haku."

Naruto nodded in understanding, "But wait, what about the teme, why is he still sleeping while we're awake?"

Milo shrugged, "He wasn't himself, so I knocked him out again." he simply said.

"So Sakura," Milo said to the green eyed girl, getting the girl's attention. "Is that Earth scroll the one you need?" he asked curiously.

"Y-Yes, why?"

He didn't answer right away and turned to Shikamaru and Choji, "What about you guys, do you have all your scrolls?"

Choji was about to answer that they had none, but his best friend beat him to it. "Why should we tell you, you're the "enemy" remember."

Naruto was about to come to his brother's aid, but a hand blocked his path. "Fair enough, you don't have to tell me anything, I was just going give you guys a reward seeing that Haku and I managed to acquire two of each scroll?"

"We lost our scrolls!" Choji blathered out, getting on his hands and knees, begging. "Please help us! I don't want to stay here anymore! There's no food that that won't want to take a bite out you!"

Milo reeled back, not expecting this. He then held out a heaven and earth scroll in each hand from his wrist seal. "If I give these to you, will you stop crying?" the obese boy nodded furiously.

Milo sighed before turning to the white eyed boy, "What about you guys? I don't have a spare set, but we can team up."

"That won't be necessary." The boy said dismissively while watching Tenten successfully waking up their last team member with an amused smirk.

"Okay," Milo clapped his hands, getting everyone's attention, "Seeing as everyone has their designated scrolls to pass…" he then grabbed Sasuke and fling his body over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. Once he made sure Sasuke was secured, he spoke again, "I would like to call a four team truce… till we get to the tower of course." He offered with the other teams nodding their consent.

* * *

 _At the Tower_

When they reached the tower, the first thing they noticed were several different sets of doors wrapping around the tower's base. Each doorway has two doors that was shut and had pieces of paper to show whether or not the door had been closed. Deciding to split up now, everyone said their goodbyes and team Ronin entered one of the papered doors to find a large and empty room with a plague on the opposite wall.

"Hmm, without heaven… what do you think Haku-chan?" wondered Milo, looking at the plaque with an intense stare.

"It looks like there are some words missing here. It must have to do something about the scrolls, I think they're telling us to open them." he deduced, bringing out the heaven scroll.

"Alright lefts open them…" Milo said excitedly while tearing open the earth scroll, with Haku following soon after. When they were open, Milo immediately sensed something was wrong, "Quick, Haku let go of the scroll!" he shouted, prompting the Bishonen to do the same. The scrolls made a perfect 'X' for some reason, before a burst of smoke appeared, revealing one of the Chunin's from the first Exam.

"Congratulations on passing the second stage of the Chunin Selection Exams." She said cheerfully.

The unknown Chunin looked over the beaten up forms of the two Ronin. "So, what happen to you two? You guys look like shit." The woman said bluntly, making the two sweat dropped.

"Oh you know, we were attacked by a rogue S-class pedophile, a group of rampaging sound Genin… oh and there was also a battle of the mind that was surprisingly cathartic. So all-in-all… Tuesday." Milo said to the wide eyed Chunin sarcastically.

"When was the mind battle?" Haku tilted his head, confused.

"I'll tell you when you're older." He said dismissively making his partner fume. Milo the addressed the stock still Chunin, "Hey lady, is the Hokage in? I need to talk to him about something?"

At the mention of the Hokage, the Chunin snapped out of her shock. "Yes he is, also I should mention that you two have the rest of today and tomorrow to yourselves. Feel free to take whatever rooms are left. There is a kitchen and training room to sedate boredom. Do you wish to see him now, or would you like to freshen up first?"

Milo nodded while turning to Haku, "Why do you go on ahead, it shouldn't be that long. I'll meet you in the Kitchen alright?" when the girly boy nodded his head, Milo turn back. "Alright lead the way."

* * *

 _With The Hokage_

Reaching the top of the tower, the first thing that Milo was able to see was that the Hokage was sitting behind a desk with the second examiner, Anko, on his left with the members of team 7 on the right.

"Milo-kun, I was told that you had something to tell me, where's Haku-kun by the way?" the leader of the whole village asked grandfatherly asked while the Chunin escort bowed deeply and left, leaving the redhead alone with the group.

"I wonder how that is, seeing as I only told one person, and she left not a moment ago." As he said this, Milo walked up to the man's desk, "Also, Haku's fine. He's getting patched up and then we're going to meet up later… Hi Sensei! Long time no see, huh?" the redhead said to the bored looking shinobi.

"Huh?" said ninja looked over from his book and gave Milo a pointed sate, "I'm sorry Milo-kun, did you say something?" Kakashi asked, making everyone sweat drop.

"So cold," Milo pouted, making the grey haired man eye smile.

"Anyway," the Hokage said with assertiveness, getting rid of this foolishness. "I know that you would want to request an audience with me because I know you and Sasuke-kun received Orochimaru's cursed seal, and seeing how there's a 1/10 survivability rate is a miracle." He stated, shocking all those who were unaware. "My question to you is why that once waking up, you were not under the influence of the seal as Sasuke-kun was and was even returned the boy to a sense of normalcy as stated to us by Sakura-chan?"

Everyone was eager to hear the boy's response, "Do you want to hear the long version or the shorter one." Milo asked the Hokage in all seriousness, foregoing the playful act he puts up.

"Whichever you prefer Milo-kun." Responded Sarutobi. He was glad that the boy was taking this issue very serious.

"Short answer it is then…" Milo sighed before addressing the hovering shinobi. "The reason why is because I was battling a fragment of the Sannin soul that was within the seal, and ultimately absorbing said soul." He said in a straight face even when seeing the reactions he was getting.

Anko grabbed the boy by his shoulders, "Wha-how ?" never have she known someone that could resist the snakes power, let alone absorb the effects of the seal.

"You have it too, don't you?" Milo asked pointing to where her mark resides. Anko sub consciously covered said mark either in shame or force of habit, Milo knows not. "That's the same as Sasuke isn't it? I don't know if each seal is the same or not, but I was able to fight him inside my mind were I am god and try to take over. That's not to say I didn't have any help."

"You mean this Anima don't you? The demon that you can summon at will correct?" The Hokage asked the boy who nodded, surprising team 7 and the snake mistress. "But that leave another question, if you assimilated the fragment, will you not you develop his tendencies?" he asked, not all too thrilled in having another Orochimaru.

"Not exactly, thank god for that." Hiruzen blew out a sigh of relieve after hearing that. "Once I was able to expel the unwanted attributes of the Sannin and focus on the basic core components of the seal. From that, I was able to create the Leviathan to help regulate the seal in place of the fragment." He said once again shocking the audience.

"Levi-lev-what?" a confused Naruto asked, never having heard of the word before.

"The Leviathan, Le-vi-a-than." The taller Uzumaki explained, "It literally means: the serpent that coils, I don't know about you guys but I think it's a fitting name." he said, letting his serious attitude slip up for a second.

"Milo," Sasuke said, getting the slightly taller of the two to look at him. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke spoke, "Can you help me defeat Orochimaru, I don't want to be a puppet."

"Yes I can Sasuke," Milo stated, "but not at this time."

"What, why not?!" Sasuke asked heatedly.

"First of all, how am I to go into your mind, I'm not a Yamanaka if you didn't noticed Sasuke." The redhead pointed out, "Second is that, as of right now, you are not god of your own mind. You first must learn how to defeat your demons before taking on the big cheese. The seal itself is design as an amplifier. It amplifies your negative emotions given to you by your brother, and the snake is feeding of it and making it stronger. It's true that we must get rid of the fragment, lest you be a power drunk psychopath, but going after its source of nourishment is key Sasuke."

The boy then looked to the Hokage, "Hokage-sama, I think it will be of the utmost importance to seal up Sasuke's mark as soon as possible. I would also like to beseech the head of the Yamanaka clan to allow me to learn whatever jutsu that allows me to enter Sasuke's mind and assert my will on his psyche."

The Hokage for his part was a little surprise at the request, "Well I can call for a seal master to arrive two days the latest. As for the jutsu, I can definitely write a letter to Inoichi about the severity of the issue, like you said though you are not a Yamanaka. Clans do not like it when outsiders use their techniques against them, not to say that's what you would do, but you are more than welcome to look at the shinobi section of the library… here." The Hokage said handing the selfless boy a slip of paper with the Hokage seal on it.

"That slip of paper allows you to check out the public academy to Chunin level Jutsus, whatever that may help you on your quest." The Hokage said, showing off his grandfatherly side again.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Milo said bowing. He then turned the purple pineapple, "What about you, want to help me kick some major snake be-hind?"

The snake princess just smirked, "Kid, I'm always willing to put a few bad S-rank traitors in their place." She licked her lips in anticipation.

* * *

 **Magen: Akai Maka no Koru** (Demonic Illusion: Call of the Red Marker) – a B-Rank Genjutsu of Milo's design. The chakra used to invade a targets senses are parasitic in natural and won't take effect depending on the time used as the chakra slowly assimilates the targets chakra core, creating horrible Hallucination and even dementia on varies of degrees. Milo got the inspiration of the markers in the dead space universe.

I am so sorry I know I must've said this to you like a million times now, but I am truly sorry for not getting this chapter in time to you. I hope you can forgive me.

Also new poll: other then reality warping Genjutsus, what should Milo's second specialty be?

1

Fuinjutsu: Fuin-Gen

5 31%

2

Taijutsu: Tai-Gen

5 31%

3

Kenjutsu: Gen-Ken

3 18%

4

Ninjutsu: Nin-Gen

3 18%


	11. Chapter 11

This is my ninth consecutive installment of my story: Milo, the Genjutsu God.

Sorry that I'm a little slow with the delivery as I am not used to typing 10k+ word chapters, I'm Kind of slow ;)

I hope you enjoy and as always, if you like these stories, like it, maybe even write about it. If you don't, well that's just fine to, but tell me about it, and its reasonable I'll fix it.

"I am talking like this."

'I am thinking like this'

' ** _I am thinking very deep and being very important right now'_**

' _I am so self centered for thinking this importantly'_

"I am underlining details like this"

" _I am saying something important like this"_

" **I am saying something really bold so it can stick out from the rest like this"**

* * *

 _The Tower in the forest, Main Arena- End of the Chunin second Exam_

It has been a very eventful few days for Milo and the Brady bunch. In the two remaining days, everyone who made it gathered in the center of the tower. As Milo looked around he spotted who managed to pass the second stage. Aside from his team, with Zabuza who arrived shortly after they did, team 7, team 10 and team Gai, the other rookie team made it.

' _Hehe… Hinata-chan was ecstatic, in her own stuttering way, in knowing that Naruto and his team made it… but mostly Naruto.'_ Milo thought with a splitting grin as he saw that Hinata was _discreetly_ stealing glances at her oblivious crush.

Kabuto's team made it, no real shocker there. The only noticeable teams that made it were the teams with Jinjuriki's on it. Seriously it's like if you have a Bijuu in your gullet or wherever it is then it's an automatic pass.

' _Thinking back, it was a proactive couple of days – for me at least – learned a few more techniques, upgrading old ones so they may not fall back to much, and increasing my attributes via supplemental skills like_ _ **tree walking**_ _and_ _ **chakra enhanced strength**_ _.'_ Milo thought. _'Also, I did get a chance to spend some quality time with some of my favorite jinjuriki.'_

 _Flashback no Jutsu_

 **Name: Milo Uzumaki**

 **Title: Gamer, Honorary Uzumaki**

 **Age: 14**

 **Level: Lvl50 8.85k/50k EXP**

 **HP: (6650 + 2500) 20%= 10,980 / 10,980**

 **CP: (7100 + 5000) + 49% = 18,029 / 18,029**

 **MP: (12000 + 7350) + 10% = 21,285 / 21,285**

 **STR: (35 + 29) + 10.5% = 71**

 **VIT: (31 + 73) + 18% = 123**

 **DEX: (47 + 54) + 40.5% = 142**

 **CKR: 52 + 36% = 71**

 **CKRC: (51 + 50) + 54% = 156**

 **INT: (40 + 104) + 60% = 230**

 **WIS: (72 + 44) + 90% = 220**

 **POINTS: 10**

 **AP: 0**

 **Ryu: (166,425 + 55.320115140B) + 525.92M per week**

 **Wind Affinity: 0**

 **Fire Affinity: 0**

 **Water Affinity: 54**

 **Earth Affinity: 0**

 **Lightning Affinity: 0**

 **Yin Affinity: 1**

 **HP Regen= 4 per minute (2% of Max HP + 0.1 VIT)**

 **CP Regen= 23 per minute (4% of Max CP + CKRC) + 160%**

 **MP Regen= 429 per minute (1% of max MP x 0.5 of WIS) + 10%**

 **Description: A brilliant method actor who went to school for acting, but he took his passion to far and now the lines of being himself and playing a character that he portrays are blurred.**

 **|Ding –because you passed the first 100 DEX benchmark, a new perk has been added: Novice Teleport|**

 **[Novice Teleport (Active) Lvl1 -/- | CP: 2000 x ?]**

You are now fast enough to rip a hole in space-time by teleporting to another location instantaneous.

Travel up to you DEX in feet and can carry a mass up to your STR in pounds

NOTE: you can use this in tangent with any other spatial techniques that you have.

 **|Ding –because you passed the first 100 CKRC benchmark, a new perk has been added: Chakra Regeneration|**

 **[Chakra Regeneration (Passive) Lvl6 -/-]**

A skill developed by those few that study to be in control of their chakra.

To level this skill requires 25 points each into your chakra control.

(Skill level) % + 10% in max CP.

(Skill level) %+ 10% decrease in CP cost

CAP: 25%

(10 x Skill level) % + 100% increase in CP recovery rate.

 **[Anima's Eye (Active/Passive) Lvl23 AP: 539/750| MP: 870]**

A gift given to you by [The Spirit of Anima]. The user can create, shape and manipulate illusions by using eyes as a medium. Stronger levels can make more complex illusions and harder for detection.

Active: create eye based illusion's

Cost depends on illusion and people or person who is affected by said illusion.

MP: (SLVL)^2 per minute after the initial minute.

Illusion effectiveness: (5% x SLVL) + INT

NOTE: once activated the users iris's become intense glowing Amber color with her sigil in the middle.

Passive: detect and cancel eye based illusion's

Detection chance increases by (SLVL)% + WIS%

Cancellation depends on (SLVL) + 50% of WIS

lets you cast _all_ illusion base techniques silently

 **[Demonic Illusion: Hidden Explosive Tag (Active) Lvl35 AP 0/350 | MP: (10 x skill level)]**

A Fuinjutsu that is the first combination with a standard explosive sealing tag and Anima's illusive energy.

Active: creates a exploding tag that's hidden from the outside world and inside the Nether.

Blast damage: (10 x skill level) + (skill level + INT) %

Blast radius: 50% in WIS + 1/5 CKRC + (Skill level) in inches

 **[Genjutsu Mastery (Active/Passive) Lvl45 0/225 | MP: -]**

Genjutsu can be use on the mind, manipulate the five senses, perception, and or object by casting illusions on said targets.

Active: cast Genjutsu

Cost depends on illusion and area of effect

Additional CP maybe required for extended duration

Illusion effectiveness depends on (0.1% + (0.1% per skill level)) 10% of WIS

Passive: detected and cancel Genjutsus

Detection chance increases by (1% x skill level) + 10% of WIS

Cancelation depend on (1% x skill level) + 10% of CKCR

 **[Fuinjutsu Mastery (Passive) Lvl12 0/180 |HP, CP or MP: -]**

The 'unofficial' shinobi art, to seal objects, tangible or non. There is A LOT of things that seals can do that your average shinobi doesn't know about, it's up to you to find out.

Sealing scroll, ink, energy and or even blood may be required for all Fuins.

Create more effective seals as skill level rises

 **-Lvl1: Storage Seals—50lb + (1/55 WIS x Skill level)**

 **-Lvl2: Explosive Tags—200dmg + 1/10 CKRC + 50(Skill level)**

 **-Lvl3: Storage Seals: weapon flash creation—30lb + (1/55 WIS x Skill level) [Note: can create storage seals on clothes or flesh of the person to hold ninja tools for quick use]**

 **-Lvl4: Finger carving seal—** **can apply writing of whatever they want to a surface. NOTE: may cause damage to a living thing. [Requires 15 CKRC per word]**

 **-Lvl5: Seal Barrier: Protect Level 1—a translucent crystal like circular barrier that fits the proportion of the object that's being protected [protects up to 750 + 1/2 WIS + (5 x Skill level) in physical damage.**

 **Cost CP: (Skill level) per second (plus the amount of damaged done). NOTE: other defensive seals/wards can be stacked with this technique to either make it stronger or add elemental resistance.]**

 **-Lvl6: Null Fire Seal Level 1—absorb 200dmg + (20 x Skill level) of fire chakra damage.**

 **[Cost CP: (100 x Skill level) x per seal]**

 **-Lvl7 CP: Null Water Seal Level 1—absorb 200dmg + (20 x Skill level) of water chakra damage.**

 **[Cost CP: (100 x Skill level) x per seal]**

 **-Lvl8: Null Earth Seal** **Level 1** **—absorb 200dmg + (20 x Skill level) of earth chakra damage.**

 **[Cost CP: (100 x Skill level) x per seal]**

 **-Lvl9: Null Wind Seal** **Level 1** **—absorb 200dmg + (20 x Skill level) of wind chakra damage.**

 **[Cost CP: (100 x Skill level) x per seal]**

 **-Lvl10: Null Lightning Seal** **Level 1** **—absorb 200dmg + (20 x Skill level) of lightning chakra damage.**

 **[Cost CP: (100 x Skill level) x per seal]**

 **-Lvl11: Null Yin Seal** **Level 1** **—absorb 200dmg + (20 x Skill level) of dark/death chakra damage.**

 **[Cost MP: (100 x Skill level) x per seal]**

 **-Lvl12: Null Yang Seal** **Level 1** **—absorb 200dmg + (20 x Skill level) of light/life chakra damage.**

 **[Cost MP: (100 x Skill level) x per seal]**

Create more seals faster as skill level rises

Create more Complex seals as skill level rises

 **[Inton: Kage Bunshin No Justu (Active) Lvl20 0/400 | MP: -]**

The advance form of Bunshin No Justu, tangible clones capable of individual thinking and possesses same stats and skills as the original. Upon dispelling the clone's chakra, mana, and memory/experience are returned to the user.

NOTE: clone cannot raise attributes, only supplementary abilities. Once dispelled, host will gain the attribute of said skill.

Active: create dark/shadow elemental clone that can either explodes upon dispelling dealing damage to nearby enemies or the normal dispel of fading into shadows.

Health each Clone has: (200 + 1/8 VIT) x (10 x skill level) %

Splits the total CP and MP count by how the fraction of how many clone there are in one sitting.

Damage upon dispel: (100 + 1/16 INT) x (100 + skill level) %

Radius upon explosion in feet: (skill level) + 1/32 WIS

 **[The Mind's Eye (Active/Passive) Lvl30 AP 0/1300 | MP: 15000 per hour]**

Your eyes have adapted to be able to comprehend the true world around you. You are able to see pure chakra and Chakra Pathways like the Hyuga's Byakugan with this technique active, which will get even more defined once you put more levels in it.

Active: you're able to see more than the normal eye is able to see

Active: You're able to see more as skill level's up; Cost lowers 100MP per skill level

NOTE: can be used in twined with the range of the ability: scan.

NOTE: once active your iris's turns into a cosmic-like purple cloudy galaxy due to Anima's shadow manipulation and having a high enough level.

Passive: your vision is more precise, accurate and able to see more as skill level's up

Increase +1% DEX x skill levels

Increase +2% INT x skill levels

Increase +3% WIS x skill levels

After leaving the Hokage's temporary office, Milo thought it was quite productive to while walking down to the kitchen (where his little trap was) to multitask in upgrading some forgotten skills, which by the way hold pretty surprising results.

' _First of all, I can fuckin' teleport… I just wanted to let you guys know how awesome I am!'_ the kid literally clapped his feet together in his skip as he continued his decent.

' _Who are you talking to, yah?'_ a masculine and somewhat Hawaiian accent, making the teen almost tripped by the sudden new voice.

' _No, but that leaves me with another question… who the fuck are you?!'_ the redhead shouted, somewhat freaked out at the prospect of hearing voices… you know, not Anima's.

' _ **I told you not to say anything before I talk to him.'**_ the resident moon demon said to the unknown.

' _I'm sorry yah. It's just that, I can't help myself sometimes yah know.'_ The mystery voice responded in a slightly sheepish tone.

' _ **I know that sweetie. It's something we need to work if this relationship is ever to work.'**_ Anima sighed, tired all of the sudden.

' _Okay babe!'_ he said dumbly.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I the only sane one here still on the fact that there are not one but **TWO** voices in my head now, and apparently they're **DATING!** " a distress gamer nerd screamed, scaring some nearby Chunins by his loudness.

"Sorry," the boy quickly apologized to the group, who was in the middle of picking themselves up. "I-I have a condition," he said to put it mildly, "I collect souls; one is a girl and the other's an idiot that will not stop talking, I call him Private Pyle."

' _Hey man, I resent that yah… I'm not a girl.'_ An annoyed voice stated. Anima groaned at the man's stupidity.

"SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP. PRIVATE PYLE!" Milo screeched, scaring the people down to the ground again.

"See, he never stops talking!" He said as if that would explain everything.

"Whatever man," the lead Chunin said, pushing Milo out of the way before gesturing to the group. "Come on guys, let's leave."

When everybody, Milo let a heavy sigh leave his lips, before addressing the only girl here. _'So Anima, what's the deal. Why am I hearing multiple voices?'_

' _ **Maybe this is you finally cracking under the pressure?'**_ was her snarky response.

' _Believe me, if that was true then I would have done so from day one. Now please. Just answer the question.'_ The gamer sighed.

' _ **Sour puss,'**_ the woman pouted cutely, before going back to her normal tone. _**'Oh alright, he's the Leviathan. Since I have authorization clearance to do whatever I like in your mind, I gave my new boy toy a new pair of lungs.'**_

' _Uh huh that's all fascinating and disturbing at the same time, but I have one question though.'_

' _ **Shoot,'**_

' _Why does he look like Wakka?'_ Milo commented after getting the image of a tall and muscular man with tan skin, brown eyes, and long reddish-orange hair styled into a coif and girted, with blue headscarf.

the leviathan in disguise is wearing a yellow vest top cut away at the stomach, a yellow shoulder pad on his left shoulder, blue and yellow baggy trousers gathered above the ankle, brown wristbands with a blue and yellow arm guard over the left arm, and open sandals. He wears a dolphin necklace and has a silver stud earring on his left ear.

Anima did a mental shrug, _**'All the Tidus's were out of stock.'**_

The game enthusiast shook his head, _'do I even want to know?'_

' _ **Probably not.'**_

After a few seconds of silence, the gamer continued his way towards the kitchen, _'By the way Anima, now that I can use your Umbrakinesis, did you change the previous Kage Bunshin and also my other skills while i was not looking?'_ he asked.

' _ **Why yes I did. Why, do you not like the changes I made?'**_ was her sweetly response, but you could quickly tell that there was a dangerous undertone.

' _No, no…'_ Milo stuttered, feeling a little of the demon's killing intent, _'I-I like it. Way better than the old version. I even put a whole crap load of AP into it, s-see… it's up to level 2-20 now.'_

Yes Milo's a bit of a push over when it comes to angry women that practically knows everything about him, and could make his life a literal living hell.

' _ **Good answer.'**_ She said, instantly back to normal. _**'Hey look, its Haku-chan. Why don't you go say hi while Levi and I go have some fun?**_ Quickly, before Milo could get the obvious question in, the demoness shut off the mental connection.

' _They better_ _ **NOT**_ _do what I think there doing.'_ He thought before heading into the café.

"Hey Haku-chan, so how's the food here? Please tell me it's not that cardboard they call a nutrient bar." Milo said to Haku, who was sitting down in the tower's cafeteria styled kitchen waiting for him to finish up his meeting with the hokage.

Haku smirked at this, "I don't know. I was honestly waiting on you to taste it first hand, so if you get sick and die I'll know the food here is poison."

Milo simply walked up to the boy and placed a light kiss on the pale boy's cheek near his rosy lips, getting an intense blush from Haku for his troubles. "You know, you're cute when you pretend to have no regard for human life. Hehe… don't ever change Haku." Milo said softly, stroking Haku's soft heir, making to boy shiver in pleasure.

The flustered boy just stuttered incoherent mumbles, as his joke somehow back fired in the most positive of ways. "W-we s-s-should get something to eat, y-yeah that's right." not wanting to stay any longer in those Emerald pools called eyes, Haku skittered all the way to where the buffet was.

Milo chuckled good heartedly at the red faced boy, before he too got his food and sat down next to his teammate. While eating, Milo saw an extra treat that wasn't on the menu.

"Hi Lily-kun, you made it too?! That's super awesome!" Milo waved joyfully at the trio, who just walked in, while inwardly cracking up after seeing the reaction the shorter version of himself was giving the redhead.

The teen then gesture to the empty chairs opposite from them, "Here, sit with us Lily-kun, we can swap ghost stories this way - and you know other cool things - after you get your food first of course. You look like you can really use it, hell I look like I could use it. Just whatever you do though, do not order the slop they call food that taste like processed dog shit."

Gaara once again looked at the taller boy in confusion. Gaara was no dummy; the Ronin knew what he carried despite his apparent idiocy, so if he knows this… why is he even trying to get close to him, a monster by his village? Does he truly want to be friends?

"I'll keep that in mind Uzumaki. Kankuro, Temari, let's go I'm hungry." Gaara said to his siblings emotionlessly, who complied lest they anger their little brother.

Getting their food - a simple delicacy in Wind country of meats, cheese, greens, pickled cactus under two grilled slices of bread spread with a special mustard aloe and other herbs (A/N: and it was called a _sand_ wich) - they sat down next to a still smiling redhead, (which only grew in seeing that Gaara did what he had asked) and a face of total indifference from the feminine black haired boy.

"Sooooooo," Milo said sheepishly, realizing nobody decided to talk yet. "How are you guys? We haven't seen you three in what… two, three days?"

"We're okay I guess," Temari explained somewhat uncomfortable as she wasn't used to Gaara staying calm for so long, "…we actually completed the second in record time, 37 mins!" she quickly glanced at the eyebrow less 13 year old and smiled with some twisted sense of pride for her little brother.

Milo visibly deflated at that, "Aww man, I knew that we shouldn't stop at that shady tattoo parlor. But no, Sasuke -I call him Emo-chan by the way- insisted that I get one on my neck similar to his as he kept saying that it was allllll the rage right now back in the village… pfft, honestly I still think it's pretty stupid." He said pouting.

The range of responses he received was funny to say the least. Kankuro and Temari both looked at the green eyed boy like he was crazy, which from their perspective wasn't far off. Gaara had the decency of raising a non-existent eyebrow meaning that the boy was either surprised or confused, could be both.

Haku, who in the end realized that Milo was talking about the curse mark and taking light of the situation, wasn't too happy with his jokes but didn't say anything in response.

"W-wha-," Kankuro stated in shock and confusion, "Why the hell would anyone in their right mind actually put a tattoo place in the middle of a fucking forest? You must've been under a Genjutsu."

"I know right, I guess that's why it's called "shady" Mr. Whiskers." Milo said completely ignoring Kankuro's previous statement entirely. like he could be under a silly illusion.

Kankuro himself growled dangerously after being called a cat's name yet again.

"Hey Li-Gaara," Milo started to say the redheads nickname, but raised his hands in mock surrender after seeing the dangerous look the boy was giving him. "Could I ask you a question?" getting nothing in response, the gamer continued anyway.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want too, but do you want to spar later… you know, in thirty minutes or so? We don't want to be getting any stomach cramps after eating, well I don't want to anyhow." He asked the shorter boy with a tilted head. "Oh and no killing; that should be a given, but I just thought i put it out there anyway with us being blood fiends and all."

That shocked and confused the three, why would anyone _want_ to fight Gaara knowing that he'll just win anyway.

"I-um, I don't really know how to spar." Gaara confessed. Truthfully, he never had to; his sand was able to handle most situations.

Inwardly, Gaara was wondering how exactly he was being so willing to associate himself with this admittedly questionable person.

That was the same inner monologue that both the siblings of the wind spirit container thought. "Gaara… doesn't spar… he doesn't need to." Temari said carefully, hopefully discouraging the taller redhead. She was starting to like him and didn't want Gaara to accidently kill Milo if they did fight.

"I see…" Milo nodded in understanding, before giving a quick glance at Haku before going back to the sand trio. "So Gaara can effectively dispatch any elemental users that could potentially change the composition of Gaara's sand?"

"…What do you mean Uzumaki?" Gaara asked, giving the older redhead his full attention as he was intrigued.

"Okay I'll give you an example: If you add water to sand the water sticks to each grain of sand, and forms what is called "interstitial liquid bridges" between each granule. Like beads of water on wax paper - a bunch of water molecules sticking to each other - these liquid bridges are held together by surface tension, and that's what holds the water–and the sand–in place.

Haku and I are Suiton users, so if Sunagakure has an abundance of water users in the middle of a dessert-like area (Oh the irony) then I would think it will be wise to at least get used to fighting them, if you ever encounter one with malicious intent." Milo said, shocking the royal siblings with his intensive knowledge and the fact that it made sense.

"Gaara, I know you can telekinetically control your sand with your chakra," Milo continued, "but I don't know how big of a strain you can handle at one time. The water will clump your sand together, and you will be force to work at least ten times harder instead of if you only move the granules one at a time. I think we could help each other here, with me in increasing my water Ninjutsu and you in developing an effective defense or counter to your water problem." Milo offered.

Gaara thought it over for a bit. It made sense. It had reasoning to it and had the logic to supports it, and what's more it had a mutual gain for both individuals so no person is just benefiting from this. "Alright Uzumaki… I will do battle with you," was the sand bearer's answer.

A gasp escaped the older boy's mouth, "You will?"

The emotionless boy just nodded in response.

What happened in the next couple of seconds shocked all the contributors who took place in the cafeteria, especially the foreign shinobi, or more accurately the desert jinjuriki.

Before even Gaara could summon his sand to protect himself from any danger, Milo apparated behind the sitting down gourd wearing shinobi and gently hugged the boy without a shred of ill intentions towards him.

"Thank you Otōto." Milo quickly whispered this in the sand Genin's ear before heading back to his seat to finish his meal. Along the way, Gaara's actual siblings had their jaws agape, looking between the nonchalant Ronin and the wide eyed Gaara.

Temari and Kankuro instantly became jealous of the taller redhead for doing something they themselves have longed for.

Taking a spoon full of miso soup and blew on it to cool it, Milo looked up as four sets of eyes were staring at him, "What?"

"Y-you h-hugged me…" Gaara stuttered, briefly showing his true five year old self. No one has ever hugged him… and lived. Shukaku was practically livid and demanded that boy's blood be sacrificed to him for this grievous insult, but Gaara disobeyed for some strange reason he couldn't explain.

The Gamer just shrugged, "I'm very affectionate towards my friends and people that I consider family, as Haku and Naru-chan could attest to, sorry if I made you uncomfortable by the way, sometimes it's hard to control myself." With that said, Milo focused on his plate in front of him.

Gaara focused on the boy in front of him for a moment longer, before he himself turned to his own meal and started to take little bits out of the sandwich.

' _This will be an interesting two days.'_ Gaara thought, actually feeling a surge of excitement over the normal crazed bloodlust euphoria towards the one that called him brother in their upcoming training session.

 _Flashback no Jutsu: Kai_

Looking back at the sand trio, Milo smiled inwardly. Gaara and he spend that afternoon training for the upcoming third event. Even Haku joined the fray at some point and so did the other Suna shinobi.

The redhead's original plan was to assess Gaara's capabilities with his sand. It was later found out that with his inherent air and earth manipulation to move his sand, under intensive observation Milo found that he (Gaara) had a third chakra nature: Raiton. Which made sense how Gaara was able to freely move solid material like that, the combination of all three emits a magnetic field.

If Gaara were to realize he has the power to electrify the sand (A/N since sand is one part quartz which is a crystal, it can then generate and store electricity via ionization of the air particles), he would gain an extra layer of protection from physical damage or otherwise.

Pass the trio he found quite a happy sight. That Oto team made it, but that wasn't the best part. No the best part was that they were all staring at him with varying degrees hatred a fear for turning their leader into essentially a gibbering mess, it almost made the Gamer laugh out loud at the sight.

Behind on either sides of the Hokage was the past examiners along with all the Jonin senseis whose teams had made it, also several more Chunin and Jonin who were to monitor the event were present and… Orochimaru. What?!

' _Hehe, when I said I would cut their numbers in half I wasn't kidding,'_ Anko thought with a smirk as she scanned the crowd. _'Still, 29 people, I thought I would have at least thought it would have been in the single digits, oh well.'_

" _Looks like quite a few teams made it as well,'_ Yugito thought as she looked around at the others before landing on the same red haired Genin that uncovered that she and her Jonin sensei were both demon containers. _'…So he made it as well, interesting.'_

' _Yay!'_ Fu was practically bouncing off of one foot to the other, _'I can't believe I'm here! This is so cool!'_

' _Yahta!'_ Naruto exclaimed, ready for anything, _'Look out Hokage-jiji because by the end of this you'll be begging me to take your silly hat from you, believe it!'_

' _For this many teams to make it and most of them the rookies, it's no wonder you nominates them.'_ the hokage thought as he glanced back at Kakashi, Kurenai, and his son, Asuma.

"To all of those who made it this far, I would like to personally congratulate you all on passing the second stage of the Chunin Exams," Anko spoke within her megaphone, breaking everyone from their thoughts.

 **+30,000EXP**

 **New update: The second test 3/3**

 **Pas the third part of the Chunin Exam – reward: 60,000EXP**

"Now I suggest that you all listen carefully to Hokage-sama, who will be explaining the third part of the exam!" she finished while giving a nod to her superior.

Everyone stood a tad straighter as the Hokage stepped forward, "For the coming third test… but before I explain that there is something I'd like you all to know. It concerns the true reason for this exam."

Many of the Genin perked up at this, wondering what he was talking about.

"Why do we even host these silly exams within the five great nations? Many people have the belief that it promotes friendship between other countries. Others believe that it's a game for gambling to see who the strongest Genin out there is." Off in the distance, Zabuza and most of the rookie Jonin senseis were shuffling nervously.

"It is here today that I share the truth to you, because _I_ believe that each and every one of you has the right to know…"

Sarutobi took a deep sigh as he looked each Genin who was looking back at him curiously.

"The true of the matter is that when you take these exams or are promoted to Chunin by any outside means, you carry the risk of being replacements for war times among allied countries." Hiruzen sullenly stated, surprising even the most knowledgeable Genin.

"I still see that many of you are still confused about this notion, so I will explain. A village's strength is determined by you, the shinobi of your respected village. Not by the numbers of able men and women, but by the shear skill and experience that the individual shinobi possesses who then transfer their knowledge to you. By hold these Chunin Exams, we can show the Daimyos and their Kages the fruits of the Jonin's labor. Your strength as a shinobi represents your village's military strength as a whole that in turn makes others wary of attacking and entices new client to trust your village over others with efficient service."

The old monkey watched as several Chunin hopefuls began to understand the concept of being a higher rank, e then looked at his surrogate grandson who was… actually paying attention while looking at Kakashi longingly. That surprised and filled the old Kage with pride at the same time _'Heh… it looks like he was paying attention after all.'_

"I don't care about all that. Just start the third exam already." Gaara emotionlessly stated while leaking a little blood lust, making the nearby Genin wary of his presence.

Milo went full blown Cheshire with that comment. Man… that's Lily for you, he even had the balls to glare at the Hokage.

Nodding the Third Hokage was about to start the third exam, but a sickly looking Jonin appeared in front of the man. "Actually *cough* I apologize Hokage-sama *cough* but from now on *cough* as the referee of the test, will you let me to…" the man gestured to the crowd.

"… By all means Haytake-kun." Hiruzen said, letting the young man step in front.

The mystery Jonin had short brown hair, dark-colored eyes which had dark markings under his eyes like Gaara, making sickly in appearance. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with a forehead protector that he wore as a bandanna, flak jacket and regular shinobi sandals. He also carried a katana with a rectangular hand guard strapped over his back.

 **Name: Hayate Gekko**

 **Title: Mr. Germ, CEO of bacteria inc.**

 **Age: 23 Lvl: ? -/-**

 **HP: ? CP: ? MP: ?**

 **Description: ?**

 **[Jonin level omniscience must be required to look at these stats]**

"My name I *cough* Hayate Gekko and I will be your proctor for the *cough cough* third stage of the Chunin Exams," Hayate spoke, coughing so much that many of the Genin wondered if he was going to keel over. "Unfortunately it would seem that the first and second *cough* stage of the Chunin Exams were too easy and we now have too many candidates. So because of this, we will be holding preliminary matches to see who goes to the main event."

The illusionist wanna-be widen his eyes, _'This is interesting.'_ Milo thought with a smirk.

"Preliminary?" Sakura repeated.

"What do you mean preliminary," Shikamaru asked, annoyed with the idea of doing more effort. "Why can't all of us just go to the main event?"

Hayate coughed before addressing the crowd, "Because we just have too many people. There will be many Daimyos and other important people coming to this exam, so we need to make sure that we have only the best of the best to fit our tight schedule." Hayate stated, "Now before we get started, who among you feels like they cannot go on anymore?"

At this point, Kabuto, after he discreetly locked eyes with the disguised Kage turned Jonin sensei for team Oto, raised his hands and said, "I'd like to leave, I still haven't recovered all of my internal wounds that much I received from the second stage." He said, hoping to leave quickly.

Getting a nod from Hayate, the silver haired four eyes left. As he left though, no one but the sickly Jonin noticed the fact that Ibiki smiled insanely and proceeded to walk out in the same direction of the long term "Genin".

Milo smiled at this; it seems that he wasn't the only ones with his suspicions of the purple wearing man.

A series of coughs brought the inter-dimensional gamer back to the present, "Now then, after that is settled we can start the preliminaries immediately. This preliminary will consist of one on one combat. These fights will simulate real life confrontations that will only stop if one: one of you dies, two: one of you is knocked out or are in so much bad shape that they cannot continue, or three: the signal of defeat were one forfeits and the other must stand down lest he or she be disqualified. We do NOT want to pointlessly increase the amount of corpses after all. There will be an even mash up of fourteen matches, which will be controlled by this… electronic scoreboard."

The coughing man gestured to the giant plasma screen TV 50 feet in the air behind the giant statue of a ram hand sign that all the Jonins were standing under. "It will show the match-up for each battle. Now, let's announce the two names for the first fight."

The scoreboard came to life and began to cycle through two sets of names from the 28 here.

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akadou Yoroi**_

"Well teme, it looks like they decided to start off with the weak ones first, huh?" Naruto questioned while holding out a closed fist.

"Hn, or they just wanted an elitist such as myself to set the standards for you lowly mortals." Sasuke countered, tapping the outstretched appendage with his own fist.

"Whatever… ass, just remember what Aniki said about the seal. Don't go even more Emo than usual ok?" he and Sakura looked at the raven expectedly.

Said raven nodded in understanding, the last he wanted was that snake to use his demons against him. The Uchiha Genin then turned to his opponent: the Genin on Kabuto team's appearance was greatly concealed by the mask he wore around his mouth that hung to around his neck, sunglasses that obscured his eyes and forehead protector which he wore like a bandanna. He also wore what appears to be the standard attire of his team consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless, purple shirt with a short-sleeved, white one underneath, a simple obi around his waist, purple pants, blue sandals and purple fingerless gloves.

"Will those whose names did not show up on board please move to the balcony. Uchiha Sasuke and Akadou Yoroi, please move to the center of the arena and prepare to fight when I give the signal." Hayate explained as everyone left for the balconies, except for him and the assigned Genin.

"I hope you're ready Uchiha," Yoroi stated as he got into a fighting stance, "Powerful clan or not, you're going to lose here and now."

Sasuke would have rolled his eyes at the arrogant Genin that was trying to oust arrogant an elite among shinobi, were it not the fact that it would undermined his cool persona he was currently projecting. "Yeah, you keep telling yourself."

Yoroi furrowed his brows. _'Shouldn't his curse mark be affecting him right now?'_ he thought before shaking his head in the negative, _'Whatever… I'll beat this prick and finally Orochimaru-sama would notice my greatness!'_

* * *

 _In The Balcony_

"Go Sasuke-kun! Kick his ass!" Sakura and Ino whooped for their Uchiha from their respected teams.

Kakashi was concerned for his darling little Genin. If he uses the Sharingan, then that might activate the three tomoe seal on his neck and if that happened it would be like what Milo-kun in that he might lose himself during the match.

Over at team Ronin, Milo was interested on how his little Emo-chan would fair against the spy by association. _'This should be fun to watch.'_ He smirked while changing his irises to a darker shade of purple with constellations all along the eyes, signifying **[The Mind's Eye]** has activated.

* * *

 _Back in the arena_

"Are both fighters ready?" Hayate asked as he received a nod from Yoroi and a grunt from Sasuke, "Hajime!"

As soon as the fight started the member of team spy went through several hand seals as he came at Sasuke, his right hand glowing blue with the intent of overpowering the Uchiha while his left reached for a handful of shuriken that he then threw at Sasuke.

Quickly, seeing the flying projectiles from his hawk-like sight, Sasuke deflected the shuriken at the same time with his kunai.

Yoroi, who was gaining ground, grunted in dissatisfaction and increased his speed against the survivor of the Uchiha massacre, causing Sasuke to take defensive actions.

The clan head smirked and jumped back while throwing the kunai in Akadou's direction, which he easy dodged and continued his charge.

As the masked shinobi arrived with his hand burning azure, he took a swipe at Sasuke who easily avoided it before kicking

under his opponent's leg and bringing him into an arm bar grapple on the ground.

"Urgh!" Akadou grunted in surprise, before smirking under his mask as the arm that was locked began to glow sapphire. Sasuke felt weird, like his strength was being sapped. Realizing that it was that weird attack Yoroi was using, he tried to get as far away from the blue glowing hand as possible.

The man had a different agenda though. Glowing hand grabbed the Uchiha's shirt with a vice while he use momentum to push himself up and with his free hand, which began to glow blue also, he brought it down and grabbed a handful of ebony hair.

* * *

 _In the balcony_

"Hmm interesting," Milo commented out load while shutting off his eye skill.

"What's interesting?" Haku asked, being the closest one in hearing range.

"That technique that that guy with the shades using to pin Emo-chan chan down really reminds me of my Chakra Vampire Dungeon." The boy explained.

"So you're saying that that punk over there is using some sort of chakra draining technique?" Zabuza asked, unintentionally remembering of a certain fishman with that creepy sentient chakra eating sword of his.

"It's called **Chakra Absorbing,** " Kakashi stated, surprising every one near him. pulling down his forehead protector closing his ever active red eye, "It's neither a Kekkei Genkai nor easy to posses, really gifted individuals can wield this technique."

"So is Sasuke-kun going to be okay sensei?" Sakura turned to their Jonin sensei, hoping for a positive answer.

"Well if Sasuke can manage to still be able to overpower his opponent soon he might still have a chance, but…" Kakashi started.

"But with the guy sapping Sasuke's physical and spiritual energy making him weaker and the guy stronger, Sasuke will have an increased risk of using the **Curse Mark** to just survive… even if its sealed away for now." Milo finished with a somber look on his face, shocking the pinkette.

Naruto, seeing that Sasuke managed to get free from Yoroi's clutches, screamed in his direction. "SASUKE, ARE YOU REALLY UCHIHA SASUKE BECAUSE THAT SASUKE TAKES NO SHITS FROM ANYTHING?!"

* * *

 _Back in the arena_

Sasuke, hearing what his teammate said, became inspired. _'That bumbling idiot's right! So what if that guy is trying to suck me dry! I'm an Uchiha God Damnit! I take no shits…'_ he turned to the mask shinobi and got into the Uchiha's trademark **Interceptor Fist** , ready for any sort of counter attacking opportunity. _'I GIVE THEM!'_

Growling, Yoroi charged the Uchiha with reckless abandon not really noticing the stance his opponent was using. "Don't get too cocky damn brat! So what your friend gave you a pep talk, it will help you none WHEN I TAKE ALL YOUR CHAKRA!"

Not really seeing the confident smirk, the purple clothed man took another swipe at the stuck up raven. But instead of connecting like he had hoped, Sasuke grabbed his wrist with one hand and placed the other on the ground, kicking him high up in the air and defying gravity all at the same time.

Sasuke then appeared behind him using the **Kage Buyou** (Leaf Shadow Dance) to get under him.

* * *

"That's my…" Lee stuttered out, recognizing the tactic Sasuke was using as he used it on the same Uchiha but only one time already.

Gai remained silent although it was blatantly obvious that he wasn't a happy camper right now.

* * *

"I'll be the first one to admit it, the shadow dance was not my own." Sasuke stated as he and Yoroi were hovering, suspended by nothing but air. "But from here on out its all original, **Sishi Rendan** (Lion's Barrage)!" He called out the name of his attack and gained upward momentum by pushing the bigger of the two down. He used this momentum to unleash a very powerful volley of attacks all the way down, using the gravity to his advantage and finally utilizing a devastating heel drop into Yoroi's stomach.

Said Genin was then sent into the ground, creating a spider web pattern on impact and coughing up a corpus amount of blood before passing out.

"Shousa by knockout of the first match, Uchiha Sasuke!" Hayate announced

Sasuke returned to his portrayed 'Cool' pose and slowly swaggered up to where his teammates were, enticing his two fan girls to swoon over 'how cool he was'.

"Hehehe… hey Sasuke," Naruto snickered when a beat up Sasuke returned, gaining the emotional boy's attention. "…that was a lame win, you're all beat up idiot… Hehehe."

"Hn," the Uchiha turned from the dobe with an angry blush on his face. "Shut up moron."

"Don't say that to Sasuke-kun Baka!" Sakura yelled, punching the back of his head.

"Well done Sasuke," Kakashi voiced, flipping through another page of his book.

Just then, two more names appeared on the big screen signaling the next match.

 _ **Abumi Zaku vs. Uzumaki Milo**_

"Hehe finally, I can really stick it to that bastard!" Zaku smirked triumphantly.

Dosu, who cast a weary gaze across the balcony where he saw his god smiling insanely, shuddered in fear. "Zaku… C-Crimson-sama… please you _need_ to forfeit. You can _not_ win against something like that!" He begged.

Zaku, not really understanding his leader's plight, put his good hand on the hunchbacks shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. "Don't worry Dosu. I'll get this chump back for messing with your mind, and then in the finals I'll have my vengeance on the Uchiha for breaking my arm." Dosu was about to stop him, but before he could Zaku leaped the two story ledge onto the ground below.

Nobody noticed their Jonin sensei smiled knowingly, before disappearing in a plume of smoke.

Back on the other side of the balcony, Milo could not stop smiling and giggling to himself as he proceeded to strip himself of his cloak, vest, gloves, gauss wrappings, and his weapons, which he of course stored.

Seeing his teammate systematical unclothed and armed himself, two thoughts entered the ice queen's mind. One was how hot he looked, and two…

"Why are you taking off your clothes?" Haku asked while shamelessly ogling Milo's tight physique.

Milo, silently loving the attention he was getting, became a little frustrated. "I can't seem to figure out how Quantum Tunneling works yet… all those vests I had to repair, and I still can't get rid of the blood stains." He shuddered as he looked over his eloquently designed Fuins across his left and right forearms and one giant one on his back with disdain.

"W-wha…" Haku asked still in a daze and not understanding what his ruby prince said.

"Will the second contender please make his way to the battle arena now or it will be an automatic disqualification." Referee Gekko voiced out.

"Show time brat," Zabuza said before grinning like a mad man, "Knock'em dead."

"Thanks sensei!" Milo said in an overly cheery voice before heading to the stairs and to the soon to be little fly.

Zabuza quickly leaned down to the still flustered Haku, after noticing the looks his red haired student was getting from the female population as this was the first time he showed off his developing muscles. "Better hurry Haku lest some hussy come and take what yours." He teased while laughing at his surrogate son's reaction.

Turning away from his teacher and guardian, Haku face turned a bright said of red in angry and embarrassment.

* * *

 _In the arena_

Back in the fighting area, we find two Genin staring each other down each with a different expression. With Zaku it was disdain for the person in front of him coupled with an arrogant cocky demeanor. For Milo on the other hand, it was nothing but the psychotic jubilant feeling that has never left his face.

"Um… we will be beginning the second match… begin." He said, before jumping back on the balcony.

"Hehe, so before I blow you to bits in one foul swoop," Zaku said raising his "good" arm shakily at his soon to be dead opponent. "What did you do to him?"

"Him?" Milo said in faux confusion, "Him who?"

"Don't play dumb!" Zaku growled, losing patience. "Dosu. What did you do to him?"

The people who were unaware what went on in the forest stayed silent, but the ones that did listened intently as they weren't quite sure themselves on what Milo did.

"But Zaku-kun," Zaku growled dangerously at the boy for using his name so casual. "When I left him, he was fine. Whatever did happen?" Milo asked in concern.

"You know damn well what happened! You made him see things that nobody should ever see, **Zankuha!** " Zaku screamed as a concentrated gust of pressurized air came rushing towards the seemingly defenseless Genin.

Now normally Haku knew that his prince had a many of ways of evading that type of straight forward attack as he himself always warned him when faced with that kind of attack, is to not take a class at the school of Prometheus (A/N: what to do when running away from a one dimensional object 101)… whatever that was. So it was quite a shock for him to see his red haired Uzumaki get blown back from that sound technique.

"Hey Get U-" Zaku stopped goading his prey when he heard… giggling.

It's true, he and everyone in the balcony heard a series of giggles originating from the smoking body in front of him, but this wasn't your normal laughter. No this laughter was filled with gurgling sounds like someone was choking on liquid. It sounded so… wrong.

And that was when Dosu saw the monster that plagued his dream for the last two days get up, and promptly paled under his bandages. Milo was physically fine… well except for the fact that half his face being blown off from the blast then no he was not fine.

The demonic boy kept on giggling that perverse laughter for a few more moments before asking a qestion.

"Hey Zaku-kun, do you like songs?" He grinned a disproportionate smile as his single yellow eye gazed into frighten brown ones. "Cause i love them and i know just the song we could sing together... just like i did with Dosu-kun." he said making Dosu pale even more in horror.

The half faced boy then, still smiling, started to groggily sing as blood profusely fled from the exposed wound/Henge.

 _Ding Dong_

 _I know you can hear me_

 _Open up the door_

 _I only want to play a little_

As the disturbing song continued, Zaku felt an overwhelming headache coming along and brought his good hand to his temple to try and stem the ache.

 _Ding Dong_

 _You can't keep me waiting_

 _It's already too late_

 _For you to try and run away_

In the spiky haired boys peripheral vision, an horrible… _thing_ emerged from the demon summoner's spilled blood and since this was a Shadow Clone crossed with a Henge transformation, it was very tangible and very frightening to the safe people in the balcony.

What looked like a doctor, on account of the clothing it wore, but horrible disfigured as its back has been completely ripped open with the spine visible and the muscle tissue growing outwards. Its original arms were broken and moved aside in place for the newly created blades made from the person's muscle tissue and bones. The lower jaw has been dislocated and partially ripped from the skull with tentacles made from muscle and veins sprouting out of its mouth, which possibly was once the doctor's tongue or something inside the host's mouth.

All in all, the fact that that thing was barreling down towards Zaku with the primal instinct to feed paralyzed the boy in fear momentarily.

 _I see you through the window_

 _Our eyes are locked together_

 _I can sense your horror_

 _Though I'd like to see it closer_

At this point the demonic mutation was closing in fast as its glowing red eyes were fixed on its target, it gave an inhuman terror inducing shriek. That seemed to knock some sense into the terrified boy as his fight or flight instincts kicked in and quickly raised both hands, signifying that the sling was a complete rouse, and literally turn it into a bloody stump as half of its body turned to gore.

 _Ding Dong_

 _Here I come to find you_

 _Hurry up and run_

 _Let's play a little game and have fun_

Zaku's ninja training kicked in and leaped back lest he be impaled by barbed projectiles from a demented and deformed baby whose internal muscles and intestines acted like tentacles for the projectiles can rest and be launched from.

 _Ding Dong_

 _Where is it you've gone to?_

 _Do you think you've won?_

 _Our game of hide and seek has just begun_

It was then that the doctor started to regenerate rapidly, and soon it was back up and roared in rage before charging at the soon to be dead sound Genin.

 _I hear your footsteps_

 _Thumping loudly through the hallway_

 _I can hear your sharp breaths_

 _You're not very good at hiding_

Zaku kept back peddling while constantly dodging or deflecting the ever constant barrage of projectiles and sickle attacks from the reanimated physician. His breathing was hard because of the lack of stamina and chakra all the while gripping a kunai so tight that the knuckles turned white.

 _Just wait, you can't hide from me_

 _(I'm coming)_

 _Just wait, you can't hide from me_

 _(I'm coming)_

 _Just wait, you can't hide from me_

 _(I'm coming)_

 _Just wait, you can't hide from me_

And just like how the onslaught of attacks came from the never stopping mutations, they stopped, abruptly so. It was then Zaku felt the corrupted chakra Milo's **[Curse Seal]** possessed. Zaku, looking up from his kneeling position, was able to witness as the marking on the devil's neck started to glow red and extend all over his body sans for the previous markings. When the markings set, the red chakra that twisted violently around his form started to solidify somewhat into a double helix like pillar; The Marker.

* * *

 _In the Balcony_

"What is this un-youthful chakra?" Lee questioned, hold his nose.

"Neji?" Gai asked his white eyed ward.

Said person nodded and activated his bloodline and promptly gasp.

"What, what is it?" the man asked, noticing the Hyuuga's surprise.

"Those markings, I seen them before… Uchiha." He called, getting Sasuke's attention. "Why does he possesses nearly the same markings as you do, and that chakra, are you two distant cousins?" it would explain everything, there's no way that an unknown element as Milo to have that much chakra.

Sasuke just smirked at the Hyuuga prodigy, really banking on his 'cool' pose, and showed the boy his sealed seal on his neck. "No we're not. We just share the same seal that acts like a limiter just like gravity seals were as it seals gravitational pressure this one seals in the ambient chakra surrounding everything… like a sponge." He told them the half truth.

During the last two day Milo and he had time to study what exactly was put on his body thanks to Anko-san's notes on the curse seal, being Orochimaru's former assistant and all, and the inherent fact that the redhead actually absorbed part of the man helped a lot.

"So that's what the little twerp meant when he said tattoo…" Kankuro muttered to his sister after hearing the Uchiha's explanation.

"I know right and that's only one, he still has a tone over his well tone… chiseled… muscles…" Temari muttered incoherently as a little drool dripped down her mouth.

"No! Temari, no!" Kankuro said, noticing what she was drooling over.

"What," she said defensively. "It's not like I want to sleep with him or something. I mean look at him," she pointed to the half faced giggling mess that was Uzumaki Milo, "He's clearly bat shit crazy… sorry Gaara."

If the mini tanuki was listening to his sibling banter, he didn't give any indication as his eyes were glued to the older Uzumaki. It's true, they fought previously but he had no idea the former college student was this strong.

' _You interest me Uzumaki…'_ he thought as he continued to watch the fight unfold.

* * *

 _Back with the fight_

 _Knock Knock_

 _I am at your door now_

 _I am coming in_

 _No need for me to ask permission_

Milo blinked out of existence for a moment before appearing crouched down, staring at the paralyzed Zaku.

 _Knock Knock_

 _I'm inside your room, now_

 _Where is it you've hid?_

 _Our game of hide and seek's about to end_

The headache became so sever now that Zaku cried out in pain and fear. All while this was going on, the demonic monstrosities' turned back into shadows and then the shadows themselves started to seep into their summoner's face wound, healing it.

 _Ding Dong_

 _I have found you_

The red god then raised his hand and started to calmly caress the boy's check as if to sooth his fears. It didn't work. In fact, it made it much worse.

 _Ding Dong_

 _You were hiding here_

 _Now you're it_

 _Ding Dong_

 _Finally found you, dear_

 _Now you're it_

 _Ding Dong_

 _Looks like I have won_

 _Now you're it_

 _Ding Dong_

 _ **Pay the consequence!**_

Finally at the end of the song, Zaku felt an ungodly sense of will that was forcing him to fall asleep, fearing that he will never wake up again or worse, he be like Dosu and have constant night terrors, he fought back feeble as it maybe.

Before the sound Genin finally succumbed to the bitter sleep, he muttered a few words that only Milo could hear.

 _I'm sorry…_

When the redhead got up from his crouch position, and canceled the **[Curse Mark: Level 1]** , he let his former prey now forgiven soul dropped to the floor, referee Gekko jumped down from the stands and proceeded to check the down boy's neck for a pulse.

There was.

Hayate nodded before raising his hands and calling out, "Winner by knock out: Uzumaki Milo!" he then called for the medical ninja on standby who look at Milo strangely, most likely thinking how did he heal his face so fast.

Nobody was clapping; nobody was whooping and hollering on his victory, it was just silence, dead silence in fact. Even when the gamer politely excused himself and went up the stairs to rejoined his team, which he then preceded to cloth himself much to Haku and his newly developed fan base's disappointment.

"What?" Milo asked, dreadfully confused.

"Milo," Kakashi said, getting the boy's attention, "so let me get this straight. You achieved a high enough level with your Henge technique that it becomes a real transformation and by doing that opens a bunch of possibilities… for example pretending that half of your face was cut off, and… whatever the fucking hell you conjured up with those clones of yours." The man shuddered, remembering the murder baby.

' _WHY THE HELL WAS THERE A MURDER BABY YOU FUCKIN PSYCHO?!'_ He wanted to yell.

"WHAT?!" Everyone unaware of Milo's true abilities yelled in utter shock. The Henge technique was solely a Genjutsu, so how the hell was he able to create a true transformation?

Ino was bold enough to ask/demand even though she was shacking in her boots at the mere presence of the now renowned Akuma Summoner. "M-Milo…" she tried to be assertive like normal, but when he cast his emerald eyes over her way looking questionably she caved. "H-How is t-that possible… I-I mean…"

"How I can do what I do?" Milo asked, tilting his head.

Ino squeaked in fear and shyly nodded which Milo thought was total adorbs.

Milo shrugged, not feeling like it was all that of a secret. "Just master the basics and like Kakashi-sensei said, it will open up a bunch of possibilities. It's true the Henge is an illusion, typically for those with good enough chakra control they can change shape. That's exactly what I did; I change the shape of my face and clones… I designed it that way in my head so I could then systematically lower the target mental defense and incapacitate them with my sleep Genjutsu." he finished so all could listen to his speech.

That made Zabuza laugh heartily at the sociopath. Cupping a hand over Milo's shoulder, he said. "Hehehe… kid I tell you this now as one sadistic bastard to another: you are onnnnnnnnnnee sick fuck." Everyone in the crowd sweat dropped at the apparent praise.

"Thanks sensei, I try so hard…" Milo gushed making the sweat drop get even bigger. "But I really wish that I could some show you all the cool things my seals could do. You remember them right Kaka-sensei?" Milo said, first acting depressed then turned a complete 180' when asking his former sensei the question.

Kakashi, the fabled copy cat, shivered slightly. "How could I forget…" he said, remembering all the ouchies he received in the bell test. If he could do that he much damage with an explosive note hybrid, he shuddered to think with what else was on his body besides the curse mark... and what the hell was quantum tunneling?

The billboard began to spin once again before stopping.

' _Hehe, finally.'_ Kankuro thought with one eye closed and had a grin that just screams "I'm sadistic".

 _ **Sabaku no Kankuro vs. Tsurugi Misumi**_

Kankuro and Misumi met in the center of the fighting zone a just like the previous competitors, Misumi spoke up.

"Unlike Yoroi, I won't show little punks like you mercy." He said somewhat arrogantly, Kankuro let out a snort of laughter before letting Yoroi's teammate finish. "Let me warn you kid, once I get my technique's on you give up immediately or I will show you no mercy."

"Then I too…" Kankuro exclaimed, pulling the bound figure off his back and held it to his side strumming the top menacingly, "will show you no mercy."

"Go Mr. Whiskers!" Milo yelled down below, annoying the crap out of the cat-like boy and confusing Misumi. "Get down with your bad self!" the redhead finished.

"Will you shut up already; I am trying to act MENACINGLY!" Kankuro shouted back, not realizing how _un_ menacingly he sounded right now.

"OH, SORRY!" Milo apologized loudly, getting vary amounts of snickers from most of the Genin who had a sense of humor.

Hayate took this moment to speak up. "*cough cough* Let the third match begin. Haijime!"

"You're not going to do anything…" Tsurugi stated before running towards Kankuro. Victory goes to the swiftest!" he said, punching the puppeteer who blocked it with little effort. But then Misumi's arm constrict his and then the remainder of his body followed suit soon after.

Naruto simply gagged. "I think I'm going to be sick… Gah." Sakura was quick to agree and Sasuke couldn't disagree.

In order to gather information, my body has been altered to fit into any space." Misumi stated, still constricting around the surprised child hater, who dropped his pack due to his position. "So either you give up now or I'll break all your bones."

"Hehe… no way." Kankuro said defiantly, before there was a resounding neck snapping earning shocked looks around the room, more so from Temari than anything. Misumi started to smirk in victory, but then Kankuro's face began to shatter revealing his trump card underneath.

"It's my turn now!" the disjointed puppet head said directly to the surprised extreme contortionist in Kankuro's voice. It then constricted the constrictor with its extendable arms. The bound figure under the struggling duo unveiled the real Kankuro with his right hand glowing blue with tiny, nearly invisible, string like chakra coming off the hand that are connected to the puppet.

The last member of Kabuto's team tried as he could to wiggle free with his enhanced flexibility, but that made the puppet squeeze even harder resulting in him being passed out due to lack of oxygen.

"Since his opponent in unable to continue fighting, the winner of the third match is Kankuro." Hayate casually stated.

"Hey sensei! Isn't that cheating or something?! It's two on one!" Naruto yelled, pointing to the display down below.

"Uhh…" Milo shuffled awkwardly as he used his clones to do his dirty work for him.

"That's not cheating Naruto…" Kakashi deadpanned, "That's just a doll."

The way he explained that made Milo snickered for some reason.

"That's Puppet no Jutsu," Sakura said in her teacher voice. "Basically it is controlling a doll and using it as a weapon with chakra. It's the same as using a kunai or shuriken, and also since when do we have rules of engagement if we're supposed to be ninja?" she questioned.

"Sakura does have a point dobe." Sasuke put his two cents in.

"Shut up teme!" Naruto said, flustered.

"Don't worry Naru~chan," his older brother said in a sing song voice. "I don't like to toot my own horn or anything," Naruto didn't quite know how to take that, "but I'm already pretty chummy with Mr. Whiskers over there and between you and me… I don't think he even know the basic clone jutsu so he plays with dolls to help him with his inherent loneliness that comes with playing with dolls."

Haku shook his head at this, "Wait wait, Milo-kun, what exactly are you talking about?" he asked, stopping the redhead in his tracks.

"I-I don't know… I was thinking of a clever paradox out loud for a second there," he said in a thinking pose and getting Haku to sweat drop as that's exactly what he did. "But I think Mr. Whisker's is so lonely is because nobody would hug him."

Milo said in deep thought before yelling out across the room. "Hey Mr. Whiskers! Mr. Whiskers… whiskers you hoo Mr. Whiskers… _'Senpai notice me god dammit!'_ "

This went on for quite some time and each time Kankuro got more and more annoyed before…

"WHAT?! GOD DAMN IT WHAT?!"

…He blew up.

"I just wanted to ask if you needed a hug." Milo said shivering, not used to being yelled at.

"WHA-w-what? W-why would I need a hug? Better yet, why would I even want _your_ hugs?" Kankuro asked, caught off guard.

Kami, he knew this kid was stupid but seriously, hugs?

"Well…" Milo said, rocking back and forth on his heels. "I just thought you wanted one seeing how angry you are sometimes…" he said in a high pitched baby voice. "Also, I give the best hugs, my mommy says so… see." He said, quickly embracing his pet and making him blush.

"Gaara," a flustered Kankuro turned to his younger brother in anger. "I don't care if you two are now friends; I'm going to KILL that bumbling idiot in the finals!"

"No you're not." Gaara said in monotone as he still needed to know how the hell the older redhead was able to touch him without danger.

"Maybe this Milo kid is right…" Temari voiced over the snickering ninja, "You do seem angrier than usual." She observed before smirking, "Maybe you should accept his invitation as that Bishonen with him looks happy enough." She teased.

"*Cough cough* moving on," Hayate spoke before Kankuro could have a chance to reply. "We will now begin the fourth match." He called out turning everyone's attention to the board.

The board flickered to life and a few seconds later, two names popped into existence.

 _ **Yamanaka Ino vs. Haruno Sakura**_

"Will these two contestants please step into the arena to begin the fourth preliminary match." Hayate called out.

(A/N: it was exactly like the cannon version only this time Sakura was inherently stronger due to her chakra control training and Ino being the fast of the two. Why? Because I can… I'm the puny god in this story XD)

"Due to both contestants being unconscious, I declare that the fourth round of the preliminaries to have no winner. It's a draw." Hayate said, much too a few peoples chagrin.

"Having no discernible winner in the in last fight, we will start immediately with the fifth." He continued, motioning to the screen.

 _ **Tenten vs. Sabaku no Temari**_

 _ **Nara Shikamaru vs. Tsuchi Kin**_

(A/N: again, like the cannon version, sorry I'm so lazy.)

 _ **Inuzuka Kiba vs. Nii Yugito**_

"Alright Akamaru, it looks like we're up!" he shouted to his dog scarf before forgoing the stair and just like Zaku did, he vaulted over the railing.

Yugito on the other hand, like her cat like nature portrayed, did the exact opposite of what the impulsive dog boy did just a few moments ago and simply walked at a more sedated pace. When the girl came in the center of the field with Kiba openly leering at her perversely, she resisted the urge to hiss (ha ha, cat joke).

"Wow would you look at that Akamaru, we're facing a total 10!" Kiba grinned lecherously, "hey baby, how 'bout after this whole wrestling match, you, me, and an all you can eat buffet?"

The heiress to the Nii clan gritted her teeth, a sign that she was quite pissed by the audacity of this lecherous pig before her and replied coolly. "No thanks, I don't date men who don't take up the habit of daily hygiene,"

"Wha-WHAT WAS THAT?! "Kiba recoiled as if stricken, then growled dangerously at her. "Listen bitch! You should be thanking me that I even took an interest in you, and clearly that wasn't because of your charming personality either!"

"Wow… Hey Kiba, buddy." Milo called out to our favorite dog boy like a concerned parent, "I think you should let this one go. Dogs aren't really supposed to mate with cats, you two are incompatible. That's why Lily-kun didn't do anything to Yugito what you just did," he then looked at Gaara, who had that murderous glint in his eyes, "or maybe it's because he's just really really shy…" was his afterthought.

Yugito looked grateful at the redhead even though she was wondering why he was talking about the apparently socially awkward sand jinjuriki in such a knowing tone. Kiba on the hand…

"Grrr Why don't you mind your own business, I don't need you to tell me how to get a bitch so why don't you go frolic in the fields with your new boyfriend or something you fucking FAG!" Kiba yelled out in anger causing Naruto to go ballistic and try to beat the crap out of the supposed alpha, only the be held back by the same person that Kiba has insulted.

"GRR… LET ME GO ANIKI… I'LL KILL HIM!" Naruto tried to reason, only to have Milo's hold on his collar tightened in response.

"I don't think you want to go down there, look." Milo calmly pointed down at the young Neko-nin. Naruto stopped his squirming and what he saw made him pale considerably.

Yugito facial features turn into a full blown scowl with feminine justice was the only thing on her mind right now as she let out a fairly considerable amount of killing intent that was designed solely for perverts. The amount of **[KI]** partly given to her by her two tailed demonic cat friend was enough to make a hardened warrior like Kiba soil himself.

' _She's pissed,'_ Naruto thought, _'She looks like Sakura-chan everytime when I use my sexy no jutsu.'_

Inside the seal, Kyuubi snorted in agreement as her sister Matatabi, the Nibi and Bakeneko, will literally tear your eyes out once mad enough. He learned that the hard way when he said she was too weak because the number of her tails was lower than his.

The match was over before it began. As soon as Hayate gave the whistle to start, Yugito rushed Kiba faster then he thought possible while extending her nail like claws to be more promenade.

She closed the gap quickly and with a lighting encased kick to the male anatomy to send him flying up in the air, she jumped up and did a powerful cross slash to his torso that sent him flying.

" **Hiso** (Flying Claw)." Yugito calmly stated, while every male there felt a tinge of sympathy pain for the dog user as they either covered their manhood or winced.

"Consider yourself lucky I didn't kill you out right for being such a perverted pig!"The jinjuriki for the Nibi hissed, even though Kiba was already unconscious from the first attack. The Kunoichi did not wait for the referee to call the match and declare her the winner of the seventh round as she strolled up to her teammates.

"Yugito," Bee called out, "Was that really necessary?" he asked, not even rapping for this one.

"Absolutely Bee-sama!" the other female, Karui, stated aggressively. "Did you see how that little punk was eyeing her, like a piece of meat… I just wish I couldn't have joined you Yu-chan."

"You can't do that Karui-san," Omoi said, getting everyone's attention, "if you di that you could run the risk of both Yugito-san and you disqualified from the Chunin Exams and what's worse their clan might file a lawsuit against you for unlawful misconduct and then Raikage-sama with have to get involved which will then lead to all out war against the leaf…" he said, rambling about all the possible negative outcomes.

"Shut up Omoi!" Karui said, bopping him upside the head to make him stop.

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto vs. Yoro**_

"Yes it's here it's here!" Naruto shouted as he excitedly ran to the center of the floor, "Finally!"

"Go get him Naru~chan! Go out there and make a difference!" the man turned boy waved to his little brother. Milo then turn to see his opponent, one of Fuu's teammates, making his way to the excited orange enthusiast. He has short spiky black hair and small black eyes. His outfit consists of a dark violet vest, with two scrolls attached to it, a light violet turtleneck, and dark green-colored pants. He wears a blue forehead protector with the Taki symbol on it.

 **Name: Yoro**

 **Title: Mr. Shock and Awe**

 **Age: 16, Level: 47 -/47k**

 **HP: 10289 CP 6764 MP: 5327**

 **Description: a smart, no nonsense type mute with a pension to excessively use the shadow shuriken no jutsu like it was going out of style.**

"The eighth match of the chunin preliminaries: Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha vs. Yoro of Taki. Are bother fighters ready?" Hayate asked both of them, they nodded. "Hajime!" he said, jumping back and out of the line of fire.

' _ **Kage Shuriken no Jutsu**_ _(Shadow Shuriken technique).'_ Yoro was the first one to act as he called out his attack, using a surprising amount of chakra control as he preformed it seamlessly.

"Wha-" was all Naruto could say before being pelted by multiple pointy objects.

"Naruto!" Hinata said in concern for the lovably blonde.

Before Naruto fell down, he poof'd into smoke, signaling that it was just a clone. Using ninja-like reflexes, Yoro twisted his body around and with a kunai in hand he blocked the blonde's Katana strike. This went on for a few more bouts, Naruto trying to close the distance with his clones and Yoro eradicating them with his copied shuriken.

Getting sick of the back and forth, Yoro imbued chakra to his feet and hands, increasing his DEX and STR, to speed up his game and throw his shuriken faster and at farther distances.

"Whoa," Naruto exclaimed, using his sword to deflect most of the spinning blades, but as he did that another barrage was on its way. "Will you stop that, it's getting annoying!" he yelled at the guy.

"…" the older teen said nothing and quickly dispatched the clones looking to get the jump on him from behind before sending another volley of projectiles at the real Naruto.

* * *

 _In the Balcony_

"Wow, this Yoro guy is pretty strong." Sakura said to the group, "If he keeps applying pressure like this, I don't think Naruto could take much more."

"Of course…" another voice came into the picture, "Yoro's a one trick pony, a powerful pony mind you."

Everyone look to the side to see Fuu and a male that spoke. He had short, brown curly hair and small black eyes. His outfit consists of a violet jacket, with the inside being green, black top, with his chest being exposed, and dark pants. He also has two holsters attached near each of his elbows and is wearing a blue forehead protector.

 **Name: Kegon**

 **Title: The Water Boy**

 **Age: 15, Level 47 -/47k**

 **HP: 7180 CP: 14327 MP: 4567**

 **Description: a smart, cocky teen that is secretly in love with his female teammate. He also possesses a high affinity for Water chakra.**

"Your friend may out number ours, but Yoro is something we like to call a perfectionist." He finished.

"I'd believe it," Kakashi said, surprising most of the Genin. "to get that level of control takes months even years to develop…" he said while Kurenai nodded in agreement as she knew all too well how long she needed to get to be able to say her Genjutsu sealessly even more to forego the words altogether.

"But how can that be…" a ponytail-less Ino shouted, "You're only Genin." She said.

Kegon smirked at the blonde girl, "Our Kage gave us special training so that we could protect Fuu when on missions." He finished gesturing to the demonic bug girl.

"What's so special with her?" Ino asked, not understanding the need to have basically bodyguards for teammates.

"Because she's their Jinjuriki." Milo said in a matter of fact tone before Kegon could speak, surprising them all as knew what that term entails.

"I Knew it!" Karui said, angrily stomping up to him and got in his face, "I Knew you could sense them. How?!" she demanded. She was not going to admit it, but she was a little unnerved by his insight to figure out which were tailed beast containers.

The college boy just smiled a Cheshire grin and did the 'zip lip' gesture as he didn't want to tell them exactly how he knew that just yet.

"Genin Karui," Bee calmly spoke but there was no doubt an edge of authority to his voice. despite this, he was looking at Milo with interest as he to was wondering how he knew what he knew.

Karui, who was just about to blow up on the insufferable redhead, paled despite her dark skin tone when she heard her sensei commanding voice. Giving one last look at the unstable Ronin, she returned to her team.

' _Hey Nibi-chan, any idea yet on how exactly that Ronin could sense your chakra signature?'_ Yugito asked her tenant.

' _ **I don't know kitten. The only ones that I know of are other jinjuriki… though he did say that he the "zero-tail" holder, that mean something other than my kin is living inside him. That must be how he's sensing us. I would be careful around him kitten.'**_ The two tailed monster cat explained, getting a nod from her vessel.

* * *

 _Back to the arena_

Naruto was in trouble, everything he created his clones they dispelled just as quickly. Noticing what was happening, Naruto smiled as he finally found his opening. Making several tens of clones and as expected each one blew up in a cloud of smoke, creating a very thick smoke screen.

Now looking for his target in low visibility, Yoro forgot to check underneath his feet and it cost him…

"hyah!" Naruto emerged from the ground like a speeding bullet, delivering a devastating uppercut to the mute sending him airborne.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** " the blonde yelled as he perform his signature jutsu yet again, hoping to finished the temporarily stunned Genin.

"U…" the real Naruto jumped high into the air, catching Yoro's leg and twisting its body he was able to use built up momentum to fling him down below.

"Zu…" the second clone literally kicked Yoro to the third and forth clone.

"Ma…Ki…" the two got between the speeding sixteen year old and each gave him a heal kick to the ground.

"Naruto Barrage!" Naruto finished, coming down from his height onto the down Yoro, incapacitating him.

"Winner by knockout: Uzumaki Naruto." Hayate announced, making the boy jump up and down for joy.

"Impossible!"

Kegon was shocked. Yoro was supposed to win. He had the skill and the brains to beat this little weakling, so how did he lost?

"YOSH!" Lee cried out.

"WHOOHOO YEAH! WAIT TO GAO NARUTO!" Sakura shouted.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked, "What a dobe, taking my technique like that… he even stole the name."

"I'm not sure it was intentional Emo-chan." Milo said to Sasuke, "After all, you stole yours from Lee-san."

"Fair enough," Sasuke conceded.

"C-Congratulations Nar-Naruto." Hinata stuttered with a blush on her face, seeing her hero returned to the group.

"Thanks a bunch Hinata!" Naruto smiled a fox like grin, making Hinata blush even deeper. "But that guy was really hard and fast too..." was Naruto's after thought.

"Congrats, Naruto." Kakashi said with his famous 'eye smile', "You sure have gotten a lot stronger… although you're nowhere near Hokage Level."

"Is that your big plan here," Naruto deadpanned, "You make me feel feels just so you can knock me down a peg? That cuts deep sensei… but I respect that."

"Oh no," Kakashi visibly paled before to the older Uzumaki, "It was you wasn't it?" he hissed as he pointed to the now confused red haired Genin on the Ronin team.

"…Um what did I do?" Milo asked as he looked to either Haku or Zabuza for help.

"Beats me kid," Zabuza shrugged his shoulders unhelpfully.

"What was it that Milo-kun has done, Hatake-san?" Haku asked the man.

"Y-you… you corrupted one of my cute little Genin, didn't you?!" Kakashi accused while comically "protecting" the blonde Genin, much to the said Genin's displeasure, from the evils of the Ronin before him. "He was the lovable idiot that we both know and love before you showed up, now he's the same ramen obsessed idiot but now he is fluent in the art of sarcasm!"

"I wouldn't say fluent." Milo said sarcastic all the while smiling, "Though he _does_ have his moments."

"Ah ha, see! you admit your guilt." Kakashi boasted triumphantly.

Zabuza let out a bark of later before looking up at the screen as the names shuffled, and smiled at the results.

 _ **Momochi Haku vs. Kegon**_

"Alright, we will start the Ninth round. Would Momochi Haku and Kegon of Taki please move to the center ring?" Hayate called out while coughing up a lung.

"Go make me proud Haku." Zabuza grunted.

"Do your best Haku-chan," Milo said, before he then leaned in to whisper something that only the two would hear. "P.s. he's a water user and a pretty good one at that, not as good as sensei though but still. So try using _that_ technique on him." He said, leaning back.

Haku, understanding what he meant by _that_ technique nodded in agreement, albeit a little hesitant, and proceeded to casually walk towards the field where the blonde fifteen year old was waiting with a cocky smirk on his face, believing this was an easy win.

"Are both contestants ready?" The two Genin nodded while both had the intent of long rang fighting. "Haijime!"

Both fighters pushed off to get their desired distance.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

Hey jbattag115 hey to say I finally finished part one of the preliminary match-up and thanks for waiting.

I also decided for my fusion like specialist abilities. I chose a sort of jack of all trades but am from now on going to use more Gen/Tai and Gen/Fuin over other illusion infused attack.


End file.
